Room Thirteen
by Yue1234
Summary: Matt, the bright, and happy newest member of Wammy's. Mello, the veteran, and rather bitter second place student. These two are forced to share a room, and slowly their shells must crack open for one another. MxM. Reviews appreciated.
1. Room Thirteen

"So this is the newest shrimp!"

"I bet he can't even take a punch!"

"Is he crying?"

"Look, he's trembling!"

Mail Jeevas, now known as Matt wasn't trembling or crying. He was simply standing there, eyes on the floor as the older boys looked him over as if deciding wither or not he was worthy prey. His muddy shoes squeaked as he shifted his footing and his scarlet hair fell forward, half covering the orange goggles he wore.

"I heard he was assigned dorm thirteen." one of the boys whispered, so soft that Matt barely heard it. Several of the boys cackled almost evilly "He'll be dead in minutes."

Matt stared at the boys as they laughed quietly.

"What-" He finally spoke but a hand landed on his shoulder and he went silent. All the boys snapped to attention as Watari smiled kindly down at them "Run along, Matt needs to unpack."

The kids scurried off despite the fact Matt clearly had no luggage. Matt could hear them chuckling still as they rounded the corner out of view. He tried not to dwell on their words as Watari steered him through the orphanage. Kids stopped to watch them past, eyes widening as others whispered in their ears. All Matt ever heard was: Room thirteen.

A small blonde girl gave him a sympathetic look as he passed, a brunette next to her. Matt grew uneasy as they finally halted outside a room with the number thirteen printed on it. Fear planted it's self in him, making him feel nauseated.

"This is where you'll be sleeping Matt." Watari smiled warmly at him before he pulled something from his pants pocket. It was a small transparent bottle, it was filled with different colored glass. Sea glass. The one thing Matt had managed to save from the fire that had killed his parents and left him alone.

Watari pressed it into his hands then turned to walk back through the hall. Matt pretend to look into the bottle and examine all the different colors. Really he just wanted to postpone the opening of the door to the room that everyone seemed to dread. But the stares of the other children forced him to finally grip the cold handle and push the door open. He slipped inside quickly and quietly shut the door behind him. It was dark, no one else was there. Matt flicked on the lights and sighed, plopping down into the bed nearest the window. He could see small flakes of snow blowing past the glass. He looked around himself, a small desk sat in a corner collecting dust. A closest sat in the wall, door closed. A small bathroom was also attached to the room. It's door was open but the light wasn't on. Matt's eyes fell onto a small, half open black bag in the middle of the room.

Curiosity instantly sent him across the floor to the bag. He unzipped it all the way and peered in with growing excitement. He expect to see something interesting like a football or some matchs. He was disappointed to see it was mostly full of books. He looked through the rest of the bag. Pencils, erasers, notebooks, books in general, and... what's this? Chocolate? Matt brought the large wrapped bar into the light. It was regular chocolate, not dark or milk, just plain.

"What. Do. You. Think. Your. Doing?"

Matt hadn't even noticed the door had open behind him. An older, blonde boy was standing in the doorway. He looked furious, he held a math book in one hand and the door with the other. Matt straightened up and backed away as the blonde slammed the door behind him and advanced on Matt.

"What were you doing with my bag?" The boy roared, slowly closing in on Matt. Matt held up in his hands, trying to put some distance from the boy and himself.

"Who are you?" The boy demanded and Matt gulped down the lump in his throat but didn't answer.

"Are you deaf? Answer me!"

"I-I'm Matt" Matt finally stammered, almost tripping over a jacket he hadn't noticed before. The boy narrowed his eyes and Matt let out an involuntary yelp as his back pressed against the wall.

"Oh. You. Watari told me you would be coming." The still nameless boy snarled, his hand closing around the neck of Matt's shirt. Matt whimpered in pain as he was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall.

"What are you? Five?" The blonde hissed. Matt's feet were dangling inches above the ground, his hands clutched the boy's wrist, tried to loosen his grip.

"I'll be ten next week!" Matt growled, his legs kicked out uselessly in an attempted to free himself. The boy just snorted and effortlessly tossed Matt to the ground "Your the weakest nine year-old I've ever met."

Matt staggered to his feet, glaring at the blonde "Your a jerk!"

"Get use to it." The boy muttered, dropping the book he was still carrying onto his bag. Only when the boy said that did Matt realized how childish he himself sounded. He was about to sit back down on the bed he had vacated earlier when the boy catch his arm and threw him to the floor again "That's my bed. Touch it and die."

Matt scrambled up for a second time and fell onto the bed near the door. He glared silently at his roommate who was rummaging through his bag.

"I didn't take anything." Matt snapped, bristling. The boy snorted "Am I suppose to believe that crap? If it wasn't for Watari I would have snapped your neck a moment ago. So shut it."

"Is this how you treat all your roommates?" Matt asked, a note of interest creeping into his voice. The blonde turned to glare at him, his blue eyes cold "I've never had another roommate."

"Why not?"

"Go away."

"What's your name?"

"Shut it and leave. I don't know why I'm even talking to you." The boy answered. But Matt stayed, watching the blonde take a notebook from the bag and toss it onto his bed along with a pencil and a social studies book. He was pointedly ignoring Matt. A permanent scowl was plastered on his face.

"Hey." Matt broke the silence.

"Your not gone yet?"

"You still haven't told me your name."

"Go away."

"I told you mine."

"Because I made you."

"I still told you."

"Go away!" The boy snapped and suddenly Matt found himself being throw headlong out into the hall through the recently opened doorway. He covered his head a split second before he slammed painfully into number twelve's door. People peeked out of doorways to laugh at or to pity Matt as he groaned with pain. So this was what those older boys had meant. Whoever that blonde was was obviously feared and known for violence.

Matt rolled onto his back and pushed himself up for a third time. A shot of pain along his back made him clenched his teeth and suck in a breath.

"Are you okay?" The blonde girl for earlier asked. Approaching him carefully, eying the door he had just been throw out of warily. Matt shrugged then winced.

"Who was that?" Matt asked, picking up his orange goggles that had fallen from his face.

"His name is Mello. He's one of the oldest children, he turns thirteen in a month." The girl replied and several on lookers nodded as if to back up her statement.

"He's a jerk." Matt glared pointedly at room thirteen. The girl nodded "He hates everyone! He never smiles or laughs unless it's one of his creepy, idea smiled or his insane laughter."

Everyone that Matt could see, shuddered. One girl even whimpered quietly, clutching her friend's shoulder.

"It must suck to have him as a roomie. Doesn't it shrimp?"

It was one of the boys from earlier. He and his friends walked with swagger, cocky grins on their faces. The boy's friends laughed while Matt just glared at them.

"We all placed bets you know?" The boy in the front smirked "On how long you'll survive."

A boy behind him laughed and stepped forward "Yeah, I bet you couldn't last an hour. Mich thinks you wouldn't last ten minutes!"

The boys laughed loudly while others looked nervously at each other. Matt was about to make an angry retort when a loud thud caused the whole hall to freeze. The thud came from the other side of room thirteen's door. Like Mello had thrown a book at the door.

"You guys were to loud." The blonde girl beside Matt muttered. She quickly rushed into her room and shut the door quickly, so did many others. Just in case Mello decided to come out.

"Well, see you later shrimp." The front boy grinned, his voice a whisper "Or not."

The boys laughed silently as the shuffled away, leaving Matt the only person in the hall.

* * *

"You made it through the first hour!" The blonde girl that Matt had come to know as Lily chirped happily. Matt rolled his eyes, raising his spoon to his mouth. Dinner was being held in a large room with a wooden table and chairs stretching through it. Soup was being served and may of the red faced children that had gone to play in the snow slurped theirs down at once while others ate slowly.

"I only made it through because he tossed me out. He was getting really annoyed at me."

Lily stared at him in alarmed, her spoon clattering back into her bowl "What did you do?"

"I just asked him some questions."

"And?" Lily turned fully in her chair to face him eyes wide. Matt suddenly became very interesting in a noodle that was floating around in his soup "He keep telling me to go away..."

"Do it next time!"

"But Lily! If I did that it would feel like giving up!"

"And if you don't then you will be giving up on life a lot sooner than you think!"

"He's not going to kill me!"

"I'm not so sure." Lily looked foward at her chowder and sighed "No one knows if Melllo _has_ any boundaries. He's broken bones and blackened limps! I'm scare to even walk past him...Why do you even what to talk to him?"

"Hn." Matt grunted, swallow a hot spoonful of soup instead of answering her question . Lily glared at him "Matt! You need to take Mello seriously!"

"Don't worry Lily. I'll be fine." Matt rolled his eyes "Honestly, we met today and your already hovering."

"I am not hovering!" Lily protested "I am just... stopping you from being stupid!"

"Hovering." Matt insisted, glancing around the table "Hey, where is Mello?"

"He doesn't usually show up for dinner... or breakfast... or lunch..." Lily poked at her soup "I think if he did come most people would skip meals."

Matt drained the rest of the broth in his bowl in one gulp. He stood and Lily glanced at him nervously "Where are you going?"

"I'm done so I'm heading back."

"Back?" Lily choked on her chowder and sputtered till she could speak again "To room thirteen?"

"Yeah, where else?" Matt answered, pretending to be calm while his nervous jumped to the moon and his heart felt like it was getting electrified. Lily stared at him "Have you even been listening to me. Matt. Matt!"

But Matt had already jogged out of the dinning room and toward the sleeping chambers. Even the fast eaters hung around for their friends so Matt was the only one in the hall.

Despite all his brave talk Matt felt like a little five year old going to tell his mom that he had broken every window in the house. He hesitated outside of his and Mello's room. He gulped then reached for the handle. Before he had even touched it the door swung open and Mello shoved passed him. Matt hit the opposite wall and moaned in pain. He opened his eyes to see that Mello had crossed the hallway and was no longer in view.

"Jerk."

Matt pushed into the room to see that books were scattered all over Mello's bed. A pencil with countless teethmarks on it lay on top of an open chemistry book. A half unwrapped bar of chocolate lay next to it, a quarter of it missing. Matt fell onto his own, recently sheeted bed. Grumbling.

He took the jar of sea glass from the bedside table and held it up to the light. The glass twinkled different colors in the light and Matt soon relaxed. He pulled the sheets over him, not bothering to change into the pajamas the orphanage had supplied him with.

"Good night." Matt said to the room aloud and he was asleep, with the jar of glass in his hand, before Mello returned.

Matt blinked himself awake and sat up, the jar of glass rolling along his sheets. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before he glanced over at Mello's bed. It was empty. For a moment Matt thought Mello had never returned to the room till he was coherent enough to hear the shower running in the bathroom. Matt strained his ears but heard nothing more. He quickly grabbed the jar of glass before it fell from the bed and placed it on the bedside table again. He then dropped down back onto his pillow and snuggled into his blankets. The room was freezing with it being winter and there was no heater. He didn't notice the absents of sound from the bathroom till the door opened and Mello stepped out.

He was dressed in blank pants and a black t-shirt with a gray net shirt over it. A towel was draped over his head but Matt could see long strands of wet yellow hair.

"Good morning."

Mello didn't respond, not that Matt had really expect him to.

"You know what's strange?"

Again, nothing. Mello probably didn't know what was strange nor did he seem to care.

"You don't sing in the shower."

Mello stopped, his hand frozen over a book he had reached for. He slowly turned his head to look at Matt who smiled secretly at getting a reaction. But Mello just dropped his gaze back to his book after a moment and Matt frowned "Aren't you cold?"

No response.

"Good morning." Matt repeated, watching Mello's face carefully. Mello showed no sign of hearing Matt however and he simply began packing his books into his bag.

"I said-"

"I am perfectly aware of you said. Now shut up before I seriously snap you neck." Mello sounded strained like he really _was_ resiting the urge to hit Matt. Matt found he felt somewhat smug at this "Why stop yourself? Threats aren't going to help if you never follow through."

Mello packed the last book into his over stuffed bag that looked ready to burst as he swung it onto his shoulder. Matt was about to speak up again but Mello had already disappeared out into the hall and slammed the door behind him.

"I guess he's not a morning person." Matt mused. He stood up and changed from yesterday's cloths into a pair of jeans and a red hoodie which matched his hair. He put his orange goggles on and drew a comb quickly through his hair. He jogged out into the hallway where many people were gathering, groggily greeting each other. Matt wondered momentarily if Mello had woken them when he slammed the door.

"Morning." Lily yawned, emerging from her room with her freckle splattered roommate following her. Matt nod in greeting and as one the group began to move toward the dining room.

"So what is usually for breakfast?" Matt asked, keeping his voice down as he spotted the older boys that had confronted him the other day. Lily shrugged "There's not really a schedule sometimes it's pancakes or cereal and sometimes it's eggs and bacon or porridge."

…

Matt stared, disgusted at the plate of porridge that the cooks had set in front of him. He wrinkled his noses and leaned as far back in his chair as he could without tipping it.

"Disgusting." He groaned, fighting the urge to vomit as he watched serve kids wipe their bowls clean within seconds.

"Don't knock it till you try it!" Lily sang cheerfully, digging into her bowl.

"I hate that phrase, and I think I'll not knock it before I regurgitate it."

"Ugh, that's disgusting Matt!" Lily protested. Matt childishly stuck his tongue out at her and laughed. But of course, that left his mouth wide open. Lily stuffed her porridge fulled spoon into his mouth and held his nose till he was forced to swallow it. He began to cough and had to gulp down half a glass of apple juice to clear his throat. He glared at Lily who was laughing. He stuck his hand in to his bowl.

"Don't Matt!"

But to late. She got a face full of porridge. She spluttered and launched some at him, which he narrowly escaped contact with. He threw another glob and Lily ducked, laughing. To Matt's horror the ball of grossness smashed right into Mich, who was sitting right next to Lily. He froze, slowly inching a hand up to his porridge covered head. Even though Matt knew this meant bad news for him he couldn't stop the snicker that escaped his lips. Lily giggle and soon both, and half of the table were roaring with laughter as Mich sat stunned.

"You little!" Mich was so angry he couldn't complete a sentence "You!" How dare!" "I'm gonna!" "You'll pay!"

That was when Matt ran, with the older boys racing after him. Matt couldn't help laughing as he ran passed broom closets, a huge library, bathrooms, and finally into the room hall.

"Thirteen!" Matt gasped, lunging for the door knob. He twist it and swung in, slamming the door behind him. He let out a victorious whoop. He danced on the spot, his hair flying all over his face. The boys wouldn't dare follow him in here! Only when he danced in a slow circle did he remembered the reason he had run here for safety.

The reason had, one scowling mouth, two glaring eyes and more than three thousand possible ideas of how to kill someone. Mello lay on his orange sheeted bed, a chocolate bar in his left hand and nothing in his right. You couldn't find a dagger sharp enough to compete with those blue orbs.

Matt laughed nervously as Mello rose from his bed like a cat, with claws and teeth "Get. Out."

"Well, you see Mello, I don't really think I should go out-"

"I don't care what you think." Mello said and Matt flinched at the steel edge to his words. Mello didn't even seemed surprised Matt knew his name.

"Get out."

Matt wonder which was worse. A pissed Mello or a band of boys. Well, if he left now it was a possible the boys would be gone... Matt ran for it.

He sprinted as fast as he could away from Mello. Luck was in his favor and no angry, porridge covered boys chased him.

He ran back toward the library he had seen near the dining hall. It was big enough that if they came after him he could hide well. Matt ran toward the bookcases in the very back. Before he reached them however he almost knocked into a small, white haired boy. Matt stumbled and grabbed the bookcase for balance.

The boy was clearly an albino, he was like a snowman, a very very well sculpted snowman.

"Um, hi." Matt greeted, taking a step back as the white kid looked up at him from the floor where he was skimming through book titles.

"Hello. You Matt aren't you?"

"Um, yeah." Matt blinked. The boy stood up, his snowy hair bouncing with his movements "I am Near."

"Near?"

"Yes. Welcome to Wammy's."

"Um, thanks." Matt mental smacked himself. If um was a catch phrase it would be his. Near's expression was blank "Why are you running?"

"Um..." Again with the um! "I was looking for a book!" This was a library after all.

"I see." Near clearly didn't believe it.

Something about Near unnerved Matt. Maybe it was the mature look to his eyes? Or the way he spoke with confidence like he was the smarted kid in the world?

"Your Mello's roommate." It wasn't a question it was a statement but Matt answered it anyway "Yeah."

"How is it?"

"It's fine."

"Most do not get along with Mello." The way he said it left no place to argue. Matt was starting to dislike Near, just a little bit "Um, I noticed. I've got to go... talk with Lily bye!"

Matt sped off before Near could even take in what he said. Matt sighed. How could such a short conversion give him a full summary of Near. He was probably the star of the orphanage. It was the orphanage for the gifted after all.

"Might as well go find Lily." He muttered, his goggles gleaming in the light.

_**Author's note: This is my first Death note fan fiction. I know Matt might seem out of character right now, but he will get more like his gamer self as time passes. Please R&R!**_


	2. Tears of the past and present

Over the next few days Matt was busy exploring the orphanage, becoming better friends with Lily, avoiding the older boys which he had learned the names of (Mich, Fire, Percy, and Mike) ,and last, but certainly not least, prying into Mello's personal life. The blonde was stubborn and Matt was ending up hitting the wall most of the time. He hadn't learned much. The things he _had_ learned he learned from others. Lily keep telling Matt over and over that he was suicidal.

"Why do you even care?" She would ask, irritation and concern in her voice. Matt would just shrug and answer "I just find him interesting."

Then he would change the subject and Lily would forget about Mello for a time.

….

Matt woke up for the third time that week in a cold sweat. His nightmares had started the second night at the orphanage. He would always wake, shaking and usually crying. Although Mello was never in the room when Matt woke, Matt still wondered if Mello noticed. The thought made Matt scowl. Mello must see him as a child.

Matt was still scowling when, like every morning so far, Mello came out of the bathroom. Dressed and a towel over his wet, straw colored hair.

"Morning!" Matt tried to say brightly. Mello looked at him, which was unusual. Matt had never gotten a reaction on his first try. This would normally please Matt, but the reasons worried him.

"What?" Matt chirped, smiling. Mello's eyes narrowed "You sound different."

"I don't feel any different." Matt said brightly and Mello looked away. He began to stack his books together.

"Why do you have so many?" Matt asked, pointing at the growing stack. Mello didn't answer. Try as he might Matt didn't get another reaction. Mello stuffed the books into his bag and left.

The sound of the door slamming made Matt smile. He wasn't sure why, but he found it comforting. Matt jumped up and after a quick trip to the bathroom changed into a long sleeved white shirt and jeans. He fixed his goggles that had become crooked during his time in bed and left room thirteen.

People were already milling around in the hallway, greeting each other. Matt caught up with Lily and together they walked toward the dining room. Matt ate his cereal slowly and almost gagged on his plum juice. Lily was chatting with a boy on her other side. He looked around the same age as her and was nodding as she spoke.

Everyone was talking about their plans for Christmas. The holiday was a little more than a week away and apparently the week before Christmas was the only time the orphans were aloud to leave the orphanage.

Matt sighed and stood, half his bowl full. Lily didn't notice as he slipped out of the dining hall and into the hall beyond. Nowhere left to go but back to his room. Matt trotted toward the dorm hall. He had to take a detour when he saw Mich's gang. He wondered momentarily if they were looking for him. All the better reason to go back to the dorm.

Matt pasted the library and spotted Near, the small albino boy was skimming through a world history book. Matt sped up so Near wouldn't see him. Not that it mattered the boy would probably think he was above talking to Matt after all Matt's "ums"  
Mello wasn't back yet so Matt took the time to take a shower. He came out clean and smelling of soap. He was feeling refreshed and calm in till he was almost knocked down by Mello.

"Hey!" Matt cried as he fell back against the wall. But Mello paid no attention to him as he continued to dart around the room. A string of curse words flowed from his mouth as he did so.

"What are you looking for?" Matt asked, massaging his shoulder. Mello didn't respond, instead he ran to his bag and rummaged through it desperately. He swore loudly and glared around. He stood up and made his way over to Matt's bed.

"I didn't do or take anything! Hey what are you-" Matt started to ask but Mello merely lifted up Matt's pillow and pulled back his sheets. Matt lunged forward to cover the same square object from under his pillow. But Mello, seeing the movement grabbed it before Matt even reached the bed. Matt protested as Mello turned the DS around in his fingers.

"What is this?" Mello asked, explaining the small device. Matt stared at the floor "It's nothing."

Mello's glared icily at Matt then raised the DS up high and dropped it.

"No!" Matt cried. Mello's other hand shot out and caught the piece of technology. He smirked "I'll ask again. What is this?"

Matt muttered something under his breath and Mello raised a smug eyebrow "What was that?

"It's a game." Matt said, louder this time. Mello's smirk broadened and he threw the little game system at Matt who barely catch it.

"What were you looking for anyway?" Matt asked, cradling the game system in his palms. He checked the game, making sure it was undamaged. Mello snorted and turned away "Go away."

Matt glared at the back of the blonde's head "This is my room too!"

"No, it's not." Mello began walking toward the open closest "It's _my_ room, you may sleep here but I have been here for eight years."

Matt picked up the nearest book and launched it at Mello's head. Mello turned around quicker than lightning. His hand snapped up and catch the leather bond book. Matt barely had time to blink before Mello's hand closed around his throat and he was, _once again_, slammed to the wall. He choked and pulled at Mello's arm.

"I would kill you," Mello hissed and Matt's eyes widened in fear as Mello's grip tightened, cutting of his air supple.

"But..." Mello continued dropped Matt to the floor where he crumpled"This was the book I was looking for."

Matt clutched his neck and coughed, feeling bile rise in his throat. He knew that he would soon have a bruise. Mello plopped down onto his bed and flicked through the book till he found what he was looking for. He began scribble down words in his notebook. Not even looking at Matt who was still painfully coughing.

"what... is...that?" Matt asked in between coughs and gasping breaths.

"Don't push your luck." Mello snapped, try to concentrate on the words on the page. Matt glared up at the blonde, he had recovered from his coughing fit and was just trying to catch his breath now.

"I thought things would be different here." He muttered, rubbing his aching throat. Mello's eyes flicked to him then back to his book "Your annoying me, leave."

Matt used the wall to push himself up and used it to steady himself as he stared at Mello. Slowly he made his way toward the blonde's bed. Mello didn't look up till Matt had stopped in front of his bed. Mello narrowed his eyes. Matt's expression was blank.

Then, without warning, Matt spat on Mello's cheek.

Dead silence. Mello's eyes slowly widened, his hand rose to his cheek. He wiped the saliva from his cheek and stared at his fingers. Matt's lips twitched upward into a smirk.

Smack!

Matt fell to the ground, his cheek stinging. His goggles were knocked askew and he felt something warm in his mouth. He almost choked as his mouth filled with blood. He opened his mouth and red liquid flowed from his mouth, a white tooth fell with it. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach as a foot connected with his side. Matt moaned in pain as Mello loomed over him.

"Little twit!" Mello shrieked, kicking the younger red-head's arm, hard. He leaned down and gripped a handful of Matt's scarlet hair. Matt struggled weakly as Mello opened the door and threw Matt against the opposite wall with a thud. Matt couldn't even hear the slamming of the door through his throbbing head. He lay there, blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"Ugh..." He groaned, slowly placing his hands on the floor and pushing himself up. He had to get away, away from Mello, away from room thirteen. He stumbled away, clutching his aching arm. He avoid anyone that came into sight. He finally collapsed into an empty broom closest. He leaned his head against the wall, breathing hard, tears trickled from his eyes.

He sat there. Stomach hallow and growling. He heard someone calling his name but he didn't answer. Try as he might he couldn't keep his eyes from slipping. He pushed his goggles away from his wet eyes and gave into the darkness.

The nightmare swam into his mind.

A ginger haired woman stood over him. Her brown eyes full of angry and hate. She raise her hand and six year-old Matt was slapped to the floor. His already swallow cheek grew even redder as she slapped him again and again and again. Tears squeezed out from between his swelling eyes. Matt tried to run but the woman threw him to the ground. He coward away, his red hair covering his goggleless eyes.

"Mother!" The young boy groaned, trying to shield his face as his mother's foot connecting with his temple. His vision blurred and he whimpered. The last thing he saw was a broken bottle and his mother's red bloodshot eyes.

Matt woke with a start. His eyes brimming with tears and dark speckles of water on his shirt. His head ached and his brow was covered with sweat. He groaned at the pain in his stomach. He leaned over an empty bucket and emptying what was left in his stomach into it. His cheeked throbbed and his arm still hurt. He sucked in a breath and gagged at the smell of his own vomit. He shakily stood and followed the wall till he was out in the hallway.

Was he willing to risk going back to room thirteen? No, he wasn't.

He stumbled to the nearest bathroom and tired his best to clean himself up. There wasn't anything he could do about his cloths but he washed out his mouth and neatened up his hair. He fixed his goggles and took a deep breath.

"I'm a mess." He muttered, staring into the mirror across from him. He hurried toward the dorm hall, he arrived just as the last of the children exited their room.

He followed a small brown haired boy into the dining room where Lily spotted him at once. She ran over to him and took his ragged appearance in "Where were you yesterday? I was looking all over for you!"

"I was outside." Matt lied, taking his seat while Lily hovered over him. He forced his voice to sound bright and happy.

As it turned out, pancakes was the first meal of the day. Matt's forced smile became a real one as he attacked his cinnamon pancake with syrup then demolished it with his fork. Lily sat beside him, nibbling on her own apple pancakes. Matt took a long gulp of orange juice then downed the rest of his pancake in two mouthfuls.

"Um, do you really like pancakes?" Lily asked as Matt practically licked his plate clean. He grinned "This is the second time I've ever had them. We had them at school once, for lunch because the cooks were low on pretty much everything"

"Your parents never made you pancakes?" Lily asked, spreading butter into the smooth surface of her fluffy, doughy, disk. Matt stared down at his plate "No."

Lily looked down at her plate to, sensing she was breaching a painful subject "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked..."

Matt shook his head and smiled at her "No no! It's fine. Well, I'm done, see you later!"

He hopped down from his seat before Lily could say anything else. He speed walked out of the hall and toward the front doors. He stepped out into the snow and keep walking till he reached a large-leafless oak. He slumped against it and took his goggles off. He wiped his misty eyes and stared at the blindingly white snow. He had been crying so much lately...

"Look at me." Matt muttered, letting out a watery chuckle "I'm pathetic."

"Yes you are, shrimp."

Matt froze. It was Mich's voice. Matt quickly shoved his orange tinted goggles onto his face before he jumped up. He turned to face the boy and his gang which had come up from behind.

Come on! Seriously? This was the last thing he needed!

"Go away Mich." Matt glared at the big boy who smirked. He advanced and Matt took a step back. Mich laughed "Scared?"

"It was just porridge Mich! Get over it! I'm not in the mood!" Matt snapped, glaring at Mich. Mich scowled "Say that to my face!"

"I just did." Matt shouted back. Mich shoved the smaller boy against the oak tree "I don't like your tone shrimp."

"God! Go away!" Matt shouted "You are like this person that is always there when I need to be alone! Go away!"

This earned him a punch to the gut.

"Your mouth is going to get you in trouble if you don't shut it." Mich sneered as Matt hunched over, retching. Mich linked his hands and slammed them down on Matt's already aching back. Matt fell to the ground. Snow tangled into his eyebrows and he spat red into the white. The other boys laughed and jeered as Matt pushed himself up only to be pushed back to the ground. Matt gasped as Mich foot slammed into his leg. Matt clutched his leg, sure it was sprained or broken.

He attempted to pull himself up, leaning on his good leg. Mich sent him right back into the snow with a fist to the jaw. A piece of bark snagged against Matt's forehead, leaving a large bleeding gash. He blinked the blood out of his eyes. Mich seized the front of his shirt, lifting him into the air. He drew his fist back. Matt shut his eyes, preparing for the pain.

But it never came.

Matt opened his eyes to see that a gloved hand had caught Mich's exposed one. A whirl of blonde hair blinded him and before he knew it Mich had dropped him and was sprawled in the snow. His nose bleeding.

Mello glared down at Mich. Sidestepping so he was in front of Matt, almost protectively. Mich's gang had frozen, staring at Mello. Mich groaned and tried to get up. Mello kicked him back down and glared at his gang "Scat. All of you. Take this piece of garbage with you."

Every face in the gang had gone white. Fire and Percy rushed forward and scooped up Mich. Mello watch them go, disgust written all over his face.

"Mello." Matt breathed, his eyes widening. The blonde turned and knelt beside the red head, his glare fading. He took in Matt's swelling bruises and the cut across his forehead.

"What did you do?" Mello demanded and Matt flinched "Threw some porridge."

"Idiot!" Mello hissed, looking like he wanted to hit Matt over the head. Matt blinked, a splinting headache was forming and his vision was growing foggy. But he tried to focus on Mello's face "Mello, what are you doing here?"

Mello didn't answer, instead he stared down at Matt's leg that was twist at a strange angle. Matt gasped in pain as Mello poked it, although he barely touched it it sent a tremor of pain up Matt's leg.

"It looks sprained." Mello muttered with a sigh. Matt looked up at him and asked again "Mello, why are you here?"

Mello scowled "I wasn't going to let them kill you."

"How did you know?" Matt asked.

"I saw you leave and they exited after you moments later. So I just..." Mello looked away.

"I don't understand, I thought you hated me." Matt replied, looking confused.

"I hate everyone." Mello replied hotly.

Matt smiled then fell forward against Mello as the last of his strength drained from his body. Mello gasped. Matt muttered against his shoulder "I don't believe that."

Mello shifted and Matt thought for a minute he was going to push him away but instead Mello turned and pulled Matt onto his back. Mello slowly rose and Matt's head lolled against the back of Mello's neck, his face pressed into his blonde hear. Matt inhaled deeply, the straw colored hair smelled of rosemary with a hint of chocolate. The smell was intoxicatingly sweet and Matt smiled against Mello's neck

"Mello..." the name dribbled from Matt's lips as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Recovery and Progress

"Owwww..." Matt groaned, his eyelids flickering. The light in the room blinded him momentarily and he had to blink repeatably. He sat up, his head swimming. His leg felt like led and his stomach was turning. The details of the room came into sharper focus and Matt realized he was in room thirteen. A splint was fixed onto his leg and a bandage was stuck to his forehead.

Matt looked around, his head felt heavy when he moved it. The first thing he saw was Mello. He was lying in his own bed, eyes closed and breathing relaxed and even. Matt realized that this was the first time he had even seen Mello sleep. All Mello's glare wrinkles smoothed out and his lips became a limp line. His hair fell over his face, hiding half of it.

"Mello!" Matt whispered loudly. Mello didn't respond.

"OH MY GOD ZOMMIE!" Matt roared. Mello still didn't wake up.

"CHOCOLATE!" Matt tried again. Mello's eyes flickered, Matt grinned. The blonde slowly opened his eyes and looked at Matt questioningly.

"Good morning sunshine!" Matt sang, his smile widening.

Mello _**glared **_at him.

Matt chuckled "How are you on this lovely morning?"

"It's four in the afternoon."

Matt blinked "It is? Huh, I slept like a log!"

Mello sighed and sat up. The hair on the right side of his head, the one that had recently left the pillow, was sticking up in all different dictations. Matt laughed, this hurt his throat... and his head... and his stomach. Mello scowled and flattened his hair with his hand.

"Sooooooo..." Matt started, trying to think of something to say.

"Don't think just because I saved you were friends now." Mello narrowed his eyes at Matt. Matt blinked, silence filled room thirteen. Matt considered the words before he spoke"Thank you Mello."

Mello stared at him "For what?"

"Saving me of course!"

"Don't get use to it. I saved you only because I wanted to beat up Mich."

Matt smiled softly "You'd make a good friend Mello."

"I already told you we're not friends!" Mello snapped, glaring at Matt. Matt shrugged and laid back against his pillows. That's when he noticed the glass of water on the bedside table. He looked up at Mello, but he had disappearing into the bathroom. Matt grinned and drained the water from the glass. The cold liquid soothed his sand paper throat and made Matt feel a bit better.

"Hey Mello!" Matt called. After a long moment Mello exited the bathroom, not looking at Matt.

"Mello."

Nothing

"Mello!"

No response.

"MELLO!"

"What?" Mello snapped and Matt smiled "Thanks for the water."

Mello scowled and bit into a chocolate bar that had been lying beside his bed. Matt stared up at the ceiling, boredom seeping into him. He sighed loudly, letting the air buzz through his lips. Then he felt something poke his shoulder. He looked down to see that Mello was poking him with a small rectangular device. His DS! Mello dropped it onto the bed beside Matt and left the dorm without a word. Matt fingered the DS on and began a heated game of Mario Cart racers.

"Die peach!" He laughed as he fired a missile at the princess's digital cart to slow it down. He was on his seventh round, demolishing everyone with Toad when Mello returned. Matt paused his game and looked up at Mello.

"I could hear you down the hall." Mello said tonelessly, sitting back down on his bed. He pulled a book from his bag along with his notebook and pencil. Matt shrugged. That was all they said as Mello began to write and Matt unpaused his game.

…

"Shut up!" Mello finally roared when Matt, for the first time since he had started playing, lost.

"YOU STINKING DINASUAR!" Matt roared "YOU LITTLE GREEN CHEATER! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!"

Mello cursed loudly and glared daggers at him. Matt tried his best to calm down but the smug little dinosaur was bouncing up and down on the winners platform.

"It's not my fault!" Matt droned, saving his game and closing it with a snap "I can't walk!"

Mello scowled and took a bite of his chocolate. As if on cue Matt's belly rumbled loudly. He rubbed his empty stomach "Can I have some Mello?"

Mello stared at him as if he couldn't believe Matt had even asked such a thing "No."

"I'm hungry!" Matt complained, pointing into his mouth. Mello glared at him "I don't care."

"If you don't feed me then I will die! You said yourself you couldn't see me die!"

"I just said I wasn't going to let _Mich_ kill you. I never said anything about hunger. I checked your leg and it turned out to be a minor injury. You'll be back on your feet before you starve." Mello countered, disposing his empty chocolate wrapper in the trash. Matt frowned "Please Mello?"

"No."

"What if I promise to be quiet for an hour?"

Mello paused "Make it for the rest of the day."

"Whatever! Fine the rest of the day! Food!"

Mello sighed and left. He returned within minutes holding a bag of chips and a plate with a sandwich. Matt grinned as he started to devoured the food.

"Hey, did you make this yourself?" Matt asked through a mouthful of food.

"No, the cook did. Now shut up."

Matt staid silent for the rest of his meal and played his DS quietly for an hour or so. He was in the middle of beat a particularly hard level on Metroiod Prime when Mello swore loudly from his bed.

"What;s wrong?" Matt asked, forgetting their deal. Mello didn't response as he stuck a hand into his bag and pulled another bar of chocolate from it. It cracked loudly as he took off a chuck.

"You'll get fat if you keep eating those." Matt muttered. Mello scowled without looking up "Your suppose to be quiet so shut it."

"So what happened?" Matt asked ignoring Mello's statement. Mello threw down his pencil and glared at Matt "I need to concentrate! Shut up!"

"Tell me what's your having trouble with first!" Matt answered.

"I'm not having trouble!" Mello denied, scratching out one of the notes he had made in his notebook. Matt closed his DS and sat up "Just tell me Mello, I want to help! It's the least I can do."

"No thanks." Mello growled, flipping a page in his book. Matt grinned victoriously "So something is wrong!"

"Can you just shut up?" Mello sounded strained as he traced a finger along a passage in his book. Matt frowned "Just tell me Mello!"

"Ugh! It's this stupid question! It makes no sense!" Mello roared, fighting the urge to throw the book against the wall. He snapped his pencil in two as his frustration grew. Matt leaned forward "Can I see?"

"What good will that do?" Mello muttered, glaring down at the book. Matt shrugged "It can't hurt."

Mello threw the book at him and Matt almost dropped it. He looked down at the page, it was full of miniscule text. Matt glanced at the title that read: Advanced Technology

"It's the third question." Mello grumbled, nibbling on his bar. Matt read the question and understood immediately. He did a quick calculation in his head then threw the book back at Mello.

"The answer's X134-2." Matt said, leaning against his pillows. Mello narrowed his eyes "What makes you think that?"

"No one knows computers better than me." Matt grinned. Mello raised an eyebrow "The only technology I've ever seen you touch was that DS."

"Yeah well, the people at my old school... thought I was kinda strange." Matt stared at the ceiling, not even sure if Mell was listening "I always was playing my games in school. At lunch, in the halls, in class. My teachers would yell but I did it because all we work was done. I didn't really have any friends. Other gamers didn't want me near them."

Silence filled the room and Matt guessed Mello had just ignored everything in till he spoke "Is that why you hid your games? You thought things would be the same here?"

"Yeah." Matt chuckled "But it's been driving me insane all day. All I wanted to do was shun others and play."

"Huh." Mello grunted, hunching over his work again. Matt closed his eyes and listened to the soft sound of Mello's pencil scratch against paper. The sound soon lolled him into a light sleep.

This time it was man that loomed over Matt, his green eyes sparking as Matt cried.

"Good for nothing boy!" The man kicked out and Matt cried in pain. His father was drunk again. His mother would probably be home soon in the same state. For the millionth time that night Matt wondered, as his father hit him again and again, if it would be better just to leave. Run away.

A door slammed and Matt heard his mothers voice call out something and his father shouted back. A bottle of alcoholic fell and shattered near Matt's face and he closed his eyes just in time as the glass flew at him.

"Matt!"

"No!" Matt screamed and he lashed out. His hand was caught in a softer one and Matt's eyes snapped open. Mello was leaning over him, one hand on Matt's shoulder and the other holding his.

"What- Mello?"

Through all his confusion one thing struck Matt the most. Mello had called him Matt, that was the first time Mello had ever used his name. Mello let go of Matt's hand that fell to his stomach and removed his hand from Matt's shoulder.

"What happened Mello?" Matt asked, sitting up so fast his goggles almost slipped from his sweaty face. His head felt dizzy for a moment and he groaned, putting a hand on his throbbing temple. Mello still stood by his bed, waiting for Matt to calm down.

"What happened?" Matt asked again, his voice leveling out as it became clear there was no immediate danger.

"You were talking in your sleep." Mello answered, still standing by the bed. Matt blinked and the dream rushed back to him "That did I say?"

"You said no a lot. I thought you were going to roll of your bed, you keep flailing. You also said something about a father but that was brief." Mello replied, eyes digging into Matt's.

"Thank you Mello." Matt smiled, his voice soft. Mello scowl "I woke you because you were breaking my focus."

"Oh..." Matt looked down at his hands, slightly crushed. Quiet, then "Are you okay?"

The question surprised Matt and his head snapped up to Mello's face which was unreadable.

"F-fine." Matt stammered as Mello turned away and crossed the room to his bed. He sat down and pushed his books and pencils into his bag. Matt watched him, a slow smile forming on his face "Were you worried about me?"

No response.

"You were! Weren't you!"

"No." The answer was blunt as Mello stretched out on his own bed. Matt tilted his head "What are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep."

Matt fell silent. The only sound in the room was the two boys breathing and the soft ticking of a clock. Matt rolled over onto his side so he could see Mello better. The blonde's eyes were closed and Matt would have thought he was dead if he couldn't see the slow rise and fall of Mello's breathing. Matt smiled as he saw that a strand of Mello's hair was being blow about by his breathing.

Matt didn't know when he fell back asleep. He had stayed awake to watch Mello sleep for about an hour before his eyelids closed. But before he knew it, it was morning. The nightmare hadn't returned. Mello's bed was empty and Matt could hear the water in the bathroom running.

Matt rolled over and stretched, his leg felt fine. Although he wasn't going to risk standing up yet. His head felt normal and his stomach was only mildly painful as he stretched.

Mello came out of the bathroom, steam following him. He glanced momentarily at Matt before he bent to pack his bag like every morning. Matt grinned "Good morning!"

"You look terrible." Was Mello's response but it made Matt smile even wider, they were making progress! Matt sat up and gingerly put his undamaged leg on the floor. Mello looked over "If you fall I'm not going to catch or help you."

"I won't fall!" Matt snorted as he placed his other foot down.

Moments later Matt hit the floor. He cursed under his breath and used the bed post to stand, putting all his wight on his good leg. Mello looked smug as he threw the last book into his bag.

"Will you help me Mello?" Matt pleaded, trying to hop across the room on one foot but failed miserable. He fell again and had nothing to help him get up.

"I already told you I wouldn't help you up." Mello said, hoisting his backpack onto his back and looking down at Matt. Matt grumbled and began to pull himself toward the bathroom.

"I would help if you fall in. Oh and take the cast off if your going to leave." Mello called over his shoulder before he exited the room with a slamming of the door.

"Gee thanks." Matt muttered, kicking the door closed behind him. He used the sink to pull himself up and stared at his reflection His hair was a mess and so were his cloths. His shirt had blood stains on it and his pants had ripped. His hair was sticking up in ever direction and is face had a bit of blood on it still. He had been wearing the same set of clothes for about three days now.

"Wow Mello want's kidding." Matt said as he pulled the cast from his leg. He didn't fall in as he used the toilet, but he did almost fall over in the shower. He got dressed and rubbed his hair with a towel till it was almost dry. He put his goggles back on and headed into the hall. He tried not to put much weight on his leg and leaned against the wall if he could. He was still sporting a cut on his forehead and bruise on his cheek so he tried to look down as often as he could. No one was in the hall. They were already down at breakfast.

Matt half walked half limped there. It wall full of chattering kids and the sound of forks and spoons was loud. Matt tried to make his walking look nature as he sat next to Lily who verbally pounced on him at once.

"Where have you been?" She cried, turning to face him. Matt inwardly cringed as he looked up at her and she gasped "Matt! Your face..."

"It's nothing!" Matt protested as her face grew angry.

"Did Mello do this to you?" Lily demanded and several other children stopped talking to listen in.

"No!" Matt denied and in his head added "Not all of it"

"Then who did?" Lily asked, disbelievingly. Matt glanced down the table at Mich who's nose was swollen and blacken. Mich glared right back, dragging a hand across his neck in a tell and I kill you gesture.

"It's nothing Lily." Matt rolled his eyes "Stop worrying!"

"You weren't at lunch or dinner yesterday and today you were late for breakfast! You also have a gash on your forehead and your cheek is swallow!" Lily insisted, glaring at him "Don't tell me it's nothing!"

"Over-protective." Matt muttered. Lily scowled "Just tell me Matt! Why are you trying to hide it?

Matt got up, his lumpy oatmeal barely touched. Lily rose too, her eyes on Matt. He turned to leave and she followed him. They walked through the halls till they reached the dorms at which Lily spoke up again "Are you limping?"

Matt cursed and continued to walk, turning to hide the limp.

"What did Mello do to you?" Lily roared, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. Matt wasn't really scared of Mich, after all the boy couldn't take a punch. Mello's punch had knocked him unconscious. But Matt felt like if he told her about Mich's attack he would have to tell her about Mello saving him. Matt really, for some reason _didn't_ want to tell her about Mello. He bristled now as she once again accused Mello. The guy have saved him!

"Mello didn't do anything!" Matt bellowed back, opening the door to room thirteen. Lily followed him right into the dread room. She did it absentmindedly however so she didn't even look around before she continued "I know he did something Matt! Mello hates everyone!"

A sharp crack jarred Lily to her senses and she realized where she was. The crack had come from the piece of chocolate Mello had just bitten away from the whole. Lily slowly moved her eyes from Matt to Mello. She let out a small squeal when she saw that his icy eyes were on her. She opened her mouth but no sound came out, her brown eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"Lily, right?" Mello asked, setting down his pencil. Lily mutely nodded, taking a step back. Mello switched from his lounge to a siting position. Lily took a step back, her breathing was fast and uneven. Mello's eyes looked cat like as they looked Lily up and down.

"Scat."

Lily didn't need telling twice as she ran from the room, her blonde hair whipping out behind her. The door slammed behind her and Matt could hear her run down the hall away from the room.

"You scared her pretty bad." Matt glanced at Mello who had gone back to writing like Lily had never been there. Mello shrugged but didn't respond.

"Hey Mello."

He didn't respond but Matt decide to bet that he was listening.

"What are you doing the week before Christmas?"

"Nothing." Mello answered without looking up.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." Mello repeated, turning a page in his math book. Matt looked at him, slowly gathering his courage. He took a deep breath.

"Will you go with me to town? I want to see the decorations."

Mello looked up. His eyes betraying his shock. Matt wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not, he pleaded it was.

"Why?" Mello asked.

"What?"

"Why do you want me to go with you?"

"I don't want to go alone!" Matt whined "I need someone to enjoy the air of Christmas with!"

"Why don't you go with Lily then?" Mello raised an eyebrow. Matt looked at the floor "I guess I could."

There was silence as Matt stood there, unsure of what to do. Mello slowly lowered his gaze to his book but didn't write anything. Matt slowly stepped out of the room.

"I guess I should go apologize to Lily." He mumbled to himself, starting to trudge along the hallway. He looked in her dorm, the library, and the dining room. He finally found her and a group of other children near the front doors. They were dressed in heavy jackets and mittens with hats.

"What's going on?" Matt asked. Lily smiled brightly at him which surprised him "Roger gave us permission to start going into town! The week has began!"

Lily was almost hyper with excitement as she pulled on her boots, she clearly had forgotten Mello in her joy "You should come with us!"

Matt didn't know what made him say it but what came tumbling out of his mouth was "No thanks."

Lily looked crushed, she frowned, her eyes grew big "Why not?"

"I don't have any money." That part was true "and I don't really want to." That was a lie.

"Awwwww." Lily hugged him "That's to bad! Well see you later Matt!"

She dashed after the other kids, waving to Matt as she did so. Matt waved back till she and the others were out of sight. He sighed and leaned against the door frame. The air was cold and he could see his breath. The cold metal was soothing against his swelling skin and he stood there till he was practically frozen to the bone.

….

Matt ate a quiet lunch. It was quiet because he was the only one in the dining hall. All the other children had gone to town, buying gifts for themselves and others. Visiting the Christmas sales and sharing ice cream even though it was so cold out.

Matt sighed and left half his lunch on his plate and walked through the empty halls alone.

"Hello Matt."

Matt jumped a mile and spun around, alarmed. He forced himself not to scowl when he saw it was the albino, Near. The boy was expressionless as he muttered "Why aren't you in town?"

"Why aren't _you _in town." Matt countered at once. Near twirled a piece of snow white hair around his finger and answered "I don't want to be. Why aren't you?"

"I'm going a different day." Matt lied, not sure if he would ever go. Near nodded "I need to barrow a book from Mello, can I walk with you? You were heading for your dorm right?"

"Um yeah." Matt reluctantly agreed.

That's how the red head ended up walking with Near through the halls and into room thirteen. Surprising Mello wasn't there. Near invited himself in much to Matt's annoyance

"I'm not sure how long he'll be gone." Matt hinted as Near perched himself on Mello's bed "You might have to wait a while."

"I don't mind." Near replied and Matt got the feeling Near knew he wanted him to leave. Matt scowled and sat on his own bed, staring at the pale boy across from him.

"Tomorrow's you birthday isn't it?" Near asked, catching Matt off guard. Matt stared at the albino who was clearly waiting for an answer "Um... yeah."

"You say um a lot." Near noted and Matt felt his eye twitch underneath his goggles. Before he could respond however a roar of rage split the air. Matt lept up and turned to see that Mello was standing in the doorway, staring at Near.

"Get out of here!" Mello hissed, pointing at the pale boy the stood.

"I need to barrow your book on llamas." Near said calmly while Mello trembled with anger. Mello strode across the room and seized a blue covered book and flung it at Near who caught it easily.

"Now leave!" Mello bellowed and Near shuffled out of the room. Mello slammed the door and rounded on Matt who instantly took a step back.

"Why did you let him in?" Mello yelled, his face red. Matt tried to look calm but some of his panic slipped into his face as Mello took a step toward him.

"H-he said he wanted the book so I brought him here! He let himself in!"

"Typical Near!" Mello hissed, throwing his bag onto the floor. Matt felt relived as Mello directed his anger into complains about what a little, annoying thing Near was. Finally after swearing violently, Mello fell backwards onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Matt watch him quietly.

"Near is the reason I work so hard." Mello whispered and Matt blinked in surprised. Was Mello actually offering some information?

"We are all working to become the best detectives in the word! To success L! That's why I have to beat him!" Mello muttered, his voice barely loud enough for Matt to hear. Matt didn't even bother to ask who L was as Mello continued "I've always come in second to him. If I get a ninety-nine Near will get a one hundred. If I get an hundred he will get an hundred and one! But I will beat him this year!"

"Those sound like grades." Matt said, confused. Mello looked at him "Yes, we are on vacation right now but after Christmas classes will start again."

"No one said anything about school." Matt frowned. Mello snorted "This is a place for gifted children and you thought we didn't have school?

Matt sighed "Ugh, I hate school."

Mello did response. The two lay there in silence. After a while Matt took out his DS and thumbed away at the buttons, he first showed Yoshi who was boss and lost himself in a fencing battle with Mario. There was clatter out in the hall and Matt guessed that some people had returned from town.

Mello had gotten up to put his books away and now he just lay on his bed, staring out of the window. It was way pasted dinner so Matt was forced to go bed hungry. He changed into his pajamas and slipped under his covers. He wrapped himself into a blanket cocoon and flicked off the light. He was on the verge of sleep when Mello spoke.

"I guess I'll take you to town tomorrow."

Matt sat up, still wrapped up "Really?"

"I've got nothing better to do."

"Thanks Mello!"

"Hn."

"Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks you so much!"

"Hn."

"I mean thank you so so so so so so-"

"Go to sleep your annoying me."

Matt grinned.

_**Please R&R!**_


	4. Christmas

"I can't believe I agreed to do this."

"Cheer up Mello!"

Mello grunted. He pulled on his jacket that's hood was lined with fur and slipped on his leather gloves. Matt zipped up his red jacket and put on a white hat that hide most of his red hair.

"Ready Mello?" Matt asked, bouncing around excitedly. Mello walked out the door instead of answering. Matt ran after him, his coat flapping around him. Snow was lightly falling and Matt jumped around making holes in the untouched sheet. He had to run to catch up with Mello who had walked straight toward the gates.

"Slow down Mello!" Matt called, racing after him. Mello didn't answer or slow down. Matt almost slipped as he ran, he slid a couple feet and had to grab on to Mello's arm for balance. Mello glanced down at him "What are you doing?"

"I slipped. Matt replied, recovering his balance before he let go of Mello's arm. Mello grunted and continued walking. Matt's leg was still bothering him but it wasn't bothering him enough to keep him from racing around. He dived into a couple of snow banks and had to call for Mello once to help him.

"Mello, I'm stuck!" Matt yelled from the snow pile.

"You've got to be kidding me." Mello sighed, walking over. Matt squirmed and Mello jumped back to avoid his flailing legs.

"Sit still." Mello commanded. He grabbed the back of Matt's jacket and ripped him, none to gently, from the snow. Matt grinned, his cheeks red with cold "Thanks Mello!"

"Hn." Mello grunted, beginning to walk away. Matt skipped over to him and he walked beside Mello as they entered the town.

"Wow!" Matt breathed, staring around. Every shop was decorated with lights, ribbons, writhes, tiny Chrimtas trees, and several other things Matt couldn't even name. The store windows were full of toys and candy and signs for sales. Matt flatted his nose against a toy store's window. He could see thousands of toys, trains, jack-in-the-boxes, dolls, action figures, fake guns and much much more.

"I want to go in there!" Matt cried. He ran in without waiting for Mello to answer. It was even more magnificent inside. Children were everywhere, playing with one toy or another. Matt ran to look at a small remote controlled car.

The owner of the shop was an old, silver haired man. He kindly let Matt try out the car and Matt sent it zooming around the store. He sent it flying at Mello who sent him a glare that made him change direction at once. Next Matt looked at a collection of playing cards. He shouted with delight when spotted a Toad one. But, he didn't have any money so he regrettable put it back in the stack. Mello was still standing by the door.

"Mello, come play with me!" Matt called as he saw a foosball table. Mello shook his head so Matt ran over and grabbed his arm. He tried to drag Mello over but he didn't budge.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeease?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

Mello sighed "One game, then we're leaving."

Matt grinned and led Mello over to the foosball table. They took sides and Matt smirked "Are you ready Mello?"

Mello replied by smacking the ball at Matt's side. The game took forever, it took ten minutes just for the first point to be scored. Mello had just managed to get past Matt's goalie in a stork of what Matt called luck.

"Skill." Mello corrected smugly.

"Luck." Matt insisted.

In all it took them an hour to finish the game. It was a close- no Mello completely destroyed Matt. A small group had gathered to watch, awed by the two boys skill. Mello dragged Matt from the store and the stares. They set off down the street in search of a new shop.

"AHHH I WANT TO GO IN THERE!" Matt roared making passersby stare. He was pointing at a game store, quivering with excitement. Mello sighed and followed the red-head inside the store. Matt rushed around, he moaned in longing when he saw the newest Mario party game and almost swooned when he saw the new PSP. He was busy drooling over a new Lego Starwars game when Mello caught up with him.

"Look at all this Mello!" Matt gestured around the whole store "It's got everything!"

Matt gasped and rushed toward a glass case under the check out counter.

"I don't believe it." He breathed. Staring at the black device inside. Mello raised an eyebrow "What is it?"

"WHAT IS IT?" Matt roared, turning on Mello "IT'S THE NEW PLAYSTATION!"

Matt stared at it for five minutes before Mello dragged him out of the shop. Next they visited a wrapping paper store where Matt looked at all the brightly colored paper with fascination. They then visited a candy store where every where you looked there were free samples. Matt must had tried a dozen different kinds of fudge, three kinds of liquorices, five different kinds of chocolate, and even got a lollipop for the road. Matt laughed at Mello who was going around sampling everything that had chocolate in it.

"You must really like chocolate huh?" Matt asked, licking his lollipop. Mello ignored him and soon they were out in the cold streets again. They walked around a bit after that. Looking at all the decorations and different stands people had set up. Matt really liked the one that was selling New Years fireworks. The woman manning the store lite one for him and with a bang a bright showerof red sparks bursted from the firework.

The last place they visited was a small ice cream shop. Matt was very surprised when Mello asked if he wanted some.

"I don't have money." Matt told him. Mello shrugged "I do."

"Oh." Matt had never thought about the fact that Mello might have money. Not that Matt would have asked for any.

"Do you have a job?" Matt asked, following Mello to the serving window. Mello shook his head "You can earn money from doing chores around the orphanage but I inherited this money from my parents."

"Oh." Matt looked down at the dirt covered snow. So Mello's parents had had money, unlike his own who had spent it all on alcohol. But at least he had learned something new. He could get money by doing chores. Good to know.

Matt got caramel ice cream and Mello got chocolate. They walked away, Matt licking his quickly and happily while Mello slowly moved his tongue around his.

"Thanks Mello!" Matt said happily, ice cream all around his mouth "Are we going home now?"

"No. I thought you should see this." Mello led Matt through the darkening streets and toward the center of town.

Matt gasped.

In the center was a large Christmas tree. It was lite with thousands of twinkling lights and ornaments hung from every branch. A large glowing star sat on top of the tree's pointed top.

"Wow!" Matt explained, licking his ice cream with his eyes on the tree. Mello nodded next to him, his gaze on the star. They stood there for a while, finishing their ice cream and just staring at the tree. They leaned against a lamp post and silently watched the tree's lights twinkle and change color. Matt sighed happily and looked up at the sky above. That's when he noticed a small, berried plant above his and Mello's head.

"Hey Mello look. Mistletoe."

"I'm not going to kiss you." Mello said without looking. Matt laughed, his breathing flourishing out of his mouth in a white cloud.

"We should head back." Mello continued, pushing off the post. Matt followed and together they walked past all the lite up shops and a small group of Christmas carol singers. Matt hummed along till they were out of the town and the music could no longer be heard.

"That was fun- no amazing!" Matt exclaimed, grinning like a fool "Aren't you glad you came Mello?"

Mello shrugged but didn't answer.

"This has been the best birthday of my life!" Matt sang, spinning in a circle. Mello stopped and Matt walked right past him. He doubled back and looked at Mello questioningly.

"Today's your birthday?" Mello asked and Matt nodded "Yep! Thank you Mello! For the most wonderful birthday ever!"

"Your welcome." Mello said after a moment, walking past Matt. Matt smiled even wider and jogged after him toward the orphanage.

The next day Matt went to see Roger about the chores. Matt had to help the cooks clean up and serve meals for a week and had to scrub the boys bathroom sinks. Matt happily agreed and got right to work. He was not so happy when he saw the boy's sinks but it was all worth it. He got paid one dollar per sink per day and five dollars for each meal he helped with. Over all it was a lot of money over the week. There were three sinks in each bathroom and four bathrooms.

"See ya later!" Matt called to Mello who didn't answer as he ran out of room thirteen with a bucket and a sponge in his hand. It took him two hours to clean every sink but thinking of the reward keep him going. Thankfully no one gave him strange looks when they came in to the portal stall bathrooms.

He helped out with lunch, cooking the spaghetti the best he could then collecting and washing the dishes once everyone was finished. The cooks seemed glad for the help and gave him a slice of chocolate cake to thank him. It had been a long and muscle straining morning. When Matt got back to the room he set the cake on his bed and took a long, hot shower. He came out to see that little had changed in the room, but he did noticed a brown package that certainly hadn't been on his bed before.

"What's this?" He muttered to himself as he sat on his bed and pulled the package toward him. He grabbed a pair of scissors and cut threw the tape that held the box close. He pushed aside needless packing peanuts.

His heart nearly stopped.

It was the PlayStation.

It's black surface was smooth under Matt's fingers as he ran a hand along it. He hugged it to his chest and kissed the top of it. There was no note but who else could it have been? Who else had known it was his birthday, other than Near? Who else had known that he loved games? Mello.

Mello came in an hour later and Matt was still on his bed, grinning and hugging the PlayStation.

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH MELLO!" Matt roared, throwing himself off the bed. He hugged Mello tightly. Mello gasped and tried to push Matt away but he clung to him.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!" Matt said, releasing the blonde and hopping back onto his bed. He picked up the cake the cooks had given to him and offered it to the blonde. Mello raised an eyebrow still not recovered from Matt's hug.

"Take it!" Matt smile and placed it on Mello's bed. Mello slowly moved the plate to the bedside table and sat down on the bed, eying Matt as he did so.

"You know," he said after a moment "There is a TV on the top shelf in the closest, it's old but I think it still works."

Matt's eyes bugged.

"R-really?" he stammered, slowly getting up. Mello nodded and Matt wanted to hug him again "THANK YOU!"

Matt ran to the closet and took the old TV down from the top shelf. He had it plugged in a matter of seconds.

"I didn't get you any games." Mello said but that did nothing to Matt's happy mood "Don't worry I'm getting money to buy them!"

Mello reached into his bag and began to work while Matt just stared happily at the TV and PlayStation.

"Heeey Mello."

"Huh?"

"Does this mean we're friends now?"

"No."

"I think we are." Matt smiled, looking over at Mello.

"You can think that all you want." Mello said without looking up. Matt smiled and went back to staring at the TV and game system.

…

Matt got paid for his three days of work so far and begged Mello to come with him to town again. Mello reluctantly agreed and once again the two entered town, bundled up against the cold. It wasn't snowing but in some places the snow was still fresh. They went to the game store and Matt bought one controller, Mario cart, and Mario party three. He only had enough left to buy his own ice cream when he and Mello visited the same shop. He got chocolate peanut butter and Mello got chocolate, again.

"Thanks for bring me again Mello." Matt grinned, licking a drop of ice cream that was running down his cone. Mello nodded, licking his own plainer ice cream. Matt began to hum a random tone.

"What are you humming?"

"The cuppycake song!"

"The what?" Mello stared at Matt who grinned "It's nothing. So anyway, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Why?"

"I want to know what I should get you!"

"Nothing."

"Come on Mello! Everyone wants a present on Christmas!" Matt sang "I know I'll just get you chocolate!"

Mello didn't answer. Matt grinned and slowed down. He bent down and scooped a clump of snow into a ball. He packed it in and launched it at Mello. It hit the blonde in the back of the head and Mello froze. Matt laughed, but a moment later he had a face full of snow. Mello calmly brushed snow from his gloves. Matt threw another snowball and Mello neatly ducked it.

"You'll have to do better than that." Mello smirked, dodging another glob of snow. Every time he dodged some snow be stepped closer to Matt.

"Wait what are you doing?" Matt cried as Mello lifted him into the air.

"No!" Matt screamed right before Mello threw him into a snow bank. He came up laughing to see Mello had turned and continued walking. Matt climbed out of the snow and catch up with Mello.

"Crap!" He muttered as he felt himself slip again. He grabbed Mello and brought him down too as the red head fell. Mello cursed and shoved some snow onto Matt who was laughing loudly.

Mello stood, brushing ice off of his coat and glared down at Matt who was carefully trying to raise without slipping. Mello moved out of the way as Matt meant to grab him for balance and Matt fell again. Matt rolled over to a lamp post and inched his way onto his feet.

Mello was smirking when Matt finally looked up from his feet. Matt stuck his tongue out at Mello.

"Let's go." Mello said with a roll of the eyes. Matt smiled and nodded, he pushed off the pole and followed Mello back toward the orphanage.

"I think you should smile once in a while." Matt said, a large smile on his own face.

"Hn."

…

(Two days later, Matt now has more money, day before Christmas and last day to go into town.)

"Hey Lily!"

Lily turned to see Matt running toward her.

"Hey Matt."

"Are you going to town?" Matt asked, looking at Lily's winter attire. Lily smiled and nodded. Matt returned the smile "Do you mind if I come with you?"

"No, but I thought you didn't want to go." Lily looked confused as she pulled her mittens on. Matt shrugged "I hear everyone talking about it and decided I wanted to see it for myself!"

"Great! I was hoping you'd warm up to the idea!" Lily sang as Matt pulled on his jacket.

Lily smiled brightly and seized Matt's hand. Together they descended the stairs and raced toward the town. They both ran, slipping countless times but laughing the whole time. Lily was odd company after Mello. They reached the town, breathless and rosy cheeked. They visited a coffee shop to get some hot chocolate and walked through the town sipping the hot liquid.

"I'll show you around." Lily said, leading Matt toward the toy store. Matt just hopped the owner wouldn't say anything. He wasn't suppose to have been here. After a quick look around Matt once again found himself looking through the card stack while Lily looked at a singing jewelry box.

"Found it!"He cried as he pulled the Toad card from the pile. Lily came over to look "Have you been looking for that one?"

"Yeah." Matt grinned "Hey Lily, what do you want for Christmas?"

Lily glanced at the jewelry box and blushed. Matt peeked over at it "Is that what you want?"

"Y-you don't have to get me anything." Lily blushed, looking at her feet. Matt walked over to the box "I want to!"

Lily smiled and followed him. They had fun looking through all the boxes. Matt made Lily laugh with the funny faces he made at the "girly" ones. Lily was particular attached to a white book with a unicorn. Matt didn't care for it but he brought it for her all the same. Lily hugged his tightly. Yep she was _**really**_ different from Mello.

"Thank you so much Matt!" she cried, hugging the white box. Matt smiled "No problem."

"What do you want for Christmas?" it was Lily's turn to ask him. Matt blushed and glanced at the game store which he could just see over the sweets shop him and Mello had gone to. Lily followed his gaze but she thought me meant the sweets shop. She grinned "Got a sweet tooth huh?"

"Ha, yeah." Matt lied. Not that he didn't like sweets but he preferred games. Lily led the way into the shop and Matt decide he might as well look for Melo's chocolate. That was the whole point of the trip after all.

"What kind do you like?" Lily asked.

"Surprise me." Matt grinned and headed for the chocolate. He was stumped as he looked over all the different kinds. He knew Mello liked just regular but maybe that's because he hadn't tried others. The chocolate was relatively cheap so he brought six bars of regular chocolate, two bars of milk chocolate, two bars of dark chocolate, and one bar of a cookies and cream chocolate. He paid for it and waited by the door for Lily.

"What's that?" She asked running to meet him, carrying her own bag. Matt put a finger to his lips "It's a secret."

Lily smiled "Come on you can tell me."

Matt grinned and shook his head. Trying to make it look like a joke. Lily punched his arm as they left the shop, grinning. The last stop was of course for ice cream. Same shop.

Lily got raspberry and Matt got banana. They set out for home. It wasn't dark out yet but most of the Christmas lights were on. Matt keep an eye out for mistletoe, when he saw the small berried plant he would steer clear of it. He tried not to be to obvious as he did it but he wasn't sure if Lily noticed or not.

"This was fun," Lily licked her ice cream, a smile plastered onto her face.

"Yeah. We should do it next year!" Matt agreed. They chatted all the way to the orphanage and before Matt went into room thirteen Lily handed him the bag she had been carrying.

"Merry Christmas." They said at the same time before Matt turned and walked into room thirteen.

Mello wasn't there so Matt hide the chocolate under his own bed and popped Mario party into the PlayStation. The controller was already showing the signs of abuse that came from being used to much. The color had faded from the buttons and Matt's high score was unbelievably high, although it had been erased due to Matt's lack of a memory card. Like always he was Toad. He had named Yoshi his rival and went out of his way to make sure Yoshi didn't get a point in anything. He had offered the controller to Mello a couple of times but Mello always turned his offer down.

Matt propped the Toad playing card against the game system before he began to annihilate Yoshi.

"Hey." Matt greeted when the door opened and Mello stepped in. Mello nodded to him and began to work like usual. Matt switched to Mario cart and rammed Yoshi into a wall with an evil laugh.

"What is that?"

"ME DESTORYING YOSHI!" Matt cackled, eyes on the screen.

"No, that."

Matt paused his game and looked around to see that Mello was looking at the bag Lily had given him. Matt had completely forgotten to open it.

"Present from Lily, I guess I should open it." Matt rolled over to the bed and pulled himself onto it. Mello looked back to his work while Matt opened the bag and poured the contents onto his bed. Many different colored wrapped candies fell out.

"Let's see." Matt began picking them up one by one and reading the labels "Apple and grape flavored taffy, caramel, bubble gum, m&m, jelly beans, gummy- HOLY CRAP EXCELLENT GUMMY WORMS!"

Matt kissed the pack of worms. Mello glanced at him, eyebrow raised. Matt grinned and showed him "Hee hee I love these little suckers."

"I figured that much out on my own." Mello commented. Matt was in a little bubble of happiness when he put all the candy but the worms away. He opened the bag and resumed playing, munching on a worm now and then.

"Want one Mel?" Matt asked brandishing a worm at him.

"No- wait, what did you call me?" Mello's head snapped up. Matt grinned "Mels."

"Don't call me that."

"Mels Mels Mels Me-" A book to the face shut Matt up. He threw it back and grumbled about pain as he turned to his game. Mello smirked and packed his books into his bag.

After a while Matt remember he had to get to the kitchen and dashed away with a quick "Bye!" aimed at Mello, who ignored it. He apologized quickly as he grabbed an apron and tied it on. He began rolling out the dough for a pizza while the cooks waved his apology away. He threw the dough in the air and began adding toppings. When he had finished topping five pizzas he quickly threw them in the oven and ran to set the table. He had all the plates, cups, forks, and napkins down before the pizzas were even done. He stared at the oven, commanding the pizzas to cook.

The moment they were done he put them on platters and whisked them out onto the table. When he was finished he was panting but pleased. The cooks were smiling and talking about his enthusiasm when kids started to enter, chatting and laughing. Matt dropped into a chair next to Lily who laughed and wiped flour from his cheek.

"You look like a ghost." She smiled, wiping the last speck off his face. He grinned broadly "I guess I got a bit carried away."

"So your doing chores? I was wondering how you got the money." Lily asked, biting into a hamburger pizza. Matt had stuck with just cheese himself. He swallowed then nodded "Yeah, cleaning sinks and helping in the kitchen."

"Hmm. Delicious."

"Thanks. Matt smiled, taking a long gulp of soda that left his throat burning.

…

The rest of the day pasted quickly and before Matt knew it Christmas had arrived. Excitement woke him early. He looked over at Mello who was still sleeping. He looked like a cat, all rolled up in his blankets.

"MELLO!" Matt yelled, jumping on the lump that was Mello. Mello groaned and shoved him off the bed but Matt bounced up onto his feet and grinned down at Mello who had one eye open, glowering at him.

"It's Christmas!" Matt sang, shaking Mello then diving onto the floor to get Mello's chocolate. Mello hadn't moved when Matt jumped up. Matt shook him again and Mello scowled at him. He slowly sat up and brushed his blonde hair away from his face. Matt thrust the chocolate at his "Merry Christmas!"

"I told you I didn't want anything." Mello muttered but he opened the bag anyway much to Matt's delight. Mello turned the chocolate over in his hand before he reached under his pillow. He looked away from Matt as he held out a small black chip.

It was a memory card.

"THANK YOU MELLO!" Matt roared, hugging the blonde who pushed his away again "Quiet down."

Matt beamed

It was already turning out to be the best Christmas ever.

Best Birthday. Best Christmas. What more could Matt ask for?

**Aww Christmas! One of the best holidays of the year. But this also means Matt's classes start soon and let's not forget Mello's birthday too!**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Bad Luck

"What's this?"

"Your schedule."

"My schedule?" Matt asked, looking up from the paper in his hand to stare at Roger who nodded.

"Your classes start today. You are required to attend everyday, Monday through Friday, unless you are physically or mentally unwell." Roger said, the statement sounded rehearsed like he had said it to every child before Matt. Matt glared at his schedule. He shifted in the wooden chair across from Roger. He had five classes a day from eight to four with a break for lunch.

"Your dismissed." Roger hinted and Matt stood. He turned and grumbled as he left the office, slamming the door behind him.

"So you got your schedule?" Lily asked, pushing of the wall she had been waiting for him on. Matt nodded and Lily took the piece of paper from his hand and read through it.

"You have Science and English with me!" Lily cried brightly and Matt sighed in relief, glad he would at least know someone in two of his classes. He had Science first so Lily led him toward the classroom. It was in a wing Matt had never been in before. One student hurried pasted them, holding a tower of books.

"Here we are." Lily stopped outside of a room with a fish on it. Matt stepped in, three other students were already there, talking away as they waited for the class to start. Lily ran to get Matt a pencil, book, and notebook. They were forced to sit in the front seeing as all the other seats were full.

"Only five students?" Matt asked, looking around at the other three. Lily nodded "There are about twenty-six of us and five classes."

"Wow, there are twenty-six gifted children in this place?" Matt asked, surprised.

"Yeah, thirteen rooms and everyone but Mello had a roommate when you came so twenty-six kids." Lily said like it should be obvious. Matt laughed, embarrassed "I never really thought about it before now."

Lily was about to response when a black haired teacher entered the room. All the students rose and Matt quickly followed suit.

"Good morning class." The teacher greeted without looking at the five.

"Good morning ." The class chorused, expect for Matt who had no idea who the woman was. The woman looked at a sheet of paper and began to call out names "Lily."

"Here!"

"West."

"Here Ma'am."

"June."

"Here."

"Pavel."

"Present!"

"Matt."

"Here..."

Without looking up the woman gestured him forward. He stepped forward nervously.

"You a new student correct?" She asked, scratching a note on the attendance paper.

"Y-yes."  
"Welcome to the class Matt. I am Ms. Resnerp, you are to address me as Madam, Resnerp, or Ma'am."

"Yes Ma'am."

Ms. Resnerp nodded then sat, the students followed her lead and Matt quickly went back to his seat. He quickly learned Ms. Resnerp was not to be messed with. If you gave the wrong answer she would glare at you till you managed to correct yourself. Because he was new she didn't call on Matt much. But he knew this one class he wouldn't want to play his games in.

Next was Social Studies. Lily led him to the room then gave him a good luck smile before she ran off toward her own class. Matt took a deep breath before he pushed the door open and stepped in. He almost fainted with relief when he saw Mello.

The blonde was given a wide birth by the other three kids that were talking. Mello however was writing in his notebook, eyes narrowed. Matt approached Mello's desk, stopping to wait for the blonde to notice him. Eventually Mello looked up and a flicker of shock crossed his face then it went smooth.

"Hi." Matt whispered. Mello nodded in greeting "Get one of the yellow books then take your seat, rise when the teacher enters."

Matt smiled gratefully and retrieved one of the heavy books and sat down in the chair nearest Mello. The other kids were sending Matt weird look, but it seemed Matt looked happy with this arrangement. The teacher that entered was Mr. Alset. He was more laid back than Ms. Resnerp and even let them talk from five minutes before class was over. Matt took the time to study the map he had revived to find his next class.

The next subject was English taught by Mrs. Acissej. Matt sat next to Lily. Mrs Acissej was, to put it honestly, boring. She would lecture someone every two seconds about something unimportant and every desk had a pool of drool by the time they switched periods.

After that was Math taught by Mr. Elfson. Matt didn't know anyone in that class, but luckily they weren't doing partners. Mr. Elfson was a nice guy, but he had a nasty temper, as Matt found out, on his first day, when one of the other children threw a paper airplane. Mr. Elfson grabbed the plane before it had even gone a foot and the boy who threw it, Na, got a nasty talking to.

Last was a Computer class. Mrs. Mik loved Matt at once. He, as he said before, knew everything there was to know about computers, and answer every question easily. Even better was that Mello was in the same class.

"Ugh, soooo tired." Matt complained, collapsing onto his bed. Mello had more classes than Matt so he was still at class so Matt had the evening to himself.

Game Time!

Matt played till it grew dark outside and he skipped dinner. Mello returned around seven. He raised an eyebrow at Matt, who was sprawled on the ground with some of Lily's candy beside him.

"Finished?"

"Hmm?" Matt asked without looking up.

"Your homework."

"Homework?" Matt questioned, too enthralled to really think.

"Yes. Homework. From class."

"Oh...yeah...right...haha." Matt laughed nervously as he saved his game and sat up "Forgot."

Mello rolled his eyes and began unloading his bag while Matt munched on some taffy. Mello looked at him. "Matt."

"Oh right." Matt got up and got out his own books. He started with his computer homework, it being the easiest. He finished it within minutes and with a dreading sigh turned to his English homework. The two worked into the night as their eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Matt was about ready to pass out when he finally finished his math and turned to his science. Mello yawned over on his bed and drew a candy bar from his bag.

It was one of the ones Matt had given him. Matt grinned.

…

Have you ever woken up in a puddle of drool and wondered why your pillow felt so hard and book-like?

Well that's how Matt felt when he was woken by the buzzing sound of an alarm. He raised his head from his now damp homework. He had barely finished the last of his homework when he had drifted off.

In the other bed Mello was blindly trying to find the clock, his covers pulled over his head. Matt watched as Mello swore and looked out. He slammed the snooze button on the clock then glared at it like it had insulted him.

"I call the show-" Matt started but Mello had already rolled out of bed and into the bathroom. The door slammed, silencing Matt.

"Or not..." Matt muttered, pushing himself up. He threw all his books and stuff together. He would have to get a bag like Mello. While he waited for the shower to be free Matt made his bed and made sure the alarm clock wasn't broken. He ended up just staring up at the ceiling after that. Mello came out after what seemed like an age but was merely ten minutes.

"Finally!" Matt cried, collecting a set of clothes and heading into the bathroom. The mirror was still covered in steam, and the floor was damp. Matt came out smelling like coconut, the scent of his shampoo, and dressed for the day. Mello was just swinging his bag onto his back when Matt exited the bathroom.

"Class doesn't start for another half an hour right?" Matt asked in alarm. Mello nodded "I've got things to do though."

"Ohhh good. I thought I was going to be late for a moment."

Mello left with a slam and Matt followed moments later, heading for the breakfast hall. He had finished working, much to the cooks dismay, so he didn't need to get up any early.

"Morning." Lily yawned, almost face-planting into her bowl of apple sauce. Matt waved limply and began to suck down his cinnamon toast and apple sauce. He drained his pear juice, and just sat in his chair, trying not to fall asleep. The room was quiet, people drowsy from lack of sleep.  
"We all got to use to vacation" Lilly muttered, closing her eyes. Matt yawned, his wet hair pressing against the back of his head. A bell rang and everyone miserably trudged toward there classes.

"Tell me Matt," Ms. Resneps called on him, looking over her spectacles "What is the study of brain waves called?"

"Electroencephalography." Matt muttered dully, staring out of the window. He wished he could just sit back and play his game instead of listening to Ms. Resneps drone on and on. He let out a soft sigh as the class was dismissed. Although Mr. Alset class was better, no one really woke up in till he made everyone jog around the classroom and do jumping jacks.

...

"Ugh." Matt groaned, starting his social studies essay on Japan. After an hour and a half of non-stop work he had finished everything but his social studies homework, which wasn't due till Monday. Wednesday and Thursday had painfully passed and now Matt had the weekend to look forward to. That's why he wanted to finished this stinking essay so he could goof off.

"Just because we're gifted doesn't mean we should get more homework." Matt muttered, smacking his face against a Japaneses culture book. Mello was still at class. Matt guessed he really shouldn't complain seeing as Mello had a lot more homework but still, Mello _chose_ to do more while Matt had to.

"UGH!" Matt roared again and gave up the essay for the day. He pulled out his DS and let his frustration out on some aliens and Yoshi. It worked like a charm, and soon Matt was lost in the pixels of the game. He unconsciously stuck his tongue out as he drew neck and neck with Yoshi as both carts neared the finish line.

"Come on, come on!"

A missile hit Matt's cart and it sent it momentarily spinning out of control.

In that time, Yoshi pasted the finish line.

Silence filled the room.

Mello choose that time to arrive, throwing his bag onto his bed and unzipping it. Then...

"NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY! YOSHI I WILL KILL YOU! UGH YOU TOO LUIGI! YOU AND YOUR MISSLE THROWING SELF! UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" Matt turned the game off without saving and glared skulking at the DS. "Oh, hi Mello."

Mello was staring at Matt, his eyebrows arched and Matt's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Yoshi." He said pointing at the game like that explained it. Mello didn't response, he sat down on his bed with a sight and started pulling large books from his bag.

"Weekends' coming up." Matt said with a smile.

"Huh."

"Do you have any plans?"

"No."

Matt looked down at his unfinished essay and picked up his pencil. He dropped it. Picked it up. Dropped it. Picked it up. The pattern continued till Matt started to laugh. Mello's eyes flicked up then back down "Are you that bored?"

"Yeeeeees." Matt whined, picking up the pencil for a final time. He grudgingly began work on his essay and slowly the page filled with writing. Matt ate candy for dinner and him and Mello worked in silence for most of the night. Neither spoke or moved other than trips to the bathroom. Matt's heart gave a little jump as he approached his closing sentence. He leaned forward, a smile forming on his lips as he finished the essay with a period. He looked over a Mello who was changing subjects. His unfinished homework was in one pile and his finished in another. The unfinished pile was growing small.

Matt yawned and simply shoved all his books off the bed. He stretched out and felt his stiff muscles sigh. He curled up into the fettle position so he could see Mello. The blonde's eyes were intense on the paper below him. He had a sorta grace to his writing. Matt smiled and felt his eyelids push down on the orbs below.

"Good night Mello." Matt muttered, curling up tighter and closing his eyes.

Silent.

Then.

"Good night." Mello replied, his words accompanied by the rustle of paper.

Matt's lips twitched upward before thinning into a limp line.

The nightmares no longer tortured Matt's mind. Ever since Mello had woken him he had been free of the haunting faces of his mother and father. Matt could sleep peacefully.

Expect for when a buzzing alarm woke him.

Matt opened his eyes and glared pointy at the clock that read six-thirty. Mello groaned in the other bed and his fist slammed down at the annoying device, effectively breaking it. The blonde rolled over and continued to sleep.

Matt had to suppress a laugh as the alarm clock went dead. But after the rude awakening Matt couldn't get back to sleep. Instead he stared over Mello's limp form and out the window where snow was falling quickly and heavily.

Matt slowly pushed himself up and cold that hit him almost sent him back down. He rushed to the bathroom and turned the shower water as hot as it would go. He adjusted it to a warm but not burning temperature when he got in.

Mello was still asleep when Matt exited the bathroom. Matt grabbed his jacket and mittens before he tiptoed out of the dorm. No one else was in the hall. Everyone was still snug in their beds and had remembered to shut off their alarm clock. Matt jogged down to the front doors and stepped out into the cold winter air. The orphanage's grounds were relatively big so Matt began to walk around the large building.

It was silent, even the wind seemed to be sleeping at this hour. Matt's hair was soon pure white under a powdery blanket of snow. He didn't even notice the other freshly made footprints as he walked. He didn't suspect someone else was up in till he heard voices. He cursed when he recognized one was Mich's. He quickly backtracked, his feet crunching the snow below them.

"Aww, shrimp long time no see."

Matt froze.

Why was it that this always happened to _him_? Couldn't he just get a break? Was it just his imagination or was someone out to get him? Couldn't he just go for a walk alone without someone picking a fight with him? Mich's voice certainly didn't sound friendly.

Matt sighed before he turned to face the gang.

"Hello Mich." Matt greeted tonelessly.

"Wheres blondey?" Mich asked.

For a moment Matt imagined Mich asking that and Mello sneaking up behind him and saying "Right behind you." Mich would jump a mile and Matt would laugh till he was blue in the face, but that obviously wasn't going to happen, so Matt just shrugged.

"Hm, scared to show his face?" Mich grinned.

Matt raised an eyebrow. Was this guy forgetting Mello had knocked him out cold?

"The guy's a total sissy." Mich continued and his gang snickered, watching Matt. Matt glared at them but didn't say anything.

"If he hadn't surprised me I would have killed him."

Sure you would have. Matt rolled his eyes, starting to seriously consider just walking away. He wondered briefly what Mich would do if Matt did that.

"I mean he thinks that just because his parents went and offed themselves means he can he king of the jungle."

Matt pulled his fist back and slammed it into Mich's face.

Mich had crossed the line. Next moment the whole gang including Mich was on Matt. Matt fought with tooth and nail as the gang hit every part of him. He managed to stomach someone in the gut and bite another's arm till his mouth filled with blood. He couldn't over-power them, and he knew it. But he went down fighting as he received a kick in the gut and a blow to the head.

He flailed his fists randomly and felt them connected with something and a howl of pain told him it was a person. Finally Matt was thrown to the ground, limp and unconscious. He received several globs of spit then was left there. Bleeding from the nose and feeling as if every body part was broken. Snow began to cover his form as the storm picked up.

…

"Matt?" A voice whispered. A hand closed around his limp one, and squeezed. Matt's eyelids fluttered, but didn't open.

"Matt?" The voice spoke again, alarmed this time. Matt tried to keep his eyes open, a blur of yellow was all he saw before the effort of keeping his eyes open became to much.

Mello? Was his first thought. But then the voice called to him again and he cast the thought aside. This voice was higher and more feminine. Lily's maybe?

"Let him rest." Another voice spoke. It was another woman's voice, softer but still female. The hand slid out of his and was replaced with a pressure on his wrist. Matt felt him slipping down into the darkness again. He tried not to slip but his senses dulled and he slip back into unconsciousness.

…

The next time Matt woke it wasn't to someone saying his name or squeezing his hand. No, none of those things.

It was the smell of rosemary that woke him.

"Mello?" He tried to say but I should more like a grunt. A shadow fell over his eyes and he tried again. "Mello?"

His eyes flickered and opened. He blinked and a smiling woman blurred into view over him. She wore white, maybe she was a nurse? Matt's head hurt to much to think so he simply stared. Her smile widened. "Your awake!"

"Mello?" He muttered again, trying to move his head to look for the blonde. The woman frowned, but said, "He's here. Mello!"

A moment passed and then Mello stepped into his line of vision. Matt's mouth twitched, but his muscles were to tired to form a real smile. The woman walked out of Matt's sight but he didn't care. He focused solely on Mello.

"Hey." He managed to croak, but Mello didn't response.

"Your here." Matt struggled to say "Does that mean you were worried?"

Again, Mello didn't answer, but he didn't need to. Why else would he be here? Matt's insides filled with a sudden warmth and he once again tried to smile. Mello sighed and shook his head, finally speaking "Why does this always happen to you?"

"I ask myself the same question." Matt yawned. Mello looked around, probably looking for the nurse "You need to sleep."

"But I've been doing that for... how long have I been out?" Matt asked. Mello looked down at him "Almost a week."

Matt's eyes tried to widen but they did a sorta twitch instead "Really?"

"Yes."

"Hmm."

"Song." Mello called to the nurse who smiled. "Yes, Mello?"

Matt frowned at her tone but didn't dwell on it as Mello continued. "Matt needs to sleep."

"Of course Mello." Was Matt imaging it or was her tone flirtatious? He felt a mask be put over his face and he was instructed to breath deeply. He complied, staring at Mello till his eyes rolled back to his head.

…

Matt slowly got better, after another week he was able to sit up and speak clearly. Lily visited him every day, and she hovered til Song ordered her out because Matt need sleep. Sometimes Mello would visit too, as much to Song's delight as Matt's. Matt found out she was the nurse's assistant and was training to take over. Mello didn't try to pry anything out of Matt til Matt was able to stay awake for an hour or longer.

"Matt," Mello started.

Here it comes. Matt glanced up from his DS which Mello had brought him "Hmm?"

"What happened."

"You got straight to the point, huh?" Matt put the DS on the hospital bedside table. Mello waited, expression hard. Matt sighed before he began explained how he had gone out for a walk, discovered the footprints right before he heard the gang's voices. At this point Mello scowled. Matt smiled inwardly and continued about how he had retreated but Mich had catch up to him. At this point Matt paused, hesitating.

"What?" Mello, who had been silent the whole time, asked. Matt glanced down at his hands "I punched him."

"You punched him?" Mello repeated.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I felt like it. He's a jerk."

"You are lying." Mello accused, narrowing his eyes. Matt swallowed "It's nothing."

"You punched him. It is something."

"He was going to start a fight anyway!"

"That isn't the point."

Matt shifted uncomfortably under Mello's gaze. He wanted to tell Mello, but what if Mello flipped out?

"In the end you will tell me so just spit it out. Or I can go see Mich." Mello scowled.

"No! Don't do that!" Matt cried and Mello raised an eyebrow. Matt took a deep breath, letting it out in a huff.

"Heinsultedyourfamily." Matt muttered quickly and quietly. He cringed against his pillows and waited for the explosion he was sure woulds come. Mello was silent, either he hadn't heard or he was angry. Matt hoped it wasn't the latter as he shrunk down into his blankets. (For those who didn't figure it out- "He insulted your family.")

"You shouldn't have punched him."

Matt looked up at Mello, who's expression was calm.

"B-but-"

"You shouldn't have risked your life for such a small thing. When Roger found you, you were covered in snow and half beaten to death. You could have seriously died." Mello scowled. "My family's dignity was not worth it."

"They said they went and offed themselves." Matt muttered.

"And they did. It doesn't mater, it still wasn't worth it." Mello replied, icily. Matt looked down at the white sheets he was clutching "I'm sorry Mello."

"I am not the one in the infirmary," Mello sighed, uncrossing his sleeved arms. Matt didn't look up as Mello stood from the chair he had been sitting in. "I have to get to class."

Matt nodded, he could hear the stiffness to Mello's voice. It was Saturday, what Mello went by class was: Mich in pain 101. He grinned as he imagined what it would be like to be Mich right now.

"Mello!" Matt called after him. Mello glanced back, a questioning look on his face.

"Thanks for worrying about me!" Matt smiled.

Mello didn't answer, he just turned and left the room.


	6. Song's statement

As Matt had predicted an hour after Mello had left Mich and the rest of his gang were brought into the infirmary on stretchers. Song glanced up from checking a dark purple bruise on Matt's arm when the unconscious gang entered.

"Mello." Matt said with a smile.

"That does indeed have Mello written all over it." Song sighed, setting down Matt's arm and going to assist Nurse. Yppils as the old woman began to bandaged Mich's re-broken nose. Matt tried to keep a straight face as he watched the nurse and the nurse in-training wrap the four boy in casts and band-aids.

When Mello entered an hour or so later Matt couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. The movement sent a shot of pain through his ribcage and he winced. Mello leaned against the wall next to Matt's bed and smirked as he looked at the four boys.

"I think you went a little over bored Mels." Song sighed, wiping her forehead as she joined them. Matt glanced at Mello and saw his eyes flash with annoyance. At least Song couldn't call him Mels without irritating him too.

"How long till they recover?" Matt asked, grinning toward the groaning boys. Song glared at him "You might think it's funny but it means a lot more work for us."

"I only asked, chill." Matt raised his arms defensively. Song sniffed hotly and continued to examine his arm, non to gently. Mello raised his eyebrows "Song, I think you making the damage worse."

Song looked up at his from below her curled lashes "Why do you care?"

Mello narrowed his eyes "Your a nurse do your job."

Song didn't response but her grip did loosen on Matt's arm. Matt saw that her eyes had become misty with tears. Mello didn't seem to have noticed nor cared.

"I've got work to do." Mello muttered after a while.

With that, he pushed off the wall and with one last look at Matt left the infirmary with a sweep of his blonde hair. Song watched him go, her lips turning down into a scowl. She glared down at Matt and squeezed his arm tightly. Matt hissed in pain.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully Matt." Song leaned toward him, her eyes wet and angry. Matt nodded, gasping as the pressure increased on his arm.

"Mello has never and will never care about you. I don't know what game your playing but leave Mello alone before I snap your arm." Song hissed, releasing Matt's arm. Matt held the limb close to his chesk and glared at the girl "What is your problem? Are you metal unstable?"

"Shut up. Your mouth is going to get you in serious trouble one day." Song muttered, making a note on his clipboard. Matt scowled "Funny, I remember Mich saying something like that to be me once."

"Then I suggest you listen! Mello loves me and me alone. If Roger hadn't asked him to look after you then you would have been thrown out long ago!" Song turned away with a flurry of black hair and stocked through the door leading off of the white room. Matt stared after her, thinking. Was what she said true? Did Mello really not care? Had Mello just taken Matt to town because Roger had made him? Did he even care if Matt was hurt? Was he only here because of Song? Questions swirled around Matt's brain, mocking and taunting him.

Matt's throat choked up and he buried himself in his blankets. Maybe that was the reason. Now that Matt thought about it he wondered why he had ever thought anything different. Mello hated everyone. Expect Song it seemed.

Mello had fought the gang because of his family, not Matt. He had come to see Song and Matt had just happened to be there. Maybe this was where Mello always was when he wasn't at room thirteen.

"Fool." Matt muttered to himself, curling a hand around his pillow. He shut his eyes tightly, a tear tracing down his cheek only to be lost in a strand of red hair. Matt practically forced sleep to come. Anything was better then realty.

Even the nightmare that came for the first time in almost a month.

The only thing that changed was that Matt had lost all will to scream for his life as his parents loomed over him. He had no one to scream to. Even in the broom closest that night he hadn't felt so alone.

…

"You'll be able to return to your normal activities this afternoon." Song smiled with sickening sweetness. Matt nodded and took the crutches she had offered him. His cracked ribs were still healing and his bruises were still yellow but his uninjured leg was fine so the head nursed decide to set him free with a warning to be careful.

Matt practiced with the crutches while Song looked on with her false smile. He was getting better although he still fell from time to time.

"You have a lot of classwork to caught up on." Song smirked as she watched him "I heard it was dropped off at your dorm."

"Fantastic." Matt muttered, trying to ignore the girl's gloating tone. Mich and his gang still hadn't woken up and it had already been five days. They were going to survive as the head nurse put it but they would be in the infirmary for at least a month. Mello had visited twice since the gang had been brought in. Both times Matt pretended to be asleep. Song seemed very happy with the situation and Matt dreaded going back to room thirteen where he wouldn't be able to avoid Mello.

Evening arrived and Song walked with him through the halls and toward the dorms.

"You've been doing good so far." Song smiled and Matt knew she wasn't talking about his physical condition. Matt didn't response as they turned a corner and walked past the dining hall. Matt tried not to look at Song's smug face and was almost relieved when he opened room thirteen's door. Almost.

"Hey." Mello greeted without looking up from his homework. Matt looked at his own bed and saw a stack of paper and a couple novels for English. Matt plopped down on his bed and lay the crutches on the floor next to it. He stared his homework without a word to Mello who gave no sign of noticing.

Matt sorted out all of his computer homework and sharpened a fresh pencil. They worked in silence, Matt tried to concentrate as Mello cursed quietly from his bed. The blonde was almost done and Matt didn't looked up with Mello began closing his books and shoving them into his bag.

"Are you staying up longer?" Mello asked.

Matt ignored the question and stared down at his paper.

"Matt?"

"Yes." Matt answered coldly and put the paper on his finished pile and picked up the next sheet without looking at the blonde. He strained his ears as he worked, listening as Mello let out a sigh and pulled his covers over him. His breathing slowly changed into a heavier rhythm and Matt guessed he was asleep. Matt sighed and pushed his goggles up away from his face. He rubbed his baggy eyes and yawned widely. Still a lot of work left to do. Thank god it was Saturday. Matt pulled an all night and managed to finish all his computer homework and read three chapters in his novel for English. He felt like a zombie when he heard Mello stirring in the bed across from his.

Matt didn't look up from page fifty in his book as he heard Mello yawn and stand. The blonde didn't say anything as he walked into the bathroom for his morning shower.

Matt scribbled down an answer on his answer sheet as he read another paragraph. Another eight chapters and he would be caught up in the book. He dragged on into chapter four, seven left, Chapter five, six left, Chapter si- Matt's head fell to his pillow with a cushioned thump. A light snore sounded in his throat. The book flopped onto the floor on it's hundredth page.

Matt was to tired to dream.

…

Sunday arrived and Matt had to pry his face away from his pillow. Harden spit clung to his mouth and his goggles had fallen to the floor. Matt pushed them back on his face and looked around groggily.

Mello wasn't in his bed or anywhere to be seen. Probably off with Song. Matt snatched up his book with more force then necessary. He bit his pencil as he checked the chapter length. Ten pages. Not bad. He forced himself to focus and ignore the empty bed across from him. Matt stopped after three pages when a big love scene started. He cursed silently and turned to good old math.

It was better but not by much. At least the algebraic fractions and coordinate planes didn't start making out. Matt got through ten sheets of homework before his sanity began to be in question. His stomach thundered and he reached down to collect his crutches.

He carefully swung his legs over the bed's edge and stood on his good leg. He placed the wooden crutches on the carpet and began to hobble toward the door. Before he reached it however it opened and Mello stepped in. Mello pushed the door open wider before he stepped around Matt and headed toward the bathroom.

Matt looked at the floor as Mello passed then limped out of the door and managed to close it behind him. He slowly made his way toward the kitchen ready to eat a horse. The cooks recognized him at once and happily put together a lunch for him. He gratefully ate the sandwich at the empty dinner table and sucked down his punch like he hadn't eaten in years. He sat there for a time, not wanting to return to room thirteen.

"Matt! There you are!"

Matt looked up from the dark wood of the table to watch Lily run toward him. He smiled "Hi Lily."

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked at once, plopping down next to him. Matt shrugged "Fine I guess."

"Ugh I hate crutches." Lily made a face when she saw the long sticks of wood. Matt raised an eyebrow "Have you broken you leg before?"

"Ankle."

"I see."

"So what's the over all damage?" Lily tilted her head, looking curious.

"Broken leg, three broken ribs, bruise all over and a tooth gone. Luckily it was a baby tooth." Matt thought, counting off all the things Madam. Yppils had told him. Matt chewed on the rim of his cup while Lily was silent.

"Something bothering you?" Matt asked through the plastic. Lilly gave a half shrug half nod "Hey Matt, you know that day that you came to breakfast with the gash on your forehead and the swollen cheek?"

Matt nodded, how could he forget? The day he had first thought Mello might have cared. It seemed nothing more but a childish wish now.

"Did Mich do that to you?" Lilly continued, her eyes boring into Matt's.

"Yeah." Matt muttered, setting the blue cup down on his empty plate. Lily nodded like he had confirmed her suspicion and she rose, handing him his crutches. He balanced on one crutch while he stationed the other carefully under his other arm. He really couldn't waste time just sitting there.

He still had the dreaded avalanche of homework to do. Lily skipped along side him as he hobbled back toward the dorms.

"I've got like a boat load of homework." Matt complained as they walked, trying to concentrate on his feet as he went. Lily gave him a sympathetic look "That sucks, I hate injuries!"

"Do you think you could help me with some of it?" Matt asked hopefully as a window of opportunity opened.

"Ugh sorry, my roommate is using me as her guinea pig for art class." Lily looked honestly sorry "She wouldn't let me back out!"

Matt laughed "Good luck."

"Same to you!" Lily replied as she slipped into her room. Matt could just see her orange haired roommate, waiting with paint brush in hand. Ominous...

Okay. Some luck would be wonderful for Matt at this point. Was it possible for him to be lucky enough not to have to sit in the same room with Mello? But of course, no such...luck.

Mello was sprawled on his bed, scribbling furiously on a piece of blank paper and biting into a bar of chocolate like he was gritting his teeth as he did so. Matt sat down at the foot of his bed and began his work without a second look at Mello. He was afraid that if looked at him to much he would start to hope. That Mello really did care and that he enjoyed being with Matt even if they were both just working.

"...Hey Matt?"

Matt didn't response as he sorted through his math homework. Heart pounding.

"Matt."

Matt wanted so much to look up. To answer the voice that had barely ever called him.

"Matt, I need your help."

Matt's head snapped up, his heart lurching, to meet Mello's icy eyes. Mello was holding a sheet of paper.

His computer homework.

Matt's spirits sank like a weight in water.

"Let me see." Matt muttered, trying to keep the bite out of his voice. Mello handed him the paper and Matt sent it back at him within seconds, answer written. Mello sighed "Thanks Matt."

Matt didn't replied, he was afraid his voice would crack.

...

Matt worked late into the night again while Mello slept. He used the lamp light to read and he finally forced his way through ever cheesy and gooey love scene. He was impressed with the amount of work he had managed to finish in two days as he stacked his unfinished work on the ground and his finished pile next to it.

He fell back against his pillows with a sigh, his eyelids already half closed. He looked over at Mello who had been sleeping for a while already. The blonde was on his back, his hair had fallen away from his face. His eyes were closed and his body limp.

Matt sighed and rolled over to look at the opposite wall. He felt his eyes prick. Maybe it was better that Song had told him now. Instead of waiting till Matt was old enough to survive without a babysitter. It hurt now, when Matt had only know Mello for a month. Image if someone had told him years from now.

"Good night Mello." Matt whispered, barely loud enough for himself to hear "Good night."

(Encase there is confusion: Matt repeated Good night. Mello didn't answer.)

…

Monday came and Matt discovered that Mello had replaced the old destroyed alarm clock with a new one. This one beeped and was even more irritating then it's former. Mello seemed to think so too because he slammed it with growing force as he missed the snooze button in his random flailing. Matt sat up, glaring at the beeping machine.

Mello soon just took the device and threw it across the room without lifting his head.

Matt's lips twitched upward and he let out a huge yawn that hurt his jaw. Mello groaned from his bed and rolled over, his eyelids opening to reveal tired looking blue orbs. His mouth stretched open in a yawn of his own and he rubbed his eyes. He stood up and tossed his straw hair over his shoulder as he walked toward the bathroom.

Matt buzzed out a breath and pushed his goggles up on his head. He ran a hand through his hair and thought out his shower strategy. He decided to just wing it and try not to fall when Mello came out. Toweled hair and dressed, Matt quickly shoved his goggles down and jumped into the bathroom.

Matt somehow managed not to fall down in the shower but he did fall on his way out. He grabbed the doorknob in time however to avoid damaging his leg any further. He dressed carefully and hopped out of the bathroom. He used the one crutch which he had left outside the door to get to his bed.

Mello was already gone, no surprise there. Matt had taken longer than usual and it's not like Mello waited for the red-head. Matt lazily combed his hair and straighten his goggles. He closed the dorm door just as Lily called his name. She was waiting by her dorm for him, smiling and waving. Matt limped over to her and she looked him up and down "Well you lived through a shower."

"Barely." Matt chuckled as they began to walk toward the dining hall. They were the only ones in the hall which was a relief.

"How's your homework going?" Lily asked and Matt shrugged "Well I think I'm making good progress. Two weeks in a infirmary starts to wear down one's sanity."

"So does leftover oatmeal." Lily made a face as they stepped into the dining room "God that's the third time this week."

"Better than porridge."

"I beg to differ."

Matt took his sat and sniffed at the lumpy gray colored stuff in his bowl. It smelled more edible than it looked but Matt was wary as he filled his spoon with oatmeal.

"Cheers." Lily muttered, raising her own spoon. They both stuck the utensils into their mouths. Faces already cringing before the food touched their tongues.

"Matt."

Matt choked as a voice sounded right by his ear, accompany by a cold breath. Matt pounded on his chest, coughing and spluttering while Lily clapped him on the back. He choked down some of his pumpkin juice and breathed heavily as he turned to see who was asking to be strangled.

It was Near.

Crap.

"What is it Near?" Matt asked, his throat burning and his voice hoarse.

"I just wanted to inform Lily that Rogar has assigned her to help you to your classes. Carry your books and supplies." Near said, all emotion drained from his voice. Lily nodded, smiling "That's fine. Thank you Near."

Near didn't answer but turned to quickly shuffle out of the room. Eyes followed him till he was out of sight.

"He doesn't eat breakfast either?" Matt asked, daring to take another bite of oatmeal. Lily shook her head "Him and Mello never have. Well not with us anyway."

"Any idea why?"

"Nope," Lily made a face as she licked her spoon clean " they are the top two students in the class. But I don't think you can take classes this early in the morning."

Matt gave up on his breakfast when he bit into something crunchy in his oatmeal. He pushed the bowl away and carefully rose. Lily handed him his crutches.

"Thanks. You know for agreeing to help me and stuff." Matt grinned as he carefully balanced. Lily smiled "No problem, well I guess we should go get your stuff before the bell rings."

"You don't want to finish you oatmeal?"

Lily punched his shoulder and he wince but laughed.

"I don't have a bag, just to warn you. I've been meaning to get one but... yeah, been in the infirmary for two weeks." Matt limped through the hall with Lily beside him. She disappeared into her dorm to get her stuff while Matt continued on to room thirteen. Mello wasn't there. Matt scowled and hobbled over to his bed.

"Is he in there?" Lily called from outside the room and Matt had to hold back a laugh as he answered "No!"

Lily slipped warily into the room. She crossed quickly over to where Matt waited. Matt pointed at his finished pile with his crutch "That's all I got done."

"Impressive." Lily whistled, bending over to scoop up the books and papers. Matt watched her, making sure she could handle the weight.

"Let's go." She muttered, obviously wanting to avoid Mello. Once Matt would have teased her, but now he too wanted to avoid the blonde.

They made there way slowly toward class. Lily stopped to readjust her grip every ten steps or so. Matt heard the bell ring as they approached the science room. They were the first to arrive so they quickly claimed the seats in the back.

Matt stared out the window while two other students entered and took their seats. The sky was a blinding gray and Matt shivered, his ribs wining in protest. He could see the window was open barely an inch, he sighed. His crutches were out of reach where Lily had put them and the girl in question was chatting with a black-haired boy that looked around Mich's age.

"Good afternoon class. Matt you don't have to rise." Ms. Resneps said without preamble as she entered. Matt had half jumped up only to stagger around on one foot to keep his balance.

"Pavel is late." Ms. Resneps said without looking up from her attendant's sheet. The Russian boy who's parents had been obsessed with something called Startrek was usually late and almost always had to stay after to clap erasers. Matt found it fun to make Pavel say stuff with his accent.

**(Disclaimer)**

"Sorry!" Pavel gasped, rushing in and almost tripping over West's outstretch foot. Pavel practically dived into his chair with his books still in his arms.

"Good of you to join us." Ms. Resneps muttered while the class snickered. Pavel's face went scarlet and he quickly hide it behind his book. Class was as normal as ever. Ms. Resneps gave Matt next Monday as a deadline for his work.

Same with the rest of his teachers expect for Mrs. Mik who ruffled his hair when he told her he had finished. She secretly gave him a lollipop and he happily licked it as he made his way through the hall. Lily, holding his books, behind him.

….

Tuesday

….

Wednesday

….

Thursday

…..

Friday:

"Did you see Pavel's face?" Lily asked, laughing at the memory.

"He looked like a tomato!" Matt agreed chuckling along with her. Pavel had been late... again. His face had burned a bright red...again when he had, once again, tripped over West's feet. It never got old.

"I thought his head was going to- Oh no." Lily muttered as she spotted her roommate up ahead. The girl was looking left and right, frowning.

"She's _still_ not done art?" Matt asked. Lily's roommate had been kidnapping Lily everyday to throw every kind of paint, make up and marker onto Lily's face.

"Um..." Lily looked around for an escape route "Yeah... gotta run!"

Lily dropped Matt's stuff next to him and took off as her roommate spotted the two of them.

"Lily!" She called and pelted after the blonde. Knocking down Matt in her hast. Matt swore loudly as, with a loud thump, he fell backward onto the ground. A shot of pain rocked his leg and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out.

"Crap." He muttered as he felt tears start to well in his eyes as the pain shook his whole leg. It hurt like the fire pits of Hades and the pain wasn't fading either.

"Matt?"

No.

No.

There was no way.

No.

Just. No.

Why? Why does the world hate him?

Why would they possibly do this to him? Had he kicked a puppy by mistake or something?

Not that he remembered.

So why?

Why _him_ of all people?

Mello knelt down next to Matt and Matt tried not to look at the blonde. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Mello's eyes widen. So here Matt was, crying and in pain. And there was Mello who didn't care. Or so Matt thought.

"What happened?" Mello asked.

"Nothing." Matt muttered.

"Matt, your crying." Mello's voice was so soft it made Matt's heart lurch painful. Matt sniffed and reached up to wipe his eyes. His goggles were in the way.

Crap.

"I'm fine." Matt interested, his point marred by his sniffling. Mello tilted his head "Do you want me to carry you?"

"NO!" Matt gasped, his voice shrill and his eyes wide.

"Do you need help getting up?"

"I'M NOT A CHILD!" Matt cried, glaring at the blonde.

"I know your not so calm down." Mello said softly and Matt let his head fall to the cold floor.

"My leg hurts." He whispered, his tears slowly filling his goggles. Mello laid his hand on Matt's head "Let me carry you. At least to our dorm."

Matt sniffed quietly and nodded. He might deny being a child but he felt like one as Mello carefully pulled him onto his back, trying to avoid touching Matt's leg. Matt flashed back to the day that Mello had carried him exactly like this. Mello had stood protectively in front of Matt, putting himself between Matt and Mich.

To heck with it!

Matt didn't care anymore. Even if this was all one big act. He didn't care. Mello was here, carrying him once again. That's all that mattered. The same smell of rosemary filled Matt's nose and like a drug dulled his pain.

Song could suck it!

"Heeey Mello." Matt muttered into the blonde's neck.

"Hmm?"

"I know this sounds weird, but you smell good."

"...Thank you?"

_**Author's Note: I know the whole ending was a lot like chapter 2's but that's the point. Because Chapter 2 was the chapter when Matt began to think Mello cared. I might not be uploading as much in the future, school's starting. But I will try to upload more than once a week. **_

_**I would also like to thank my reviewers so far:**_

_**Kaizami**_

_**.Zira**_

_**katty12**_

_**Bellatrix Keehl**_

_**A very warm thank you to melly's girl who reviewed twice! **_

_**I'll get Chapter 7 up as soon as possible!**_

_**Please R&R!**_


	7. Happy Birthday Mello!

A knock on the door woke Matt.

He had dozed off after Mello had brought him back to room thirteen, then gone back to his homework and books.

Matt opened one eye as a blur of black moved past him. Mello stepped over Matt's PlayStation and walked with a scowl toward the door. Matt's vision slowly blurred into focus and he swiveled his eye around to look at the door as Mello opened it. A familiar black-haired teen stood in the door way holding a brightly wrapped box.

"Song?" Mello whispered, unaware that Matt was already awake. Song smiled and offered the gift to Mello and said quietly "Happy Birthday Mello."

"Song, we have this discussion every year!" Mello hissed and he sounded annoyed to Matt, who strained his ears to hear. Song's top lip turned up in a pout and her bottom one trembled, but it did nothing to change Mello's scowl "Return it. I don't want it."

Song looked at the floor "But I made it for you. It's homemade chocolate!"

"Shh, Matt's asleep." Mello hissed and Matt quickly shut his eyes as Mello began to turn his head to look at the red-head. Matt tried to hear what Song said next but it was to soft. The next sound was perfectly audible however. It was the slamming of the door.

Matt heard Mello curse loudly and tried not to smirk. So little miss Song just got rejected. BIG TIME!

"I know your awake Matt."

"No you don't." Matt muttered with a smile.

"I know you've been avoiding me all week."

"...No you don't."

"Matt."

Matt opened his eyes "Yeeeees?"

"Why have you been acting so strangely?"

"Mello do you care about me?" Matt asked bluntly, ignoring Mello's question.

Mello blinked "What?

"Do you care about me?"

Mello furrowed his brow. "Why are you asking?"

"I ask you all the time."

Mello narrowed his eyes. "You're... serious this time."

Matt looked down at his hands. "Song..."

"What did she do?" Mello demanded, not letting Matt finished. He scowled so darkly, Matt couldn't help but feel a bit smug.

_Mello loves me and me alone. _Sure, whatever Song.

Was it possible Song had been lying about Mello? She seemed just a tiny bit- OVERLY obsessed with Mello, so it wouldn't be much of a surprise...

"It's nothing. It doesn't matter anymore." Matt hugged Mello tightly.

"Um." Mello said, leaning away from the hug. Matt grinned "So do you care about me Meeeeeeeello?"

"No."

Matt smiled from ear to ear. "I care about you!"

Mello was silent as Matt squeezed the life out of him. Slowly, VERY slowly, Mello reached over a patted Matt's head. Matt smiled and purred. "I'm like a cat!"

"Whatever, Matt." Mello rolled his eyes.

"Soooooooo today's your birthday?" Matt sang.

Mello narrowed his eyes again. "Yes, and no, you're not allow to get me anything."

"I will anyway." Matt grabbed his crutches and released Mello. Mello sighed while Matt balanced on the crutches, feeling lighter than air. He sped crutched out of the room and made his way toward the kitchen. He took the time to trip Lily's roommate when he saw her running down the hall with more art supplies.

Matt felt kind of lame taking Song's idea but the cooks happily gave him coco powder and everything else to make chocolate.

Matt hummed as he limped around the kitchen wearing his flowery apron. May, one of the cook's daughters that was visiting, chipped in and soon the chocolate was in the freezer, hardening.

Next was, of course, the cake.

"What kind?" May asked, wiping a bead of sweat away from her forehead. Matt grinned "Chocolate."

"Is this a chocoholic or something?" May asked as she began to make the frosting while Matt worked on the dough. Matt laughed and threw some floured onto a wooden bored. Chocoholic was a very good description of Mello.

Matt threw some chocolate chips into the darkening liquid that was in the mixer. May put the frosting in the fridge to chill and helped Matt carefully pour the cake batter into a cake pan. They talked and joked while they waited for the cake to bake. The brown cake soon was fluffy and baked.

"So who is the cake for?" May finally asked as she and Matt put the cake out to cool.

"My roommate." Matt smiled, sliding the last inch of cake onto the cooling rack while balancing on one crutch. May stepped back to admire the cake "Well, he sure is one lucky guy."

"I'm just as lucky." Matt muttered, looking dramatically off into the distance. May punched his shoulder and Matt laughed.

They frosted the cake carefully once it had cooled and Matt wrote in white chocolate icing: Happy Birthday!

"Classic." May grinned and brought the chocolate out of the freezer. They beat the racks til the chocolate popped out and they then broke it into pieces. Matt filled a bag with chocolate. He and May took turns dipping the rest in the leftover icing.

"Delicious." May muttered, licking her brown fingers. Matt nodded in agreement and slowly and carefully him and May loaded the chocolate and cake onto a small cart.

"Good luck."

"Thanks for your help May!" Matt called as he pushed out the swinging door.

May waved to Matt from the kitchen as he half pushed half hit the cart toward room thirteen. He waved over his shoulder and smiled.

…

Mello just stared at the cake while Matt grinned broadly.

Then, so quick Matt almost missed it, Mello scooped up a finger full of icing and licked it. Matt laughed as Mello licked his finger clean.

"HIYA!" Matt cut the cake into six pieces. He gave the biggest piece to Mello and took the next biggest for himself. He plopped down on his bed and licked most of the frosting off his cake. He glanced up at Mello to see that Mello's face was almost in the cake as he shoveled it down. Matt chuckled quietly and began to devour his piece as well.

"Yum." Matt licked his plate and fork clean. Mello was eying the cake and Matt smirked "Want another-"

Mello was already fork lifting another piece of cake onto his plate.

"Like it?"

"Nooooo." Mello rolled his eyes before he dived into his cake.

"No need to be sarcastic." Matt chuckled before he threw the bag of chocolate onto Mello's bed "Save some room for that."

"What is it?" Mello paused in his gobbling of cake and looked at the bag.

"Home made chocolate. Song gave me the idea."

"Speaking of Song-"

"No I will not tell you want she said."

Mello scowled at him but Matt just grinned back, then without warning he began to sing happy birthday. Mello glared daggers at him as he sang but Matt just laughed his way through the song.

"Your an annoying little ten year old." Mello muttered.

"Eat your cake."

…

"!" Matt ughed, as he smacked himself with a math book "NUMBERS ARE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL!"

"Hmm." Mello replied.

January had come and gone and February had passed like a second. March taunted the students with it's warm weather and finally April was here.

Exams were coming.

Not much had changed. Mello was still his same old stubborn self and Matt was still childish and fun. The only thing that had changed was Lily. She had been acting weird ever since the fourteenth of February.

Matt smacked himself in the head with the book again. Like if he beat himself with the book enough the numbers within would stick to his brain. He had recovered from Mich's beating completely and so had Mich. Him and his gang now glared at Matt every time they saw him in the hall, and they cracked their knuckles threateningly whenever they saw Matt alone.

Studying was killing Matt.

Literally.

He hadn't eaten for twenty-four hours and hadn't slept in days. Exams were hard on Mello too and Matt barely saw the blonde anymore. Matt knew Mello's goal was to best Near so he stayed out of the way when he could, and helped if asked.

"Please stop." Mello muttered as Matt smacked the book against his head again. "It's annoying."

Matt buzzed out a breath and hung off the side of his bed, upside down.

"If I study anymore I think I'll explode!" Matt groaned as the blood rushed to his head. Mello snorted. "I'm sure you'll survive."

"Foooooooooooooooooooood." Matt wined as his stomach yowled. Mello shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. So much for staying out of his way.

"Why don't you just go eat?" Mello asked, looking over at Matt with his fingers on the bridge of his nose. Matt puffed out a breath and rolled over "Because I need to study!"

"Then shut up and study."

"Fine, sassafras!" Matt pulled a social studies toward him and stared at the page. He gave up at once when he read the same sentence four times without taking in a word.

"I'm going to get food. Want anything Mels?"

"Call me that again and your dead. And no, I don't"

Matt chuckled as he left the room and walked straight into Lily who let out a yelp and blushed scarlet.

"M-matt!" She stuttered, looking down at the floor.

"Sorry Lils." Matt smiled, stepping around her "I was just going to get lunch. Want to join me?"

"S-sure." Lily blushed even redder and followed Matt as he led her toward the dining room.

"Are you okay? Your face is all red?" Matt laid a hand on her forehead "Do you have a fever or something? Your face is kinda warm."

"I'm fine!" Lily insisted, pushing his hand away. Matt shrugged and stepped into the dining hall. The room still had some late eaters in it. Like Matt and Mello most were studying for the upcoming exams. Matt sat down and dove into his pork chop without delay. He squirted ketchup on his mash potatoes and forked some into his mouth.

He sucked his glass of water dry and threw some green beans into his already full mouth.

"Hungry?" Lily asked, watching him with wide eyes.

"Starving." Matt muttered through a mouthful of a food. It sounded more like: Shhhhmminh.

Lily cut her pork chop while Matt bite chucks off of his. His mash potatoes disappeared within seconds and so did his green beans. He splattered his chop with ketchup before he gulped it down.

"So, how is your exams studying going?" Matt asked, wiping his face with a napkin and leaning back in his chair. Lily shrugged. "My roommate keeps blasting music. I can't concentrate."

"Why don't you study in the library?"

Lily shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Because Mello's there most of the time. And Near."

"You don't like Near?" Matt asked, trying to fish out a piece of meat had become stuck in his teeth with his tongue.

"I have nothing against him, but I find him a little creepy."

Matt laughed "Yeah, he's creepy alright. I just hate how he sounds so superior even if he doesn't mean to."

Lily nodded and munched on her potatoes. Matt rocked back in his chair til only his back legs touched the ground. His stomach was starting to hurt from his speed eating.

Great, just what he need.

"Well, I'm heading back." Matt said, making a face "I don't think studying is good for the health."

"Maybe you should take a break. Stay here a bit longer."

"Nah, I really should do social studies." Matt argued half hearty.

"Then maybe you should go." Lily joked, hearing the please-argue-so-I-have-an-excuse-to-stay in Matt's voice.

Matt sighed and stood. Lily grinned and waved goodbye. Matt jogged down the hall toward the library. He needed a book on the civil war to complete his social studies.

When he entered his first thought was that no one was there. Then he saw a flash of white and Near passed between bookcases. Matt advanced with caution, he glared down at his shoes as they began to squeak.

Perfect.

Matt sighed and went toward the book searching computer. He typed in "Civil War." and he got ten pages of choices. He choose the third book on the list which was: _Civil war- The life of a soldier._

It was in the back of of the library like most nonfiction books. Matt kept a look out for Near as he walked, his head bobbing from side to side. He reached the back bookcases without a problem. Then came the task of finding the book.

"Come on!" Matt groaned when he spotted it. It was six shelves up, Matt couldn't reach it. He jumped a couple of times in vain hope but all that did was shake the bookcase. As much as he need the book, it wasn't worth a crushed everything.

"Well this is just peachy." Matt grumbled, glaring up at the book like if he starred at it enough, it would surrender and fall.

"I'd say it's more pathetic than peachy."

Matt turned to face Mellow who was smirking and leaning against the bookcase behind Matt. Matt scowled. "Are you going to just sit there or are you going to help me?"

Mello's smirked broadened and he stepped toward Matt. Reaching up, he plucked the book easily from it's shelf and handed it to Matt.

"Thanks."

"Your short."

"Thanks."

Mello turned and disappeared through the waves of books and Matt trotted back toward the entrance. He scanned the book then left. He glanced back to see that both Near and Mello were hard at work at different tables.

Mello was zipping back and forth between books while Near sat there, his eyes piratically the only thing moving.

…

Matt threw the book onto his bed before he collapsed on top of it. Still only two more days until exams. Matt was confident in Computer, Math, and English. Science and Social Studies were a bit shaky, but still passable.

Matt opened the Civil War book, it's old pages crackled as he turned to the first page. The first page introduced the Civil War with a classical start. Matt lay with his head resting on his cheek and mouth crooked. The next page told of historical generals. Next was the different sides. Then uniforms and weapons after that. It was a fairly short book but Matt was yawning half way through.

He was just reading about gun powder when Mello kicked up the door, his hands to busy with books. Matt glanced up and Mello answered his unspoken question. "Tired of Near."

Matt smirked. "How are your studies going?"

"All right for now." Mello muttered, depositing the books on his bed and grabbing a chocolate bar. "But I'm going to pull an all-nighter tonight."

Matt nodded and they wordlessly returned to their studies. Matt reviewed his notes once he had finished the book and Mello researched chemistry and history.

Matt ended up staying up with Mello. Even when his eyes hurt from lack of sleep he pushed on. Mello showed no sigh of exhaustion as he concentrate on his papers. Matt finished social studied around one and glanced warily at his pile of science papers. He had tomorrow...

"Going to bed?" Mello asked without looking up as Matt moved his papers from his bed. Matt yawned and nodded. "Yeah."

Matt didn't have the energy to change so he just lay on his pillows, eyes close.

"Goodnight Mello."

"You only have one more day."

"I can-"

But a light snore interrupted him as he fell into the rainbow lined world of sleep.

…

"Hey Mello does this look natural to you?" Matt asked, staring at his swallow thumb. Mello glanced over at him as Mr. Alset took attendants.

Exam day had arrived.

Matt thought he had passed science but that was his weakest subject...

"It's from writing." Mello muttered, turning to look forward again. He toyed with a pencil between his fingers and Matt grinned "You'll be fine Mels!"

"Don't call me that, and I've done this before."

"You look nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

"All right class, shut up." Mr. Alset called causing everyone but Mello to laugh. He brought five large test booklets out from his desk draw. Matt eyed the test as Mr. Alset set one done in front of him.

'Matt' was printed on the cover and it had the date and class next to it. He picked up his pencil and gulped down a nervous laugh.

"Breathe, I did science, I can do this." Matt told himself and looked at his watch.

"Begin!"

There was a rustle of paper as everyone opened their booklets.

…

"WHOO! WERE DONE!" Matt cried, punching the air and hugging Lily tightly. She laughed, face red and hugged him back "I know! I can't believe it!"

"Ah, a month of doing nothing!" Matt sighed in satisfaction. Lily smiled "The test results should be released in about two weeks."

"I wonder how I did." Matt grinned as he jumped into the chair next to Lily at the dining table. Classes had gone on til eight because of the exams and Matt was starving.

He wolfed down some pizza while he chatted with Lily happily. Lily was worried about math but other than that she thought she had passed.

"I heard that Near and Mello have exams till almost midnight!" Lily exclaimed, catching Matt's attention. He looked up from his pizza "Are those two the only ones that take extra classes or something?"

"Yeah, they are competing to succeed L." Lily muttered before talking a long drink of cola. Matt was able to ask who L was when he received a smart whack to the back of the head. He whirled around so fast he almost fell out of his seat. Mich was standing behind him, hand extended.

"Da crap Mich?" Matt asked, glaring at the large boy while rubbing the back of his head.

"A taste of what you'll get in about two weeks." Mich smirked and his boys chuckled behind him. Matt scowled. "Care to explain?"

"You'll see, just wait till the exam results are posted." Mich chuckled and led his gang away. Matt watched as Mich shoved a boy from his seat and sat down, laughing.

"What is he talking about?" Matt asked turning back toward Lily. He was stunned to see she was as pale as a ghost. Her pizza dropped back into her plate and she stared at him in horror.

"What?" Matt asked, fear creeping up his spine.

"M-mello isn't-" Lily gulped "What I mean is- Well you see... Mello isn't very... happy when result are posted. Um... you may want to sleep somewhere else the night they are posted..."

Matt stared down at the crust of his eaten pizza "I see."

"It's worse then your probably imaging." Lily shuddered and stood "I-i'm going to bed. Just be careful Matt."

"Night." Matt muttered as she hugged him tightly before she ghosted out of the hall. Matt looked down at Mich who was currently ripping a piece of pizza in half while his gang laughed. When Percy looked over at him Matt had an odd feeling he was the pizza and Mello was Mich.


	8. Capture the Flag

Matt slept in till eleven.

The first day of a month of vacation after exams had arrived.

Only the staleness of Matt's own breath woke him. Light was flooding in from the uncurtained window and muffled sounds could be heard from the hallway.

"Mello?" Matt muttered without opening his eyes "What time is it?"

"Eleven ten."

"Your kidding." Matt groaned, rolling over. He peeked out from under his covers at the blonde who was lounging on his bed, munching on a chocolate bar and staring at the ceiling.

"I jest you not." Mello replied, liquefying the chocolate in his mouth. Matt rolled over and felt air below him.

"Oof." He grunted as he hit the floor, taking most of his blankets with him. Mello turned his head to look down at Matt who didn't move from the floor.

"Hi floor, make me a sandwich" Matt muttered to the ground and Mello rolled his eyes "Get up Matt."

Matt didn't rise but he did start to inch toward the bathroom like a caterpillar. He rolled out of his blankets before he reached the bathroom's tile flooring. He stood, scratching his head and looking disgruntled "Morning Mello."

"Morning."

"I'm hungry."

"I noticed. Matt, to my knowledge floors can't make sandwiches." Mello observed, sitting up.

Matt shrugged before he disappeared into the bathroom and came out a minute later looking just as ruffled.

"Fooood." Matt said, zombie style. He crossed the room and opened the door. Without his goggles Matt would have been blinded by the sudden light that met him. Some people, like Matt, had slept in and were slowly emerging from their rooms, hair messy and eyes blinking sleep away.

"Foood." many of them groaned as together the tassel haired children began to move toward the dining room. Clearly the cooks were use to this behavior because lunch was already being served. Matt bite into his sandwich which comprised of turkey, tomato, and cheese on bread.

Lily was no where to be seen. She had probably gotten up at what some people called a 'reasonable time.' Matt trapped his chips between his set of teeth and chewed them to mush. He drank some of his Pepsi, licking the sweet dew from his lips.

Everyone was excited and talking in loud voices. Matt heard that someone was planning a game of baseball and someone else wanted to do a large game of tag.

"Hey Matt!" A brunette, that Matt honestly couldn't remember the name of, called. A group of girls followed her as she approached the red-head.

"Hi," Matt turned in his seat to smile at the girls "What's up?"

"Well, we were wondering... well, us and a couple others wanted to have an orphanage wide game of capture the flag!" The girl giggled, a glow of excitement spilling onto her face.

Matt grinned "Sounds awesome! Can I join?"

"Yeah! That's what we came to ask! If you get a chance will you spread the news?" The brunette smiled. Matt nodded, a broad smile on his face. Then the girl's face suddenly grew nervous "Um, Matt."

"Yes?" Matt titled his head, smile faltering at her tone.

"Well," The girl twisted a strand of brown hair around her finger and looked at her shoes "Do you mind not telling Mello? It's just..."

Matt nodded slowly as the girl trailed off "I understand."

"Thanks Matt, the game is at three! Bye!" the girl gave him a small smile before she and her friends skipped off to another group of kids. Matt turned back to his lunch. He nibbled on his bread and drew out the red tomato from beneath.

He had forgotten that nobody but him liked Mello. He was the only one that even suspected Mello had a soft side.

He threw the rest of his sandwich into his black hole of a mouth and stood. He walked back to room thirteen. He waved to Lily as he passed her in the hall.

"See you at capture the flag later?" Matt called, walking backward. Lily grinned and waved "Yeah!"

Matt grinned and spun around and almost slammed into Near. The small albino shuffled around Matt and walked on. Matt glared at the back of the pale boy's head before he continued toward room thirteen.

Mello was no longer there so Matt changed in the main room hoping Mello wouldn't suddenly walk in. He cleaned his goggles and combed his clown like hair.

"Looking sharp." He muttered to himself as he looked in the bathroom mirror. He laughed to himself and started flexing and striking poses. Unfortunately he was in the middle of a girl screaming pose when Mello came in and glanced at him through the bathroom door which Matt had left open.

Mello raised an eyebrow "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Matt straightened up and tried to look cool about it all but he was grinning widely. Mello rolled his eyes and retracted his head. Matt had a small silent laughing fit and he left the bathroom once he had recovered from it.

"Finished?" Mello asked as he propped a book against his pillow and began to read.

"Quite." Matt replied glancing at the clock. Twelve thirty, way to early to go outside for the game. He started up his PlayStation and Mario Cart came on. He spent two hours on the bright levels destroying Peach, Mario, Yoshi, and the rest of the playable characters.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! BACK OFF YOU PATHIC LITTLE-"

"Pixels." Mello interrupted as Matt began to shout at the TV for the hundredth time that day.

"NO THEY'RE MORE LIKE, LIKE, LIKE... like..."

"Pixels?"

"Shut up Mello."

Mello smirked and Matt scowled, saving his game and turning the PlayStation off. He checked the clock. Two thirty. Still a half an hour left. He flopped onto his bed and buzzed out a breath. He hummed softly, watching the clock. The minutes slowly ticked by. Matt was sure the clock was going backwards or something because the numbers barely changed.

"Hey, we got a new clock!" Matt suddenly realized. Mello stared at him "We've had it for more than three months!"

"Ha I never really noticed."

"I swear Matt one day I'm not even going to be surprised by such things."

Matt smiled. Mello narrowed his eyes "What?"

"That means were going to be together for a while! You practically said we're friends!"

"No where in that sentence was friendship mentioned." Mello turned the page of his book and rolled his eyes. But that didn't change Matt's grin "Whatever Mello. Whatever."

"Go away."

"No." Matt grinned and began to bounce up and down on his bed.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WEE! WEEEEEEEE! WEE!"

"Shut up."

"But this is fun!" Matt said, his bounces getting higher. Mello scowled but didn't response.

"You know Mello," Matt rolled in the air "You should smile once and a while!"

"Why is it I had to be cursed when an annoying ten-year old for a roommate?" Mello asked, holding his book as Matt's jumping shook the floor. He sighed and sat up. Matt slowed his bouncing and looked at Mello curiously.

The blonde stood "It's almost three."

Matt snapped his head around.

The clock read two fifty five.

No way!

Matt's mouth hung open and he jumped up.

"Well they say time flies when you having fun..."

"Good luck."

Matt stopped "What do you mean?"

"Capture the flag."

"How do you know about that?"

"People screaming about it in the hall."

"Well... thanks! Bye Mels!"

Matt was out the door before Mello opened his mouth to snap about the name. Matt ran down to the front doors were a small group have gathered. Sweaters and lights jackets were worn and boots for mud and puddles.

"Hey Matt!" Lily greeted, skipping over to him. She wore a light green jacket that looking pretty with her long blonde hair. She was smiling and she reached for his hand as the group moved out of the building. Matt took the offered hand and let Lily take the lead as they followed the group down the front stairs.

Mich immediately claimed leadership and without preamble called "Shrimp! Get up here! Your team captain for the other team!"

Percy and Fire pushed Matt to the front of the crowd and next to Mich who leered down at him. They slowly picked teams. The strongest were chosen first then the weaker. Matt called Lily over on his fourth pick and grinned as she joined his small group. Finally two even teams had formed. Only Near and Mello weren't present.

Mich shoved a blue flag at Matt and keep a red one for himself.

Classic. Red for the 'evil' team and blue for the 'good' guys.

The yard was divided and teams had ten minutes to name jailors, guards, runners, and place their flags. Jails were set up and Matt assigned two jail guards. He choose the bigger kids that had some speed for flag guarding. That left the small and speedy people for stealing the flag and saving prisoners.

Matt called to Mich that his team was ready and he got in position near the territory line.

Mich nodded and called for attention.

"Listen up maggots!" He called and the grounds fell quiet, listening.

"The rules are the fallowing!" He continued "If you are tagged while in the enemy's territory you report to said teams jail! You can only be rescued by a touch from an uncaptured teammate! You do not get a free walk to the line! We are playing to two! Clear the boundary mark with the enemy's flag to score. No throwing the flag! Other than that it's anything goes!"

Matt swallowed and tensed as Mich raised his hand and swiped it down "BEGIN!"

Matt shot forward and so did many other runners. The enemy was on Matt at once. Clearly Mich had intrusted them to target him.

"Hmm, that could work to our advantage." Matt muttered as he ran back onto safe territory with practically every member of Mich's team on his tail. They stopped at the boundary line and they reminded Matt of bulls.

Matt glanced around and saw that three of his runners had been caught but the others were still alive on safe territory.

"General!" One of the safe one called to Matt. They had started calling that when he had been appointed leader "We can't fine Lily sir!"

Matt glanced around and saw that Lily's green clad form was no where to be seen. Matt frowned but nodded "Keep an eye out for her. In the mean time try to rescue everyone. Mich is gunning for me so I can likely distract them."

"Your percentage of getting out unharmed is low." The boy frowned but snapped a salute and turned to run back to the other safe children. Non of Mich's teammates had set a foot on blue territory. Matt could see that Mich was guarding the flag and eying him gleefully.

"Cocky jerk." Matt hissed, glaring at the wall of flesh that Mich had formed around the flag. Matt glanced over at his remaining runners. They nodded to him and he took a deep breath.

Then he took off running through an open patch at the boundary line. The red team chased after him, laughing as they quickly started to gain on him. He cursed loudly as he ran. He could feel hands swiping at his back and he speed up. His muscles were soon screaming at him to stop and his breath was gone. He reached a small tree covered part of the grounds. He ran in and dodged between trees as his pursers yelled taunts at him.

He cursed as he stumbled over a tree limp and hit the ground rolling. He was back on his feet a moment to late as hands grabbed his jacket from behind. He almost cried when he realized it was Lily. She pulled him into a small spot in between two tree roots that she had been hiding in.

"Lily!" He gasped but she put a finger to her lips and they listened as several pairs of feet thundered by. When it was quieter she breathed a sigh of relief and sagged against the inside of the tree "I thought for sure they were going to get you!"

"Me too. What are you doing here Lily?" Matt clutched his chest, trying to regain some air.

"Sneaking up on Mich." Lily grinned. Matt smiled, still breathing deeply. He had been on the verge of throwing up, lucky he had pasted Lily when he did.

"I need to get back out there," Matt muttered after a moment, catching the last of his breath "The team will be wondering if I'm dead."

Lily nodded and together they slid out from the tree cave. Lily hugged him wordlessly before he slipped off through the tress the way he had come. He stayed out of view as much as possible as he reached the edge of the trees. He peeked out and saw the the jail was empty and all his runners were on safe territory.

Mich's team must have still been in the trees looking for him because they were no where to be seen. Matt gritted his teeth and charged forward. His team cheered as he sprinted toward them. No one chased him as he neared the line, heart pounding. He threw himself into safe territory as Mich's team emerged from the trees on enemy land.

"You okay General?" A blonde boy asked, kneeling down beside Matt. When Matt said threw himself he meant threw, he was on the ground grinning and breathing like a manic.

"Fine." He gasped.

"We thought you were a goner!" A black haired boy added with a laugh. Matt let out a breathless laugh and pushed himself up.

"I see everyone's safe." He checked.

"Only Lily is gone."

"Yeah, she is in enemy territory, don't worry she's fine." Matt turned to face enemy territory and felt smug to see that Mich was glaring at him.

"I must say boss I thought you were a push over when you were first appointed leader but what you did was pretty impressive." The black haired boy clapped Matt on the shoulder. Matt's cheeks flushed pink with graduated and he smiled "Thanks. But we still need the flag."

"To think this is only round one." Pavel muttered, eying Mich's team.

Matt nodded "For now we need to distract the guards so Lily can get the flag. It's likely those people will be caught so-"

"I'll go!" Pavel and West said at the same time.

"You guys sure?"

"Yes General!" Pavel grinned while West just shrugged and nodded.

"Alright, go on my signal."

Matt assigned others jobs such as just distracting the general enemy. Matt keep back two runners just in case reinforces were needed. He was staying behind.

"Listen," Matt spoke to the people going with Pavel and West "your guys mission is to make sure Pavel and West get to the guards even if it means throwing yourself between them and the enemy! Let's go!"

People spread out. Mich's team stilled hadn't made an move to attack Matt's team's flag.

"Go!" Matt yelled. He watched as Pavel and West ran forward, runners flanking them as Mich's team ran at them. Other runners tried to get the enemy's attention.

An idea struck Matt and he turned to one of the runners he had held back

"Go scan our territory! Make sure no red troops have crossed the boundary without our notice!"

"Yes sir!" The girl saluted and ran off toward the flag. The remaining runner was shifting from foot to foot. Without warning he sprinted forward across the line.

"Get back here!" Matt shouted after him but the runner ignored him. The runner ran right at Mich. Mich slammed the poor runner to the ground and threw him into the jail where the runner didn't get up. Matt cursed and watched as runner after runner fell to the enemy. Soon West was hit by an enemy hand and he went down. Only Pavel remained.

Matt charged. It worked just like the first time. Most of the enemy ran at him.

"Pavel run!" Matt bellowed and the small Russian charged at the flag guards which swatted at him. But the kid was to quick and soon the flag was the last thing on the guard's mind. Matt grinned when he saw Lily dart forward and scoop up the flag. But this was no time to celebrate. If Lily didn't get across in time Matt would be flattened.

Matt ran in zigzags. His red coat flapping in the wind as he ran.

"Crap!" He swore as a hand collided into his back and he fell to the ground. Then a whistle sounded and Matt's heart leap. People grumbled around him and the shadows that had been looming over him retreated. Matt stood and grinned as Lily ran toward him. The red flag dropped onto safe territory.

"Are you okay?" Lily threw herself into Matt's arms. He laughed and hugged her "I'm fine thanks to you. Nice scramble."

Matt released her and she stepped away, face crimson.

"Come on let's join the team."

The team was celebrating and dancing around their flag. If then won one more round then they would be victorious. Pavel had been lifted onto everyone's shoulder and he was beaming as everyone cheered under him.

"Nice work everyone!" Matt called and everyone fell quiet to let him speech. Matt smiled as he saw the respect and cheer in their eyes.

"One more win and victory will be ours!" His statement was met with hoots and cheers. He has to shout over the noise "So give it your all and let's show them red flags who's boss!"

He threw his fist into the air and many joined it.

Everyone took their station again and Matt grinned as he waited by the boundary line for Mich to start round two. It was obvious from Mich expression that his team was not going to be playing defensive like before. Matt called for some of the runners to stay just in case.

"If we win this we'll make history!" A girl near Matt exclaimed "No ones ever won on the second round against Mich!"

"Then it's time to make history." Matt grinned and watched as Mich raised his arm.

"Begin!"

The red team had learned from their mistake and only three team members ran at Matt as he entered red territory. Matt dodged the first two and had to duck in between the legs of the third to avoid his flailing arms. He ran toward the flag but was stopped when a hand caught the neck of his shirt and he was thrown into jail. Pavel was the only one that was already there. He was sporting a bruise on his left cheek but looked pleased.

"I bit one of them!" Pavel cheered and Matt looked to see that Percy was cursing as he looked at his bleeding hand.

"Nice, you get extra points because it's Percy."

Pavel grinned and Matt patted his shoulder "But we still need to get out."

"True, true." Pavel bobbed his head. Matt scanned his still standing ranks and noticed several people were eying him and Pavel. Already looking for an opening. Matt spotted Lily yelling some orders at a group of boys who were nodding and casting glances at him.

"Lily seems to be trying to get us out." Pavel spoke Matt's thoughts. Matt nodded and glanced at the jail guard who was scanning around checking for rescuers.

"Hey Pavel I've got an idea."

"What is it sir?"

Matt whispered into the blonde's ear and Pavel grinned.

"OH MY KIDNEY!" Pavel screamed right into the guard's ear making him jump a mile. The guard spun around as Pavel fell to the ground clutching his stomach, his face twisted in agony.

"Pavel?" Matt knelt next to the young Russian and gripped his shoulder "What's wrong?"

Pavel groaned and the jail guard stepped closer.

Pavel opened his mouth, and to Matt's impressed amazement, vomited all over the guard. The guard stumbled back as Pavel moaned and curled into a ball.

Then Lily was there, she quickly tagged both boys and all three were over the boundary within seconds.

"Wow Pavel! You deserve a Grammy or something for that preference! I mean really! You threw up and everything! Nice!" Matt yelled, clapping the grinning blonde on the back.

"I just did the only thing I could think of." Pavel beamed. Matt looked around and saw that a handful of Mich's team were in the jail and more were being caught as they spoke. Mich was beet red and scowling as Matt gave him a big smug smile. Matt raised his arm and pointed at Mich.

"CHARGE!" He screamed and ever single runner charged.

Matt hummed as he danced out of reach of a girl that lunged at him. Pavel locked his hands and rolled into a kneel as Matt approached him. Matt stepped onto his hands and Pavel launch him up. Matt flew over Mich's head, avoiding his reaching arm's by a inch. He grabbed the flag and ran for it. He was surrounded by runners as he sprinted toward the boundary. His runners took the hits aimed at him. Only West stayed up as Matt crossed the boundary and the whistle sounded.

Matt laughed and fell to his knees "That, was awesome."

He was hoisted up onto his team's shoulders and cheers thundered against his ear drums.

"That was surprisingly easy." Matt muttered to West who had also been lifted. West grinned "They were to angry to think."

"Mich didn't get much action." Matt laughed as he watched Mich spit onto the ground and give him a death glare.

...

Matt, Lily, Pavel, and West were heroes that night. Matt was pushed to give a speech and he did so. Bashing Mich and his team along the way. He grinned and congratulated every member of his team. He as the general of the first team to beat Mich within two rounds had made history. His team keep clapping him on the back and congratulating him till he started to feel a bit sick. People groaned as he said good night and walked through the empty halls to room thirteen.

Matt was still grinning when he opened the door.

The he froze.

Song's arms were wrapped around Mello.

Her lips dangerously close to the blonde's

_**Ahhh, sweet cliff hangers. I send thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter: scrambled eggs at midnight and Kawaiikitty400.**_

_**And once more a thank you to insanepersonishappy who made my day with another amazing review!**_

_**Please R&R!**_


	9. Anger and Safety

Silence.

Mello was scowling and his hands were on Song's shoulders. His back was to Matt and he hadn't noticed Matt's entrance. Song's lips curled into a smile when she saw the red-hair.

Matt could only stare.

Anger started to boil inside him. Like a sleeping beast had woken and was fighting to get out of it's cage. He felt an anger like never before. This anger was black, was endless. He wanted get Song away from Mello. He wanted to rip her limb from limb. He wanted hurt her, destroy her.

"Bitch!" He hissed and, just as Mello pushed the girl away, Matt pulled back his fist and punched her squarely in the face.

She slammed into the wall before she slid down to the ground. She held her eye, the target of Matt's punch.

"Matt." Mello gasped, staring at the beyond furious red-head. Matt ignored him and pointed at Song who stared up at him, shocked.

"Get out." He snarled, injecting so much venom into his voice that Song cringed away from him. She stumbled as she tried to get away, her visible eye wide with fear. She fell out of the doorway and Matt slammed the door so hard that a poster of Mario and Sonic was knocked from the wall.

Matt's vision was red and his breathing heavy. He kicked the door and ignored the pain in his toe. He wanted to break something, to smash and utterly destroy something, anything.

"Matt."

Matt turned to glare angry at Mello who was trying to get a straight face but there was a trace of something in those icy orbs... fear? Was that fear? Fear in his eyes? Was Mello afraid of Matt?

Matt fell to the knees as all the anger drained out of him. Leaving him weak and empty.

Tears filled his eyes and he stared down at the floor "I... I... Mello...I..."

But he was unable to finish as he began to shake uncontrollably. A sob rose in his throat and many followed the first. He couldn't stop the tremors that shook his body like an earthquake. He let out a gasp when warm arms encircled him and Mello hugged him to his chest "Shh Matt, it's okay. It's over, calm down."

But Matt couldn't calm down. Not when Mello was holding him like this.

He pushed up his goggles and let the water drain from eye wear before he pressed his face to Mello's shoulder. His tears soaked Mello's shirt but Mello didn't say anything. Matt's curled into fists around Mello's shirt and he cried harder, letting all his tears flow, wet and desperate. The smell of rosemary was there, it always was when Mello was. Matt hiccuped and tried to suck in a breath but the air wouldn't come. He gasped for it as the tears came out faster and harder.

"M-mello... I'm... I'm sorry...I"

"It's okay Matt. Calm down. Don't worry just calm down."

Matt cried till his eyes were dry and red. Even when his gasps for breath became nonexistent and his shaking slowed to a minor tremble Mello still held him. Matt slowly let himself go limp against the blonde. Mello's warmth comforted him and he was perfectly content to stay like this forever. He dreaded the moment when Mello would finally push him away and let him fall.

"Are you alright Matt?" Mello asked, his voice soft.

"Y-yes." Matt muttered, his voice still trembling.

"What you did..." Mello started and Matt winced. Mello must have felt him flinch and his grip around Matt tightened "Let me finish. I want to thank you. Song is..."

"Obsessed." Matt said into Mello's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you could put it like that."

Matt pulled away slightly, rubbing the water that still clung to his face away. He stopped when Mello gasped.

"Matt your eyes..."

So Mello had seen them...

His eyes. Matt's eyes.

The skin around Matt's emerald eyes was covered with scratches. Long jagged cuts covered the space under his eyebrows and his eyelids had shallow scars. Every inch of skin that the goggles lens covered were covered with some kind of cut or scar. The skin around the eye was red, wither from the tears or abuse Mello couldn't tell.

Matt tried to ram his goggles back down but Mello caught his fingers. Mello slowly trailed his index finger along a scar that ran under Matt's right eye. Matt looked down, trying to keep Mello's finger in view.

"Who did this to you?" Mello breathed.

"...My parents." Matt muttered, his voice low and cracked. Mello let out a small breath and retracted his finger "But how?"

"They...drank a lot. These are from the bottles." Matt gritted his teeth. Although he had always managed to close his eyes in time that still left his lids defenseless. The dropped bottles always left their mark, always.

"That sea glass..." Mello whispered but Matt shook his head "That was my brother's...he...didn't... survive."

Matt's voice broke on the last word and he curled up into a ball against Mello's chest, his eyes screaming for tears that wouldn't come. Mello brushed the hair gently away from Matt's face "What happened to him?"

"As I said... my parents drank a lot." Matt whispered is voice low "They couldn't...they couldn't... control...I should have stopped them... I could have saved him!"

Mello took Matt's face in his hands and looked into his eyes "What did they do Matt?"

Matt used Mello's shoulders to push himself up. He was shaky as Mello rose, eyes on Matt's still uncovered eyes. Matt reached down and with trembling finger, slowly pushed his shirt up. Mello gasped. The higher the shirt went the purpler and blackened his skin grew.

Mello grabbed Matt's shirt and shoved it down, looking away.

"That's horrible." He muttered, his voice strained. He felt sick and he had to use the wall for support as his legs turned to jelly "And I... hit you... I..."

"I don't blame you Mels."

"But I hit you! I added another bruise to the pile! I..." Mello slid down the wall, his hand over his mouth. Matt knelt beside him "Mello... you saved me from Mich...all is forgiven. I never held it against you."

"But then you got beat up by Mich again! Because of me!" Mello snapped, looking at Matt with what looked like... regret and …..hatred. Mello was hating himself... because of Matt. Matt felt his throat swell with emotion and he slowly leaned forward to wrap one arm around Mello's shoulder and the other around Mello's arm.

"That was my decision and not your fault. Mello please... I don't blame you, for anything." Matt pressed his face to Mello's hair "All I ask is that you don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you? You've done nothing."

"I spit on you."

Mello snorted lightly "Oh yeah, I'm going to hate you forever because of a bit of saliva."

Matt smiled weakly and Mello smiled back.

Mello's smile.

This was the first time Matt had ever seen it.

It was lovely.

That was the first night Mail Jeevas dreamed of Mihael Keehl.

…

"Come on Mello let me go!" Matt struggled in Mello's grip but the blonde held him tightly.

"Give it back Matt."

"Never!"

"Then no."

Matt wiggled and squirmed but Mello's grip didn't slacken.

"Fine." Matt grumbled, inching his hand into is pocket and drawing out the bar of chocolate he had stolen. Mello plucked it from his hand and released Matt.

"You didn't have to go that far." Matt grumbled as he pushed himself up, jiggling his aching shoulder. Mello smirked as he unwrapped the rescued bar and took a chuck off the top. Matt eyed the chocolate, one bite...

"Do it and die." Mello growled through a mouthful of chocolate. Matt sighed and collapsed onto his bed "Your meeeeeeeeean Mello!"

"Huh." Matt shrugged and threw the chocolate wrapper into the garbage. Matt let out a loud and exaggerated sigh. Mello rolled his eyes and threw the rest of the chocolate into his mouth.

"Don't blame me when your teeth rot."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Okay, just making sure you know."

"Go get a life Matt."

Matt grinned and presented his DS to Mello "My life is digital!"

Matt flipped open the DS and flicked it on "You know Mello, you should try playing. You might actually enjoy it."

"In five years your thumbs will be wore out and weak." Mello opened a chemistry book and propped it against his knees. Matt raised an eyebrow and watched the blonde while his game loaded "We've still got three more weeks of vacation. Why not take it easy and do something fun?"

Mello's expression turned dark and he replied bitterly "If I slack off for even a day my chances of beating Near become smaller."

"You took a day off to go into town with me."

"Yes and after Christmas I studied twice as hard." Mello turned the pages of his book till he was about half way through. There he stopped and trailed a finger along the page to find where he had left off.

"Do you usually go to town?"

Mello didn't answer instead he just turned one more page and leaned back against his bed post.

"I'll take that as a no," Matt smiled "You only went because I asked you to!"

"..."

Matt's smile widened and he looked down at his game just in time to dodge a missile Daisy had sent at him. He hummed quietly as he played, the noises flowing effortlessly from his smiling lips.

"Hey Meeeeeeeeeello."

"What?"

"Are we going to town this year?"

"I don't know. Christmas is pretty far away."

"It's never to early for Christmas!"

"Yes it is. Isn't it dinner time?"

"Yeah why?"

"Go eat and stop bothering me."

Matt rolled his eyes but shut his game never the less. He waved to Mello who waved back. The wave made his lips curled up and a small bounce was added to his step.

"You look happy." Lily observed as Matt dropped into the chair next to her still grinning. He shrugged and pulled a salt shaker toward himself. He sprinkled the snow like mineral into his bake potato before he buried it in ketchup.

"It's just a nice day-"

"Matt."

"GOD NEAR!" Matt roared as once again he almost choked when the boy's soft voice sounded right next to his ear. He coughed a piece of potato into his napkin before he turned to face the small albino "WHAT?"

"Roger would like to see you in his office." Near said, emotionless and even. Matt sighed and got up "Honestly I'm going to have a heart attack before the end of the year if you keep doing this."

He followed Near out of the dinning room and down the hall.

"So are you Roger's messenger or something?" Matt asked, the silence awkward.

Near didn't response.

"Your kinda creepy you know."

Nothing.

Matt glared sideways at the albino "Are you deaf?"

"No."

"What does Roger want anyway?"

"I have a theory but I'd rather not say."

"Why are you coming if he wants to speech with me?" Matt scowled, glaring down at the pale boy.

"He requested my presence as well." Near answered, voice still dull.

Well this was an exciting conversation.

Matt was relieved when they reached the wooden door that led to Roger's office. Near knocked and was given permission to enter. Matt followed him into the large office. Roger was at his desk, shuffling through a nameless file.

"Good evening." He said, gesturing to the two empty chairs before his desk. Matt sat down in the one Near hadn't occupied and watched Roger as he set the file aside and gazed at the two boys.

"Matt," Roger addressed Matt who shifted uncomfortable under the old man's gaze "dorm thirteen is where you sleep correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Mello is your roommate, correct?"

"...Yes sir."

Roger nodded and let his eyes wander to the wide window that over looked the ground as he continued "I'll get straight to the point then. In one weeks time I wish for you to move to Near's room. Not permanently but only for a couple of days."

Matt blinked, not quite taking in Roger's words "What? Near's room...what?"

"I just wish for you to stay there for about a week."

"Why?" Matt glared over at Near who was curling a piece of white hair around his pale index finger. He wasn't showing any reaction to Roger's words. Either this had been his theory or he was just a dull person. Probably both.

"I don't want to be anywhere near this kid! Why do I have to switch rooms?" Matt demanded again, raising from his chair and pointing at Near. Roger looked surprised "You have something against Near?"

"I don't like him!"

"Well then Mello is a very appropriate roommate for you."

"Exactly! Why should I switch rooms?"

"It's only for a few-"

"I don't care how long it is! Why do I need to move at all?"

"Please sit Matt." Roger said, it wasn't a suggestion. Matt glowering at the old man but sat.

"Thank you," Roger nodded "Now, Matt, in exactly a week from today the results of the exams will be posted. We have already gone through the exams and found out who did the best and who did the worse."

"And?"

"And I have decided after seeing the list it would be...um... safer for you to be away from Mello when he gets the news." Roger looked uncomfortable but Matt's eyes widened "Near beat him, didn't he!"

"That is correct," Roger answered without pause"We ask that you not share this information with Mello till-"

"Can't I stay with someone else?" Matt glared over at Near who still hadn't said anything.

"Near's roommate has reached an age in which he will be aloud to leave the orphanage. His roommate's grades were not high enough for him to have a shot of taking over for L. This means that Near is the only person without a roommate." Roger replied. Matt glared at a pen on Roger's desk, pretending it was Near's nameless roommate.

"What is I don't want to leave room thirteen?"

"It is not an option." Roger dismissed Matt's question. Matt scowled but keep his mouth shut as Near finally spoke "Mich finished moving all of his stuff yesterday. He should be ready to leave soon."

"Mich is your roommate?" Matt snapped his head around to stare a Near who nodded.

Well that was one good thing. No more Mich.

"In that case Matt, you can move some stuff into that room when ever. It's room six correct?" Roger asked and Near inclined his head, eyes closed. Matt sighed "Should I tell Mello? That I'll be gone for a week?"

"No."

"Is that all?" Matt rose.

"Wait just a moment Matt. Near you can go."

"Yes sir." Near muttered, shuffling past Matt out of the office door. Matt was left alone with Roger who stood "Matt listen."

Matt turned back to look at the old man who's serious expression had dropped. He cleared his throat and continued "I just want you to know that this really _is _for the best. Mello is not safe to be around when he's angry."

Matt's expression hardened and he turned back to the door "If that's all I'll be going now."

"Goodnight Matt."

But Matt didn't response as he slammed the door behind him.

…

"What are you doing Matt?"

Matt jumped and almost dropped the box he was carrying "Mello you scared me!"

"I know, what are you doing?" The blonde asked again as he dropped a book on his bed and watched Matt adjust his grip on the box.

"Trying to clean out the closet." Matt lied quickly and Mello blinked "Why?"

"Because it's a mess."

"Have fun."

"I will."

Moments later Matt went into a coughing fit as two full inches of dust was knocked from a shelf in the closet. Lucky his eyes were spared thanks to his goggles but his nose and mouth were hit will flurries of dust.

"Still having fun?" Mello asked without looking up from his book.

"Thanks for the sympathy." Matt crocked as he stepped further away from the closet, batting at the air as he coughed. He sneezed violently and ran into the bathroom for water. He recovered from the fit after several minutes and approached the closet warily. He tied a shirt over his mouth and nose and opened the closet door all the way. He took a deep breath before he ran in and threw everything out that wasn't breakable. Yes, threw, as in literally tossed. Good thing Mello's bed was not in the immediate line of fire or Matt would have an angry blonde on his case.

Matt felt like a gladiator as he continued to empty the closet even when the dust became to thick to see through. He removed anything breakable last then slammed the door him with a sigh of relief. The relief was replaced with guilt when he saw Mello was now the one in a coughing fit.

"Ha, sorry Mels."

Mello glared at him but couldn't speak through the dust clogging his throat. Matt ran to get him some water which he gulped down so fast it ran down his chin and onto his shirt. Mello spit up most of it since he was still coughing as he drank. He rubbed the water from his chin and rubbed his throat, glaring at Matt. Matt laughing nervously and patted the blonde's arm "Sorry!"

Mello just shook his head and waved Matt off. Matt began to gather the things he had throw and put them all together in a pile. Next time he would need to come up with a less time consuming lie.

"Crap, keep, crap, crap, keep." Matt sorted through the stuff from the closet. He found an old game boy color and immediately pocketed it. He didn't know why it was there but it was to exciting of a find to put back. He also found the missing remote that he had looked for when he had first dragged out the TV and under a large boxes of bored games he found a small striped long sleeved shirt.

"Sweet!" he cried, slipping it on over his Legend of Zelda T-shirt. He twisted around and showed Mello "What do you think? Suites me huh?"

"You looking like a strangely colored candy cane." Mello replied.

"I like it!" Mello did a small spin. The red and black striped shirt was a bit to big for him but that was good. It meant he would be able to wear it longer.

"Excellent! Look Mello! Another one!" Matt picked up a white and black stripped shirt that, other than the colors, matched the first. He slipped off the the first and put the second one on. It was slightly bigger than the first but was just as comfortable.

"I'm keeping them!"

"Give them a good wash first then. I don't want to have to live with at smell." Mello muttered, wrinkling his nose. Matt sniffed one and shrugged. They smelled bad, but not _that_ bad.

"Who's are they?" Matt asked, slipping of the shirt and folding it up with the other. Mello shrugged "No idea, that closet hasn't been cleaned out in ages. That stuff was here before I was."

Matt dived back into the pile of closet junk. New eagerness driving him to examine each and every object. He found a couple games to go along with the game boy and a small robot which he watched walk around the room with fascination.

"I can't believe it still works!" Matt breathed as it bumped into the TV several times before Matt moved the small robot onto his bed to walk around.

"It's newer then most of that stuff." Mello muttered darkly and Matt glanced over at him "Is it yours?"

"Yeah. Near gave it to me the first year I was here even though he knew I hated him." Mello snorted, watching the robot as it walked off of Matt's bed and fell to the floor, still moving.

"Why didn't you just get rid of it?" Matt asked curiously.

"Roger wouldn't let me."

"Oh." Matt picked up the wiggling robot and turned it off "Well I'm done looking through the stuff. Was there anything you wanted from the pile?"

"No. You can just get rid of it all." Mello closed his book and used it as a pillow as he rolled over. Matt busied himself looking for a box while Mello just lay there. Matt began to load the unwanted junk into the box he had found while he put everything he was keeping to the side. He put the boxes by the trash can and threw his new shirts into his laundry bin.

He picked up the half full box of stuff he was taking to Near's room and pushed it under his bed. He would have to continue his packing another time. He pushed an old looking Pokemon game into the gameboy color and turned the same handheld game on.

"Awwww Sparky is so cute!" Matt cried as he played, smiling as he clicked away at the buttons.

"Sparky?"

"My pikachu!"

"... Sparky was the best name you could come up with?" Mello asked, glancing over at Matt who laughed "Yep!"

"What is that?"

"A gameboy color! I found it in the closet!"

"So, does Lily know your a gamer?"

"Only you know. Unless you told someone."

"Who would I tell?"

Matt shrugged and used thunderbolt to weaken down a pidgey. He stick his tongue out as he concentrated on catching the weakened Pokemon. He watched eagerly as the pokeball tilted to the side twice then turned black.

"Whoo! Pidgey your mine!"

"What did you call it? Piggy?" Mello asked without looking up.

"Nope!" Matt grinned from ear to ear.

"Birdy?"

"No."

"Flying thing?"

"Not a chance."

Mello sighed "Well those are the only stupid and obvious names I could think of right now. What did you call it?"

Matt smiled.

"I called it Mello!"

_**Author's note: Hoped you all liked the Song punch and all. School week ahead but I will try to update before next Saturday. GETTING MY MAC BACK WHOO! Thanks to my reviewers: Mercory, FrenchKissOfMandM, and insanepersonishappy.**_

_**Now I would like to once AGAIN thank insanepersonishappy for leaving another hilarious review and also a very funny message when I didn't update fast enough. I would now like to crown insanepersonishappy my favorite reviewer. **_

_***puts crown on bonfire's head***_

_**Thank you insanepersonishappy.**_

_**Please R&R!**_


	10. Results

"UGH THIS ROOM SMELLS DISGUESTING!" Matt clapped a hand to his nose.

The room smelled of clay and plastic, these two smells were not actually unpleasant to Matt. But he certainly wasn't going down with out several complains as Roger set Matt's packed things down on Mich's old bed.

"And what the crap is all this?" Matt gestured to all the toys scattered around the room. Near was in the middle of assembling a small train track that ran around the entire room. Matt watched as the pale boy set a small train with one engine down on the toy track.

"They are Near's toys." Roger answered, his tone implying that Matt's question had been a stupid one. Matt snorted and threw his pillow onto Mich's old bed.

"Try to get along." Roger muttered before he backed out of the room, missing the scowl Matt aimed at him. Matt huffed out a breath and glared over at Near who had started up the small train's engine. It whirred and slowly began to chug around the tracks, a small cloud of silvery steam rose from it. Near followed the train with his eyes, shifting around to keep it in sight.

"Well this is boring."

"You say that only because you dislike my presences."

"No, I'm saying it because I'm bored. Is this what you do all day?"

"Considering Mello's hobby is eating chocolate, I would say my actions are less likely to cause boredom." Near replied, not once looking up at Matt. Matt glared down at the pale boy but didn't reply. What could he say?

"So, how is life as Mello's roommate?" Near asked as the train came to a halt in front of him. Matt bristled "That's none of your business!"

"It was a simple question." Near answered "No need to get defensive."

"I'm not getting defensive." Matt grumbled, pulling out his new gameboy color. Near's lips twitched but he didn't press the matter. Roger was posting the results as they spoke and Matt could hear people yelling about it in the hall. Some worried they hadn't done well while others were yelling that they thought they were in the top five.

"How do you think you did?" Near asked, letting the train go around once more as the noise outside grew louder. Matt shrugged "I don't know."

"Are you going to go check?"

Matt scowled "I plan to."

He stalled by the door, tingling with excitement while Near didn't move from his place on the floor. Despite knowing Mello would be upset, Matt was excited. He always felt so satisfied after he had done well on a test. For this reason he pushed out of the room and to the front of the crowd milling toward the library. The results were to be posted on the doors.

Matt was shocked to see his name was near the top of the list.

"Wow Matt you got third!" Lily cried as she joined him. Matt eyes trailed farther down the list. Pavel's name was under his and then Mich's. Lily was number seven and West was above her. Right above Matt's name was Mello's,then Near's which dominated the list of twenty-six students.

"Matt listen... about Mello. "Lily started but Matt shrugged her off "Don't worry Lily, I'm staying with Near for the next week or so."

"Thank goodness." Lily breathed quietly and Matt got the feeling he wasn't suppose to have heard. Matt turned away from the list and pushed back through the crowd. He saw Mello hanging out at the back of the crowd, hands in pockets and staring at the floor.

"How did you do?" He asked without looking up.

"Alright, I got third."

Mello nodded.

"Waiting for them to clear?"

Mello nodded again "I don't see any point in rushing."

Matt knew as well as every other student was that Mello want to rush to the front to see if he was first, to see if he had finally beat Near. But past years of failure had taught him that if he got his hopes up to high people would get hurt.

Near hadn't moved an inch from his place on the floor when Matt returned the white room. Yes, the room was white and Mello's was dark. Typical. Matt glared silently at the albino. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

"Why are you upset if you already knew the outcome." Near asked without turning.

"Because it's times like these where it's best to have a friend around. Mello has no one now that I'm stuck here."

"Are you his friend then?" Near asked, turned to look Matt full in the face. Matt narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Then by all means go back to room thirteen." Near fidgeted with a small action figure in his hand "Of course because of Roger's orders you will have to sleep here. But if you truly think it's safe then by all means leave."

"So what happens? Mello goes into a rage or something?" Matt asked instead of leaving. Near smiled. It made him look so much like a little creepy clown that Matt almost cringed.

"You'll have to see for yourself. I bet he's seen the results by now." Near smiled and popped the head of his action figure right off.

C-r-e-e-p-y-!

"He works so hard for the title of L yet you seem so... uncaring!" Matt growled and Near tilted his head "Mello let's his emotions get ahead of him. This is why he might not be a suitable successor of L."

Matt scowled and pushed off the wall. He flung the door open and walked down the hall toward room thirteen.

"Hey Matt where ya going?" Lily said in a cheery voice as she stepped out of her room.

"Going to see Mello." Matt kept walking.

"Matt you can't! Me and my roommate heard banging-"

"That's why I have to go Lily!" Matt exclaimed as he neared the room. Lily grabbed his arm and tried to hold him back "Don't do it Matt! Are you suicidal?"

"Let go!" Matt shook her off and reached for the handle. Lily stepped away looking scared. Matt had to jump back as a book was thrown right through the open door. Lily let out a small scream and Matt felt his stomach do a funny flip.

"Matt please!" Lily pleaded but Matt had already taken a deep breath and stepped into the room.

The room was a mess and was getting messier every second. Mello was shoving things off of shelves and smashing everything he could reach. A foot sized hole had been put in the TV and the remote was thrown out the window as Matt entered.

"Mello!" Matt gasped as the blonde blindly ripped most of his books up. Mello didn't response. He smashed a small glass jar of powder that was in the box by the trash can. Matt gasped again when he saw blood dripping from Mello's finger. He had cut himself on the shattered glass.

Matt ran forward and tried to grab Mello's arm but Mello knocked him away into the nearest wall. Matt blinked stars out of his eyes and shook his head to clear it. He stood and tried to grab Mello again but the blonde smashed him to the floor.

"Mello!" Matt yelled and clung to the blonde's leg. Mello violently attempted to shake Matt off but Matt clung tightly to the pant clad leg.

"Mello!" Matt hissed again, trying to bring the blonde to his senses.

"Get off!" Mello snarled and Matt was finally throw against the side of his bed. His goggles slipped from his face and he felt something snag his cheek. He felt the skin on his cheek rip and blood oozed down his face.

Matt touched a hand to his face and stared at the red that leaked onto his palm. He looked back up at Mello who was still rampaging around the room.

Matt stood, he felt firm as he prepared himself. He ran and dived at Mello. He tackled the chocoholic to the ground and tried to pin him. But soon the blonde rolled on top and Matt received a blow to the cheek. He raised his arms to protect himself and he felt Mello's fist smash again his forearms.

"Mello!" Matt screamed, cringing away as his arms threatened to give way.

Mello pulled back his arm and Matt shut his eyes. He felt a whoosh of air hit his face as Mello's fist rocked toward his weakened defenses.

"Matt?"

Matt eased his eyes open to see that Mello's fist had frozen, inches from his face. Mello's eyes seemed clearer then before, the haze had left the blue orbs and they were now wide and frightened.

"M-mello?" Matt stuttered, his arms still raised. Mello slowly lowered his fist and blinked "Matt... your face. What? Did I? I... are you alright?"

Mello pulled Matt to him before Matt could answer and the gamer could feel the blood drip from Mello's hand onto his neck. He felt nauseated as the scent of blood filled his brain "Mello..."

"Did I do this to you?"

"...It doesn't-"

"Answer me Matt. Did I do this?" Mello asked, his breath blowing a strand of Matt's hair into the air. The rage that had filled him seemed to have dispersed and had been replaced by guilt and confusion.

"Mello the blood... I can't think" Matt struggled to keep his voice even as Mello pulled away. Matt squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in the scent of rosemary.

Mello sighed "Matt, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...I just...I guess I have no excuse but-"

"Don't worry about it Mello. I'm tougher than you think." Matt covered the still sharp smell of blood with the smell of his own shirt.

"That's not the point."

"Are you okay Mello?" Matt asked, squinting at the blonde's face. For a moment he thought he saw moisture around Mello's eyes but the blonde blinked and it was gone.

"I think so. But Matt you should leave in case-"

"Roger ordered me to stay with Near for the week." Matt made a face but Mello nodded "Good. As much as I hate Near I'd rather have you sleep there than here."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Matt gripped Mello's arms tightly. Mello didn't meet Matt's gaze "I'll be fine. Worry more about yourself. Your cheek is still bleeding.."

Matt smiled "If you need any company I'm right down the halls Mels!"

Mello rolled and ruffled Matt's hair "Thanks Matt."

Matt smiled "Does this man I can call you Mels from now on?"

"No. This was a one time thing."

Matt smirked "We'll see about that."

"Are you okay Matt?"

"I'll be fine!" Matt's smile took up more than half his face and his cheek was really starting to hurt.

Mello smiled.

Matt's smile grew even wider.

Mello pulled Matt up with him and dragged him into the bathroom. Matt protested loudly when Mello dabbed the wound with some cold water then stuck a pink dora the exporter bandaid over it.

"Where did you even get a bandaid like that?" Matt asked while Mello smirked at the pink bandage "They were really cheap so Roger bought a bunch for the orphanage."

"I can't go out with this on my face!"

But a smirking Mello had already pushed him out of the door with a word of farewell. Matt grumbled and ran into room six before anyone saw the big headed dora... thing on his cheek!

"Nice bandaid."

Matt glared daggers at Near who was constructing a tower of cards. Matt walked right over and blew down the large formation before he collapsed onto 'his' bed with a sigh. Near simply began rebuilding it while Matt scowled at the small albino.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"The library is closed for today so no. Also unlike you I enjoy this." Near muttered tonelessly as he set the final card on top of the stack. Matt threw his pillow at it and it once again went down. Near wordlessly became to gather the cards "Don't you have something better to do yourself?"

"KAALASMALLTEETH IS A CREEPER!"

"...What?" Near looked at Matt blankly.

Matt looked super smug as he met Near's gaze "Oh? You don't know? Well then I'm not going to tell you."

Near shrugged and began re-remakeing his card castle. Matt hummed softly as he thumbed his DS on. Near was silent as the card castle grew taller than before. Near blocked the pillow Matt threw at it but the breeze the pillow had created toppled the tower. Matt smirked "You dropped something Near."

"I don't see how you are still alive," Near finally put the cards away "knowing Mello I would have thought you would be dead on the first day."

"Then I guess you don't know Mello very well." Matt grinned, his smile hidden by his game console. Near shrugged "How much do you know about Mello?"

"He likes chocolate."

Near blinked "That's obvious. I mean, do you actually _know _him. Could you tell me his favorite season?"

"Uh..."

"Or his real name? Do you even know that much?"

"..."

"Do you know his dreams? His fears? His family? Could you even name his favorite color right now?" Near asked with a small smirk on his face. Matt glared at the albino "Mello isn't the sort of guy that would talk about that stuff."

"Have you ever asked him?"

"Do you know any of these things?" Matt asked instead.

"I know his real name, we were enrolled together. His parents killed themselves and he had a younger sister that is now in a metal hospital. Although I don't know his favorite season or color I don't have to. I'm not his so called friend." Near finished with an up raised eyebrow. Matt avoid his gaze but Near knew he had won "Maybe you should learn a little more before you call him your friend."

Matt stood "Tell me Near, how much would you know about Mello if you haven't been enrolled along with him?"

"None of it."

"Then really, your no better than I."

…

"MATT! YOU! YOU! I'LL-"

"Calm down Lily I'm fine." Matt sat down next to the worried blonde with a roll of the eyes.

"Then whats that on your cheek!" Lily demanded, hovering over Matt as he nibbled at his shepherd's pie.

"A dora the explorer bandaid." Matt answered evenly and someone further down the table choked on their soda. Lily glared at him "And what's under it?"

"Monkeys."

"Monkeys?"

"Yep."

"Matt please take this seriously!"

"Look Lily," Matt turned in his seat to look her right in the eye "there is nothing for you to be worried about! If I was seriously injured I wouldn't be able to walk or talk! So calm down."

"How can I calm down if you don't tell me anything!" Lily huffed hotly, spooning up some of her corn. Matt shrugged "Trust me I suppose."

"Just don't let Mello kill you. Promise me" Lily looked at Matt with pleading eyes. Matt snorted "Whatever Lily, I promise."

"Good. Now where are you staying tonight? Roger surely isn't-"

"Near's room, I already told you that." Matt made a face and picked at his meal. Lily smiled "I heard the Mich left! Well that's better than Mello."

"Are you kidding me? I hate that little freak!"

Lily shrugged "I'd rather you be there than with Mello."

"It's not about what you want." Matt muttered quietly. Lily scowled "Obviously Roger thinks it's for the best."

"Yeah well just because Roger thinks it's 'for the best' doesn't mean it is. I bet Mello could out smart that cracked up-"

"Don't talk like that! God Matt I think you've been spending to much time with Mello." Lily snapped, slamming her fork down and causing several people to jump. Matt glared at her "Try putting yourself in my shoes. I hate Near and I'd rather take anything Mello can dish out then spend the week with him!"

"Really? You would rather be beaten black and blue then to simply avoid Near?"

"Yes."

Lily glared at him "Alright, time for you to be in my shoes! My best friend is a suicidal manic who would rather be beaten to death than suffer spending a week with a person he dislikes!"

"Hey, I went to see Mello and do I look dead to you?" Matt scowled and Lily huffed "The whole point was that it could have been worse!"

"It could have, but wasn't!"

"Matt you are the most insen-"

But Matt rose and left half his dinner untouched as he left the wet eyed Lily and the dinning room behind.

…

"I swear if you start to snore I will shove this sock up-"

"I don't snore." Near interrupted before Matt could tell him just where he would put the sock. Matt grumbled and climbed into the unfamiliar bed while Near flicked off the small lamp. The bed blankets smelled like laundry detergent and rather Michish. He sighed and stared out of the window. Near's bed was the one closest to the door and Matt was glad for the opportunity to stare at the stars.

The smell of the room was unhomely and several minutes into Matt's attempt to sleep he gave up. The stars were not worth it.

Roger could suck it.

Matt shuffled across the room with his blanket wrapped around him. He closed the door quietly and made his way to room thirteen. He peeked in to see that a Mello shaped lump was curled up in Mello's bed. Matt closed the door carefully and flopped down onto his own bed. The smell there was familiar and Matt smiled.

He curled up and pushed his goggles up onto his forehead.

"Goodnight Mello." He whispered to the sleeping blonde, a smile curling onto his face.

…

"Matt?"

Matt's eyes opened slowly and found himself face to face with Mello. Matt looked around groggily before he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Mello." He yawned. He checked the clock and saw it was seven-o-clock "Bit early isn't it?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Huh?" Matt asked, pushing his goggles back down on his face and stretching. Mello sat crosslegged on the foot of Matt's bed, chin on fist.

"Your suppose to be in Near's room."

"What- ohhhhhhhhhhh... oh yeah." Matt brain slowly woke up and he remember why he had come to room thirteen "Near's room smelled bad. So I came here."

Mello chuckled and Matt mentally recorded the small sound. Mello's first laugh.

"You should get back to room six before Near wakes up." Mello rose from Matt's bed and Matt followed. The room was still a mess but it was more like home then room six could ever come close to.

"Hey Mello did I tell you I washed the shirts yesterday?" Matt smiled sleepily as he unloaded the two striped shirts from his laundry. Mello glanced over "I forgot about them actually."

Matt changed in the bathroom before he splashed his face with some cold water. His eyes had bags under them and were dark. The bags only made the skin around his eyes look uglier and Matt made sure to replace his goggles before he left the bathroom.

"You really should go," Mello muttered from his bed "the little freak will be awake soon."

"Mmk." Matt mumbled before he patted Mello's head and headed for the door "Bye Mels."

"I told you, that was a one time thing! And what's with the pet?"

"You head looked very fuzzy!" Matt grinned sleepily at Mello who scoffed"I am not fuzzy!"

"Yesh you are! Fuzzy Mello! Fuzzy Mello! Fuzzy Mello! Fuzzy Mello! Fuzzy Mello! Fuzzy Mello! Fuzzy Me-"

"Go away Matt."

Matt pushed out of the room still smiling and hopped over to room six. He rolled onto 'his' bed and stared at the albino in the bed across from him. Near showed no signs of movements and Matt wondered what would happen if he poked the pale boy.

"Poke." Matt whispered as he dug his index finger into Near's side. The pale boy slapped him and Matt stumbled back.

"Stop." Near muttered, opening his eyes "You say I'm creepy but look at yourself."

"I was just testing your reflexes!"

"How did I do?"

"You failed! How long have you been awake?"

Near pushed himself into a sitting position and didn't response as Matt glared at him, rubbing his red cheek. The red-head laid back on his pillows, his gaze still on Near while the albino dropped to the floor and walked into the side bathroom. Matt stretched and felt his back cracked in a couple of places. He sighed in satisfaction and stood.

After a hasty breakfast he jogged outside where a couple of early raisers were throwing around a Frisbee. Pavel waved him over and Matt ran to join them. He grabbed the Frisbee aimed at Percy and threw it to Pavel who threw it on to West then back to Matt. They played keep away with Percy till the older boy quit with much swearing and spiting. They boys continued to play and soon others came out to join them.

Lily joined them around eleven. She avoid eye contact with Matt which was fine with him. He threw it to her a couple time and she miss every time, to focused on not looking at him. He didn't want to not throw it to her encase that made him look like a childish sulkier but really, she was being as childish as he often was. He ended up throwing it to Pavel more than anyone. Matt would throw the Frisbee as hard as he wanted and Pavel would usually catch it unlike West who wasn't putting much effort into the game.

"Hey Pavel, who's that." Matt called after a while, breathing hard and feeling great. Pavel looked around just as the front doors of the orphanage closed and the figure Matt had spotted disappeared within it.

"Don't know, I didn't see him... or her." Pavel catch the Frisbee thrown at him ,cutesy of Lily, in the tips of his fingers and chucked it at West. Matt watched the door till he had been hit in the head twice and had narrowly avoid being hit for a third time.

"I'm going in." He finally called as Pavel glared at him for missing a particularly good throw. All the players waved as he jogged back into the orphanage. He glanced around for the stranger he had seen but they were no where in sight. He ran along corridors and around corners. He checked the dining hall and the library. He asked Mrs. Mik about the strange person as he pasted her in the hall way. She pointed toward Roger's office and Matt bowed before he ran off toward the large office.

He had almost reached the office when he smashed headlong into a man that looked like he was a bit older than twenty-five. His stance was hunched and he was barefoot. His head looked like it hadn't seen a brush in years and his cloths looked dull and faded from use. He was the man that Matt had seen walking into the orphanage.

"H-hello." Matt stuttered, unsure what to do. This man seemed important even if he looked causal.

"Hi. Your Matt aren't you? Third in the running."

"Um, yes sir." Matt shifted uneasily under the man's gaze. He felt like the man could see into him, his deepest secrets and thoughts. Feelings and fears.

"Good morning Matt. I, am, L."

_**Author's note: Whoo! Fast upload! Sorry to those Near fans for the Near bashing. Also, Matt, he has been getting beat up in most chapters, so, sorry... ^-^"**_

_**So... L ... dun dun daaaa. Please keep in mind that Matt doesn't know who L is. Anyway thank you Reviewers: Kaizami, kindacravingshortcake, Bedessica, scrambled_eggs_at_midnight, Otaku-chii, and of course my favorite reviewer: bonfire! (insanepersonishappy) Still love you reviews! **_

_**Please R&R!**_


	11. L, Library, Lily

"L?" Matt tilted his head to the side, frowning. L did the same with his head, a lollipop now visible in his hand "Yeah."

"Mello mentioned you. Said you were a great detective or something," Matt added "I'm sorry but I don't really know who you are beyond that."

"Hmm," L shrugged, still hunched over "I'm sure you'll learn soon enough."

"Ryuzaki?"

"Good morning Mello." The sweets lover greeted as the blonde made his way toward them, looking confused. Near was following him, a small puzzle box under his arm.

"Good morning Near." L nodded to the albino who gave a small smile in return.

"Ryuzaki?" Matt asked as the top two students joined the small group.

"An alias of course." Mello stopped beside the gamer, eyes fixed on Ryuzaki. Matt nodded, remembering the word from a particularly boring lecture in English.

"Correct. With the case I'm working on now, giving my name out would be suicidal." Ryuzaki muttered, sucking on the blue lollipop while one foot scratched the other.

"But what are you doing here?" Mello asked "Not that I'm not glad to see you in person. But you said you were busy with the Kira case."

"I was and am," Ryuzaki muttered, eying the chocolate bar in Mello's hand "But I wanted to come meet the new third in person."

Matt blinked.

"Me?" He asked, pointing at himself. Ryuzaki accepted half the chocolate bar offered to him and nodded "Yes. Roger tells me your quite a burst of energy despite what's happened to you."

Ryuzaki looked at Matt with knowing eyes and Matt unconsciously touched his goggles.

"The died in a fire right?" Ryuzaki asked, popping the chocolate into his mouth. Matt nodded and dropped his hand back down to his side.

"Hmm, Near, would you or Mello please explain to Matt who I am later?" Ryuzaki asked. Mello shrugged and Near, who was know sitting on the floor beside the blonde, nodded.

"Good," Ryuzaki continued "Anyway, as I said I am here to meet Matt. So Mello, Near, run along."

Both boys looked disappointed but did as they were told and retreated. Matt gave Mello a small wave that earned him a nod.

"Let's go for a walk." Ryuzaki turned and began to walk toward the front doors without another word. He didn't even look around to see if Matt was following him, which he was.

"So," Ryuzaki bit the candy part off of his lollipop and glanced at Matt "You came here around the eleventh of December right?"

"Yes sir."

"You were enrolled in pubic school before this correct?"

"Yes sir." Matt repeated. Ryuzaki nodded and pulled from his pocket a leather bag. It contained little squares of chocolate which Ryuzaki started to unwrap. He throw several into his mouth and chewed silently as the two pushed out of the orphanage and into the grounds.

"Matt, your Mello's roommate right?" Ryuzaki asked, his mouth momentarily empty.

"Yes."

"How's life?"

Matt blinked "Fine I guess."

"How are you fitting in?"

"Um, okay I think."

"Your wondering why I'm asking this stuff right?" Ryuzaki asked, slowing down to walk next to Matt instead of in front of. Matt nodded. Ryuzaki shrugged "Because I'm not sure how much time I have left. Ever heard of Kira?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Point taken. Did you know I'm on the Kira case?"

"No."

Ryuzaki munched on his chocolate which Matt noticed, from an oozing one, was full of cherry cream. The detective swallowed and continued "Before now I've only contacted the children of Wammy through computer."

Matt nodded.

"It's easier to get to know someone when your talking face to face." Ryuzaki explained "And I wanted to see that the L legacy is in good hands. On the off chance Near and Mello's grades were to suddenly drop or if they were to die then you would become L. Therefore I would like to know a bit about you."

"I... guess that makes sense," Matt agreed slowly. Ryuzaki was slowly emptying his bag of chocolates and was glancing back toward the orphanage "Let me see your hands Matt."

"My hands?" Matt asked, looking over his slightly dirty palms.

"Yes, one can learn a lot from hands."

Matt shrugged and extended his hands to the rugged haired detective. Ryuzaki brought his thumb to his mouth and tilted his head around, taking in the limb from every angle.

"Do you like technology Matt?"

Matt blushed "Yes."

"Would you consider it an obsession."

"...Yes." Matt retracted his hands, stuffing them into his pockets where his gameboy's warm heat greeted him. Ryuzaki nodded, eyes unreadable "Do you have a computer?"

"No, I sometimes use the orphanage's but it's usually crowded in there." Matt shrugged, trying to fake nonchalant. Ryuzaki smirked "Would you like one of your own?"

YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!

"Yeah." Matt tried to sound calm even though his mind was singing happy songs.

"I think that can be arranged. On one condition" Ryuzaki's eyes gleamed.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Matt asked, excitement growing.

"Bring me some cake from the kitchen."

Matt blinked.

Ryuzaki's bag of chocolates was empty accept for the wrappings.

"You would give me a laptop for a cake?"

"Yep."

"..."

"..."

"You would give _me_ a _laptop_ for a _cake_?" Matt repeated, his eyes wide "That's it?"

"Maybe some chocolate too... does the kitchen have any white chocolate? Hmm I wonder..." Ryuzaki put a hand to his chin, eyes upward.

"Deal."

…

"Oh. My. God."

It was shiny.

"No. Way."

It was new.

"Mello."

It was a laptop

"Pinch me!"

It got him a smack to the back of the head.

Matt rubbed his head and glanced over at Mello who had retracted his hand and was biting a bar of chocolate.

"I said pinch!"

"Hmm."

"Your mean!"

"It's not like your hurt." Mello retorted, closing his book.

Most people were avoiding Mello but not Matt. They still feared Mello would lash out but Mello was over his little tantrum and had gone back to studying to beat Near. His anger hadn't resurfaced after Matt had dulled it. But this also meant they had the library, where they were currently sprawled out in, to themselves. Mello was surrounded but books and chocolate wrappers. A pencil, dull from use was in his hand and a new unpointed pencil was resting behind his ear.

Matt was sitting crosslegged against a bookcase and was running his fingers over his brand new laptop. Cake and chocolate had bought him this...

"I love Ryuzaki," Matt breathed as he kissed the lid of his new computer "I wish he had stayed longer."

Mello grunted but didn't answer. L had stopped by to talk to both the blonde and Near before he left in a black car, driven by Watari, to head for the airport.

"Hmm, this computer doesn't have a camera, strange."

"That's because Wammy house doesn't allow cameras."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Matt shrugged off this piece of information and opened up a window in Firefox "So Mels, why don't you ever use the computer for studies."

"I prefer to avoid the Internet in case some stupid little five year old finds it funny to post false information on a subject and don't call me Mels." Mello replied without looking up. Matt smiled and his fingers zoomed across the keys, bringing up a website devoted to DS games "Just give up Mels. Your fighting a losing battle."

"Again, don't call me that and shut up."

Matt snicked and concentrated on reading the description for the lasted Zelda game. Mello tapped his pencil lightly as he thought carefully about an equation before jotting down an answer. Silence had filled the large library and neither were in a hurry to break it. It was a comfortable silence, peaceful.

Matt yawned and shut his computer lid. He put it on the ground next to him and brought his knees up to his chest. He rested his head on them and watched Mello work sleepily. The warmth of the day and the light smell of chocolate lolled Matt into a doze. The scratching of Mello's pencil made him smile. If he hadn't been focused on the sounds of the pencil he would have never noticed it's absents.

"Mello?" Matt muttered as he cracked open his eyes. The soundless pencil lay on Mello's still open book but the blonde wasn't there.

"Mello?" Matt called again, louder this time. No voice answered.

"Boo!"

Matt jumped "Lily! Don't do that!"

Lily laughed and skipped around the bookcase "Sorry Matty, it was just to tempting."

"What's up?" Matt asked, scooting over to let her sit down next to him.

"Well, I wanted to apologize. You know, for yelling and stuff." Lily blushed, looking down at her fingers that were twisting around each other. Matt shrugged. To be honest he had forgotten all about the shouting match him and Lily had had.

"No worries. I'm sorry too, I was a jerk." Matt waved her apology away and gave her a small one arm hug. The blonde's blush deepened and she smiled "I can't stay mad at you."

Matt grinned "Good because a mad Lily is no fun. So, how goes life?"

"Good." Lily grinned "Although I think a job in Frisbee is out of the question.

"You were pretty bad, no offense." Matt laughed with her. Lily nodded "None taken. I'm not the most coordinated person around."

"I know this must sound pretty lame but what do you want to be when you grow up?" Matt asked smiling over at her.

Lily thought for a moment before answering "A lawyer I think. I know I can't surpass you, Mello, or Near."

"A lawyer huh?" Matt scratched his chin "Well good luck."

"What are you going to be?"

"Me? Not sure. I'm not even going to _try_ to surpass Near or Mels. I think maybe a job with computers..."

Lily's smile faltered "Mels?"

"Yeah! Mello." Matt smiled at her. She didn't return it.

"You call him Mels?"

"...Yeah..." Matt's smile faded as well "What's wrong Lilly?"

"Are you two friends?"

Matt blinked. Then he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He slowly bristled, his eyes narrowing "And if we are?"

"Mello isn't anyone's friend Matt." Lily told him, her voice stiff with poorly concealed anger "Don't get attach!"

"Why do you care Lily?"

Lily narrowed her eyes "I don't trust him."

"You don't have to." Matt retorted rather snobbishly. Lily glared at him "What about all the times he hit you? Does that not matter anymore?"

"What about when we fought?" Matt countered. How had their conversation gone from smiles and laughs to glares and scowls so quickly?

"That was verbal! Mello has physically attacked you!" Lily scowled and Matt glowered at her "I'm fine now so that doesn't matter."

"Oh?" Lily flicked the still visible cut on Matt's cheek "Your fine? Tell me, who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter, butt out." Matt returned her scowl and crossed his arms like a child sulking after his mother had taken away his toys. Lily leaned closer "I won't! It was Mello wasn't it?"

"Get out of my face!"

"Wasn't it!"

"Seriously Lily, step off!"

"It was!"

"Please remove your presence."

Lily froze at the cold voice behind her. Matt looked up from Lily's terrified face to see a scowling Mello standing near the doorway, a box under his arm. Lily trembled as she rose, her head slowly turning to confirm her fear.

Mello took a step forward and Lily jumped back, looking scared. She glanced once at Matt before she slowly inched away from him. Mello's cat like eyes followed her as she edged toward the door, trying to keep her distance. Mello stepped further away from the door and Lily bolted, casting one finally look at the red-head still on the floor.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here," Matt said as Mello sank back down into his circle of books "but I think you scared her."

"Your genius."

"Awww, thanks Mello!"

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know!" Matt smiled cheerfully, scooting across the floor to see what was in the box Mello had brought. It was a box of candy. Most of it was chocolate but Matt spotted some taffy and a bag of jellybeans. He reached in without permission and pushed around the chocolate, looking for other candies. Chocolate, chocolate, fudge, chocolate, lemon drop, mints, chocolate, gummy worms, chocolate, more chocolate, here's a surprise: Chocola- WAIT!

"GUMMY WORMMEYS!" Matt practically dived into the box in his quest for the chewy worms. Mello ducked just in time to dodge Matt's flailing legs. Matt snatched up the bag of sweets and rolled around happily with the bag clutched to his chest. He let out a cat like purr and grinned.

"Hey Mello can I take your gummy worms? Sure no problem Matt, just take my ear drums too!" Mello muttered as he reached for a bar of chocolate.

"Thank you Mels." Matt rolled over to the blonde and hugged him. Mello rolled his eyes and pushed the ginger away "Go kiss your laptop or something."

"But then I'll get spit on it and then it will be all gross and then the saliva will leak into the keyword somehow then the laptop will fry and I will be sad and you don't want me to be all sad because then I will cry all over you chocolate and then you'll be angry and I'll like: "OH MY GOD RUN AWAY! Then you will be like: HEY MATT! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN HUG YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND AND I FORGIVE YOU-!"

Mello almost choked on his chocolate "What was that last part?"

"Nothing. Hey Mello." Matt sat up, suddenly serious. Mello glanced over, hearing the change on tone "What?"

"I have some questions."

"..."

"..."

"You do?"

"Yeah just a couple!"

"Um...go for it?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"That's it?"

"I have more but please just answer." Matt munched on a worm, gaze locked on the chocoholic. Mello thought for a moment, biting into his chocolate and chewing before he answered "Black."

"Really? You seemed like a yellow kinda person to me." Matt lay back down on his stomach, head propped up on his arm and one hand in his worms. Up went the eyebrows.

"Alright, why do you like black?" Matt continued.

"Black is a color that really isn't ever mixed with something else. You see blue-green or yellow-red but never red-black or blue-black. I kinda like how it stands on it's own." Mello shrugged. Matt's eyes were wide "Wow, that's deep Mels."

"Do you want me to continue answering or not?"

"No no! It's just I didn't expect that kind of answer. I never saw black like that."

Mello didn't reply so Matt carried on, going down the mental list Near had formed "What is your favorite season?"

"Autumn."

"Aww, because what's when you met me?"

"No." Came Mello's blunt reply. Matt smiled "Why do you like autumn?"

"Temperature. To wet in spring, to warm in summer, and to cold in winter."

"Okay next, dreams?"

"Beating Near and succeeding L."

"Fear?"

"No a chance."

"Come on Mels! You can tell me!"

"Nope, next?"

"Well..." Matt didn't really want to ask this one... Mello's real name...he was sure Mello wouldn't answer him.

"That's it." Matt said instead and Mello's eyes flashed suspiciously and he brought his chocolate away from his mouth "What is it Matt?"

"Nothing."

"Matt."

"Nothing."

Matt."

"Nothing."

"_Matt._"

Matt sighed "Okay, well, I'm pretty sure you won't answer this but... what is your favorite food?"

He chickened out.

Mello rolled his eyes and gave the obvious answer "Chocolate."

"The fact that your answering me shows were friends!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"YES!"

"_No_."

_**Author's note: Finally updated! It's been like...two days! Sorry If it's short or has some mistakes! I wanted to update before the weekend because I'm going places! Hope you liked L. Okay on another note, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELLYS-GIRL! Who's birthday is in two days from when I upload this chapter! Six reviews for my last chapter I believe, Thanks to all my reviewers. Bonfire, those jelly beans were for you, enjoy. I will try to update Sunday but can't promise anything!**_

_**Please R&R!**_


	12. Tree and Banana Madness

"Glad that's over!" Matt sighed as he collapsed on his good old bed in room thirteen "No more Near!"

"It's not like you spent much time in his room." Mello snapped a chuck off of his chocolate bar. A sound that Matt had dearly missed in the short hours he had been stuck in the albino's room. The rest of the week had pasted without incident with the expectation of Matt having a wild arm wrestling match with Percy. Matt won, only barely. And yes, of course, there was some cheating involved, but let's not get into details.

"Yeah but still. I'm glad to be back in thirteen! Which is kinda ironic, you know? Because thirteen is usually an unlucky number." Matt smiled and sat up, pulling off his goggles as he did so. Mello shrugged "I don't believe in such superstitions."

"Hmm," Matt opened a bag of chips he had stole from the kitchen and popped a chip into his mouth "I like myths and stuff."

"You seem the type that would." Mello commented, crumbling up his wrapper and lopping it neatly into the nearly full trash can. Matt tilted his head "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It just seems to me you'd like supernatural stuff. Fantasy and folktales." Mello replied, sharpening his almost dead pencil with the stubbiest eraser you would ever see. Matt smiled "I use to read fiction all the time at my old school. It was kinda nice to escape reality."

"I bet. Reading was the only thing that stopped me from murdering my sister." Mello muttered, flipping through the pages of his chemistry book while Matt laughed. The red-head flopped down on his bed and threw his pillow repeatedly into the air, catching it with his feet "I think we should go outside!"

"There's the door."

"Come on Mels! Come with me!"

"No and stop calling me that."

"But it's a beautiful day!"

"You start singing and you will have your own foot shoved down your throat faster than you can swallow."

"I can swallow pretty fast. I once won a contest!"

"I'm not going."

Matt puffed out a breath and stood "Fine fine, I'll go alone."

"You do that."

"Here I go."

"Bye"

"Almost out the door!"

"Bye."

"The door is almost closed!"

"Bye."

Matt sighed.

…

Okay readers, let's take a walk down memory lane. What happened to Matt the last time he went for a walk alone? If you remember correctly he got beaten almost to death by Mich. Now the world just loves to mess with Matt so the same thing couldn't happen to him this time.

Everyone take a guess at where Matt is right now.

I'll give you some hints.

He's in something tall and leafy.

It's brown and green but still missing several leaf bunches.

For those who guessed the center of the earth I worry about you...

But if you guessed he's in a tree your spot on. So here's the best part! He's been up there for about two hours! Stuck! ^-^

"CRAP! MEEELLLO!" Matt yelled for about the hundred time. He had almost reached the top when a branch further down had broken off, trapping him. He had resumed his climb so he could be seen before he started screaming for help.

"Why does this always happen to me!" Matt wined "MELLO!"

"Matt?"

It was Lily. Matt waved down at her, a smile forming on his face "Hi!"

"Hi," She replied, craning her neck so she could see him "Are you alright?"

"Not really."

"You stuck?"

"Yep."

Lily frowned "I'm not sure if I'll be able to catch you. I'll go get Roger!"

"No Lils! Get Mello." Matt regretted the words the moment they left his lips. A scowl formed on Lily's lips and ting of fear appeared in her eyes "I refuse to talk to him!"

"Come on Lily, Mels-I mean Mello isn't that bad!" Matt argued.

"Yes he is!"

That was when the branch Matt was perched on gave an ominous crack.

Crap.

He tried to lower one foot down onto the branch below but that caused the branch to crackle even louder. Matt cursed before he looked back down at Lily through the thick branches "Lily can we argue about this later-"

"I refuse to do it Matt! I refuse!"

"Lily the-"

"No Matt! I'm not getting Mello!"

"Okay but-"

"I absolutely refuse-"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Matt shouted as the beginning of a crack appeared on the branch "YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET MELLO BUT THE BRANCH IS BREAKING!"

Lily glared up at him, she didn't seem to have heard anything past: Shut up.

She turned on her heel and stacked away, leaving Matt to stare after her, mouth open.

"OH COME ON!" Matt yelled at the sky. That got him a bit of bird poop on the shoulder.

"Thanks." He muttered, glaring at the white mess "Thanks a ton."

"MELLO!" Matt cried again as the branch began to dip down dangerously "THIS IS RIDICULOUS! WHY! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?"

Then the branch broke.

Matt swore as he hurtled toward the ground.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP!" Matt closed his eyes and curled his arms over his head to protect it. He broke several branches as he fell. The air pushed against him but it did nothing to slow his fall and soon Matt was approaching the soiled ground faster than ever.

"Mello!" He yelled once more before he clenched his teeth and prepared to land. He felt something slam into him right before he hit the ground. It was warm and human shaped. Matt hit the ground and the landing was a lot softer than he thought it would be. He and whatever had grabbed him rolled together till friction brought them to a halt. Matt moaned, soft as the impact had been he was sure he would have some kind of bruise. He felt something stir under him and his eyes flashed open. The something turn out to be a groaning Mello.

"Mello." Matt breathed. The blonde had his arms wrapped around Matt which explained Matt's softer landing.

"dsfds" Mello replied. Matt blinked "What?"

"Gesfd ofds."

"Um, once more."

"Get off." Mello managed get out through the pain in his head.

"Oh sorry!" Matt rolled off the blonde and pushed himself onto his knees "You okay?"

"I'll be fine but you owe me big time." The chocoholic slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed the back of his head. Matt laughed "Yeah I guess I do. Does this mean you heard me yelling? Is that why you came?"

"Sorta."

"What do you mean sorta?"

"Well one does tend to notice the absents of annoying comments. You've been gone for a while."

"So you were worried!" Matt beamed. Mello glared at him but didn't answer. Matt's smile widened "You were! Aww Mello!"

Matt hugged the blonde and Mello let out a sharp hiss and winced.

"Oh sorry!" Matt repeated and retracted his arms at once at Mello's sign of pain. The blonde didn't reply instead the blonde pushed himself up. Matt followed his lead, his arms hurt and he felt pain in his back but he was in better condition then Mello who hadn't had any protection.

"Do you need a doctor or anything? The infirmary-" Matt started but Mello cut him off "No, Song is there and she's the last thing I need right now."

Matt smiled and followed the blonde as he walked toward the orphanage. The red-head stayed close to Mello as the blonde showed small signs of trouble.

"I require some space Matt." The blonde sighed and the gamer took a step away "Sorry but you look like your going to fall over!"

"I'll be fine."

Matt could see through Mello's tough guy act however. He could see that Mello's leg was bothering him and his head was hurting. The signs of struggle became less noticeable as they entered the orphanage and other people were around. Matt noticed the stares they were receiving. He stared right back till his opponent looked away and continued down the hall. They reached room thirteen and Matt pushed open the door for Mello. He ran off to get some ice and returned to see that Mello was on his back in bed.

The blonde flinched as Matt placed the ice on his leg.

"Cold." Mello muttered, slowly relaxing back onto his pillow. Matt chuckled and jumped onto his own bed, bouncing a bit before he pulled out his DS "It seems saving me is becoming a chore!"

"Yes and not a fun one." Mello started flicking small piece of leaf and twig out of his blonde tangle. Matt grinned "You look like a tree yourself."

"And who's fault is that?"

"..."

"Exactly."

"I did mean to!" Matt wined, trying to deleaf his own head "The stupid branch broke!"

"I saw Lily on my way out." Mello muttered to Matt's surprise "She didn't look happy."

"Yeah! She found me in the tree, I was trying to tell her the freaking branch was breaking but she wouldn't listen! She was going on and on about how she wouldn't go get you. Honestly!" Matt scoffed with a scowl. Mello however didn't look surprised at all, to Matt's shock the blonde was actually nodding.

"You agree with her?"

"Not about leaving you in tree but I can understand her fear."

"Did you do something to her?"

Mello coughed, almost guilty "Well, she um... took some of my chocolate a while back. Without asking."

"Ohh..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, um, moving on," Matt continued quickly "At least you realize I was gone when you did. A moment later and I would have broken... everything."

Mello chuckled and Matt smiled "Do you find my pain funny?"

"Obviously not if I saved you." Mello replied with a subconscious smile. Matt blinked, then stared at Mello who's smile had slipped away like he hadn't meant to say the words aloud. They stared at each other for a long moment.

Emotions raced through Matt. He wasn't sure how he felt about Mello's words. Happy? Embarrassed? None of the emotions were unpleasant. He settled on a confused kind of gratitude.

"Aww! Thanks Mels!" Matt grinned and air punched the blonde's shoulder. Mello didn't reply but his gaze rose to the ceiling. Matt was smiling when he unpaused his game. Mello's words were racing through his head. It was practically Mello confessing he cared. Huh. That widened the grin on Matt's face. Victory was his.

That thought made him laugh out loud. Victory was his? What had he been playing? And against who? It was pretty sad to win a game against yourself...

…

Matt wasn't speaking to Lily.

Lily wasn't speaking to Matt.

Matt was waiting for Lily to get over herself.

Lily was waiting for Mello to drop off the planet.

Neither was going to happen anytime soon.

Matt didn't say a word to the Mello hating blonde as she took the seat next to him at breakfast. He concentrated solely on his bacon and eggs that the cooks had arranged into a smiley face. The strawberries that had made up the nose of the happy plate had already been inhaled by the red-head and only a small pool of red juice gave away the fact anything had ever been there.

Lily ate quickly beside him. Her eggs were soon gone and chased down with a gulp of orange juice. Matt could feel flicks of food hitting his face as Lily wolfed down her breakfast.

"Lily!"

"Gah!" Lily groaned as a bright bubbly voice sounded from behind her. Matt peeked around to see her freckle covered roommate was waiting behind Lily, paint brushes in hand.

"I already told you I wanted to practice face art!"

"And I told YOU that I didn't want to do it!" Lily wined. Matt tried not to smile as he scooped up some of his eggs. The roommate noticed his movements and threw him a glance. Her eyes widened.

"Your that kid!" She gasped, pointing her paint brush at him "You tripped me in the hall!"

"I don't know what your talking about." Matt denied, forcing down a laugh. The ginger-haired girl scowled and whacked him on the head with her art supplies "Yes you do! You were on crutches."

"Why would I trip you? I don't even know your name!" Matt replied half honestly. He had no idea what the girl's name was.

"It's Linda." The girl sniffed hotly "And you did trip me!"

"Ridiculous," Matt claimed, tossing the last stripe of bacon into his mouth "why would I possibly trip you?"

"I don't know but I know you did it!"

"Hmm, let's see. You knocked me down." Matt smirked, turning to face her fully. Linda's face grew red with anger "So you did trip me!"

"An eye for an eye." Matt grinned.

Lily had been completely forgotten, which in this case she prefer. The blonde tried to slip away unnoticed but she made the mistake of looking back at Matt. Her hair brushed Linda's shoulder and the ginger was on her like a cat on a mouse.

"Where do you think your going?" Linda demanded, grabbing her roommates arm. Lily let out a squeal and was carted off while Linda yelled over her shoulder "This isn't over ginger!"

"Cracked." Matt muttered to himself "Insane. Mental."

"Matt."

For the _third _time, Matt jumped as Near's soft voice sounded in his ear. Matt wordlessly strangled the air before he turned to the pale boy "WHAT?"

"Roger would like to see you."

Matt was about to say that Roger could suck it but Near had already turned away. So the irradiated red-head finished off his eggs quickly and sprinted after the albino.

"Stupid Near." Matt muttered under his breath.

"I can hear you."

"No you can't!"

"..."

"That's right smarty banana, you stay quiet."

"...Smarty banana?"

"What are you talking about?"Matt blinked.

"What you said."

"Smarty bananas? I never said that."

"..."

"Mello!" Matt smirk, grad to miss a conversation about smart bananas. Although he was not so glad when he saw the long nailed, slender form of Song following Mello down the hall. Matt did get some satisfaction however when Song paled at the sight of him.

That's right, fear the Matt.

Matt skipped over to them and grinned at Mello who was carrying a large stack of books.

"Hi Matt." Mello greeted, peering around the books to look at Matt. His eyes flicked over to Near who had paused and was watching them.

"Near." Mello greeted stiffly.

"Hello Mello." Near replied, curling a strand of hair around a pale finger "Matt, Roger."

"I know, I know, god you are like his official messenger." Matt glared once at Song before he smiled at Mello "Bye Mels!"

"Bye Matt."

Matt blinked, his smile widening. Mello had let him say Mels. Maybe because Song was there? For whatever reason it made Matt feel lighter then air when Song scowled and stuck her nose into the air. Near didn't say anything as he turned to continue walking.

Banana talk evaded!

Matt followed Near, turning to walk backwards so he could see Mello and Song as they walked away. He saw Mello glanced back once unlike Song who gave Matt four to five looks.

"Ah, Matt. Thank you for coming." Roger smiled "Sit please."

"Yeah, like I had a choice" Matt thought, sitting down in the chair and raising his eyebrows at the old man.  
"No need to be nervous this is just a little thing." Roger shuffled through a stack of papers and pulled out a yellow colored piece of paper and handed it to Matt "Take a look at that."

"...my schedule?"

"See anything different."

Matt did.

"Art?"

"Yes. One year of Art is required."

"Let me guess. There's only one art class."

"Correct."

So Matt would be stuck with Linda.

Fabulous.

_**Author's Note: It's seen sooooooo long since I updated. I'm sorry _. With school and other things I haven't had much time. Thank you reviewers! Always love reviews! I will try to update soon but I can't promise anything!**_

_**Please R&R!**_


	13. Art Class

(School has started.)

Your doing it wrong!" Linda cried and Matt resisted the urge to snap her neck.

"How am I doing it wrong?" Matt gritted his teeth "It's not that hard to draw a circle!"

"It looks like an oval!"

"Your face looks like an oval." Matt muttered to low for Linda to hear.

"What?"

"Nothing," Matt said louder, getting an eraser from a blue labeled bin "go hover over someone else!"

Linda sniffed hotly but didn't response. She instead turned back to her own perfect circle drawn in a peach pink color pencil.

Gee, someone was confident.

Matt inwardly snorted and started erasing his oval. Indeed it was an oval. But Matt wasn't going to give Linda the satisfaction of hearing him admit it.

"Is everyone done?" Mr. Lee, the art teacher, asked. His voice boomed around the classroom and meaningless chatter stopped. There was a chorus of yeses with the expectation of Pavel who had drawn something resembling a pineapple.

Matt leaned over to watch the Russian sweat as he hurriedly erased the deformed circle and start again. The poor guy's hand was shaking so badly Matt was surprised that the shape Pavel drew somewhat resembled a circle.

"You okay?" Matt asked quietly as Mr. Lee began explaining the next step in their assignment. Pavel wiped his brow and glanced at Mr. Lee.

"I am not so good." Pavel whispered. Matt followed the russian's gaze and blinked "Do you know Mr. Lee or something?"

"Sorta. He's also my wood shop instructor."

"And?"

"And he is not liking me very much." Pavel muttered.

"Pavel. Do you have something to share with the class?" Mr. Lee asked, glancing over from the front of the room.

"N-no sir!"

"Then please keep silent."

"Yes sir! I'm wery sorry!" Pavel cried, his accent making his words almost impossible to understand as he rushed. Matt sent the blonde a sympathetic look before he leaned back in his chair. Linda was glaring at him out of the corner of her eye. He glared right back, daring her to make a comment.

"Your circle is off center." She muttered.

"YOUR CIRCLE IS OFF CENTER!" Matt shouted. The whole room fell silent, including Linda who looked shocked. Mr. Lee raised an eyebrow and walked over to Matt's table. He leaned in and Matt thought he was about to get a butt-kicking but Mr. Lee made his day by saying "He's right Linda. It is off center, try harder next time please."

Matt laughed, so did the rest of the class. Only Mr. Lee and Linda didn't laugh. Linda looked down at the table and didn't speak as Mr. Lee retreated back to the waiting white board "As I was saying..."

…

"That's blue."

"It's black!"

"It's blue."

"It's black! Are you color blind?"

"It's dark blue!" Linda glared at Matt and Matt glared right back "It's black!"

"It is blue now shut up!" Pavel snapped and Linda grinned "Told you so."

Matt took the colored pencil and snapped it in half before he took a black from a clear jar and began to draw. Linda stared, open mouthed, at her destroyed pencil "Matt!"

"Yes?"

"You broke the pencil!"

"I know that."

Linda kicked him.

"MR. LEE! LINDA KICKED ME!"

"Mr. LEE! MATT BROKE MY COLRED PENCIL!"

Mr. Lee sighed. Would those two ever stop fighting?

"Okay children." Mr. Lee glared at the two "behave."

"She started it." Matt pointed at Linda.

Thump!

"SHE KICKED ME AGAIN!"

"Linda stop kicking Matt."

"Yes sir." Linda said sweetly.

"OW!" Pavel cried "THAT WAS MY FOOT!"

Mr. Lee threw some chalk at the young russian "Quiet down Pavel! Detention!"

Pavel mouthed wordlessly before he slumped down in his seat "Sorry sir."

"Now. With your chosen colors drew ears on your circles."

Matt carefully drew two ears on the circle, his tongue peeking out between his lips. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Linda had barely started her first one. She was being extremely careful as she made the curve of the ear perfect. Matt smirked as he '_accidentally_' knocked her arm and her pencil made a straight line away from the circle.

"Oh! My apolo-" Matt stated with a grin but Linda just leaned over and scribbled all over his paper.

"Hey!" He cried, doing the same to her picture. Linda kicked him and he cried out in pain and reached for the nearest thing.

Which turned out to be a paint can.

Red paint splattered Linda's smock, mixing into her hair and leaving flicks of red on her already freckle covered face. Matt froze "Linda I didn't-"

But he was once again cut off was a solid line of purple paint hit him. Luckily his goggles blocked the paint that would have hit his eyes. But his nose and mouth weren't spared.

"Blah!" Matt spat out a purple glob of spit and reached for a can of green. He dumped it over Linda's head and she retaliated by dosing him in orange paint.

"Matt! Linda!" Mr. Lee ran followed and got a face full of blue paint. Linda launched some yellow paint at Matt and he threw some pink back.

Most of the other children had ducked under their tables to avoid getting hit.

Some brown,grey, black, and white paint were added to the mix. Matt began throwing bits of erasers at Linda that got mixed in with the paint and stuck to her. Linda was to busy looking for something however to notice and Matt grew a bit worried as she straightened up holding a bowl of something.

It was that stuff people dipped news paper in to make paper mache stuff.

"Linda-"

Splat!

Matt got a face full of the disgusting stuff.

"Eck!" Matt wiped as much of the grossness from his face as he could. But his hands were covered with paint so it didn't help much. He flew at Linda and together they rolled, wiping whatever they had on their hands on each other and throwing anything they could still reach at each other.

Mr. Lee dove out from below a table and seized the scruff of each of their shirts. They flailed their fists at each other as Matt and Linda were dragged apart.

"Enough!" Mr. Lee growled.

"She started it!"

Thump!

Linda's foot could still reach him.

"Linda!" Mr. Lee snapped and the paint covered girl scowled.

"Both are you staying after to clean up!" Mr. Lee glared at both of them "And if anymore fighting happens there will be worse punishment. As for the rest of you, class is over!"

The rest of the children carefully rose from their hiding spots, warily of the paint everywhere. They filed out, shooting glances back at Matt and Linda.

"I want this place spotless." Mr. Lee rubbed his temples "By tomorrow. I will notify your teachers that you are here."

Matt scowled but took the mop thrown at him. Linda started wordlessly picking up scattered papers as Mr. Lee turned to leave, her face hiding by a wall of multi colored hair. Matt began to scrub at the paint that had spilled onto the floor. Only when he head the snuffling sound did he realize Linda was crying.

"Linda?" Matt knelt down next to her.

"Go away Matt." Linda whipped at her eyes, sniffing.

"I'm sorry. I need mean for all this to happen."

"Yeah but it did."

"Here." Matt ran to Mr. Lee's desk and back. He handed Linda the tissue he had grabbed and watched her wipe her eyes "I'm pathetic."

"No your not." Matt rubbed her back. He didn't know why he was comforting her, but unlike Song or Mich he didn't hate Linda. She was different. She had passion which Mich lacked and Song threw only into running after Mello.

"I think your a great artist."

"T-thanks." Linda took a shaky breath "It's just, Mr. Lee is a tough teacher and I just have to do everything perfectly to even get his attention and I want to impress him! He's a great artist and I want to be like him some day..."

"So you have no interest in become L?"

"No I don't. And I have a feeling you don't want to succeed L either." Linda wiped her eyes again, the tissue was now covered in paint smudges. Matt shrugged "I'm more of a hacker."

"You know how to hack?"

"There's not much I don't now about computers."

"Why are you even talking to me?" Linda asked, balling up the tissue "I mean, we just did have a paint war."

"Because it was fun."

"I guess your right. It was kinda fun." Linda giggled "The clean up... not so much."

"I guess we should get to work." Matt frowned around at the mess "If only we had more help...I could... well..."

"What?"

"Well, Mello doesn't have classes right now, his teacher is sick I heard. Maybe he would help us." Matt shifted nervously "If that's okay with you."

"Sure."

Matt blinked "Really?"

"Yeah." Linda shrugged "Mello's never really done anything to me."

"I'll go get him."

…

"Mello come back!"

"No."

"Come on Mels!" Matt wined as Mello walked away from the art room.

"What did you say to him?" Linda asked. Matt grinned sheepishly "I told him there was chocolate. Mello please!"

"No."

"Please Mello!"

"I'm not going to clean up _your_ mess." The blonde refused. Matt's lip turned up in a pout "Pleeeeeeeease?"

"No."

"I'll give you a hug!"

"I don't want a hug."

"I won't hug you if you help!"

"No a chance."

"So you want a hug!"

"No but not getting a hug is not worth cleaning up such a mess."

Linda stepped forward "Please Mello?"

Mello stopped. Matt blinked as Mello turned, eyebrows raised. Linda didn't look him in the eye as she continued, even she was a tad scared of his intimidating manner "We would really appreciate it."

"I'll make you some chocolate!" Matt added, grinning at Linda.

Mello sighed "Fine, but only till my next class starts."

"Yay!" Matt cheered and ran to give the blonde a hug.

"You do it. I leave." Mello's statement stopped Matt dead in his tracks. Linda laughed before she retreated back into the art room with Mello and Matt following.

"And I thought you two were a mess. Look at this place." Mello glanced around the paint covered art room "I'd give this an A if I were an art teacher."

Matt laughed "Thanks!"

Linda began washing down all the furniture that had been hit with paint while Mello and Matt cleaned the floor and walls. The paper that had been drenched in paint were in a pile by the door so Linda could take them with her. Matt scrubbed the white bored till the paint finally came off. But his arm ached for hours afterward. Mello got a ladder and cleaned any paint off the ceiling.

"How did you even get it up here?" Mello grumbled as he cleaned a patch of red off. Matt laughed and gave a shrug "I guess were just that amazing."

After an hour of this Mello bid the two goodbye and left for class. That left Matt to finish up the ceiling and Linda to take over on the walls. The two were both still covered in paint and the heat outside wasn't helping. Matt was glad he had decided not to wear his striped shirts that day.

"I don't think this will come out." Matt stated the obvious when him and Linda took a break to rehydrate and to rest their tired arms. Linda rolled her eyes "Gee, what gives you that idea?"

"At least we're about halfway done and it's only been about." Matt checked the large ticking clock on the wall "Two hours."

"Ugh really? Only two hours?" Lily groaned "My arms feel like their about to fall off."

"Fooooood." Matt muttered.

"Here."

Mello's voice made both of the paint clad children jump. The blonde threw them both a sandwich wrapped in paper and juice box.

"Your class is over?"

"It's been an hour."

"Oh right," Matt sucked down his juice and took a large chuck out of his sandwich "Thanks!"

"You guys are doing pretty well." Mello looked around at the half clean room. Matt let out a tired laugh "Yeah well, tired."

"It's lunch break so I'll stay to help."

"Your the best Mels!" Matt grinned, punching the blonde's shoulder. For the second time that day Mello didn't react negatively to the nickname which made Matt smile wider "Let's get to work!"

"I'm not done yet." Linda pointed out but Matt just shrugged "We'll just start without you. Shame huh?"

"Yeah, shame." Linda muttered through her sandwich. Matt grinned and dived into the remaining mess with Mello.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A TINY BRUSH!" Matt held up a miniature brush he had found "IT'S SO ADOREBLE!"

Mello rolled his eyes and glanced at Linda who was chuckling and crumbling up her sandwich wrapper. Linda toss it into the trash and pushed her hair back "Mello can you hand me that broom?"

"So, how did Mr. Lee feel about you destroying his classroom?" Mello asked, throwing the broom to Linda. Matt chuckled "He didn't love it. Did you already take art?"

"Yeah, I took it my first year here." Mello nodded and scooped up a handful of colored pencils and dropped it into a container " Mr. Lee is like... the mutant spawn of a vulgar."

Linda snorted, almost inhaling some chalk dust as she did so "Mutant spawn of a vulgar? I never imagined you saying that Mello!"

Mello smirked but didn't answer. Matt grinned and slid across the floor on the mop, leaving a trail of water behind him "Mello when does your lunch break end?"

"In about two minutes"

"Aww." Matt stumbled and grabbed the blonde to keep his balance "You should skip class!"

"Not happening."

"Please?"

"No."

"Chocolate?"

"Not happening."

Linda laughed at Matt's expression of defeat. She walked over and smiled at Mello "Thanks Mello, you've been a great help. I'm sure we'll be done by the time you get back."

Mello inclined his head "I'll see you two later then."

"Bye Mels!" Matt waved wildy as the blonde disappeared out of the doorway. Linda smiled and hit Matt lightly with her broom "Get to work."

"You look like a witch when you have that." Matt eyed the broom and scampered toward the still paint covered sinks.

Linda only laughed.

….

"Ugh it took me like, an hour to get all of that paint and stuff off my skin." Matt wined as he and Pavel entered the now spotless artroom for their second day of art. The Russian looked around "It looks good. How long did it take?"

"Roughly five hours. My arms still feel like led."

Matt sat down next to Linda with Pavel on his other side. Linda's hair was brushed free of paint and her skin was normal again but Matt saw that flecks of paint still covered her shoes as they did his.

"Morning class." Mr. Lee greeted "Please get a scrap of paper and a pencil."

Their was a scraping of chairs as everyone hurried to obey. They were then told to draw a line directly in the middle of the paper then fold it. Without rulers. Matt simply folded his first then drew the line, as did most people.

"Your fold is off center!" Linda hissed.

"No." Matt glanced at her's "It's in the center!"

"It's off!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

_**Author's Note: Ugh school. Anyway, this wasn't an overly important chapter I just had fun writing it. I know this one and my last chapter weren't very long but I will try to make the next one longer. Thank you reviewers! **_

_**Please R&R!**_


	14. Pumpkin!

"I got it!" Matt lept up and smashed the ball into the enemy's court. Linda dived for it but narrowly missed it because Pavel was in her way. The volley ball hit the ground. A point for Matt's team.

"Yeah!" West cheered and slapped Matt's hand. Linda gave Pavel a playful shove and threw the ball to Matt who was server.

"Nine serving ten! Game point for Linda's team!" Matt called before he threw the ball up high and served it at Pavel's head. Pavel moved so Percy could hit the ball back. West bummed it back over and Linda set it so Pavel could spike it. As the ball hurled toward the ground West just managed to hit it up.

Matt ran forward to spike it.

Thump!

Matt tripped over West's shoe and he face planted. He lifted his head up only for ball to bounce off it.

"THAT'S GAME!" Linda called and hugged Pavel who cheered.

"I'm going to bite your foot off West." Matt laughed as he wiped a bit of dirt off his face. West shrugged with a grin "Sorry Matt."

Matt pushed himself up and tossed the volleyball to Pavel who fumbled it. Matt packed up the net and threw it into the game shed. Pavel threw the ball in after it and closed the creaky door behind him.

"Lunch time!" Matt cried as his stomach gave a monstrous growl. West nodded "I could go for some food about now."

"Lets go!" Linda grabbed Pavel's hand and led the way to into the orphanage and toward the dining hall. The dining hall was full of noise when they arrived. Linda led Pavel off toward to empty seats while West ran off to join a purple eyed girl. Matt smiled and jumped into his seat, looking down at his plate.

Matt groaned.

"Ugh..." Matt glared at the leafy dish the cooks had dared to put in front of him "Salad..."

Matt was to busy picking at the green stuff to notice the dining hall had drained of noise.

"Maybe I should dip this in chocolate or something." Matt grinned evilly "I bet Mello wouldn't be able to tell the difference till he ate it..."

"Excuse me?"

Matt spun around and found himself facing the named chocoholic.

"M-mello?" Matt looked around to see all eyes were upon the blonde "I WASN'T GOING TO DO IT!"

Mello rolled his eyes "I'm not here to accuse you of anything."

"Then why are you here? I thought you only ate chocolate." Matt chuckled. The soft laugh echoed around the silent room, making it sound eerie and creepy.

"Can I speak with you?" Mello whispered, staring down a fake blonde with blue eyes. The girl quickly looked away, scooting closer to her black haired friend.

"Sure." Matt jumped up, not noticing the look Lily sent his and Mello's way. Matt smiled as he practically skipped through the room with Mello who was glaring at anyone that stared.

"What is it?" Matt asked as soon as the door had closed behind them. Mello glanced back at the hall before he answered "Actually I wanted to show you something."

"What is it? Is it a puppy?" Matt guessed "I bet it's a puppy."

"No Matt. It's not a puppy."

"Awwww!" Matt wined as they approached room thirteen. Mello smirked "I'd wait to see what it is before you judge."

Matt's curiously pushed open the door.

"Oh. My. God."

It was a TV. It was big. IT WAS SHINY!

Thump!

…

"Matt?"

Matt blinked. Mello was leaning over him, looking, well, looking concern. THAT'S ANOTHER POINT FOR TEAM MATT!

Matt was on the floor just inside room thirteen and there was a bump the size of a grapefruit on the back of his head. He sat up and rubbed his head, looking around for the source of his faint.

Thump!

…

"Matt are you okay?" Mello asked as Matt slowly regained consciousness, again.

"T.V." Matt muttered, looking around without lifting his head. It was still there. And just as shiny.

"How did it get here?" Matt rolled over to take in every inch of the device. He could feel a giddy giggle rising in his throat. He began touching ever part of the TV he could.

"Your getting finger prints all over the screen." Mello stopped him. Matt grinned "Did you buy it Mello?"

Mello looked sheepish as he nodded "I destroyed the other one so..."

"OH MY GOD MELLO! I FEEL SO SPOILED! " Matt tackled Mello to the ground and crushed every ounce of breath from the blonde's lungs "I COULD KISS YOU!"  
"Please don't." Mello struggled in Matt's grip but the red-head's grip didn't slacken.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you Mello!" Matt squeezed him tighter.

"Gah! Let go of me!" Mello finally managed to wiggle out of Matt's grip. He got to his feet and brushed himself off while Matt stared at the new TV.

"Can I play?" Matt asked in a far away voice, his gaze falling on his PlayStation. Mello rolled his eyes "That's why it's here."

Matt stared up at Mello.

"Ack!" Mello choked as once again he was on the floor having the life squeezed out of him. Matt's grin was so wide it was amazing that it fit on his face "Thank you Mels!"

"Just let go of me!" Mello said, squirming.

Now. Take a moment ,if you have not already, to think about what this looks like. Mello is on the floor getting the life hugged out of him by Matt and Mello is the tough guy of the orphanage. Now think about what kinda of reaction someone would have if they came in right about...

Not yet.

About...

Now.

Room thirteen's door creaked open.

Mello froze in Matt's grip.

"..."

Song stood in the doorway. Mouth open. Eyes wide.

"Hi!" Matt said cheerfully.

Silence.

Mello slowly rolled out of Matt's weakened grip and onto his feet. He faced Song who looked like someone who had just been told that their puppy had died, their best friend had been hit by a bus, and their house burned down.

She dropped the book she had been carrying. A Medic's Guide to Simple cuts and bruises.

Smack!

Song's hand smacked against Mello's cheek, leaving it red and stinging.

Matt sprang up but Mello held his arm up to stop the gamer from leaping at Song.

That anger was back. Matt could feel it swirling in his stomach, like a ball of power ready to be unleashed down upon Song's hair covered head. He pushed against Mello's arm but the limb didn't budge. But he did feel it tremble slightly and looked up at Mello's face to see he was smiling and his eyes were close. A soft rumble sounded from his lips.

Mello was chuckling.

After being slapped.

His chuckles became more pronounced and he threw his head back. He began to laugh harder than Matt had ever seen anyone laugh. He laughed till no sound came out, his blonde hair swung forward as he half doubled over. He laughed till his face was red. Song had tears in her eyes. Matt could tell that the medic wanted to just sink into the ground, to become deaf to Mello's laughter.

"I don't see why you keeps trying," Matt muttered and Song's eyes snapped to him "Your obviously not earning his liking."

That comment got Matt a slap.

He chuckled.

He couldn't help it.

But the sound of Song's hand hitting Matt seemed to awaken Mello. The blonde slammed the door, narrowly taking off Song's still raised hand.

Matt snickered and rubbed his cheek "That wasn't very polite Mels."

"Yeah well slapping people isn't either."

"Do you think one day you'll like her?" Matt asked teasingly, sitting down beside the TV and taking off his goggles.

"I'm not really sure how to answer that," Mello muttered, laying down next to Matt with his arm over his forehead "If I become L's successor then I won't really be aloud to have much of a personal life."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Matt frowned "But we'll still be friends right?"

"We're not friends now."

"Suuuuuure. Whatever you say Mels."

"Don't call me that."

"You let me about two seconds ago."

Mello refused to answer which made Matt smile "I'm right! NOW TIME TO PLAY!"

Matt had the Playstation plugged in and turned on before Mello had even moved. He hadn't played for about... two weeks... which was a long time for Matt. He hadn't gone that long without a TV since he had first moved to the orphanage.

"Come on Mello you try!" Matt threw Mello the controller "You brought the TV so you get first crack at Yoshi."

Mello sighed but took the controller. The countdown for the race began and Matt pointed out toad "That's you."

"Move!" Mello ordered as the game began. Matt dived out of the way and toad took off, zooming into first. Mello's first victim was Daisy. He had seen Matt play enough that he knew the keys by heart. He planted a mine as she meant to pass him and it was good bye to that flower. Next was Peach, then Wario, then Mario.

Mello swore as he neared the finish line and Yoshi pulled in front of him

"OH NO YOU DON'T YOU SEWAGE GARBAGE!" Mello launched three missiles at the green dinosaur and sent him spinning out of control. Toad rode over the finish line and Mello jumped up "THAT'S RIGHT SUCKA!"

"Wow Mello." Matt laughed "I never expected that."

"Stupid dinosaur crap." Mello threw the controller to Matt "I need to study."

"Aww, don't you want to play some more?"

"No."

"But your good at it! You've got the fighting spirt!"

"I've got an albino to beat."

"Fine," Matt huffed, starting the next round "But till me if you change your mind!"

"You'll be the first to know."

…

June

…

July

…

August

…

September

…

First of October:

"What is this?"

"It's a pumpkin."

"I know what it is, but what is it for?" Mello asked, spin the orange vegetable around so he could look at every inch of it's surface. Matt grinned "A jack-o-lantern!"

"It's not like anyone outside the orphanage will see it." Mello pointed out and Matt shrugged "I still want to make it! Halloween is in one month!"

"Why do insisted on doing such pointless things?" Mello sighed.

"Because," Matt replied taking the pumpkin from Mello "It's fun. Besides, we can use the time as bonding time!"

"No thanks."

"Come on Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeels."

"No."

"Please?"

"Why don't you ask Lily or Linda to do it with you?" Mello asked, reaching for a book on flamingos. Matt scowled "You know I haven't talked to Lily in months."

"Just because of the tree incident?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Well Mels," Matt grinned, a twinkle in his eyes "I don't think that's any of your business."

"I guess not."

"Your not going to pry?" Matt pouted as Mello brushed the comment off like a fly "For all you know it could be really bad!"

"If it was that bad you would have told me."

"What if I don't want to talk about it?"

"Then shut up."

"But I might be depressed!"

"God Matt you are so annoying." Mello rolled his eyes, pencil and notebook in hand "Don't you ever shut up? Honesty if you were depressed I would have noticed."

Matt blinked, then smiled "You would have?"

Yes I- what's with that look?" Mello narrowed his eyes at Matt's uplifted and slightly smug expression.

"It's nothing."

Mello looked at him a moment longer before he turned back to his notes "Your so strange."

"Aww! Thanks Mello!"

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I'm taking it as one though!"

"Whatever Matt."

"So will you cut up the pumpkin with me?" Matt asked, returning to the original subject. He held the pumpkin up and tilted his head to the side. Mello shrugged "Fine."

"I'll ask Pavel and Linda to help too!"

"When are we cutting it?"

"You said we!"

"...yeah...and?" Mello looked at Matt in confusion but Matt just shrugged "Never mind. Anyway, we're doing it in the kitchen after class. You have a break then right?"

Mello paused for moment before answering "...Yeah. I have a break then."

"Great!" Matt put the orange vegetable on his pillow and covered it with blankets. Like a small child and his doll. Mello snapped off a piece of chocolate from his recently opened bar "See you later."

"Bye!" Matt waved before he skipped out of the room. Lily was just leaving her room and Matt had to duck around her to avoid a collision. She muttered a quick hello that Matt barely heard but was to excited to return. Jack-o-lantern making. He had participated in such an activity at his old school. Had even been able to take his pumpkin home. It hadn't lasted long however.

"Linda!" Matt called to the artist who stopped to wait for him.

"Morning Matt." She greeted with a smile. The gamer grinned and returned the greeting. They walked into art class side by side and joined Pavel at a small round table. Only a couple other students had arrived. Yes a couple, there was only one art class so around ten people were taught at once.

"Hey Pavel." Linda sat down next to the young Russian who turned to face her "What's up?"

"Not much. Mr. Lee popped in to say he would be late."

"Hmm, in that case listen." Matt called for both of them to listen and told them his pumpkin plan.

"Sounds interesting." Pavel beamed "I would love to cut up a pumpkin! I hate pumpkins. They are just so orange..."

Linda laughed "What's wrong with orange? I happen to love orange."

"I did not say anything was wrong with it." Pavel backtracked "I am just saying that pumpkins are very orange!"

Linda smiled and turned back to Matt "Sure! I'd love to help."

"Thanks," Matt replied "Mello will be there too."

"Hmm, I'm surprised you talked him into it." Linda raised an eyebrow. Matt shrugged "He said it was pointless but he agreed in the end. We're doing it after class. Mello said be has a break then."

Linda frowned "Does he? I did think students had a break in the afternoon if they were taking more classes..."

Matt was about to answer when Mr. Lee strode in, looking angry.

"PAVEL SIT UP STRAIGHT!" He yelled and the Russian snapped up, his back as straight as a board "S-sorry sir!"

"Linda pass out paper! Matt pass out pencils!"

The two jumped up and ran to do as they were told. Matt threw a pencil at everyone and Linda darted around sliding paper onto tables.

…

"Should we trust you when a knife?" Linda asked, eying the knife Matt held in his left hand. Matt snorted and Linda raised an eyebrow."

"No."

"Thought not." She snickered. Pavel chuckled "I'll do it."

"We should wait for Mello." Matt protested. Linda sighed "He's late. He deserves to have us start without him."

"Well Linda," The named blonde muttered, striding into the kitchen "if you get cut I'll pour lemon juice on the wound."

Linda laughed "Sorry Mello."

"Mels! You made it!" Matt ran to hug him, the knife Pavel hadn't yet taken still in his hand. Mello rolled his eyes and seized Matt's wrist. He slid the knife from Matt's grip and made his way over to the pumpkin.

"You didn't have to take it." Matt grumbled sheepishly while Mello turned the pumpkin around, trying to decide where to cut. Linda punched Matt's arm "You would had cut his head off!"

"I doubt it," Mello drew the knife back and cut cleanly into the pumpkin "Human bone it a bit to strong for such a weak knife."

"I was kidding."

"I am aware of that."

Matt grinned and retrieved a large spoon from a cabinet. Mello sawed the top off of the pumpkin and stepped back to let Matt start scooping the inside out. He traded off with Matt and Linda till the pumpkin was basically empty.

"Next is deciding of a face!" Matt cheered, slapping a piece of paper down on the counter. Mello sighed "I'm guessing we can't just draw a frown and eyes?"

"Don't be ridiculous Mello of course we can't do that!" Matt tisked and wagged his finger at the blonde "We've got to be creative! Luckily I came prepared! Linda, want to do the honors?"

Linda grinned and Matt handed her a pencil. They all watched as Linda drew a rough sketch of the pumpkin then started to draw a face. Even though it was a rough drawing it looked almost realistic as Linda concentrated on the lines and curves she was drawing. She stuck with the classic triangle eyes and nose. The mouth was where the whole drawing really shone. It had one big watermelon shaped hole that was pointed down in a frown. Triangles were made on the edges of the frown and then squared chunks were used to show teeth. In the middle were two pointy teeth facing one another.

"Good luck Mello!" Linda grinned, placing the drawing in front of the blonde. Mello sighed and raised the knife "You just love making my life difficult don't you?"

"Yep!" Matt sang "Have fun!"

Over all Mello did an excellent job. The noses and eyes were perfect and the mouth was as impressive as anyone could have hoped for. Mello let Matt sign his name on the back and Linda and Pavel followed suit. Mello sighed it last, his slightly curvy handwriting standing out from the other messy cuts that barely looked like letters.

Matt picked up the pumpkin with a small squeal "It's so cute!"

Linda nodded "You did a good job Mello!"

Pavel took the pumpkin and turned it over in his hands "Nice work!"

"I have class soon." Mello replied, turning away from the three "I'll see you three later. Remember to clean up."

Matt grinned "We will! Bye!"

The blonde disappeared out of the doorway and Pavel placed the pumpkin back down "He really did a good job."

"Yep! We're making chocolates to thank him!"

_**Author's note: Yeah, remember, Mello's parents were rich and he got all the money. That's how be could afford the T.V. I just threw in him yelling at the game because come on, who doesn't yell at their T.V? I guess this chapter doesn't have much to do with the over all plot. Well I guess I could do something with the Song thing. Over all this is all bonding time! Thank you reviewers! One more review and I'll have fifty! **_

_**Please R&R!**_


	15. Smile

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Le-

"Matt, leave it."

"But it's crooked!"

"It's fine." Mello sighed, letting his chocolate melt under his tongue "Not like anyone can see it."

Matt frowned.

Right.

Left.

"Matt."

Matt sighed and let go of the craved pumpkin "Fine."

Mello looked back down at his textbook "Good."

...Right.

"Matt, touch it again and I will crush it."

Matt flopped down on his bed with a huff "Your mean."

"Hmm..." Mello grunted uncaringly. Matt grinned "Remember Linda's coming over later."

"I would have remember if you had told me in the first place."

"...Hey Mello. Linda's coming over later."

"I gathered that much."

"Whatca reading?" Matt asked, rolling onto his back. The textbook Mello held in one hand was covered in a rough brown paper bag that had been morphed into a book cover. It had no label or any sign of ownership.

" Miss. Erifnob assigned me a report on a desert eagle." Mello showed Matt the book.

"Miss. Erifnob?" Matt asked, taking the book and flicking through it's thin pages.

"She's my weapon's instructor." Mello replied with a small smile. Matt smiled back and looked down at the page Mello had been reading. He read the first sentence where Mello had put a small posted note.

_The Desert Eagle is heavier than most handguns due to the fact it has more recoil._

"Oh, so it's a hand gun?" Matt asked, looking at the image of a gun that was next to the caption which Matt assumed was the Desert Eagle.

"Yes." Mello nodded and took the book back "So when is Linda coming?"

"In an hour or so."

"And why is she coming?" Mello asked, scribbling down some notes onto his already text covered essay. Matt shrugged "She didn't say."

"Well then I'll be back in about an hour."

"Where ya going?"

"Library."

"See ya." Matt waved as the blonde swung his backpack into his back and tucked his book under his arm. The chocoholic disappeared out of the room.

…

"Um, Linda?"

"Just pretend I'm not even here."

"...Why are you here?" Matt asked the artist who was perched on a stool she had brought with her. Mello was back to writing his essay and Matt fingers were hovering over his laptop as he looked at Linda.

"Ignore me." Linda drew out the words slowly and loudly. Matt glanced over at his roommate who's eyes were glued to his book. He sighed and looked back at his laptop, trying to ignore the owl eyed artist sitting across the room.

"Cheap-o." Matt muttered as a a red clad player passed him in his game. He clicked madly on his mouse button, launching at least ten missals at the shieldless player.

"Matt." Mello called without looking up. Matt grunted without moving his eyes from his screen.

"What's your favorite color?" The blonde asked. Matt looked up and saw that Mello had moved on to language arts.

"My favorite color?"

"Yeah. I'm describing a minor character and I need a shirt color." Mello replied, his voice was muffled by his pencil's erasers as he chewed on it. Matt though for a moment "My favorite color..."

"Yes."

"...Orange." Matt grinned "I like orange."

"Huh." Mello scratched down a note on his paper and took a bite from his chocolate. Linda coughed lightly from her stool and crossed one leg over the other. Matt glanced at her as she took a drink of water from the bottle she had brought.

"Don't you have homework too Matt?" She asked once she had lowered the bottle.

"...Yes..."

"Shouldn't you be doing it?"

"I thought I was suppose to be ignoring you." Matt replied with a scowl. Despite his response he took out his math book and note book. Linda smirked and leaned against the wall behind her.

"What is this?" Matt whispered "Slant of the what? Subtract what from what? WHAT DOES THIS EVEN MEAN!"

"Calm down Matt I'm trying to contracted." Mello muttered. Matt smacked his heavy book against the wall. Mello glanced over at him as the gamer repeated the action several times.

The blonde rolled his eyes and looked back down at his paper "I'm not sure that room eleven will appreciate that."

Matt paused "Oh...right...oops..."

Mello chuckled and used a hand held sharpener to sharpen his dulled pencil.

"Do you think pink would represent a poodle well?" Matt asked.

"Poodle?"

"I have to make a bar graph."

"I thought you were doing slopes." Mello brushed a strand of hair behind his ear. Matt glared at his book "I moved on. Hmm... I could make it a black demon poodle who bites people's legs off..."

"A black poodle?" Mello raised an eyebrow. Matt nodded "Black's your favorite color right?"

"Right."

"Okay, and for the Labrador I'm thinking..."

"Orange." Mello suggested. Matt nodded with a smile "Orange, for Halloween."

"Maybe I should make the poodle orange and the Labrador black." Matt mused, looking at his graph thoughtfully. Mello blinked "Well you do seem more of a poodle than me. Can you imagine me with a fluffy tail and ears..."

Matt snorted and the forgotten Linda choked on her water.

"Oh my god Mello!" Matt laughed "That paints a very strange picture!"

"Just make the poodle orange." Mello grinned and turned to his work.  
"Will do." Matt got his color pencils from a paper bag he had made his school bag.

Linda had a small smile on her face but didn't comment as both boys turned back to their work.

The room feel silent except for the scratching of pencil against paper and the occasional sound of rustling paper. Linda barely made a sound as she watched the two boys work, barely blinking. An hour past and Matt was beginning to get restless as he turned to his computer homework.  
"Lunch time."  
Matt jumped a mile when Linda suddenly spoke, eyes on her watch. The gamer slammed his book as a small grin crept on to his face "Good! I need a break."  
Mello paused to look up at the red head as Matt jumped up. Linda also stood, her empty water bottle fell over as she tapped it lightly with her foot.  
"See you later Mels." Matt waved before he followed Linda toward the much deserved food.

"Bye." Mello called before the door shut.

Other children were emerging from their room as well, taking breaks from their studding and homework doing. Pavel joined them, stretching his long arms as he walked "Ugh, I am so tired!"  
"What have you been doing?" Matt asked the small Russian as they made their way to the dining hall.  
"I was working on an assignment for Ms. Elfson." Pavel sniffed distastefully "God, I think I might drill through my own brain."  
"Mrs. Elfson?" Matt asked, taking the seat next to Linda "Who's she?"  
"My physics teacher. She's the wife of Mr. Elfson." Pavel scowled "I swear she hated me!"  
"I thought Mr. Lee hated you." Matt objected.  
"They both hate me!" Pavel claimed, spooning some broccoli onto his plate. Matt laughed "Wow Pavel. That sucks."  
"I know." The Russian growled through a mouthful of green vegetable "I swear they would make an excellent evil couple if Mrs. wasn't married! I bet they secretly plot at night how they are planing on torturing me!"  
"Yeah... I'm sure they do that." Matt munched on his bread stick "Just like you stay up all right planing on how to avoid them."  
"How did you know?"  
Matt snorted into his soda "You actually do that?"  
"Of course. You would to if you had those two hawks after you." Pavel scowled down at his plate. Linda smiled and patted the young Russian on the head "Don't worry Pavel. One day you'll be free of them."  
"When do you guys get to leave the orphanage?" Matt asked, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Linda swallowed her orange soda before she answered "Students are allowed to leave at the age of fifteen."  
"That's tough." Matt sighed "We only get to go beyond the gates for one week a year and I've got about five more years in this place."  
"Well," Linda glanced around before she lowered her voice and leaned closer to Matt "Most people leave the at least once a month. Some every week."  
"Hmm?" Matt blinked "What do you mean?"  
"Well, Roger doesn't exactly get chains on the windows and doors." Pavel joined the little huddle "It's not that hard to sneak out."  
"Sneak out?" Matt bit his lip "I never thought of that. Do you guys sneak out?"  
Linda nodded "We do it less often then most but go every two months or so."  
"Mind if I tag along some time?" Matt asked with a smile "I love the town and I don't want to wait for Christmas."  
"Sure." Pavel grinned but Linda shook her head "Sorry Matt but we aren't going anytime soon."  
"Why not?"  
"Mich got caught sneaking out about a week before he turned fifteen. Roger wasn't happy." Linda sighed "He patrols at night now and he's even caught a couple other students."  
Matt frowned and let out a disappointed huff of air "I guess I'll have to wait for Christmas."  
"Sorry. But if we do decide to go earlier we'll let you know." Linda winked before she pulled back and returned to her lunch. Pavel smiled at Matt before he too retracted his head.  
"So are you coming back to the room with me Linda?" Matt asked her as he returned to his meal like nothing had happened. The artist shook her head "Oh no. I've got everything I need."  
"...that sounds suspicious."  
"It should."  
"What are you up to?" Matt asked, pointing his fork at her. She wiped a speck of potato off her cheek and smirked "You'll see."  
"I will?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well..." Matt returned his fork to his plate "Good."

…

"Hey Mello!" Matt chirped, prancing into room thirteen and closing the door behind him "I brought you a brownie from the kitchen!"  
The blonde looked up from his books and took the plate Matt offered him "Thanks"  
"No problem." The gamer smiled and dropped down on to his bed "Is that your social studies stuff?"  
"Yeah. I just finished." Mello closed his heavy social studies book with a snap and slipped it into his bag "I'm completely done."  
"Well then let's go outside!" Matt rolled onto the floor and toward the closet "I know there's a ball in here somewhere!"  
"Outside?" Mello asked, pushing himself up. Matt peeked back into the main room "Yeah... Found it!"  
"No. Absolutely not."  
"Oh come on Mels!"  
"No, I refuse to play with that."  
Matt pouted.  
In his hands was a bright blue ball with white daises painted all over it. It had a dark spot where mud or whatever had stained. The ball was extremely bright and the sight of it had made Matt smile. But Mello's reaction wiped that smile away.  
"Please Mels?" The gamer pleaded "Just one toss!"  
"No."  
"Why do most of our conversions end up like this? And please!"  
"I don't know and no."  
"I brought you a brownie!"  
"I won't take bribes."  
"Then give it back!" Matt reached for the brown square of deliciousness but Mello held it out of his reach "No."  
"Mels!" Matt cried, flailing his arms and jumping put Mello used his free arm to keep the gamer away from the brownie. Mello carefully tilted the plate so the the brownie dropped into his mouth. He ran around the room as Matt chased him, chewing quickly. The blonde swallowed and turned to run backward. He opened his mouth to show Matt his brownieless tongue. Mello turned forward just in time to avoid stepping on Matt's Playstion.  
The red head lept forward and grabbed Mello's shoulders as the blonde slowed to step over the device. Matt wrapped his legs around Mello's waist and held on as the blonde tried to throw him off.  
"Ye ha!" Matt cried throwing one arm into the air "Ride em cowboy!"  
"Get off!" Mello spun trying to dislodge the gamer. But Mello too was laughing, his hair whipping against his face and Matt's. He could feel himself loosing his balance what with the spinning and the extra weight.  
There was a click right before Mello went down with Matt under him.  
"Oof!" Matt grunted as Mello's weight crashed down on him. Mello scrambled up, his eyes on the door where a camera holding Linda stood, a grin plastered on her face. She was looking down at her camera, obviously pleaded with her picture.  
Matt shot up and ran over to see a stilled picture of him on Mello's back looking like a crazy clown lunatic on top of a laughing and red faced Mello.  
"That's one for the books." Linda smiled, wiping a fake tear from her cheek. Matt grabbed at the camera but Linda laughed and ran around the room with him right behind her. It was the brownie all over again. Matt had an alley this time however.  
Mello plucked the camera out of Linda's hand as she ran past him.  
She stumbled as she looked back and almost landed on Mello's backpack. Matt slowed to a stop beside Mello and together they looked at the picture one last time before Mello hit the delete button "Nice try Linda."  
"Aww Mello!" Linda pouted "I loved that!"

"To bad." Mello handed the camera back to Linda.

"Well." Linda sighed "I guess you don't want to see it."

"Hmm?" Matt asked, glancing up from the blank camera. Linda smiled and inched toward the door "Nothing, nothing."

"Linda," Mello sighed "Your going to tell us anyway."

Linda let out a giggle and ran to the door, she picked up a rectangular shaped thing that had been leaning against the wall. She was shaking with excitement as she bounced back into the room"Yeah yeah Mello you know everything whatever! Ready?"

"What is it?" Matt asked "A painting?"

Linda let out a squeal and turned the canvas around.

Matt gasped and Mello's eyes widened.

"Wow Linda." Matt breathed.

It was a detailed sketch of the roommates.

It showed Mello laying on his stomach with a book propped open against his pillow and a chocolate bar raised to his lips. His head was twisted, his eyes looking down off the bed at Matt who was leaning against the blonde's bed. The gamer was showing Mello his notebook but whatever he was showing the drawn Mello wasn't facing the real Matt and Mello as their eyes roamed over every inch of the bold lined drawing. The white and black Mello had the softest of smiles on his face and the real Matt smiled at the sight of it. Linda really had out done herself. It was the perfect copy of Mello's smile. Although not as heart warming as the real smile but just as...sweet. Matt had a board grin on his face and looked ready to laugh. Very realistic. There was no color but the lines were dark giving it an almost life like appearance.

"Wow." Matt repeated "Linda, it's amazing. I mean, how did you draw this all in like...two hours?"

"Experience," Linda sang "Do you like it?"

"Oh course!" Matt cried, throwing his arms around her "It's amazing! Thank you so much!"

Linda patted his back "Chill Matt. It's nothing."

"What do you think Mello. Mello?" Matt turned to look a the blonde who was still staring at the picture. Mello didn't replied as Matt jumped back over to him "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeello?"

"I like it." Mello whispered.

"What?"

"I love it Linda." Mello smiled over at the beaming artist "It's really something."

Linda's smile widened till almost all her teeth showed "Thanks Mello."

"I think it's time for a group hug." Matt opened his arms.

"No." Mello pushed the gamer away as Matt went to hug him. Linda laughed and hugged Matt again "Come on Mello!"

"No."

Linda and Matt both ran forward and hugged him. The blonde stiffened slightly but slowly relaxed into the hug. He didn't return it but it was a start. Matt laughed and took the picture from Mello and took a tack from a wall. His Zelda poster fell to the floor but Matt ignored it as he tacked the picture between his and Mello's bed.

"WHOOO!" Linda grabbed his arm as he stepped back.

"What?" Matt jumped looking alarmed. Mello raised his eyebrows and leaned against the wall.

"I need to sign it and it needs a name!" Linda ran forward and scrolled her name across the bottom. Matt blinked "A name?"

"As the artist I get to name it!" Linda sang.

"Name away."

"How about," Linda drew the pencil along a part of the picture she had left blank and stepped back "That."

Mello and Matt both stepped forward to read the messy letters:

_Room Thirteen_

_**Author's note: I'm sorry I didn't update this weekend! I know it's short and I'm really sorry! Been busy with homework and projects and school. Anyway I will try to get out another chapter this weekend and sorry for an you reviewers, love you all!**_

_**Please R&R!**_


	16. Halloween: Trick

**If anyone is confused, the camera that Linda had was smuggled in! Cameras are not aloud at the orphanage!**

"Boo!"

"What are you doing Matt?" Mello asked without looking up from his book.

"BOOO!"

"Matt."

"Oh come on Mello! Be scared!" Matt whined.

"I'm not going to be anymore scared of you under a sheet anymore then you without it." Mello bit into his chocolate and flipped a page in his book. Matt sighed and ducked out from under the white sheet he had been covered with.

The classic ghost costume.

"Did you ask Roger about the holes before you cut the sheet?" Mello asked, indicating the two eye holes Matt had cut in the new white sheet. Matt shrugged "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"I seriously doubt that, but it's your choice." Mello muttered through his chocolate. Matt smiled, eying the chocolate "Do you ever give out chocolate on Halloween?"

"No."

"Aww."

"Did you really need to ask?" Mello raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at the gamer. Matt flopped down on his bed with the white sheet covering the lower half of his body "No, not really. Does the orphanage do anything for Halloween?"

Mello sat up and closed his book "Unkind most kids, we have two Halloweens."

"Hmm?" Matt's ears perked up "Two?"

"Correct." Mello fetched a new bar of chocolate before he explained "On the thirtieth we do the trick part of the phrase trick or treat."

"What? Like students play tricks on each other?" Matt's lips turned into an evil grin. Mello smirked "Not just the students, the teachers often join the fun."

"What about the other day?" Matt asked "We get treats?"

"Yes. Students just go around the orphanage and collect candy from the teachers, other students, and other staff."

"Do you usually take part in these activates?" Matt asked eagerly, sitting up to stare at the blonde who's smirk grew more pronounced. Wordlessly, Mello nodded. Matt gapped at him. "You do?"

"Only prank day," The chocoholic rested his chin on his fist, an evil gleam in his eye. "I take part in that every year."

"Really?" Matt grinned. "Are you any good?"

"He's the master."

Matt and Mello both looked up at Linda and Pavel skipped into the room.

"Sure come right in," Matt rolled his eyes. "Not like we care or anything."

"Yeah, yeah." Linda waved him off with a grin still on her lips. She dropped down on the floor between the beds while Pavel stood beside her.

"So Mello's a master?" Matt asked.

"Oh yes!" Linda's eyes glowed brightly. "He's famous for his pranks! Some people even want him to prank them, just to see if they can avoid it!"

"Cool!" Matt exclaimed.

Pavel chuckled with a shake of the head.

"What?" Matt asked warily.

"You will not be thinking it is so cool when the day comes." Pavel grinned. "He's your roommate."

"Yeah but Mels would never pull a prank on me!" Matt smiled over at Mello. "Right Mels? Mels?"

"Of course not Matt," Mello said with an evil sweetness. "I would never dream of it."

Yeah, Matt was dead.

"So," Linda leaned onto her back and grinned up at Matt. "I'm guessing your going to do some pranks right?"

"Course!"

"Want to be on mine and Pavel's team?"

"You can have teams?" Matt glanced at Mello who smirked. Linda nodded. "Yeah. Up to four to a team and no, Mello has never been on a team. He's the legendary lone wolf."

"The best part and the worst part about the pranks," Pavel added, finally sitting down next to Linda "Is finding all the materials. We can't go out in buy any, obviously, unless we sneak out. But all students agreed last year we wouldn't do that. So we have to use the materials we find around the orphanage. We also have to do the clean up."

"So," Matt checked his laptop for the date, "We have about three days to get everything we need?"

"Also to plan pranks." Linda added.

"Right."

"Can you talk about this somewhere else?" Mello intervened. "I want to be surprised."

"Prepare yourself Mello!" Matt leapt up and pointed a finger at the blonde "For we shall prank you into oblivion!"

"I look forward to it," Mello said lazily with a small smirk "I hope you prove to be worthy competition."

Matt grinned and grabbed Pavel's and Linda's hands "Let's go!"

_**-Rules of the Pranks-**_

_**The prank can not cause serious metal or physically injuries. Medics will be prepared for any minor injures.**_

_**No pranks many be pulled during lunch break but breakfast and dinner are fine.**_

_**The pranks will start at 12:00:01 a.m on October thirtieth and will end at 10:00:00 p.m.**_

_**Students will attend classes but pranks may be pulled during said classes.**_

_**Every person is eligible to be pranked or to prank another.**_

_**No permanent damage can be done to property.**_

_**-Enjoy-**_

A loud buzz filled the hallway as student by student read the rules Ms. Resnerp had posted. Matt read the rules til he memorized them then drew back to stand with Linda and Pavel, who were going through a list of materials.

"We still need the pencil shavings," Linda bit her lip. "We can get those from a classroom."

"What about those buckets we found?" Matt asked " Did you get them from the closet yet?"

"No." Linda muttered.

"I did," Pavel took the pencil from her and crossed out buckets on her little list. "Fire will not find them."

"Okay." Matt scanned through the paper. A nice list. Good thing Matt was friends with the cooks.

"I think," He said slowly. "that we should be ready by tonight."

"Want me and Pavel to finish up now?" Linda asked. "You've left Mello alone to long."

"It hasn't even been a half an hour yet!"

"Your the one who said we had to keep close tabs on him!" Linda scowled. Matt sighed. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm going now, good luck."

Matt ducked around a couple of students and ran back toward the dorms. He had to ninja leap over one student when he was going down a flight of stairs because the kid was carrying a huge earth project, but he got back to room thirteen without any serious injuries, and burst into the room with heaving breaths.

"Hi Matt." Mello greeted, taking a bite of chocolate.

"Hi Mello." Matt greeted, straightening his clothes and trying to look cool as he walked over to his bed "What's up?"

"Nothing." Mello answered "Where's Pavel and Linda?"

"I don't know!" Matt's eyes widened "Why would I know? That's absurd! Stop making assumptions! Where is your face?"

Mello raised his eyebrows, his lips twitching up into an amused smile "I'm just asking. No need to be paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid!" Matt denied "Your paranoid!"

Mello rolled his eyes and took a chuck of chocolate off his bar "Tomorrows the prank war."

"What? Prank war? WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A PRANK WAR?" Matt spazzed. Mello chuckled "Matt I know you, Pavel, and Linda are preparing for it. Chill"

Matt dropped on to his bed "I'm perfectly calm."

"Hmm..." Mello smirked "Your not going to beat me Matt."

"We'll see about that."

"Oh?"

"I'll bet you."

"What?" Mello blinked.

Matt grinned and scooted onto the edge of his bed "I'll bet you... ten dollars and a chocolate cake that my team will be able to pull at least one prank on you."

"Alright." Mello grinned "Deal."

They shook hands, a gleam in each of their eyes.

"Prepare for pain."

…

11:00

…

11:15

…

11:30

…

11:45

…

11:55

..

11:56

…

11:57

…

11:58

…

11:59

…

12:00:00

…

12:00:01

Matt sat bolt up right as the sound of a scream spilt the silence of the still dark night. He threw back his covers and together, with the woken Mello, ran to the door.

Outside people were appearing in doorways looking scared. Matt glanced around, everyone seemed uninjured.

Only Linda's dorm room door wasn't open.

"Linda? Lily?" Matt banged on the door.

No answer.

"Hello?" He called, slamming his reddening fit onto the wooden door. He reached for the handle and turned it with a quick twist.

It slowly creaked open to reveal a goo covered Linda and a pale faced Lily. Matt gasped and ran over to the green covered artist. She was mouthing wordlessly, her eyes wide.

"I-it just suddenly c-came down! F-from the c-ceiling!" Lily stuttered, looking scared "S-she was up late finishing a p-painting. I-I think she's in shock!"

"Hey Mello get a towel or something!" Matt checked to make sure that the painting wasn't damaged before he tried to snap Linda out of her trance.

"Mello?" Matt repeated after a moment when the blonde still hadn't moved.

Mello was smirking, his eyes gleaming "Happy Halloween Linda."

And so the games begin. (*evil smirk*)

"I can't believe he got us so soon!" Pavel hissed, walking next to Linda who had recovered from the goo attack and wasn't, to put it simply, pleased. Matt nodded, walking carefully in case of wire traps "Well, you did say he was the master."

Linda scowled "He usually waited a bit longer."

"He just wanted to freak us out." Matt said as they entered the breakfast hall. People were just sitting down, eying each other warily. Even friends become enemies in the time of the prank war.

"Think he attacked our food?" Matt muttered, poking his peanut and jelly sandwich carefully. Good thing motion bombs would cause to much damage. Pavel carefully took a bite of all three of their sandwiches.

"I do not taste anything odd in them."

Matt tasted the drinks. They were fine to and he told them so.

"Hmm, maybe he's waiting till dinner." Matt shrugged and began to eat his sandwich.

"AHHHHH!"

Matt's head snapped up to see a group of kids on the ground, writhing.

"Are they okay?" Linda jumped up in alarm. A small crowd formed around the twitching students and Matt's group joined them. It was June, Fire, and Percy that were on the ground, their faces screwed up.

Matt stuck his finger into Fire's half eaten sandwich and licked his finger.

"Gah!" He feel to his knees, holding his throat "S-sour!"

In that little lick Matt had tasted more sour then he had ever had in his life. He's lips scrunched up and his tongue was on fire. June, Fire, and Percy had all taken large bites of their sandwiches. They had paid the price for not being careful.

"Did Mello do that?" Matt asked after violently washing out his mouth. The crowed had erupted with laughter once they realize that the three twitching students were not dying. The crowd had broken up still chucking but everyone was done with breakfast.

"Must have been," Linda muttered "or who ever did the prank would have laughed the moment those three fell."

"It was pretty funny." Pavel snickered. Matt grinned "Yeah it as. But it could be us next! Come on we need to set up our first prank before class!"

Pavel left first. Matt followed about five minutes later then Linda joined them two minutes after. Pavel grabbed the ladder they had hide in a near by closest and a bucket full of a secret surprise. Matt check the class room for signs of life before he nodded to Pavel.

"We've got three minutes tops." Matt checked his watch before he began setting up the ladder "That means we've only got one shot at this!"

"Right!" Pavel agreed, speeding up the ladder, bucket in hand. Linda waited at the end of the hallway on guard duty. Matt held the ladder in place while Pavel balanced the bucket on top of the slightly open door.

"Have you ever hit a teacher?" Matt asked, eyes searching the hallway.

"No," Pavel muttered "But we almost did."

"Has a teacher ever been hit?" Matt asked, curious.

"Done!" Pavel leapt off the ladder and quickly him and Matt folded it up.

"It doesn't look very sturdy." Linda frowned but Pavel rolled his eyes "Of course it is not sturdy. It is suppose to fall! And yes Matt, a teacher has been pranked. By the lord himself."

"Mello pranked a teacher?"

"Several exactly." Linda corrected "now come on, we need to get out of sight!"

She took Pavel hand and ,with Matt following, dragged him around the corner where they could watch the entrance without being seen.

Now, the bad part about a classroom prank with such small classes is that you can't be picky. Either a June or West or Lily would walk under that bucket seeing as the teacher was usually late. That was unless some random student stupidly went under it.

"Victim in sight." Linda grinned as West rounded the opposite corner, a book in one hand and the other behind his head, He was a sitting duck with a sign that said: Geez please just come and kill me with pranks!

"Hey West wait!"

Lily ran into sight and West stopped to wait fro her. All three pranksters groaned "Hurry up!"

Lily took the lead as West resumed walking.

"Poor Lily." Linda said. Pavel nodded, a grin plastered onto his face. Matt felt guiltier hitting her then West but hey, cross Mels and you deserve it.

Crash!

Lily screamed as two pounds of maple syrup dropped right onto her head.

West dropped his book and ran forward. He threw the bucket off of Lily and it splattered the walls with sticky syrup.

Lily was still screaming which was impressive seeing as she probably had a lot of syrup in her mouth...

"I think that's a record." Linda muttered, checking her watch. Pavel burst out laughing and Matt had to clap a hand over the blonde's mouth to muffle the sound. Which was hard. Because Matt was trying not to laugh himself.

"D-did you see her face?" He wheezed as he snickered and tried to drag Pavel down. Linda giggled and the three made a hasty retreat with Lily still screaming behind them.

They escaped into an empty classroom, slamming the door behind them.

Then they laughed and laughed till their throats were raw.

Matt was clutching his gut as tears spilled from his eyes and Pavel was bent double laughing soundlessly and clapping like a retarded seal. Linda was laughing the loudest and was on her kneels, clutching her reddening face.

"Ahem."

Nothing but laughter.

"AHEM!"

"Crap." Matt chuckled as he raised his head to see Roger standing in the doorway, tapping his foot. The three erupted into a new barrel of laugher at the sight of the old man.

"Although 's injuries are minor!" Roger yelled over their laughs "Something like that could have done worse damage!"

"S-sorry sir." Linda giggled. Roger glared at her "You don't sound like it."

"I'm sorry sir but," Linda began to crack up again "Did you h-hear her screaming?"

"Indeed I did." Roger muttered but no one heard him over their new fit of laughs. The old man rubbed his temples and turned away from the room "Get to class! All of you!"

"Y-yes sir." Matt bobbed his head, still snickering.

"I-i feel kinda bad." Linda giggled as the three staggered up, using walls for support "I mean, that's gotta suck!"

"She should have been more careful," Matt grinned "I mean it's prank day. If I was her I would have pushed someone else through the door first just in case."

Linda snorted and had to cling to Pavel to keep herself up "Y-your so cruel Matt!"

Matt shrugged and Linda laughed "We'll see you two later!"

She ran off to her class while Pavel and Matt wearily approached there first class. Matt carefully pushed the classroom door open and leapt back, prepared for anything. That included nothing.

"Hurry up please." Ms. Resnerp called from inside and Matt carefully shuffled in with Pavel behind him. West was sitting in his chair, acting like nothing had happened. Both June and Lily were missing.

Ms. Resnerp was standing by the door, taking attendants.

"Pavel and Matt are here." She muttered as she checked their names off and shooed them toward their desks. The two carefully examined their desks before they sat, looking nervous.

Ms. Resnerp sat down in her chair. Riskily not checking it but nothing happened.

…

"I'm not sure if I can take much more of this." Matt groaned as he sucked down his lunch. Linda and Pavel nodded, looking ready to drop as they ate like there was no tomorrow. And at the pace things were going there wouldn't be.

One period had gone smoothly but West and Pavel had been hit with about ten buckets of water that had been masterly placed on top of the science room door. They had been arguing about who would go first and ended up shoving each other through the door way. Pavel had a lump on the back of his head the size of a small elephant and West was sporting a nice bruise on his. As if that wasn't bad enough Matt was hit with a bouncy ball machine gun that a couple of younger students had set up. It had pelted small rubber balls at Matt till he had managed to get away, books raised for protection. Art was a war zone. Pavel had had about ten gallons worth of paint dumped on him by Mr. Lee. He had managed to avoid the other five buckets aimed at him by diving under a table but the damage was done. Everyone ad got some paint on them but Pavel was soaked. A couple of students who had been in on it had cornered Pavel and hit with the frailest feather pillows ever. He looked like a large chicken by the time the bell rang.

Mr. Alset was even worse. He had be bolted every students desk. Only two people fell for it however, seeing as everyone was as paranoid as a criminal with Kira on their tail. But someone by the name of Mello had loosed Mr. Alset chair so when the laughing teacher sat it fell out from under him. Same with his chalkboard when he put the smallest bit of pressure on it. Matt stared at Mello throughout the whole lesson, watching for suspicious movements. Mello got him, though. After Matt was called up to the fallen board to write out Washington's birthday he sat back down and made the fatal mistake of no rechecking his desk.

When the bell rang and the rest of the class stood to leave Matt found he was glued to his chair. To make mattes worse a group of kids ran in moments after the bell and almost drowned him in a slimly mixture that smelled so bad Matt wanted to puke. Linda and Pavel came to his recuse how ever when he hadn't shown up ten minutes into lunch. Linda was covered in something purple and Pavel was still looked like chicken but he did seem to walking strangely but Matt REALLY didn't want to know what happened there.

They were ambushed by a two person team with bottles of perfume that they smashed at the threesome's feet. The smell caused them to gag and cough while their attackers ran.

In the end the three dragged themselves, wheezing and coughing, in to the safety of the lunch room.

Lunch. The only prank free meal.

"What is that purple stuff anyway?" Matt asked, indicating Linda's purple clad self. She sighed "Plum juice, purple dye, grape peels, and I think some glue."

"Ouch." Matt cringed "That won't be coming off soon."

"I know." She whined.

No one in the lunch room was in a particularly good state. Everyone had something on them and some students were missing due to minor injuries that need tending and others had gone to no doubt set up their next trap.

"Alright," Matt swallow his last bite of food "Let's go."

The other two nodded and left without preamble.

Here came their main prank.

Matt began to butter the floor and Pavel and Linda prepared the traps above. Matt used up more then twenty sticks of butter but finally the trap was ready for action.

The three slid back to the dining room and joined the crowd just as lunch break ended. Everyone looked nervous and refused to walk in front as people went to their fourth class of the day.

Linda, Pavel, and and Matt paused as the crowd entered the buttered zone. A couple people stumbled but didn't fall.

"Release." Matt grinned and Pavel hit the button.

Gallons of water gushed down on the crowd. People screamed as the water hit them.

"Release!" Matt shouted at Linda who hit her button.

Bag fulls of pencil shavings rained down on the heads of the screaming people. They tried to run but slipped and fell as the butter took it's effect. Once someone fell they stayed down. With so much butter, no one had a chance off getting up without crawling. The water was all used up and the shaving had stopped falling and everyone was on the floor.

"Whoo!" Matt gave high-fives to his two partners and they clapped him on the back.

"Fascinating."

The threesome spun around to see that Mello and Near were standing there, watching the scene with upraised eyebrows.

"Mello!" Matt smirked "Feeling left out?"

"No in the slightest."

"Don't worry Mels," Matt grinned "Your time with come."

Mello smirked and watched past the gamer and onto the buttered floor. Near followed, stepping carefully over the bodies of groaning students. Mello gracefully neared the end of the hall without stumbling and grinned back at Matt scowled "Just wait Mello!"

"Bring it." The blonde replied before he disappeared into his classroom.

Mrs. Acissej class passed without incident and Math was canceled because the teacher was sick.

Mrs. Mik's class however was a mad house.

Mello had sent a virus into everyone's computer and now every computer was blasting opera music that was so high pitched a couple of students fainted. Matt was to busy covering his ear to try to disable the virus. Mello was wearing ear plugs and smirked at Matt as the volume of the singing grew louder and with it, the screams of students.

When class was over Mello was the first out of the room, easily dodging a bucket of water someone had placed above the door.

"What happened to you?" Linda asked when Matt came out of the class, shaking slightly. Her and Pavel were waiting outside the door for him each looking a bit worse then earlier.

"Mello," Matt explained in one word "What happened to you guys?"

"We both got hit with porridge that some kids were throwing." Pavel muttered, wiping a bit off of his face. Linda glanced around "Now that classes are over the tricks are going to get even worse. I say we don't let Mello out of our sights."

This _might_ have been easy... if anyone _could _find Mello

After checking every dorm and classroom, they checked the dining hall and kitchen.

"Only place left in the library." Matt sighed as they approached the book filled room. They spread out to search. Matt looked in the back, Pavel the front, and Linda the middle.

"Where are you?" Matt muttered.

A scream halted his searching.

It was a girl's scream.

"Linda!" Matt called, running toward the sound. He collided with Pavel along the way but they scrambled up and ran together. When they found Linda she was on the floor no longer screaming. In fact, she was laughing her head off.

"Lin-?" Then Matt saw it.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He fell to his knees beside Linda along with Pavel.

"Is that really necessary?" Near asked, his face impassive.

"Oh my god Near!" Matt laughed "D-did Mello do that?"

"Yes."

Near's hair was a bright, neon pink with purple spots.

"Wow." Matt wheezed "I can't ha believe he thought hee of that! H-he really is the hee master!"

"How are you going to get him back?" Linda giggled.

"I don't plan on getting him back."

"Really?" Matt asked "I mean, he dyed your hair pink!"

"With purple spots!" Pavel added causing Matt to crack up again.

"I do not take part in such immature activities." Near muttered, skimming a finger along the spines of different books "Now, if you have no business here I suggest you leave."

"Is Mello in here?"

"No."

"Well then I guess were done here." Matt grinned "Bye pinky."

The dinner bell rang and the three looked at each other, scared.

"Well," Matt swallowed "Here goes nothing."

Now, the smartest thing to do was probably just not go to dinner. However, that was also the most cowardly thing to do and Matt, Pavel, and Linda were no cowards. They walked into the dining hall were other stupid brave souls were waiting, testing their food carefully.

Matt stuck his tongue carefully into his spaghetti and tasted nothing strange. His drink was fine too so he began to slowly and carefully munch on his dinner. Everyone else seemed fine.

"You guys okay?" Matt asked his partners who nodded. Everyone was glancing at each other, wondering what was going to happen.

"Something has got to happen." Matt muttered "This is the only time were all tog-"

Then he saw it.

A face at the dining hall's door window.

It was smirking.

It was Mello.

"Shit!" Matt screamed "Run for cover!"

In that moment, it began to rain fish.

Carp, herring, sardines, sun fish, Catfish, Clown fish, Puffer fish, Pike, Rainbow fish, and some fishes Matt couldn't even name rained down upon the head of screaming students.

"I'm going to kill you Mello!" Matt roared as a couple of anchovies smacked him right into his face "I swear I will!"

Matt could see Mello's laughing face outside the door and Matt tried to run toward the door but slipped over some fish slim and was bombarded with trout.

The fish stopped after about three minutes of sheer torture. Now the smell hit them.

"Ugh!" Matt ducked his nose under his striped shirt "That's disgusting!"

Pavel was coughing so hard he looked ready to throw up.

It was clear dinner was over.

"Retreat!" Matt croaked and he and the rest of the students ran for the exit, coughing and gaging.

"Okay, so that was awesome." Linda coughed "As in the prank."

"Yeah," Matt slapped at his nose "It was pretty impressive. But we need to concentrate."

"Hard to do that when all I can smell is rotting fish." Pavel muttered, fanning the air. Matt nodded in agreement "Let's get back to my dorm."

…

"Okay. Ideas?"

The three were in a small huddle on Matt's bed. Mello was no where to be seen.

"I think we should put something in with Matt's chocolate." Linda huffed. Matt laughed "Okay that's a possible idea. Anymore?'

"Hmm..." Pavel bit his lip "How about dunking water on West's sheets?"

"Sure." Matt shrugged "We need anther Mello one though... hmm..."

"Put a mouse trap in his bed." Linda grumbled "We found that one trap in the attic."

"Alright. After that let's just try to survive. Okay br-"

The door opened and Mello waked in. Everyone snapped their heads around to look at the blonde.

Mello simple walked over to his bed, drew a hammer out from under his pillow and walked out without a word.

"Okay... that's kinda scary." Matt said, eying the closed door.

"Yeah..."

"Annnnyway," Linda blinked "Pavel you get the water and me and Matt will go look for something that looks like chocolate."

"Right." Pavel saluted then jumped out of the room.

…

"So the watering of the the bed is done correct?" Matt asked Pavel who did a short bow with a loud "Yes!"

"And the mouse trap is in the bed?" Matt looked at Linda who inclined her head. Matt grinned in satisfaction "That only leaves messing with the chocolate. Linda give me the bag."

Linda tossed the bag she and Matt had taken from the kitchen and the gamer slid a box of candy out from under Mello's bed. In the bag was a piece of tofu wrapped in dried seaweed. Mat and Linda have dipped it in chocolate and let it hardened and it now resembled the chocolate in Matt's box. It was slightly larger in size but there was no much anyone could do about that now.

"Well if we're done I'm going to head make to my room." Linda sighed "I just wish I could see Mello's face when he gets hit with the trap."

"Me too." Pavel sighed "Matt, you have to give us a description later!"

"Right! Hey Linda," Mat turned to the artist "Do you mind if I come with you? I want to check on Lily seeing as it is our fault she wasn't in class today..."

Linda shrugged "Sure."

The three pushed the door open and Matt was hit with a face full of clay. He chuckled and wiped it off "Whoops."

Linda rolled her eyes and tested her dorm room carefully before she pushed it open.

Alright, have you ever had the feeling that your life is in danger because of one of your best friend? Well, if you have you might understand what Matt is about to be going threw when Linda pushed open the door and saw her paintings.

They all had large black sploshes on them. Some were covered completely in the dark paint and some had taunts written in red. But the thing that was the worse was the one word finger painted in white: -Mello.

"GAH! LINDA STOP!" Matt held onto the door frame of room thirteen's door as the red eyed artist tried to ram by him.

"I'LL KILL HIM! I SWEAR I WILL TAKE HIS NECK AND SNAP IT! THAT BASTERD!" Linda screamed throwing all her weight against Matt, again and again.

"Mello's probably not even in here!" Matt called but the girl didn't care "I'LL DESTORY ALL HIS STUFF! EAT HIS CHOCOLATE AND TEAR UP HIS HOMEWORK!"

"You'll end up breaking my stuff too!" Matt cried as his hands began to give way. Linda rammed against him again "STUPID BASTERD! HE'S DEAD!"

"Pavel help me!" Matt called to the russian but the blonde shook his head "I'm smarter than that Matt."

"LET ME THROUGH MATT!" Linda screamed, Matt was holding on by fingers now and his muscles were screaming louder then Linda.

"Linda."

"YOU!" Linda roared, her flashing eyes turned on the chocolate loving blonde that stood in the hallway, smirking. Linda leapt at him but he ducked out of the way with a laugh.

"You've gone a bit to far Mels." Matt said as he watched the laughing blonde duck and dodge attack after attack. Mello smiled and caught both of Linda's fists and pinned her to the wall "Don't worry Linda, your paintings are fine."

"WHAT?" Linda snapped, kicking at his shins "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE FINE? THEY'RE COVERD IN PAINT!"

"No, those are just random canvases covered in paint."

Linda froze "What?"

Mello chuckled and pulled away from her "Their just random canvases. Your real art is up in the attic covered with protective wrap."

"WHAT?" Linda screamed, grabbing him by the shirt and shaking him violently "You mean this was all just a prank? YOU SCUM BAG?"

"Yes," Mello nodded "So please let go of me."

Linda looked more murderous then ever and Matt had to run in to stop her from strangling the smirking chocoholic.

"GET. THEM. NOW!" Linda roared as she fought against Matt's grip. Mello shook his head "If you want them get them yourself. It took be almost an hour to get them all up there."

Mello was still smirking when he slipped back into room thirteen while Linda glared daggers at him "That two faced-"

"Pavel could you please go get Linda's paintings?" Matt asked as he struggled to restrain the artist "I'll see to it that she doesn't kill anyone."

Pavel ducked his head then ran off to the attic.

"I can't believe he did that." Linda growled "And I can't believe I completely fell for it!"

"Don't worry about it." Matt sat the girl down on her bed where she glared, sulking, at the wall. Matt sighed and patted her back "I'll move the paintings out while Pavel gets the real ones. Just sit here and don't break through any walls."

Linda sniffed but didn't reply as she contracted on glaring a hole into the blue painted wall.

Matt made a pile of blackened canvases while Pavel carried in the real ones, grunting under the weight of some of the larger ones. Linda just sat on her bed, a scowl plastered on her face.

"Chill Linda." Matt laughed once he had finished "We'll get him back. What with the chocolate and the mousetrap."

"What if he avoids those?" Linda scowled. Matt shrugged "It's not like he did any really damage to you."

"Only my pride."

"Well I'm heading back to my room." Matt patted her on the back "Try not to lose it."

"Right." She muttered, curling her arms around her knees and glaring at the door. Matt chuckled and left with the idea of a long hot shower in mind. He was covered in so any gross substances it wasn't even funny. But then again...what would be the point of a shower if he was going to get hit with more stuff by the end of the night...

It was eight-o-clock so Mello and others had two more hours to hit Matt with everything they had.

So Matt met up with Pavel and together they walked through the halls. That would be safer then being in their dorms where they were sitting ducks.

"I think this has been one of the most eventful Halloween we've had so far." Pavel mused "Although last year was pretty insane. It was on a weekend so Mello had a bucket of dirty water over every single door and each time one fell it was replaced instantly. I thought I was going to drown."

"Wow, that sounds fun."

"For Mello, maybe."

Matt chuckled "I bet clean up isn't very fun, huh?"

"It's terrible. But most of the time it's worth it unless you didn't pull a single prank. Then you would have to help clean up something you never even took part in" Pavel pulled a face. Matt shrugged.

"And then- AHH! STOP!" Matt froze and Pavel had to grab his shoulder to keep the gamer from falling. A wire trap was shining brightly in the light from the hall and Matt had almost stepped on it. Matt carefully stepped over it.

"AHH STOP!" Pavel screamed again and Matt barely notice a second wire that had been set up just in front of the first. It was much harder to see.

"The first one was a decoy." Matt whispered and carefully stepped over the second one "A trap within a trap."

Pavel let out a sigh of relief.

Bang!

Both of them were instantly pelted with foam balls from the ceiling. If not for the sheer number of balls the trap would have been harmless but at least fifty of the bright yellow balls crashed down on Matt and Pavel.

"GOD MELLO!" Matt shouted. Pavel stumbled up "He must have been preparing for this all year!"

Matt kicked a couple of balls across the hall "So much for being safe!"

…

9:30

….

9:45

"I think there's a worm in my butt." Matt grumbled, shaking dirt from his hair and picking out some worms from his red locks. Mello smirked from his perch on the window as Matt closed the door. Matt glared at the spotless blonde who clearly had evaded every trap aimed at him. As Matt watched him the blonde held up a stick with a triggered mousetrap on it.

"You found it?" Matt scowled. Mello grinned "I saw it mile away."

"Also." Mello continued and Matt let out a groan "you found _it _too?"

"It's as thick as a brick," Mello laughed, holding up the fake chocolate "I can't believe you thought I would fall for it!"

Matt sided and dropped onto his bed.

He sank right down into it.

"Jello?" He asked with a groan.

"Pineapple flavored." Mello grinned. Matt sighed and let the back oh his head sink into the jello that had replaced his mattress. The minutes ticked by and Matt just listened to the final screams of the night as people were hit with the last of Mello's pranks. He turned his head to looked at the clock just as it's red numbers clicked from 9:59 to 10:00.

Mello sighed and pushed away from the window "Another successful year."

"Will you help me out of this?" Matt asked energy-lessly trying to stand. Mello smirked and walked over to help "You should take a shower. I'm not sleeping with this smell."

"It was your stinking fish that did it!"

But Matt shuffled into the bathroom all the same and scrubbed his skin raw and ripped out about half his head of hair washing it. He changed into a pair of plaid pajamas before he left the steamy bathroom, feeling drained and tired.

Mello had put his mattress back and was currently disarming three other traps people had set for him.

Matt let out a long and low yawn before he fell face first onto his bed, curling up in a nest of blankets. In the bed next to him Mello reached to click off the lamp and he too shifted into a comfortable position. Matt let out a small sigh as his muscles relaxed and his eyes drifted shut.

"Mello."

"Hmm?"

"Did you have fun today?"

"...Yeah, I did."

"Hmm, me too. Can't wait for next year."

_**Author's note: Finally done! Gah longest chapter yet, I did practically all this in one day. Thank you to reviewers! Really appreciate it! **_

_**Please R&R!**_


	17. Halloween: Treat

_**Okay, message for people that are wondering when the romance is going to start. It's going to start in about two to three chapters! So don't worry it will happen! I'm not promising any makeout scenes but some general feelings and blushes.**_

_**Also, a friend and I went back and edited the story because I know it needed a bit of work. I re typed any names that were missing cause I noticed the Math teacher was missing completely and I did my best to get everything fixed though it's likely there still are some mistakes. So that's why I didn't have this chapter out sooner. I actually wrote this whole chapter the day after the prank chapter. So much writing in two days! *-***_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Candy candy candy!" Matt sang as he pranced around room thirteen "I love candy!"

"You like gummy worms right?" Mello asked, fluffing up his pillow before he fell against it. Matt grinned and skipped over to plopped down at the bottom of Mello's bed. Siting crosslegged, he bobbed his head up and down "I love gummy worms, bears, fish, anything that's a gummy!"

"The other kids had better watch out." Mello laughed as he unwrapped a bar of chocolate and took a chunk off with a loud snap. Matt smiled and leaned forward "You've been laughing a lot more lately!"

Mello used his chocolate as an excuse not to answer but Matt's grin widened "You should go with me! To get the treats! Does the orphanage dress up for the treat part?"

"Most do," Mello nodded "and no thanks."

"Why not?" Matt tilted his head to the side "I would have thought you would want to go. You know, to get chocolate."

Mello shrugged "I never really had much of a desire to go."

"Will you go this year?" Matt asked again, turning his bottom lip up in a pout "Please?"

"..." Mello gave a half nodding shrug motion that Matt took for a yes "Great! Time to make your costume!"

"Oh no." Mello stopped the gamer from rising "I'm making my own costume."

"Aww...fine." Matt sighed, pouting "the candy thing is at six tonight so have your costume done by then!"

Mello raised an eyebrow "I didn't expect you to give in so fast. That's unlike you."

"I just don't want you to change your mind," Matt bounced up and smiled down at the blonde "Clean up is in two hours so you better get some costume work in now."

"I suppose you right." Mello threw his wrapper away into the trash can, basketball style, before he pushed himself up and stretched. Matt ran in and gave the unprotected blonde a tight hug.

"What was that for?" The blonde asked sheepishly as he lowered his arms after Matt let go. The gamer smiled "For agreeing to come. It will be more fun if your there!"

Mello just stared at Matt for a moment till the gamer grew a bit uncomfortable.

"What?" He asked, shifting his weight to his left foot.

"Nothing." The blonde replied before he broke eye contact with Matt and walked past the ginger and out the door beyond him. Matt blinked then looked behind him as the door quietly closed. Not slammed.

Matt just stood there awkwardly for a moment before he slowly opened the door and slipped out. Slime and goo still covered the ground so Matt spread his arms out to keep his balance as he carefully shuffled along the hall. He had to hold back a laugh when someone ran out of their dorm and instantly hit the floor with a loud thud. He edged around the startled person and continued his careful walk till he reached the kitchen.

A deal was a deal.

One cake for Mello.

"Hmm... how many layers..." Matt tapped his chin thoughtfully. He had an apron on and permission from the cooks to go crazy. Flour, sugar, chocolate chips, eggs, oil, and various other ingredients littered the counter. Matt clicked the oven on and it began to heat up while Matt went on a search for a whisk, measuring cups, a scraper, and a large silver bowl.

"Aww what the heck! Three layer cake coming right up!" Matt grinned as he pushed up his sleeves. He began to crack eggs into a big bowl and poured sugar and flour into another. He kept the dry in one and the wet another.

He slowly poured them into a mixer and added the chocolate chips. He hummed as he did so, a soft smile on his face as he poured in cup after cup of chocolate.

He poured the slightly thickened yet still liquidity batter into a cake pan and opened the oven using his foot. He slid the cake into the oven and closed it before he dashed off to get fresh ingredients for his frosting. Chocolate of course.

A ding signaled the cake was done and Matt ran to the oven, sliding it open , he poked a toothpick into the cake. It was done. He pulled on oven mites and threw hot pads onto a counter as he passed. He picked up the cake and carefully placed it on the host pads before he ran to turn off the oven.

He put the cake on a cooling rack and cut it into three before he left it to cool.

He cleaned up all the dishes and left over ingredients. He washed and dried the dishes before he checked the clock ticking on the wall that said he had a half an hour left till cleaning time. He would have to frost the still hot cake later.

He drummed his fingers on the counter and looked around the kitchen as he waited for the half hour to pass. He munched on a couple of chocolate chips that he had left out to put on the cake later. Matt checked the clock again. Five minutes left. He sighed and got up from the stool he had been sitting on. He jogged out into the hall and had to grab the door frame as he slipped. His legs slipped against the floor as he struggled to regain his balance using the door.

"Crap." He grunted as his legs refused to comply with his wishes. He sank lower as he fought to go higher. He let out a sigh. He could always crawl...

"Having fun?"

"Mels!" Matt cried, his face breaking into a large smile "You've come to rescue me!"

The blonde smirked "Not quite. I was going to get my cleaning assignment."

"But your going to help me now right?" Matt grinned despite his slow decrease in height. The blonde shrugged and stepped toward Matt. He seized one of Matt's arm and the Matt gripped onto Mello's sleeve with his hand. Mello slowly pulled Matt up till he was almost off the ground.

"Hulk strength!" Matt boomed as he carefully twisted his feet around till he thought he had a firm footing. Mello rolled his eyes as he released the gamer.

"Whoo!" Matt's feet slid around and he clung to Mello for balance. The blonde chuckled and Matt shot him a small glare "It's not funny!"

"Your right. It's rather hilarious." Mello laughed as Matt's face turned bright red in embarrassment. The chocoholic wrapped an arm around Matt's shoulders and led him toward the dining hall where cleaning assignments were being given.

"I hope we don't get the dining hall." Matt made a face "I can't stand that smell."

Mello chuckled but didn't reply.

When they reached the dining hall doors Mello let go of Matt before he pushed through into the fish filled dining hall. Matt followed and had to dodge a fish thrown at him by Pavel who obviously had been given fish duty.

"Sorry Matt!" Pavel called "I was aiming at Mello!"

Matt laughed but stopped at once when the smell snuck up his nostrils. He clamped his mouth shut and ducked his nose under his shirt.

Roger was standing in the middle of the room with an unhappy expression and a clipboard. Mello approached him with Matt skipping along behind.

"Finally." Roger sighed "You two are the last ones. Let's see. You two are both working in... Mr. Alset's room. The desks and board need rebolting and there's some mixture that needs cleaning up. There should be cleaning supplies in there already."

"Yes sir!" Matt saluted and Mello gave a small nod of acknowledgment.

"That's the class you glued me to a chair in." Matt said thoughtfully as they passed a couple of kids working on the hall that Matt's, Linda's, and Pavel's butter prank had taken place. Matt got hit with a sponge when one of the workers recognized him as the conductor of the prank.

"I'm kinda surprised about what some people found around the orphanage." Matt muttered as he bent to pick up a bouncy ball that had rolled in to sight "I mean, where did people find stuff like bouncy balls?"

"Not sure, people might have got stuff like that for Christmas."

"I thought outside materials weren't aloud to be used." Matt frowned and Mello shrugged "If they kept it for a year then I think it would be fine."

"Hmm." Matt threw the ball at a wall and had to duck to avoid it as it snapped back at him. Mello's hand flicked up and the small ball flew into it. Matt straightened up and turned a corner into the hallway where the social studies class room was located. A mop and a bucket of water along with a set of tools waited for them in the classroom.

"So..." Matt picked up a hammer from the tool box "I guess we should get to work."

Mello pulled the hammer out of Matt's grip and took the tool box from the floor "I'll repair the desks and others and you start cleaning."

The blonde threw the mop to Matt before he disappeared behind Mr. Alset's desk. Matt dipped the mop into the soapy water and began to mop the floor in small, rhythmic, circles.

He began to sing and added a little hint of dance into his cleaning.

"BECAUSE THIS IS THILLER!" He sang at top volume "THILLER NIGHT!"

(Disclaimer: Micheal Jackson's music)

He did a spin that tangled his feet with the mop and caused him to jump around like a kangaroo before he finally crashed down onto the wet floor.

"Zombies aren't very stable." Mello called as he tighten the last bolt in Mr. Alset's chair. Matt laughed "Making puns Mello?"

"So it would seem." The blonde answered as he straightened up and gave the chair a small spin before he turned to the board. Matt tried to do a no hands flip up but he just ended up cracking his back and failing miserably.

"Don't break the floor." Mello muttered without turning.

"Are you calling me fat?" Matt asked as he used his hands to push himself up again.

Mello didn't reply but Matt could tell he was smirking. The gamer flicked a couple drops of water off of the mop at Mello who didn't react as they hit his back.

Matt rewet the mop before he continued cleaning, his back now aching.

Mello finished the board quickly and turned to the desks. Matt had cleaned up most of the disgusting goo he couldn't name and was now wiping the glue off his chair seat.

"God, what kinda of glue did you use?" Matt grumbled as he scrubbed at the dried substance. Mello shrugged "Just regular. But I used a lot."

"I can see that." Matt scrubbed harder as he got a chip of glue off.

Mello had finished three desks by the time Matt got all the glue off the chair seat.

"I think after those two are done," Matt yawned "I'll just splash the rest of the water on the floor and let it dry."

Mello nodded, brushing his hair behind his ear "Fine. What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

Mello moved to the last desk while Matt played with a purple tinted bendy ruler that when shaken made a cool thundering sound. He bent it into a circle and then moved it like a wave.

"Whoops." He said as it flicked out of his hands and missed Mello's ear by a centimeter. The blonde just shook his head and quickly finished up the last desk. He rose and put all the tools back in the box and put it near the door while Matt sloshed the left over water all over the floor.

"Well done, Mr. bob da builder. Lunch time!" Matt sang.

Mello wordlessly followed the gamer down the halls where people, like them, had just finished cleaning. The dining hall still had a hint of fish to it's smell but Pavel's eyes were burning with victory so Matt didn't comment.

"Are you eating with us today Mello?" The Russian asked, looking stunned.

Mello blinked and looked around him "Um... I guess so?"

"Yay!" Matt squealed and pulled Mello down into the chair next to him "You can sit next to me!"

Mello sat there awkwardly as several students glanced his way before taking their seats. Matt watched Mello as the blonde picked up his fork. The gamer had never seen the chocoholic eat anything other than ice cream and chocolate. He watched intensely as Mello stabbed the fork into a piece of chicken. Mello was about to eat it when Linda poked his shoulder and the blonde turned to face her. The artist looked out of breath but happy "There you are Mello! I dropped all the stuff off at your dorm!"

"Thank you Linda." The blonde rose and Matt gapped at him "You leaving?"

"Yes." Mello replied, offering his seat to Linda who took it. The blonde turned without another word and left the dining hall with Matt mouthing wordlessly after him.

"You look like a fish." Linda commented as she ate the chicken. Matt sighed and slumped down in his seat "I was hoping to see him eat. I've never seen him eat anything but chocolate and ice cream."

"That's kinda creepy." Linda laughed as she downed the chicken with some water. Matt shrugged and munched on his own piece of poultry "What did you drop off for Mello?"

"He needed stuff for his Halloween costume." Linda replied and Matt's ears pricked up "Do you know what he's going to be?"

"Yes, but," Linda continued seeing the question in Matt's eyes "I've been told not to tell. Sorry Matt."

Matt huffed out a breath "So-k. Well, what are you going to be Linda?"

"A dragon trainer." Linda grinned "It's going to be awesome. What are you going to be?"

"A ghost!"

"Wow, I expected you to be something insane. But a ghost? That's so classic." Linda frowned but Matt shrugged "I've got to start out simple."

"What do you mean?"

Matt grinned "This is my first real Halloween!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"You didn't celebrate it when you were younger?" Linda asked, looking confused. Matt shrugged but didn't answer as he popped more chicken into his mouth.

After lunch he went back into the kitchen to finish up his cooled cake. He put frosting in between each layer along with some chocolate chips before he iced the outside. Nothing fancy, just a solid frost of chocolatey goodness. He then proceeded to cover the cake with white chocolate chips.

"Marvelous." Matt sang when the cake was completed "Mello will love it!"

The clock read two-o-clock when the gamer checked it. Still four hours left. Matt put the cake on a plate on a counter well out of the way of the cooks. He washed away any frosting he had dripped on the wooden surfaces before he put the chocolate chips away. He grabbed two spoons and the left over frosting before he left the kitchen.

Matt knocked on his dorm room door before he entered. As much as he wanted to see what Mello's costume was his urge to be surprised won over the temptation. So he waited outside the door for a couple moments as he heard Mello shuffling around. No doubt putting whatever he was using away before he called for Matt to enter.

"I'm surprised you didn't just burst in." The blonde commented when Matt had closed the door behind him and had dropped onto his bed. Matt grinned " I have more restraint then you give me credit for."

"I'm almost done," Mello rolled over on his bed to face Matt "what about you? Is your costume done?"

"Yeah you've seen it."

"The sheet ghost?"

"Yep."

"I thought that was a joke." Mello snickered but Matt waved him off "Yeah yeah, laugh it up. I just wanted to start out with something classic."

"Is this your first Halloween?" The blonde asked without changing the one of his voice. Matt smiled and threw a spoon full of chocolate frosting to the chocoholic "Yeah."

"I'm sure you'll like it."

"Pfft, who doesn't like free candy?"

"Good point."

"I made your cake."

"My what?"

"Your cake," Matt repeated "for winning the bet. I also have your ten dollars. Your in luck; the cakes three layered!"

Mello blinked "Wow."

…

Six-o-clock arrived and with it: a buzz of excitement.

Matt wore all white under his sheet but Linda claimed she could see his hair. She liked the effect the goggles made however so Matt got spared the eye lecture.

Linda's costume comprised of long black pants, her usual sneakers and a odd jacket that Matt forgot the name off. On her face were fake scars she had made with face make up and she had a stuffed dragon on her shoulder and a stuffed snake around her neck. Her ginger hair was braided and pulled away from her face.

"Wow Pavel." Matt laughed when the Russian joined them.

"I know, I know."

"I mean, mine might be classic but your's is just..."

"Shut up Matt."

The Russian was in a large orange suit. It was clearly suppose to be a pumpkin. On his head was a orange hat with a green stem that stuck up like a feather.

"Does this suit make me look fat?" He asked as he turned from side to side.

"Yes." Both Linda and Matt answered in union followed by amused laughter.

"I thought you hated pumpkins." Matt continued.

"I do, but it's the only thing I had."

All the students were out in the hallways. Showing off their costumes and admiring others. Everyone had a plastic jack-o-lantern bowl in which to put their candy.

Only Near and Mello were still in their rooms.

"What's taking him so long?" Matt sighed "It's going to start soon!"

"Matt, not everyone's outfit is as simple as yours."

"I know but still." Matt pouted and Linda rolled her eyes.

"Does Near dress up?" Matt asked, looking at Near's room door which was closed and probably locked. Linda shook her head "He never takes part in any of the holiday activities."

"Shame," Matt sighed "I'd like to see that pink hair of his- Mello finally!"

The door to room thirteen creaked opened and Matt spun around with eager eyes.

To put it plainly, Mello looked awesome.

He was dressed all in black, he wore black gloves and the tips of his hair had been dyed black. He had a single black wing strapped to his back that looked so realistic you would think he had taken it from a real bird and enlarged it. Plastic vampire fangs stuck out from between his lips and his eyes were a strange red color.

Matt let out a low whistle "Sweet! You look awesome and scary at the same time!"

Mello smiled and look scarier with the full blast of the vampire teeth. Linda grinned and touched the wing "You did much better then I thought you would! It really does look amazing!"

"I'm soooooooo jealous," Matt sighed "I need a cool costume like that next year!"

Mello brushed his blackened tipped hair back behind his shoulders and accepted the skeleton candy bowl Linda offered him. Matt grinned and raised his own to point down the hall "Let's go!"

Their group led the way down the hall and toward the first room marked on their map (Which had been delivered to their room) that indicated that candy was being given there.

Matt knocked on the door and Mr. Alset answered at once with a bowl of bagged skittles. He dropped one into everyone's basket and paused briefly when he saw Mello.

"Is that you Mello?"

"...Yes."

"Matt talk you into it?"

"..." Matt looked away.

Mr. Alset chuckled and dropped the bag of skittles into the chocoholic's basket "Have fun."

Mello received smiler reactions from everyone as he collected candy. Many of them asked if Matt was the cause or if Mello had come without a word from the gamer. The blonde never answered but all the teachers/staff smiled knowingly before they gave him candy and sent him on his way.

"I feel kinda ridiculous." Mello muttered and Matt laughed "Come on Mello. I'm under a sheet! How do you think I feel?"

The blonde sighed but didn't reply as they continued on to the kitchens where Matt had a spazz attack over the large bag of gummy worms given to him.

"Well this is the last place." Matt muttered as he checked his map. It was the computer room. Matt squealed when he saw the gummy bears waiting in a basket, ripe for the picking. He took a bag and kissed it about twenty times before he dropped it into his basket. Mello followed suit, minus the kissing.

"Excellent." Matt sang as they walked back to room thirteen. Linda and Pavel followed behind the gamer and Mello, checking their loot and talking about trading.

Matt dropped his candy off at room thirteen and ran to get the cake from the kitchen. He got his ten dollars and presented it to Mello with a small bow "Your cake. Lord of Pranks."

Mello smirked and took the cake from Matt and set it on his bed. Linda and Pavel were sitting next to the large TV, going threw a stack of black tapes. They seemed to be arguing over what to watch.

"What are these?" Matt asked curiously.

Linda held up one tape for him to see "Halloween movies, we should watch a couple while we trade candy. It's your room so I guess it would be fair if you and Mello choose the first one."

"Mello?" Matt glanced at the blonde.

"You pick." Mello replied as he cut the cake.

"How about this one?" Matt asked, showing Linda a tape labeled: "The Nightmare before Christmas."

(Disclaimer: Don't own.)

"Sure!" Linda beamed "I love that movie!"

While Pavel and Linda popped the tape in Matt looked back as Mello put a piece of cake on three different plates.

"What are you doing?" The gamer asked.

"I'm not going to eat it all myself."

Matt grinned as he was passed a slice which he passed to Linda who passed to Pavel. Another slice went from Matt to Linda then Matt keep the third with a "Yum!"

Mello's piece was the biggest but everyone had a considerably large slice. Matt shut off the lights as the movie started and sat on his bed with his cake. Music began to play. Matt watched as a circle of trees came into view.

"Is this a Christmas or Halloween movie?" Matt asked as a narrator began to talk.

"A bit of both I guess." Linda shrugged.

Matt leaned back onto his pillow and took a large bite of cake. It was delicious.

They started trading candy half way through the movie and Matt ended up with most of the gummy worms and bears while Mello got most of the chocolate. Pavel and Linda got a variety of stuff which they ate as the movie approached it's end.

They went from kid movies to scarier movies that weren't quite age appropriate.

"NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Matt screamed at the screen "RUN! HE'S CLEARLY TRYING TO KILL YOU! RUN! NO DON'T RUN TOWARD HIM YOU IDIOT! HE'S GOT A KNIFE FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Matt fell silent for a moment as the dramatic music in the movie slowed.

"Or start making out with him..." Matt blinked "That's good too..."

Mello rolled his eyes "Matt, you know they can't hear you right?"

"I know."

"Then calm down."

…

Linda and Pavel left around two-o-clock in the morning, still hyper on cake and candy.

Matt crawled under his blankets while Mello went to re-turn off the light off seeing as Matt had turned it on halfway through a movie.

"Um Mello..."

"What?"

"Before you turn that off... will you check the closet...?"

"...You've got to be kidding me Matt."

"..."

Mello sighed and walked over to the closet and peeked in.

Okay, here's what some of you might be thinking Mello will do:

"AHH!" Mello shouted "AGH SOMETHING'S GOT MY LEG!"

"MELLO!" Matt screamed, cowering below his sheet which had suddenly become wet in Matt's sudden burst of fear.

"MATT HELP!" Mello yelled as he slowly hobbled into the closet.

"MELLO!" The younger boy cried, shaking with fear.

"Only joking." Mello said cooly as he straightened up.

Sadly that is NOT what Mello did. Here's what he really did:

"There's nothing there Matt," Mello opened the door wider "See? Nothing to be afraid of."

Matt tried to relax as Mello shut the door again and went back to the light switch "Can I turn the lights off now?"

"I-i guess." Matt felt his stomach do a funny flip as the room went dark.

He strained his ears so he could hear Mello slide into his bed across the room. He tried to focus solely on the sound of Mello's breathing as the room grew silent. His heartbeat quickened in his chest till it felt like it wanted to jump up his throat. He lay there for a while, trying to control the fear that was building in his stomach.

He finally forced himself up and walked across the room toward Mello's bed.

"M-mello," Matt whispered as he reached the side of the blonde's bed, his voice shaking "A-are you still awake?"

"Yes." The smooth voice answer and Matt let out a small sigh of relief at the familiar sound.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" The voice continued, soothing Matt's nervous further. He nodded then remembering Mello couldn't see him he muttered "Yes."

"Are you scared?"

"Y-yes."

There was silence for a moment before Matt saw the outline of Mello's head rise to his level as the blonde sat up. The gamer looked around nervously as he thought he saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eyes.

He felt something warm on his wrist and he flinched away till he realized it was Mello's hand.

The blonde tugged on Matt's sleeve "Lie down."

"W-what? In your bed?"

"It's that or returned to your own."

The latter of the two didn't particularly appeal to Matt so he carefully climbed into the blonde's bed. Mello scooted back to give Matt room but when the blonde's fingers began to slip away from Matt's skin he twisted his hand around to grab Mello's. The fingers didn't resist as Matt slowly lay down with his body curled into a ball and Mello's hand near his face. The smell of chocolate filled his nostrils and he felt his stress drain away. Matt felt the mattress move under him as Mello eased himself back down beside the gamer.

"Thanks Mels." Matt breathed as the blonde threw the blankets over both of them.

"Sleep Matt."

_**Please R&R!**_


	18. The Trouble Trio

Matt yawned and snuggled deeper into his blankets as the chill of the morning hit him. He could smell rosemary and chocolate on the air so he smiled and inhaled deeply before he sighed and let out a jet of warm breath onto his hand. He felt the mattress dip slightly next to him but he didn't move until his hand moved without his permission.

He cracked an eye open to looked down at his folded palm.

It wasn't his hand that had moved.

It was the hand within his.

Matt let his eyes traveled from the hand up a sleeve covered arm. He passed his eyes over the clothes covered shoulder to the sleeping face of his roommate.

Mello's eyes were closed and his breath was low and heavy. Pieces of straw colored hair had fallen lightly across his face and his breath was rippling a few strands. His face had smoothed out from it's usually mask of concentration and he looked peacefully relaxed.

Matt reached out to brush the strands away from Mello's eyes as the blonde let out a small sigh.

"Good morning Mello." Matt whispered, a tingling sensation in his gut. He lay there a couple minutes longer before he pulled his hand away and slipped his feet onto the cold floor. He pushed himself up, letting go of Mello's warm hand.

The sight of the candy wrappers and cake plates that littered the floor caused the memories of the previous night to come blasting back to the gamer who groaned and had the urge to flop back down next to the warm blonde. Matt almost stepped on a sticky unwrapped jolly rancher as he made his way over to his bed. He took his DS from below his pillow and walked over to the window. He sat down on the window sill and pulled his feet off the floor. A light morning mist hid the sun from view and Matt could faintly see his own breath as it fogged up the glass.

He turned the DS on and turned the sound off as it let out a small ding. He slid the clicking pen out from it's slot and tapped the screen lightly. His game began to load and he felt the cold pricking at his fingers.

He began his game and let his mind stray from the cold morning and his sleeping roommate to focusing on the bright pixels. He slammed the buttons with his cold fingers and felt his teeth chatter.

"Aren't you cold?"

Matt looked up to see that Mello was sitting up, rubbing his eyes and curling his blankets into a ball around his feet.

"Kinda." Matt shrugged, looking down at his game just as he died. He whispered a curse as he was forced to restart the level. Mello still wore his costume minus the wing and whatever had been in his eyes. His blonde hair still had blacked tips that matched his black outfit and he still wore the vampire fangs. Matt had thrown aside his sheet long ago and now wore just his white clothes that weren't doing a very good jump of keeping in his body heat. He pulled his legs closer to his chest and rested his chin on his knees.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mello spit his fake fangs out and approach the window. The blonde dropped his comforter around Matt's shoulders before he began to watched the screen of Matt's DS silently as the sun rose higher in the sky.

"What time is it?" Matt asked after a while as he noticed he hadn't heard any sounds from the hall since he'd gotten up. Mello checked their alarm clock before he returned to Matt's side "Almost eight."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's pretty early." Matt muttered saving his game and closing it with a snap "Especially considering how late we went to bed."

Mello nodded but didn't say anything. An awkward silence filled the room and neither wanted it to last nor wanted to break it. Matt wrapped his arms around his knees and pulled Mello's blanket tight around him. Mello sat down with his back against the wall below the window and looked down at his fingers that were twisting together in his lap.

"So," Matt cleared his throat "Um... well...so...yeah."

"Yeah." Mello nodded, his voice sounding as awkward as Matt felt. The red-head looked down at Mello who's head was leaning against the wall and who's eyes were closed.

"...Thanks. I guess." Matt muttered, his cheek turning a light shade of pink.

"No problem." Mello answered, his face as red as Matt's.

"Wow..." Matt let out a laughing kind of sigh "This is really awkward."

"Mmmhmm." Mello nodded.

…

So the two boys went with the classic we will not speak of this ever again and this never happened.

…

"Red or white?" Matt asked his roommate, holding up his two striped shirts. Mello didn't look up from his book when he answered "Which ever one is in your left hand."

White it was.

Matt slipped into the bathroom with his change of clothes and took a quick, warm, shower. He dressed and combed his hair before a quick brush of the teeth then he was out and Mello stepped in. When the blonde came out with wet hair and his regular clothes on he joined Matt in cleaning up the mess their room had been left in.

"They could have stayed to help," Matt complained as he tied a garbage bag shut "Stupid Linda and Pavel."

Mello rolled his eyes and slid a last wrapper into the hole at the top of the closed garbage bag "Your so lazy."

"I'm not lazy!" Matt denied but Mello just shook his head with a chuckle. The gamer scowled "At least I'm not fat."

Mello snapped his head around "Are you suggesting I am?"

"Noooooo," Matt grinned "What would possibly make you think that?"

The blonde reached over and punched Matt's arm while the red-head laughed. The punch was playful. Mello playing. Huh...

"Tell me Mels," Matt grinned as he set the trash outside the door for future disposal "Have evil monkeys taken over your mind and turned you into a rainbow with magical sprinkles of niceness all over it?"

"Not that I know of." The blonde replied, falling down onto his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"If they do will you tell me?"

"You'll be the first to know."

…

November went fast.

People blockaded themselves in their rooms for half of the cold month. Exams were coming and everyone was quiet with tension as they stayed up all night studying.

The only break was for Thanksgiving which the orphanage spent outside. The day was luckily sunny and Matt had managed to convinced Mello to come out with the promise he didn't have to take part in the games that teachers had set up. The blonde sat off to the side in some shade while the other kids ran around throwing Frisbees and hitting balls.

Everyone was required to attend the Thanksgiving dinner.

Even Near was there with a robot in his hand and his dinner slowly disappearing. Mello sat next to Matt and the ginger finally got to see Mello eat. As boring as it sounds the weird looks Mello sent Matt's way as the gamer stared at him made it fun.

The day after Thanksgiving however was a day of cramming in two days of studding without hideously exploding.

…

Exams were held on a Friday ,the 10th of December.

Matt spent six long hours in wooden chairs and cold classrooms, slaving over his test. But it was all worth it. For in the end. The three weeks long period of vacation had come.

…

The first week passed quickly for Matt who had a grass/snowball fight with Pavel, a painting session with Linda after several complaints, general hanging with Mello time, and watching the first snowfall (Before the fight) with all three of his friends.

Now the week before Christmas was approaching.

Matt threw himself into chores doing so when the time came, it would be video games all around.

…

Matt whistled as he zipped up his jacket and pulled on his gloves. Mello was beside him in the entrance hall, coat on and gloved hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Aren't you excited Mels?" Matt asked as he, with difficulty, pulled on his boots.

Mello shrugged.

Matt smiled.

It was the first day that students were being aloud in town. Footsteps had already disturbed the fresh snow, the mark of the people who had left earlier. Pavel and Linda were going later in the week, when less people would be there.

Mello pushed opened the heavy front doors and stepped out onto the grounds with Matt skipping along beside him. The red-head took the lead as they passed through the iron gates of the school and out into the streets.

"It seems so different out here." Matt breathed "I had forgotten what it was like to be outside the gates."

"It's not that big of a deal." Mello shrugged. The blonde walked a foot or so behind Matt with his muscles tightened against the cold. Although luckily there was no wind, the morning was a cold one. Matt slowed down slightly so he walked next to Mello, his arm brushing the blonde's.

"It's cold." Matt muttered, rubbing the arm that wasn't touching Mello's.

"It should get warmer." Mello replied, eyes forward.

They entered town around ten-o-clock, warmer then when they started but the wind was starting to pick up. People had scarfs wrapped tight around their necks but smiles were everywhere.

"Oof." Matt grunted as a group of kids shoved past him. Mello grabbed one the kid's shoulder and brought him to a dead stop.

"Why in such a hurry?" Mello asked, clearly he too had been hit.

"I'm sorry sir!" The boy bowed still grinning "But you've got to have heard! Street performers! Their wicked good!"

The boy's friends were waiting by the corner, bouncing up in down impatiently. Mello let the kid go and exchanged a look with Matt.

"Let's go see!" The gamer squealed and he grabbed Mello's hand and began to run after the kids. Mello willingly followed and up ahead they could see a large, larger than large, group of people.

Matt reached the group and tried to see over the head of a few adults. Mello simply pushed through the crowd so Matt kept close behind him. Mello let Matt stand in front of him, the gamer being shorter, as they reached the front of the crowd.

Two girls and an oddly colored canine stood in the center of the large circle the crowd had formed.

Matt had to squint to see them as the wind blew against his eyes and blurred his vision.

One girl had long black hair that was like a slice of midnight that waved down her back and that's tips curled. She wore a black dress that fell to just above her knee and fluffed out slightly at the lower part. Her skin was a snowy pale, definitely paler than Near's and she was shorter than her partner. He couldn't really see her face or any other features but he did notice one other thing. She was barefoot.

"She's not wearing shoes." Matt muttered, tugging on Mello's arm.

"Neither are." Mello pointed out and Matt switched his eyes to the other girl that was similar in appearance.

The other girl's hair was the identical color and length of the first's. It was straight and blew lightly in the wind. Matt could just see that her skin was a shade tanner then her partners but still a bit pale and she was a lot taller. And as Mello had said, she too was barefoot.

"Wow," Matt muttered "Their almost identical."

"From a distance maybe," Mello shrugged "They might look completely different close up."

"Their kinda pretty." Matt commented truthfully. Mello chuckled behind him but didn't comment.

Matt finally turned his attention to the canine.

It was clearly a wolf. It's fur was dark gray, almost black and Matt could see something silver on the bit of chest hair he could see. Although he couldn't see the color of the eyes he could see dark red wave marks beneath each eye. As the gamer watched the wolf wagged it's tail and Matt could see something gold on it.

"Puppy!" Matt heard a little girl yell and he turned his head to see a mother lunging after her daughter who was running out into the circle.

"Sorry little one." The shorter of the two girls sang, dancing over to meet the little girl before she reached the wolf who had tensed "I must ask you to stay back to watch the magic."

The girl handed the child back to her bashful mother who began to scolded her daughter at once. The girl shooed them lightly out of the circle before she turned to smile at the whole crowd.

"Welcome!" She called, her voice carrying so no one, small or large could miss her words "To the trouble trio show!"

There was a chorus of applause as the girl moved back to the center of the circle and her friends moved backward to give her space. Something slid from the girl's sleeve into her hand. She began to move her hands quickly, eyes still on the crowd.

"I am Arty!" The girl introduced herself as her hand movements grew faster and faster "And I am the card master!"

She spun and dozens of small cards flew out from her hand. They zoomed at people and people screamed and ducked. Mello's hand closed around Matt's arm as if ready to jerk him out of the way. The girl twisted her fingers and drew her arms to her chest. The cards stop, mid motion in front of their victims faces. Arty snapped out her arms and the cards leveled out with each other, side by side, horizontally. She then began to slowly rotate and so did the cards and Matt saw atleast five aces as the cards passed him. The cards began to pick of speed and soon they were nothing more than a blur. Arty's spins grew faster although no one could see her through the line of cards.

Matt reached out a hand to touch the solid line of spinning cards but Mello smacked the back of his head with a hiss "Idiot!"

"Sorry Mels," Matt pouted, transfixed by the cards "But it's so...amazing."

Matt gasped as the cards sailed upward and he saw that Arty had ducked low to the ground and was now moving her arms to and fro as the cards flew around the circle in random patterns.

She froze and thrusted out her arms. The card made a dome over the audience and there were: oows and ahhs.

Arty drew the cards back and moved her arms till a small staircase in which she jumped up easily. The cards amazingly held her weight. She kept getting higher, using the cards she had already stepped on to form the next step. When she was dangerously high she let all the cards but the ones she stood on, drop. They fell together, like a spiral to the earth where they lay in a pile.

"What's she going to do now?" Matt asked, subconsciously leaning forward "You don't think she's gonna..."

"Jump?" Mello asked and Matt nodded.

Arty spread her arms and closed her eyes, her smile still broad on her face.

"No!" Matt screamed as the card master fell forward toward the ground. She fell into her pile of cards which flew into the air.

"Where'd she go?" Matt gasped, fighting against Mello's grip as his eyes searched the ground. Other onlookers were looking at each other and their faces had fear lines.

"HOLY CRAP!" Matt jumped a mile into the air as Arty popped up right out of the snow in front of him. She laughed before she did a triple cartwheel back to the center of the circle.

The wolf stepped forward and Arty created card hoops that floated within the air.

"Introducing!" Arty called with a small bow to the wolf "Our furry friend! Kaala!"

The wolf let out a great howl before it began to jump through the hoops, spinning and twisting. Matt clapped along with other spectaculars as the wolf jumped through a spinning hoop.

"I wonder what she does." Matt jerked his chin in the direction of the nameless girl still standing off to the side, watching her two partners.

The wolf, Kaala, started doing flips and dodging cards that Arty was throwing at her like darts.

"Alright folks!" Arty called as Kaala slid to a stop next to her, spraying snow into the air "Time to introduce the third member of our trio!"

The other girl stepped forward, pulling what looked like a necklace off her head.

"Last but certainly not least," Arty continued, taking the girl's hand and presenting her to the crowd "Shadow."

There was a round of applause as everyone waited eagerly for Shadow to do something.

Shadow raised her hand and let the necklace she held swing freely. She started to mutter something and everyone strained their ears to listen. It sounded like a different tongue, almost alien like. The necklace began to glow and a gale of wind struck the crowd. There was a flash of light and where the necklace had been sat a sliver flute.

Shadow brought it to her lips and played one long note.

Matt looked around, the crowd had gone silent.

"Is it just me?" Matt whispered, glancing back at Mello "Or is it getting darker?"

"The shadows," The blonde mumbled, eyes wide "Their going to her."

Matt looked back at the girl.

Shadows were leaving their owner and creeping toward the flute playing girl. They seemed like ghosts as they slithered along the ground, dragging themselves toward her.

Shadow moved her fingers along the flute and the shadows began to move.

The flute's sounds soon formed a melody and the shadows began to dance.

It was a magnificent sight.

The song picked up speed and so did the dancing of the shadows.

The shadow puppeteer's hands moved so fast on the flute Matt couldn't see the girl's fingers.

The tone was now so fast Matt's ears were starting to ache.

Matt gasped.

The shadows were beginning to rise from the ground. They were becoming 3D.

They formed people that danced together. A graceful waltz most of the owners of the shadows couldn't even do.

Shadow's eyes were closed and all at once the shadows zoomed together to form a mass ball of blackness. Shadow played one solid note as the ball grew bigger and bigger. The note became more high pitched with every second and Matt had to clamp his hands over his ears to block it out. It rattled his teeth and spun his eyes.

The the ball of shadows exploded and the shadows were sent rocketing back to their owners were they lay in the snow. As normal as ever.

Matt stared at his shadow before he looked up at the now bowing flute player. The day seemed to grow lighter and Shadow took a step away from the center.

Matt was the first to start clapping.

But soon the small sound of his hands grew to a loud roar as everyone joined in. Cheering and whistling.

"BRAVO!" Matt called, punching the air and jumping up and down "THAT WAS AMAZING! WASN'T IT MELLO?"

Mello nodded, his own hands rising to clap.

Arty joined hands with Shadow again and together bowed with Kaala dipping her head beside them. Arty raised her hand and a hat made of cards formed and zoomed around, collecting the money people were throwing at them. Matt was still digging into his pockets for his money when Arty reclaimed the hat and bowed again "Thank you everyone. For being such a good audience."

"Wait!" Matt cried stepping forward "My money!"

Arty blinked as Matt ran forward and offered her a bill.

"Well," She said, her smilie growing wider "Just for that I think you deserve a special treat. Would you like to see Kaala do one more trick?"

"That would be awesome!" Matt grinned, looking down at the wolf who nodded.

The wolf backed up and Arty grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him out of the way. Her hand was icy cold.

Kaala began to run straight ahead, as she began to gather speed she began to glow. She lept into the air when she had reached the center of the circle and spun, covered with a white light. But what appeared from the light wasn't a wolf or a dog or any kind of canine. It was a girl.

The girl used her hand to slow her to a stop as she slide across the ground with her feet digging into the snow.

The girl looked up and grinned at Matt who could see her canine teeth were slightly bigger than normal.

"Wow..." Matt breathed.

"Bet you didn't count of that." She laughed, straightening up and flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"That was awesome!" Matt cried, clapping his hands raw.

The girl was taller than Arty but shorter than Shadow. Her hair was black with silver and white streaks. The silver streaks had pale neon red tips and the the tips of the white streaks were a glistening gold. She wore a black muscle shirt with fire behind a wolf's paw print in the middle. She wore dark blue jeans and a faded blue jean fingerless glove on her left hand. On her bare upper arm was a small silvery crescent moon with an amber peace sign. Her skin was tan and she, like Arty and Shadow, was barefoot.

"How- I mean- How- like- Whoo." Matt laughed as he took in the new Kaala.

Now that Matt could see all three girls up close he noticed that around Arty's neck was a long dangling necklace with a yin yang sign on it. Her eyes were dark orange with a light gleam to them. Shadow still held her flute which had a small ribbon tied to the side of it and her eyes were a light, pale blue. Kaala's eyes were a dark, blood red that made her look more vicious.

"Thank you!" Matt bowed to the three "it was an amazing show!"

"Thank you ...?" Arty tilted her head questioningly.

"I'm Matt." Matt looked up with a smile.

Arty's orange eyes flicked upward above Matt's head momentarily and Matt thought he saw a small change in her eyes. The grew it bit brighter yet darker at the same time, them looked almost red. Matt noticed Shadow doing the same thing and he glanced at Kaala who just looked on without change.

"Matt?" Arty said slowly, looking back down to meet Matt's eyes.

"Yep." Matt bobbed his head up and down.

"Matt."

"Oh, Mello!" Matt turned at the sound the blonde's voice. His roommate was eying the three performers warily as he stepped forward to stand next to Matt.

"Your name is Mello?" Arty asked, a small smirk curling onto her face.

"Your name is Arty?" Mello countered.

"Nope," Arty shook her head "My names Artemis but I like Arty for short."

"Like the goddess?" Matt asked, curious.

"Yep."

The crowd had dispersed by now, that left only Mello and Matt with the performers.

"How much did we get?" Kaala asked Arty who still held the hat full of money. The wolf girl tried to look inside but Arty flicked the girls forehead "Don't be rude Kaala!"

"I'm not being rude!" Kaala snapped, rubbing her forehead.

"I apologize deeply for her actions." Arty took Matt's hand in the hand that wasn't holding Shadow's "Will you please forgive her?"

"There is nothing to forgive!" Kaala roared, towering over Arty.

"Um..." Matt blinked but Arty and Kaala weren't listening to him.

"Do not yell in public Kaala."

"I'M NOT YELLING!"

"No need to get unsophisticated. If you hadn't been so rude in the first place I wouldn't have scolded you."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WAS RUDE! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!"

"Oh dear, you know, boys don't like a girls who get mad all the time."

"SHUT UP!"

Matt watched silently as Kaala chased the much shorter girl around, trying to grab her. Arty just danced out of the angry girls reach however, laughing and smiling.

Shadow just stood by, watching them, her face impassive.

"Matt!" Arty cried, pushing Kaala into the snow and taking the boys hands again, grinning broadly "We should go together as a group!"

"What?" Matt asked, bewildered.

"To see the town!" Arty pointed off down a random street "This is our first time here so we're counting on you!"

"Um," Matt glanced at Mello who shrugged "Well I guess...Sure... Okay! That sounds like fun!"

"Great!" Arty turned to Shadow "Did you hear that, my dear sister?"

"Yes." Shadow whispered, clasping Arty's hand in her own and smiling softly "I did."

"Then let us go!" Arty cried, smiling at her sister.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kaala asked, her ears still red from embarrassment as she brushed snow off her pants.

"Do you not like Matt?" Arty asked.

"I didn't say that!"

"Then you like him?"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT EITHER! HE DOESN'T BOTHER ME BUT-"

"Then there is no problem." Arty grinned smugly and Kaala just shut her mouth as her ears grew redder. Arty laughed and turned to Matt "Lead the way!"

"Um, Okay!" Matt turned "Um, toy store?"

"Sure!" Arty sang and Matt sent a smile at Mello before he led the way with Arty and Shadow following him and Mello and Kaala bringing up the rear.

"Wow!" Arty cried, looking around the brightly lit store "It's lovely! Is that a pack of German cards! I've been looking for those!"

She led Shadow off to look at different toys while Kaala and Mello stayed by the door. Kaala silently fuming and Mello being Mello. Matt shrugged and went to look around. He found aMario playing card and decided to add it to his collection that at the moment consisted of Toad.

He also looked through remote control cars, this time looking for one to call his own. He decided on a bright orange one with blue flames and went to look at the pole tables where he found Shadow knocking in five balls in one shot.

"You've got quite the arm." Matt laughed as he perched himself on the table and watched as Shadow knocked in another three. The girl didn't answer so Matt continued "So your Arty's sister?"

"Twin."

"Twin?" Matt raised his eyebrows "I noticed you two look a lot alike. Who's older?"

"I am." Shadow replied bluntly as she made a bounce shot and knocked a green ball into a hole.

"Well-" But a scream interrupted Matt sentence. He jumped off the table and almost fell when Shadow sped past him. He hurried after her as she darted between shelves and back toward the front of the store.

Arty was on her knees near a small stack of books, clutching her hand. Matt could see blood trickling down her index finger where she had apparently cut it.

"Sis." She breathed, a small tear bubble forming in her eye

Shadow knelt down next to her sister "Does it hurt?"

"Yes." Arty replied as she clutched her sister's wrist "a-and it's bleeding!"

Shadow gently took her sister's hand and closed her mouth around the bleeding finger.

Matt blinked "Um..."

Kaala and Mello had joined them by now, alerted by Arty's scream. Kaala was slamming her head repeatedly into a shelf now while Mello looked on with raised eyebrows. A small group of people had also gathered to see the source of the scream and were now looking on, breath held.

"Does it still hurt?" Shadow asked through her sister's finger.

"N-no." Arty whispered as more tears welled up in her eyes.

Shadow drew away from the now blood-free finger "You've got to be more careful, my sister. I don't wish to lose you."

"Yes." Arty reached up and wiped a tear away from her eye "I'm sorry sister, I didn't mean to worry you so. I'll be more careful next time."

Shadow smiled softly and hugged her sister, still gently holding the card master's hand.

The group of watchers broke into applause and Matt heard someone blowing their nose.

"H-how beautiful!" One onlooker stammered, wiping their tear filled eyes "Such a loving relationship! It brings me to tears!"

Kaala whirled around to face the man that had spoken "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

The man looked at her in alarm "Are you not touched by such a display of sisterly affection?"

Kaala looked ready to stab the man with a toy army knife. The group slowly inched away as Kaala glared at them. The girl turned back to the still hugging sisters and roared "OH GIVE IT A REST!"

She turned to Matt who wasn't really sure what to think "DO YOU SEE WHAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH EVERY DAY?"

Shadow pulled away from Arty and rose to her feet, pulling her twin up too. The taller girl kissed her sister's cheeks lightly before she smiled softly at her twin.

"OH COME ON!" Kaala growled.

"You are so cruel Kaala." Arty sighed, a glimmer of a tear still on her cheek. Kaala resumed slamming her head on a bookcase while Arty turned to Matt "Shall we move on?"

…

"I think," Mello muttered as he watched Kaala chase the shortest of the three performers around for about the twentieth time that day "that they are insane."

"Probably," Matt nodded "But their fun!"

"Matt!" Arty called while Shadow held on to Kaala who still looked murderous "Shall we take an ice cream break?"

"Now that you mention it," Matt replied as his stomach growled "I am rather hungry."

"Alright!" Arty clapped her hands together "Ice cream time then!

Mello led them to the small ice cream shop with Kaala stomping along next to him.

"I'll pay." Arty volunteered, holding up her wallet "It's the least I can do."

Kaala snorted and folded her arms onto a snow covered table that sat by the ordering window "Your actually going to pay? Bring on the fifteen scoops."

"You'll get fat. Fatter anyway."

Kaala swung at Arty's head but the girl ducked, laughing.

"Well I'm ordering." Arty stood and was followed by Shadow and Mello who knew what they wanted.

That left Matt alone with Kaala who looked worn out and beaten.

"You okay?" Matt asked, leaning forward across the table to feel her forehead.

"Fine," Kaala muttered "It's just...so frustrating sometimes."

"Are they, well I guess I should say Arty, like that all the time?" Matt asked, watching the black haired girl swinging her and Shadow's clasped hands while she ordered.

"Yep." Kaala nodded "She and Shadow have been together forever, the thing they did in the shop is common and also not acting. I joined them about three years ago. Three years of torture."

"Why don't you leave?" Matt asked.

Kaala shrugged "I don't have anywhere to go. No where I could still have freedom."

"Do you want to leave?" Matt inquired.

Kaala gave another shrug "Life's not a party with Arty around."

"HEY THAT RTYMES!" The named girl cried, making Kaala jump. Shadow and Arty had returned to the bench while Mello was getting napkins. The wolf girl glared at the card master but Arty shooed Kaala off the bench "Go go! Go order or I'm not paying!"

Kaala rolled her eyes and walked over to where Mello was having trouble with the napkin dispenser.

"You should lay off Kaala." Matt commented, looking at Arty "She doesn't seem very happy."

"Kaala," Arty said, resting her chin on his fist "is happier than you think."

"You seem to torture her a lot." Matt frowned.

"Kaala says she doesn't leave because she has no where else to go," Arty's smile turned gentle "But really she knows that me and Shadow do love her and that we don't just keep her around to torture."

"Why are you so mean to her?" Matt asked.

"First because it's fun," Arty winked "But second because although she gets mad and embarrassed really easily she needs some laughter in her life. And I know that she loves me and Shadow just as much as we love her so I know she really does want to stay, even if she won't admit it."

Matt glanced back at the ordering window where Kaala was glaring daggers at the owner who was holding two ice creams.

"I will go retrieve our ice creams." Shadow whispered, standing.

"Thank you sister." Arty smiled, kissing her twin's hand before she let the girl go to the counter.

"What about you Matt?" Arty asked, turning back to the ginger.

"What do you mean?" The gamer asked, taking a drink of his soda.

"I mean you and Mello."

"What about us?"

Arty chuckled and closed her eyes "You'll see. Just stay with him, k?"

"...Okay." Matt muttered, more confused than ever.

"I have your ice cream sister." Shadow muttered, handing an ice cream cone with blue ice cream on it to Arty who licked it happily "Thanks sis!"

Matt ran to order and was the last to return to the table after Arty paid.

"This is delicious." Arty smiled as she sucked the ice cream off her cone. Matt nodded, his carmel ice cream slowly melting "I love this place. We should come more often during the school year."

"Your going to start sneaking out?" Mello asked without looking away from his chocolate ice cream.

"Yep." Matt grinned and licked his ice cream.

"Well aren't you daring." Arty laughed as she licked away a small trickle of melted ice cream that was running down Shadow's cone "Don't let it get on your clothes sis."

Shadow smiled and nuzzled her sister's cheek "I won't, do not worry."

Kaala made a barfing gesture and the still smiling Arty kicked her under the table.

"OWW!" Matt cried as an angry Kaala struck back "THAT WAS MY LEG!"

"That was mean Kaala."

"It was YOUR fault."

"That's absurd." Arty sniffed.

…

After ice cream Matt led the group to the same stand that was selling New Year's fireworks. The same smiling woman was selling them and she told them about each kind while Arty and Mat threw themselves excitedly into the subject.

"Wow!" Arty held up a large one that was almost as tall as her "It would be awesome to sell these!"

"Would you like me to fire one for you?" The woman asked, taking the firework from Arty and picking up a smaller one and a match. Arty jumped around eagerly, bobbing her head up and down. Shadow moved to keep up, of course holding her sister's hand.

The women lit the fire work in the middle of the street and jogged backward away from it as it began to sparkle. It shot into the air and let off a bang like a fire cracker. It exploded into a mass of orange sparks that left small black holes in the snow.

"That was beautiful." Shadow said, a small smile on her face.

Arty spun to face her sister and cupped the tall girl's cheek in her hand "Not as beautiful as you my dear sister."

Shadow raised her hand and mirrored what Arty had done and whispered "You melt my heart, sister."

Passersby stopped to stare, waiting with baited breath.

"MOVE ALONG!" Kaala shouted at them as wondrous tears began to well in their eyes.

...

The two groups parted after the fireworks stand. Arty hugged both Mello and Matt tightly. Mello had gone stiff as the girl's arms wrapped around him but hadn't shoved her away. Kaala waved and Shadow nodded to both the boys before Arty bounced back over to them and took one of each of their hands. Kaala tried to twist her's away but Arty held it tightly.

"Bye Matt! Bye Mello!" Arty called over her shoulder as she began to drag her partners away.

"Bye Arty!" Matt called, waving after her.

Mello raised his hand limply but dropped it seconds later.

"They were fun."

"Fun?"

"Yes."

"More like insane."

"Yes, but fun."

_**Author's note: So, this really didn't have much to do with the current story line but remember these characters! They will be coming back for ….. one or two other chapters way in the future! Arty, Shadow, and Kaala are my own characters and the relationship Kaala and Arty have is very similar to one I have with my best friend in real life. Shadow is created by one of my friends but she's not like the person who created her. Well that's all for now! Thank you reviewers! I have passed the 75 review mark!**_

_**Please R&R!**_


	19. Another Christmas

"Aww...he likes you!" Matt cooed.

"Get it off me."

Matt laughed.

Mello was pinned to the ground.

Under a full grown golden Labrador.

Who apparently loved the blonde's face.

Mello had more slobber on his face than the dog had in it's mouth. The chocoholic was desperately trying to get up but every time he tried the dog threw it's full body on top of him and sent him right back down. Needless to say Matt wasn't being much help.

"When I get away from this thing Matt..." Mello left the threat hanging, trying to push the dog's face away. Matt chuckled "_If _you get away from it. And don't call it a thing! It's name is Nico!"

"You named it?" Mello tugged a strand of hair away from the dog who had decided to turn it into a toy. The dog, Nico as Matt called it, whined and nosed at Mello's hair but the blonde batted it away "Get off me! Matt why are we even in here? The orphanage doesn't even allow fish and I would rather die then let you get a dog!"

The two roommates were in a small pet shop that Matt hadn't noticed the year before. Mello had only agreed to enter the store because of the store's heaters. So Matt had skipped into the store that's window display was cages with beautiful lizards and frogs with his roommate following sheepishly behind him.

"Aw, Mello," Matt smiled "You just don't want me to pay attention to a dog over you! That's so sweet!"

"I hate you Matt." Mello said bluntly, finally getting the dog off him long enough to sit up. Matt laughed "Hate, is a strong word."

Mello rolled his eyes and in one swift movement jumped up and pushed Nico away as the golden dog tried to pin him again. Matt whistled and the dog came to him like it had known him since birth.

Mello scowled and began to wipe the slobber from his face. Nico wagged his tail and his tongue flopped out from between two sets of yellowing teeth. Matt began to scratch him behind the ears while Nico panted in delight "He's so cute! I wish we could keep him."

Mello shook his head and turned to look at a snake that was currently snoozing in it's large glass home.

Matt walked around the rest of the store with Nico padding along beside him. Little children were shrieking with either delight or fear as they played with and looked at different animals. Matt watched as a teen that looked about sixteen chased his little sister around with a snake curled in his fingers. The gamer chuckled as he went to look at dog toys. He threw some tennis balls for Nico and looked at all the dog treats in their small, colorful bags.

"Mello look at this!" Matt called as he entered a more human section where merchandise was being sold. The blonde set down a hamster ball he had been examining and walked over with his hands in his pockets. Matt pointed eagerly at a golden dog on a key chain on a silver chain that match the panting dog next to it.

"It looks exactly like him!" Matt grinned, petting his furry friend. Mello rolled his eyes "That's the point."

"Well I'm getting it!" Matt declared, sliding it off the shelf and checking the price. It was ten dollars not including tax, expensive. Matt made a face but turned toward the cashregister all the same. Mello stepped forward and caught his shoulder before he was able to catch the attention of the apron wearing cashier.

"I'll pay for it." Mello took the key chain from Matt and placing it on the counter for him.

"I have money." Matt protested.

"I know." Mello answered, fishing his wallet out of his pocket "It's a late birthday present."

"What?"

"Your birthday," Mello smirked at him "The anniversary of your birth. That was four days ago."

Matt blinked.

Oh.

Wow.

"I forgot." Matt admitted.

Mello chuckled and his laughter caught the attention of the bored looking girl at the register. She seemed to immediately perk up and pushed off the counter she had been leaning on. She threw Mello a flashy smile "Good morning sir!"

"Good morning." Mello replied, voice no where near as high pitched as the girl's. Nico growled at the girl and let out a loud bark. The girl jumped and looked at the dog, surprised. She took a water gun from below the counter and sprinkled the snarling dog with moisture "Bad dog!"

"Don't do that!" Matt cried, stepping in front of the now whimpering dog. The girl ignored him and turned her attention back to Mello, her smile sliding back onto her face "Sorry about that sir."

Mello nodded but didn't answer as the girl picked up the small keychain and scanned the faded bar code on it's tag. She took a plastic bag from a pile, still smiling sweetly at Mello as she said "$10.50 is your total. Unless your buying the dog too."

Mello shook his head and handed her a twenty "No, just the key chain."

The girl nodded and took the money and began to rummage around for change. Matt hugged Nico tightly and the dog nuzzled his neck. Mello patted the dog's head edgily and gave a small sound of disgust as the dog licked his out stretched hand.

"Your change sir." The girl said, handing him a couple bills and coins. She also slipped a piece of paper into his hand with a wink before she waved them out with her thousand dollar smile.

"What's that?" Matt asked, looking over Mello's shoulder, trying to see the piece of paper.

It was a number.

The girl had given Mello her number...

Matt fought back a scowl and let Mello go ahead of him as he sent a glare back at the pet store.

"Where else do you want to go?" Mello asked, pocketing the money.

"Doesn't matter." Matt shrugged sulkily.

Mello glanced back at him and stopped by a store. He raised his hand that still held the girl's number and opened it over a almost full trashcan. Matt followed the paper with his eyes as it traveled into the garbage can, feeling a small twinge of satisfaction.

"How about the game store? We haven't visiting that-" But Mello stopped as a raised voice caught his and Matt's attention. It was coming from the store that the two were standing outside of.

"Is that..." Matt blinked.

"You don't think..." Mello's eyes widened.

"Arty?" They said together.

They both spun around and Matt pressed his nose to the store's glass window.

Sure enough there a the card master along with her twin and her torture target. Arty was in a heated argument with the store cashier who was looking more frightened by the second. Arty's voice was loud and quick, over welling the man.

"Are you judging us by the fact that we are not wearing suits? If that is the case I suggest you be fired at once for your rudeness to your customers. To throw away business is like throwing away money," Arty said so quickly Matt only caught a couple words "And so what if Kaala was looking at the men's pants? You dare to insult her about it? You biased man! She simply has a different taste and yet you criticize it. How do you even get any business if you stick your nose into everyone else's business?"

"I was just saying it was the men section!" The man spluttered but Arty was ruthless as she pounded down on him again "Are you saying we must shop in a certain part of the store? Is it illegal for Kaala to be over there? If so maybe you should call the police or FBI!"

"Madam..." The cashier looked ready to crack as he coward away as Arty leaned over the counter.

"There's a phone right there, call! If it is illegal for us to be there then why were you in women's section early?"

"To restock-"

"And in the underwear section of all things!" Arty cried "Do you deny it?"

"I was there but-"

"But what?" Arty jabbed a finger at him "We could get you in court for the crime of perversion!"

Matt heard a crack and he was sure it was the sound of the man's sanity shattering.

"But-but!" The man gapped at her "...um...but... YOU HAVE NO PROOF!"

Arty snapped her fingers and Shadow held up a small black device. The man paled. Arty grinned "Yes, that's right. Shadow was recording this whole conversation. So I suggest you let us shop in peace."

"GET OUT!" The man roared, his eyes rolling and he pushed Arty away.

"He shouldn't have done that." Mello groaned while Matt laughed.

Shadow stepped forward swiftly and slapped the man before she hugged Arty lightly. Arty's eyes were wide "You...just."

The man held his cheek, eyes wide.

"You..." Arty straighten up and turned on him, eyes blazing "I COULD SUE YOU FOR ASSAULT YOU WILL BE ARRESTED AND NEVER EVER SEE YOUR FAMILY AGAIN! YOU WILL GO BANKRUPT WITH THE FINE YOU WILL HAVE TO PAY AND EVERYONE WILL FOREVER HATE YOU!"

The man slumped against the wall and said in a cracked voice"Have a nice day. Feel free to take anything...free of charge."

Arty grinned, satisfied and disappeared between shelves of clothes. Shadow glared once more at the man before she followed her sister. Kaala sighed and turned away from the cashregister.

Mello and Matt stood in stunned silence.

Mello slowly pulled away from the window, mouth open. Matt looked ready to die as the shock was washed away. He erupted into laughter and clutched his gut with one hand as he doubled over and the other grabbed Mello's arm to keep him from falling. The blonde sighed and began to tow Matt away.

"W-wait! Let's go say hi!" Matt snorted, spit flying from his mouth and his speak flawed by the rumbles that shook him.

"No." Mello replied bluntly.

"Your no fun Mels." Matt chuckled, struggling to keep his balance as Mello dragged him away from the store.

"Maybe so, but I'm not going to spend my day with an insane person again."

The blonde released Matt when they had reached the game store and Matt had to climb back onto his feet. The gamer dived into the store and began to browse while Mello stood by the door.

"I was surprised Kaala didn't step in." Matt called from behind a stack of PS2 games. Mello shrugged "She might have agreed with Arty."

"Maybe," Matt grunted as he took yet another game off a shelf and added it to his pile "Poor guy though."

Mello chuckled softly and shook his head, amused "He might need some therapy after that."

Matt laughed and loaded about ten games onto the counter were the manager began to scan them.

They were back out in the cold not to long after and Matt skipped over to the sweets store where a blast of warm, wonderfully smelling air hit them.

Matt loaded up on gummies while he shooed Mello away from chocolate, telling him he would buy him some for Christmas. The blonde didn't protest at that but he did have a problem with Matt taking all the regular chocolate simples to stop Mello from getting them.

"It's not like I can buy those." Mello scowled.

"Oh well." Matt said though a mouthful of chocolate. He paid for his candy and left with a slightly grumpy Mello beside him.

They stopped last for ice cream.

"Your so boring Mello." Matt sighed as the chocoholic once again got chocolate while the ginger got a brightly colored sherbert that tasted of orange. Mello shrugged, licking his ice cream to his hearts content while Matt struggled to lick his as he juggled his many bags. He chased his ice cream like a dog does it's tail but the bags kept getting in the way. Eventually Matt just gave up.

Instead he just leaned over...

and took a large lick of Mello's ice cream.

The cold ice cream melted into chocolate slush in his mouth and he smiled.

Delicious.

He then prepared himself for Mello's reaction.

But nothing happened.

Mello just keep licking his ice cream like nothing had happened.

Matt leaned over and licked it again.

Nothing.

In fact as Matt went in for a third time Mello moved his ice cream so that Matt could get to it easier.

Despite the cold of the day and of the ice cream. Matt felt warm.

…

Plants are the only things keeping us alive.

Without them we would be airless and dead.

They keep the carbon dioxide level balanced and most are even eatable. But there are some that are a great annoyance to people. Like a cactus to a wary traveler who falls against it in their state of brain dead tiredness. Or poison ivy that leaves one in a cursing state of itchiness. Now, let's turn our attention to another plant.

Mistletoe.

The plant that appears at Christmas.

The one Matt tends to avoid.

The plant that could cause the gamer to lose his first kiss.

Possibly to a creepy random stalker that might be following him and is just waiting for him to walk under the berried plant. His brother use to say that's what would happen every Christmas and so Matt never forgot to watch for the kissing plant when Christmas came around. Well, almost never. He hadn't been careful enough last year when he had actually stood under it with Mello. Although nothing had happened.

"Let's go this way." Matt tugged Mello to the left, out of the direct path of a clump of mistletoe. Mello raised an eyebrow but let Matt lead him to the side and back once thy had passed the mistletoe.

They were going to see the Christmas tree that had been put up and decorated in the middle of town like last year. Already people had gathered with blankets and loved ones to sit with as they watched the tree's lights sparkle.

Matt plopped down into the snow, not caring about the cold beneath him. Mello hesitated before he slowly lowered himself down next to the gamer, shifting uneasily as water began to soak into the fabric of his pants.

"It looks even better this year." Matt sighed, leaning back and putting his arms behind his head. Mello nodded and kept his eyes on the lit tree. Matt smiled and closed his eyes. Mello was blocking the wind and the numb cold chilled his nerves and he felt unbelievably comfortable.

A small family began to sing Christmas carols which spread like wildfire around the groups till everyone was singing softly. Matt whispered the words and moved closer to Mello as the night grew colder. Mello leaned onto his back like Matt and together they looked at the stars that were, despite all the light, still visible in the night sky.

…

"Merry Christmas!" Matt lept onto Mello's bed and bounced up and down excitedly.

Mello's arm wormed out from below his blankets and felt around the bedside table till he found the alarm clock. He pulled it under his covers and moments later Matt heard him groan "It's six-o-clock Matt! Go away!"

"It's Christmas!" Linda sang as she bursted in without knocking. Pavel followed her in looking jolly and high on Christmas cheer. Both were carrying presents and looking wide awake.

"Merry Christmas." Pavel grinned, tossing Matt a small packet which the the gamer barely caught. Linda threw is present onto the gamer's bed before she gave Matt a one armed hug "Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks." Matt grinned, jumping off of Mello's bed and fetching their presents from the closet "Merry Christmas guys."

Both of them caught their presents and left a moment later to deliver other gifts.

"Get up Mels!" Matt shook the blonde who groaned again and rolled away from Matt. The gamer climbed onto the bed and sat on top of the chocoholic "Get up!"

"How can I if your crushing me?" Mello moaned, trying to push the ginger off. Matt laughed and thrusted a wrapped box into Mello's face that had become visible from his blanket cocoon. The blonde finally managed to push Matt off as he sat up. Matt stretched and plopped down at the bottom of Mello's bed.

Mello reached under his bed and pulled out a small case wrapped roughly in brown paper.

Matt took it eagerly and ,while Mello opened his present carefully, Matt ripped the paper off of his and held the present up to the light. It was the newest Legend of Zelda game for the DS. He smiled like a cat and purred like one as he looked over at his roommate who was sorting through the different kinds of chocolate Matt had given him.

"Like it?" Matt purred, taking the plastic off of his brand new game. Mello laughed "Of course. It's chocolate"

Matt smiled and gave his roommate a hug "Worth getting up for?"

"No." Mello replied, pushing the red-head off him.

Matt laughed as Mello took a bite of almond chocolate "Whatever you say Mels!"

The blonde laid back on his pillows and sighed "Will you leave me in peace now?"

"Nope." Matt chirped, unwrapping Linda's gift of gummy worms and Pavel's gift of gummy bears. He poured about ten of the worms into his mouth and settled down comfortably to play Legend of Zelda.

"Happy Christmas Mello." Matt smiled over at Mello.

"Happy Christmas Matt." Mello replied.

_**Author's note: It's short...this chapter is way to short _ I'm sorry, but I wanted to save New Year for next chapter. Well, I hope you still like it despite it's shortness and I will update next Saturday! (Saturday has become my official updating day) If anyone has a question about the last two sentences when they say Happy Christmas that is suppose to be there, Harry Potter puns. Thank you reviewers!**_

_**Please R&R!**_


	20. Mihael's and Mail's New Year

Mihael's and Mail's New Year

"Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf-"

"Nerf?" Matt asked with a snicker, imagining the play guns.

"Neuf," Mello repeated with a roll of his eyes "It's french for nine."

"Why are you speaking french?" Matt asked, lowering the gummy worm he had brought to his mouth "Are you going to France?"

"No," Mello replied with a roll of the eyes "But as a detective it's wise to know as many languages as possible."

"Oh yeah, I guess that makes sense," Matt frowned, rolling onto his stomach "But it's still vacation! And tonight is New Years! Put down the books and pick up the cheer I always say!"

"This is the first time I've ever heard you say it."

"Well, it's going to become something I always say."

"Please don't"

"Are you going to go see the fireworks?" Matt asked, sitting up with a worm dangling from his mouth "You are, right?"

Mello glanced at him "Do you want me to?"

"Yes!"

Mello shrugged "When is it?"

"Well Mr. Alset said the actual fireworks show starts around eleven. But Linda told me the orphanage usually goes out to wait early, to just kinda socialize. To begin the new year on a happy note!" Matt beamed at his roommate.

Mello sighed "Why do you get so worked up over this stuff?"

"Well most of these things I've never done before so I want to enjoy it." Matts smile turned begging as he continued "And I'd enjoy it more if you were there!"

Mello bit his lip for a moment then with a sigh replied "Then I guess I'll go. I've got nothing better to do."

Matt smiled and ruffled the golden hair of his roommate "Thanks Mels."

Mello batted his hand away and smooth his hair down straight. Matt smirked but turned away toward the closet. He slid into the small square area and with trouble reached up toward the top shelf.

"What are you doing?"

"Well we're not going to sit on the ground to watch the fireworks." Matt smiled, pulling a blanket from its dust free shelf.

…

Matt spread the blanket carefully over the fluffy untouched snow before he jumped down, sinking the blanket into the ground. He patted the space next to him and smiled as Mello carefully handed the gamer the two cups of hot chocolate before he sat down next to Matt. Matt handed him his cup back and took a small drink from his own.

…

There was a bit of a funny story behind those particular drinks that included an exploding coco powder box who had preyed upon Matt and a sticky solution of homemade fluff: Marsh mellow stuff.

But that's enough about that.

…

There was a small hum of noise around the grounds as others sat down in their little groups, wrapped up in scarfs and jackets.

Lily and Pavel were sitting by themselves, blowing on stemming mugs and red faced with cold.

The sky was darkening but it would still be a while till the fireworks started.

Matt leaned back with one hand behind his head and the other holding his hot chocolate upright while it rested on his stomach. Mello sat crosslegged with his hot chocolate in his gloveless hands and inhaling the chocolatey aroma.

"Why don't you ever wear hats?" Matt asked, sipping his hot drink. Mello glanced down at him with a small shrug "Don't like them. Therefore I don't wear them."

"Hmm..." Matt let cloud jet of white mist flow from his mouth in a small sigh "I think you look better without one."

"You say that but you've never seen me in a hat." Mello smiled "I could look better with one for all you know."

Matt reached up and tugged on a stand of Mello's hair "But then it would cover your hair! I like your hair, it's pretty."

Mello hid his face with his hot chocolate mug and didn't answer. Matt went back to looking at the sky, letting Mello's hair slide out of his fingers and spiral across the blonde's back.

"I hope it starts soon." Matt whispered "I love fireworks. Do you like fireworks Mello?"

"No, not really," Mello muttered "They're to loud for my liking."

"I like loud."

"I know."

Matt moved his head so he could see Mello's face "Why don't you?"

Mello shrugged "I just don't."

"You can't just not like something." Matt frowned.

Mello smirked "Is there anything you don't like?"

"Yeah, quiet, porridge, basketballs, and rat dogs." Matt replied with a small shutter.

Mello snorted into his drink, spilling a bit on the blanket. He chuckled noiseless for a couple seconds before he was able to ask "Rat dogs?"

"Yes, rat dogs," Matt shivered "Those evil little beasts! I have this theory."

"And what's that?" Mello asked, grinning broadly.

"That rat dogs are secretly plotting to take over the human race! They have this under ground meeting place where they plot our demise. And I have even figured out how there are doing it! Ipods! Rat dogs are using ipods as mind controlling devices to take over the world and enslave the human race!" Matt said, completely serious.

(This is my theory in real life. Yes, I indeed hate ratdogs and know of their plan so beware the small dogs of the world!)

Mello laughed, loudly. The whole grounds filled with the sound of his laughter as he threw back his head and clutched his gut. laughing till tears spilled from his eyes.

"I'm serious!" Matt cried.

"I know!" Mello snickered "That's why it's so funny!"

Matt pouted, arms crossed and his cup of coco in between his legs. He glared silently as Mello slowly calmed down then he huffed "So what do you dislike other than noise?"

"Well," Mello said thoughtfully "I don't particularly like broccoli. Nor do I really love bees or Near."

"Well, aren't you normal." Matt chuckled "And here I was thinking you would be afraid of fairies and butterflies."

Mello smiled "Not quite."

As they talked the sky's light drained and with it Matt's energy.

His eyes were growing heavy and his jaw was starting to hurt from all the yawns that were erupting from him. He was sitting up with the fear that if he laid down he would fall asleep. His hands were limp around his hot chocolate and Mello had had to save it from dropping more than once.

"You gonna make it to midnight?" Mello asked as Matt head swayed back and forth with his eyes closed.

Matt nodded limply as a long yawn parted his lips once more.

"You sure?"

Matt grunted and nodded again, his eyes twitching.

Mello sighed then stiffened as Matt's head came down to rest on his shoulder.

"Matt?" Mello whispered and was answered with a small snore.

The blonde was now the only thing stopping Matt from falling. The redhead's hot chocolate fell and soaked into the plaid blanket below.

Mello slowly loosened his muscles and let himself relax as Matt curled closer to him in his sleep, his fist knotting around Mello's jacket sleeve.

"nnhgghgf." Matt mumbled in his sleep, snuggling against Mello's neck: causing the blonde to stiffen once more.

"If you start to drool," Mello muttered "I will murder you."

But the red-head didn't respond, not that Mello had really expected him to.

After a few minutes of stiffness the blonde felt as his arm fall asleep from lack of blood circulation. He reached over his other arm and supported the red head with it while he moved his other arm. He laid Matt's head against his shoulder with his arm wrapped around the red-head. He then moved the blanket till it shielded their backs from the cold wind.

Mello drained the last of his hot chocolate and sat it upright in the snow. He put Matt's fallen cup next to it and gave a small jump as he felt a vibration against his shoulder.

"What are you?" Mello chuckled, observing the purring Matt "A cat?"

"Can I be a mongoose dog?" The gamer slurred, eyes twitching but not quite opening. Mello chuckled and patted Matt's head lightly "Sure, why not?"

"What time is it?" Matt asked, reaching up a fist and wiping at his eyes.

Mello glanced at his watch. The glowing red digits beeped eleven-forty-five.

"Almost midnight, the fireworks should be starting soon." Mello told the ginger who yawned and shifted into a more comfortable position, still practically laying on Mello "Hmm...I like fireworks..."

"I gathered that." Mello replied with a smile.

Matt smiled, eyes closed "I thought you might have. I'm tired."

"You only slept for about twenty minutes." Mello pointed out.

Matt shrugged, bumping Mello's chin with his shoulder. The blonde looked up at the sky just in time to see the dark silhouette of a pod soar into the sky.

"It's starting." He whispered before a shower of yellow lights lite up the sky. Matt gave a small whoop that was muffled by a hand over his cold cheeks.

"Hey Mels?" the ginger turned his head to look at his roommates face "Do you believe in New Year wishes?"

The blonde shrugged "Depending on the wish."

"What about miracles?"

"No."

Matt smiled "So if you knew someone that had something and you wanted would it be a good thing to wish for?"

"I'm not giving you my chocolate." Mello replied bluntly and Matt laughed with a shake of your head "I don't want your chocolate."

"Then what do you want?" Mello asked, shaking the hair out of his eyes.

"I want your friendship."

Silence.

Mello's eyes had widened a whole inch at Matt's words. The gamer smiled up at the chocoholic and waited quietly for a response.

"My..." Mello trailed off.

"I want you to finally admit that we're friends." Matt's smile widened to show teeth and he linked his index finger with Mello's.

"So how about it Mels?" Matt asked and he linked his index finger with Mello's "Will you finally be my friend."

Mello slowly looked back up at the sky where new fireworks were lighting of the lingering smoke of the formers. Then, so quietly Matt almost missed it he whispered "Mihael."

"Mihael?" Matt breathed and Mello looked at him with a small smile.

Matt blinked. Then stared as realization dawned on him.

"Mihael?" The gamer repeated louder, smile widening "Mihael? Is that your name!"

Mello chuckled and inclined his head still smiling "Mihael Keehl."

The ginger laughed and hugged the blonde tightly "That means we're friends now! I knew you would admit it one day!"

Mello patted that red-head's head and rolled his eyes.

"I'm Mail Jeevas," Matt pulled back so he could thrust out his hand "Pleased to meet you!"

Mello shook it with a breath of a laugh and then spread the blanket back over the ground. He laid back on it so as to see the fireworks easily. Matt laid down next to him and snuggled against his roommate who's arm kept the cold at bay.

…

But ever as peace settled over the night with the expectation of the firework's booms one thought was nagging at the back of Matt's mind.

Mello was his friend.

Something Matt had wanted for months.

But now that the gamer officially was the blonde's friend.

Was it possible he wanted to be... something... more?

_**Author's note: Sorry I didn't update last Saturday but it was ...I was cosplaying it up with some friends. I was BB one of my friends was L and the other Mello! I know this is also a short chapter and I know I spelled Mello's name wrong in the title so sorry _. Only like three pages on openoffice. Anyway thank you reviewers! Until future Saturdays  
**_

_**Please R&R!**_


	21. Mello is a Fish

Love.

Love is probably the most dangerous emotion in the world. It is one of the emotions that can rip apart families, split lovers, and so much more. But one of the biggest dangers of love is that it can ruin and destroy friendship. It can wrench two friends apart, can blacken their relationship till it's nothing but hate and regret.

"Oh, Matt, you've got something in your hair."

"I hate you Mello."

"It looks kinda like snow."

"I hate you _so _much."

"It couldn't be because I hit you with a snowball could it?" Mello asked, his tone layered with false innocence "Mr. No-one-can-hit-me-because-I-am-a-snowball-dodging-machine?"

Matt flushed "I might have been a little off in my assessment..."

"I hit you three times. Don't be vain." Mello smirked, smug as a banana in a fire wall of death.

Matt scowled and bent down to scoop up a snowball of his own when another ball of wet snow smacked him squarely in the back.

"Your funny Mello." Matt grumbled, scooping together a large one then turning to face the grinning blonde.

The two were enjoying the first day of February as the first day of a winter month should be enjoyed. With a day outside throwing snow at everything that moved. Including a poor squirrel Matt had accidentally hit when Mello had ducked one of his particularly small snowballs. The horrified gamer had dropped to his knees next to the stunned squirrel who had run after leaving at least three different places on Matt's face scratched.

"Oof." Matt grunted as Mello tackled him, causing the large snowball to plump down on Matt's own face before he rolled around with Mello till the blonde managed to pin the ginger and began burying most of his back in snow. But Mello had at least shown some mercy in not pressing Matt's head down into the snow. So the goggle bearing boy could breathe... and yell.

"Get off me!" Matt gasped, struggling against the older boys grip. But Mello just laughed "Only if you surrender!" and began to coat Matt's legs with snow, packing it nice and tight.

"Never!" Matt cried.

"You sure?" Mello paused in his burying of the boy.

"Yes!"

Matt unfortunately couldn't see the evil smirk on Mello's lips.

The blonde shifted so his knees were on Matt's back, holding him to the ground, while his hands began to scoop snow together. The red-head shifted tirelessly under the chocoholic, muttering threats and curses. He froze however when he felt one of Mello's gloved hands curl around his red jacket.

"You wouldn't-" But he broke off as he felt something cold and wet against his skin. He began thrashing and trying to get his arms to his back to scoop out the snow, all the while screaming at Mello to get off him.

"Now do you give up?"

"YES YES! GET IT OUT!"

The blonde chuckled and rose off the ginger who jumped up and danced around wildly till all the snow had either melted or been removed. The redhead then turned on his laughing roommate and, despite his yell of surrender, chased him while pelting snowball after snowball at the blonde. Mello ducked and dodged each one, only getting hit once when a small one smacked into the back of his leg that caused him to stumble. He jumped around till he regained his balance then shoveled snow at Matt who looked ready to collapse.

"Fine! Fine! I seriously give up!" Matt wheezed as the force of Mello's attack brought him to his knees "Just stop!"

The chocoholic smirked and halted in his attack. Matt clutched his chest and sucked in the cold winter air which caused him to cough and splutter.

"Maybe we should go inside." Mello offered the ginger his hand. Matt pushed himself up without the blonde assistance, he had more pride than that, and smiled "Yeah."

Mello led the way into the heated orphanage with the younger boy ,who had his jacket pulled up passed his mouth, following. The blast of warmth caused Matt to shudder as he stripped off his winter coat and hung it on a heater to dry. Matt glanced to his left to see Mello was doing the same with his gloves and boots.

The blonde met Matt's gaze and gave him a small smile before he busied himself with shaking off his jacket.

Matt cursed the color that rose to his cheeks and he stared hard at his own snowy boots. Matt had the very intelligent thought that the blushing that was suddenly occurring in the presents of his best friend since New Years was probably not something to draw attention to.

Matt would give up most if not all his possessions in exchange for understanding of the heat and color in his cheeks. But sadly. Matt doesn't overly like to read and when he _did_ read it was certainly not romantic novels and plays that caught the gamer's attention...

Matt was jarred back to reality when Mello rested a gloveless hand on the gamers shoulder. Matt jumped and his face burned. The blonde chuckled "Drifting off?"

"Um yeah, sorry. What did you say?" Matt asked, calming himself so he could turned to smile at his roommate who's returning smile jarred at Matt's heart.

After his little heart spasm was complete Matt mentally kicked himself. When had Mello's smile become so alluring?

"I asked if you got your new schedule yet." Mello repeated with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it's in my pocket." Matt pulled the folded piece of paper, now slightly wet, with large black text out of his pocket and smoothed it out.

Classes had started a whole month late, not that Matt was complaining, because Mrs. Acissej had quit and the other teachers had gone on strike demanding better pay. Roger had managed to quiet everything down and had hired an old high school friend by the name of Ms. Nero to replace Mrs. Acissej post as English teacher. Unfortunately classes were due to start tomorrow. The main reason for Mello and Matt's outdoor adventure.

"Let me see." Mello took the schedule from Matt and looked down the list. He compared it to his own memorize one and then handed it back to the gamer.

"You had English, Computer class, and Science with me." Mello smiled "I heard we are doing dissections this term."

"Cool," Matt grinned "I've never dissected anything before!"

…

Turns out dissections made the bottom of Matt's list of favorite things to do.

After a class of explaining the proper process of dissecting a cow eye the period continued on through their period 2 as all the students were given an eye and an hour.

"Well hello there cow eye." Matt muttered, pushing his cow eye over gently with his knife. He shuddered at the sight of the brown iris that was staring back at him, unmoving and glassy.

Barely seconds into the dissection Matt had run out of the classroom, hand over mouth. He then proceeded to empty his stomach contents into a boy's bathroom that was thankful empty. The smell would have certainly caused other kids to gag too.

Matt returned to the classroom after running hurriedly back to room thirteen and pulling on a new shirt. He returned to find mostly everyone was done but Linda was looking a little green in the face and West was rubbing her back looking concerned. Mello had finished with his blue eyed specimen and was reading from his text book.

The teacher excused Matt's sudden exit and he retook his seat next to Mello and pushed away his half cut eye in disgust. The gamer's roommate peeked over his book and smirked "You okay?"

"Shut up." Matt grumbled, wrapping his arms around his stomach and leaning forward in his chair. Mello laughed and looked back down at his textbook while Matt focused on not throwing up again.

...

After that extended class Matt and Mello walked together to English while Linda strode away toward her art class that Matt no longer had to take.

Ms. Nero turned out to be a very pretty woman with back length blonde hair and a figured you'd expect to see in the latest swim suit magazines. She passed around cookies she had baked for everyone's first day and began to explain their first assignment while the students munch on their sweets.

"You must write a simile comparing one person to an object or emotion of choice. For example." Ms. Nero smiled and looked at Percy "Your name?"

"Percy." The older boy replied.

"Percy is a cookie." Ms. Nero began, looking around at each students "His shell is hard but his inside is gooey. He brings smiles to faces and everyone likes to see him. Percy is a cookie."

Several people snickered, Matt included, and Percy glared around at all of them before he huffed "I'm not like a cookie! I ain't gooey!"

Ms. Nero smiled "I don't know you Percy but everyone else does. So I'm sure you will all do a better job of comparing each other than I. You have the rest of class."

With that she sat behind her new desk and began to grade papers from the last class. People began to lean over to their neighbors, sharing ideas and possible partners.

Matt already knew he would do Mello so he took a piece of paper from Ms. Nero's desk and sat down with a pencil and began to think. He tapped the pencil against the desk, writing down random objects that some what related to Mello. He thought of chocolate first... but no, Mello liked chocolate but he wasn't _like_ chocolate. Matt glanced at his chosen person to see that Mello was already writing, his blue eyes focused.

Matt looked back at his own paper and an idea struck him. He began to scribble down words and a smile formed on his face as his idea took shape.

He was done within minutes, way before even Mello so he took the left over time to make a neat and clean copy. He signed his name and brought it up to Ms. Nero's desk and presented it to her.

The blonde smiled and took it from him, indicating for him not to move. She read it over then looked up at him with a smile "Very nice. Would you like to share it with the class?"

"With the entire class?" Matt glanced around.

"Yes, so they can have a better example. Class," Ms. Nero raised her voice and everyone looked up "Matt has finished and I have volunteered him to share his."

Ms. Nero handed Matt's paper back to him and turned him to face the class "Speak loudly" She reminded him before she settled back in her chair to listen.

Matt's throat went dry and he had to swallow several times before he opened his mouth.

"I did Mello." He mumbled.

"Speak up." Ms. Nero commanded and Matt took a deep breath and said loudly "I did Mello."

No one made a sound so with another shaky breath Matt began:

"Mello is a fish.

Trying to swim upstream.

He fights the current even when he is tired. But never gives up.

And one day he will reach upstream. He will achieve his goal.

He will be on top, the number one fish.

The only price he will pay is that all his fellow fish will be left downstream.

Never to join him.

But he will be there.

On top.

Mello is a fish."

Matt finished quickly and ran back to his seat without looking at Mello. A couple of people clapped but out of the corner of his eye Matt could see that Mello wasn't one of them.

…

"Mello was a fish?" Matt thought to himself, arm over eyes as he lay on his bed, thinking about the first day of English. He sighed and continued in his mind "I'm such an idiot! Mello is not what I said, I made him sound selfish. God."

The gamer rolled over onto his stomach with a groan and smashed his head repeatedly into his pillow

"Stupid." He muttered with each smash "Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid!"

A hand came to rest on the back of his head to hold it still and Matt froze.

"What are you doing?" Mello asked, leaning down to look Matt in the eyes. Matt's heart skipped a beat and he had to beat back the blush the had threatened to surface. He raised his head and Mello removed his hand so the ginger could sit up.

"I'm sorry Mels." Matt muttered, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"For what?" The blonde asked, sitting down next to him "You didn't do anything wrong."

"My English paper." Matt sighed "I'm sorry, it wasn't like you."

"No, I think you did good."

Matt raised his head.

"I think all that you said was true." Mello continued, eyes closed "but I just hope I won't 'reach upstream' to fast. After all, that would mean L would be dead."

"Yeah." Matt sighed "I guess your right."

Mello smiled at him "What's with that tone?"

I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to leave me down stream. I want to go with you. Everywhere. That's what Matt wanted to say. Because it was true, he wanted to stay with Mello. He wanted so badly for Mello to lose to Near so the blonde would stay with Matt for just a little bit longer...

"Tired." Matt replied, returning the blonde's smile with a fake one.

…

I love you.

Is that such a hard thing to say?

A three letter phrase.

I-love-you.

Not even the slightest bit difficult to pronounce.

We say it all the time to our best friends and our family. To our mothers and fathers. To our sisters and brothers. To that friend that just got you the new dynasty warriors game or the one that you are so close to it doesn't feel weird to say it. The word love is used everyday to describe objects, people, and emotions.

I love you.

It was these three words that were chasing each other around in Matt's brain on the morning of February fourteenth.

Valentine's Day.

Once Matt knew he was awake enough to have no chance of sleep again he peeked opened his eyes and glanced at the red digits on the alarm clock that had surprisingly held up for five months so far. As he watched it the whole number changed from 8:59 to 9:00.

The gamer first checked the rooms for signs of Mello before he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. The white winter light was giving away the hiding place of the air dust which spiraled around like tiny snowflakes. Matt's breath distributed those closest to him, causing them to blow out toward others and change the pictures them formed.

Matt began to shifted uncomfortably in his bed as the dust clouds lost their interest. It not that the bed was uncomfortable, far from it, but it was what was under the bed that agitated him.

The bright red and pink package of chocolates stuffed between a orange sweater and Matt's summer shoes.

Regular chocolate.

Mello's favorite.

To be or not to be.

To give or not to give.

To Mello or to the trash can.

Matt could not decide.

"Morning."

Matt's heart did a mini spasm then it dropped into his stomach acids as Mello walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his face with a towel and shaking the water out of one ear. The blonde dropped his pajamas into his laundry bin and stretched.

"Morning." Matt replied, his voice normal despite the storm in his stomach.

There was silence as Mello disappeared back into the bathroom then returned without the towel. The blonde bent down and grabbed his bag from the floor before he emptied it onto his bed and began to repack it.

"We don't have school today." Matt reminded him, sitting up so as to see the blonde better. Mello turned and grabbed a pack of chocolates from the bedside table and threw it into his bag without answering Matt.

Matt frowned "Are those for someone?"

"No, they're rations." Mello replied as he zipped the bag closed.

"Rations? Why do you need rations?" Matt stared as Mello pulled on his spare winter coat and a dry pair of gloves. The blonde scowled and pulled on his boots "Well if I plan to stay in a tree all day I'd probably get hungry wouldn't I?"

"A tree?" Matt asked blankly.

"Yes."

"Why are you spending Valentines Day hiding in a tree." A smile tugged at Matt's lips as he continued "Afraid of cooties?"

Mello laughed lightly as he swung his bag onto his back "I wish!"

"Then why?"

"Song."

"Oh."

Yeah, oh.

How could Matt forget?

Song.

The crazy obsessed Mello stalker who had almost snapped Matt's arm.

Oh yeah, she's also that girl that slapped Mello.

And Matt.

Song.

Oh.

"That explains where you were last year." Matt replied, lying back against his pillows "Have fun."

"She didn't come by last year did she?" Mello asked, looking around as if expecting to see the black haired girl hiding the corner "I swear she climbed in through the window a couple years ago but she denied it when Roger asked her."

"I was with Lily last year." Matt replied. My how the times have changed...

"Well if your hanging around here be prepared encase she comes. Just pretend you don't speak English." Mello called over his shoulder as he opened the door and disappeared into the hallway. Matt chuckled and pushed back his covers only to whip them back up so fast it smacked his chin.

"Coooold." He grumbled as he wrapped himself up and touched his feet to the icy cold floor. He shifted toward his dresser then muttered "Ta hell with it." And shuffled around toward the door. He slipped on some purple bunny slippers and walked out into the mildly crowded hallway beyond.

Girls had brought boxes of chocolate for their female friends and some boys were waiting, eagle eyed, to prey on the first boy to receive the first box of chocolates. This unfortunate boy happened to be Pavel as he was handed a box of chocolates by Linda. The teasing and mockery could still be heard down the hall as Matt shuffled toward the dining room.

Today was apple pancakes and Matt dug in slowly despite his love for the food. The pancakes had been baked into heart shapes and had strawberries and whip cream all over it. Matt was to lazy to wipe away a dot of cream that got on his nose and ended up leaving the hall with a white nose. He yawned and almost choked on the box that was shoved into his mouth.

"Happy Valentines Day!" Linda sang while Matt coughed the box into his hand.

"Thanks," Matt smiled, ignoring his near death experience and looking at the label. It was one of those five heart cheap chocolates with cheesy messages and funny animals but Matt still loved it and hugged Linda before apologizing "Sorry I didn't get you anything."

"That's alright," Linda replied and Matt SWORE he saw her wink as she continued "Mello would probably just steal it from me."

"He does like chocolate." Matt agreed suspiciously as Linda's smile widened a bit to much. Linda nodded and tossed Matt another box "That's for him."

"Thanks. I'll give it to him later. He's presently hiding in a tree." Matt laughed.

"AH HA!"

Shit.

Matt whirled around and found himself face to face with a grinning Song.

"So that's where he's hiding!"

"NO!" Matt denied, his mind racing "I said...he's...NOT in a tree."

Song gave him a: 'Really? You REALLY expect me to believe that? look' and Matt winced.

Mello would kill him for this.

Song smirked and turned on her heel and, with Matt right behind her, sprinted toward the front doors. Matt wasn't quite sure what he would do once he caught her but he chased her all the same. Song laughed and threw something yellow behind her and Matt face planted.

Matt grunted and held his nose as he sat up, looking at what he had slipped on.

A banana peel.

No.

No.

No.

_No._

NO.

Matt slowly shook his head, glaring at the banana peel.

Only in cartoons...

Not in real life.

It was official.

Someone was out to get Matt.

...

Matt sat down on his bed, still clutching his nose and seething silently.

Bananas were now his least favorite food.

The gamer sighed and stood, swaying slightly before he walked to the bathroom and looked at his nose from several different angles as he poked at a spot of dry blood with a damp piece of toilet paper. He used his hand to wiggle it gently and winced. He sighed and dropped the red toilet paper into the trash can. There was a banging sound and Matt jumped a mile before he checked the trash can for turd bombs.

When the sound came again and nothing moved within the trash can Matt ran back into the main room and looked around.

"Oh, hi." He said, spotting the source of the sound.

The source scowled back.

"Sorry." Matt continued as he hurried toward the window that over looked Mello's bed. Mello was clinging to god knows what outside the window and kept glancing downward as Matt fumbled with the window lock. After a moment or so he got it to snap open and an icy wind sent Matt to the opposite side of the room. The gamer's roommate slid in and closed the window not a moment to soon as a box of chocolate's smacked against the glass.

Mello shook snow out of his mane of golden hair before he pushed off his jacket and rubbed his hands together.

"Sorry," Matt repeated with a wince "I was telling Linda where you were, she had chocolates for you, and Song heard."

Mello shrugged limply before he collapsed on his bed with a sigh "Doesn't matter."

"So what are you going to do now?" Matt asked, sitting on his own bed and staring at the blonde.

"First of all is that door locked?" Mello jerked his head toward the dorm door and Matt rolled to the end of his bed and stretched a hand to hit the small lock "It is now."

"Okay now that were actually safe," Mello continued "I guess I just plan on just hanging here for the rest of the day."

"You mean hiding?" Matt smirked.

"Hanging."

"Hiding."

"Hanging"

"Hiding." Matt sang "Mels is hiding from the big scary Song."

"If it wasn't for you she would never have found me."

That shut Matt up as he flushed a deep red. Mello chuckled and rolled over, kicking off his boots "Well I guess if we're both stuck in here we should find something to do."

"We could play a game." Matt glanced at his game consul.

"A video game!" He quickly added as the dreaded blush returned to his face as he thought about all the ways his first statement could be interpreted. Mello sat up, rolling his head from side to side, cracking his neck with a small sigh "I don't see why not."

Now game playing isn't actually romantic. But when your playing Peach and your best friend and roommate who you find yourself strangely attracted to is Mario then it adds just a touch of interest in Matt's opinion as he drove around in his pink car, ramming Wario and Yoshi with evil laughter.

Mello didn't even bat an eyelash when Matt finally bulked up enough courage to fetch the bag of chocolates he had brought from a small stash Percy kept. The cheat had sold Matt the bag for five dollars more than the original price but Matt wasn't complaining. The gamer hurried explained (lied) that he had been saving it for him, Mello, Linda, and Pavel all to eat together. The two munched silently on chocolate while they played, the sun getting lower and lower in the sky with every minute till dusk had fallen and Melllo finally threw aside the second controller Matt had ALSO bought from Percy.

"I'm so sick of this game." Mello grumbled, setting down onto his back with an arm over his eyes "How long have we been playing?"

"I don't know." Matt said, selecting a one player mode, his fingers not even hurting.

Mello popped another chocolate into his mouth and pushed it around his mouth before he sighed "Another year survived..."

"Don't jinx it." Matt chuckled as he sped through his level "Song's got till midnight."

"Her lack of activity worries me." Mello grumbled, swallowing his chocolate and reaching for another.

"Sleep with one eye open." Matt laughed, turning off his game and the TV before he rose to stretch. He let out a groan as his leg muscles cracked and he bent back so far he was on the verge of stumbling. He let out a sigh and straightened up, pulling down his shirt that had risen to expose his belly. He checked the clock that read an amazingly late seven-fifteenth. His stomach growled but he ignored it.

Mello stayed on the floor, eating chocolate and poking his eyes with his arm hair. Matt smiled and crouched down beside his roommate and poked Mello's slightly exposed belly "Get up."

Mello flinched then groaned "Go away. I want to enjoy these moments of peace!"

Matt chuckled and shook his head before he unbent his knees and went into the bathroom to slap water on his I-had-my-eyes-open-for-to-long-staring-at-a-bright-screen-face after removing his goggles. He looked into the mirror and orbs of emerald stared back.

The scars were kinda like wearing mascara. It brought attention to the eyes. Someone passing would surely and undoubtedly notice them.

"I'm gonna hit the hay." Matt called out to Mello who turned his head so he could see into the bathroom "But you got up late. Don't tell me your tired."

"My eyes hurt." Matt answered which was completely true. Try spending like five hours just staring at a TV, barely blinking. It doesn't leave you unaffected, even if your wearing goggles.

"Hmm..." Mello rolled over and used his arms to push himself onto his knees "Okay."

"What are you going to do?" Matt asked, collecting his pajamas from the foot of his bed before he reentered the bathroom and closed the door "I'm not leaving the lights on so you can be a nerd!"

Matt heard Mello snort from the other side of the door and then the door creaked and Matt assumed Mello had finally stood and was now leaning against the bathroom door.

"No ones ever called me a nerd." Mello answered while Matt pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor

"Many have called Near one," Mello continued "But never me."

"Then it's about time someone told you what you truly are," Matt chuckled as he pulled on his long sleeved sleep shirt "The king of nerds. So, what do you plan to do?"

"Maybe I'll watch sop operas and sick calms on the TV. I can as long as I keep it down right?" Mello asked sarcastically.

Matt rolled his eyes and changed into a pair of plaid pajama bottoms then replied with equal sarcasm "Only if you tape them for me!"

"Hmm...no, if you want to watch them then it might keep you up," Mello replied, amusement plain in his voice "I'll have to do something else."

Matt wet his tooth brush and squirted some tooth paste into his mouth before he began to brush quickly, an amused smile on his face all the while.

"I guess..." Mello drawled and the blonde tapped his fingers against the bathroom door "I could watch you while _you_ sleep."

Matt choked.

Toothpaste flew from his mouth and his toothbrush clattered to the floor as he bent double, coughing and gripping the sink counter. His eyes began to tear up as he pounded his chest and coughed till he was able to breathe again. Once the sound of his coughs had faded he could hear Mello laughing.

"I'm joking Matt." The blonde called "I'm not creepy like that!"

"God," Matt gasped, pushing open the bathroom door which Mello jumped away from "Give me a heart attack!"

The chocoholic plopped down on his bed while Matt placed his goggles on the bedside table before he crawled under his sheets, avoiding Mello's gaze.

So staring at people while they sleep is creepy.

Matt was a creeper.

And it was that thought that he fell asleep thinking.

Only to be awakened hours later by a handful of rose petals hitting his face and Song's shouts. After another hour or so the two roommates were abee to beat her back and break the piece of metal she had used to pick the lock.

All in all a very boring yet exciting Valentines Day.

Yes, Matt would be looking forward to the next one.

But little did Peach consider at that moment...

That Mario wouldn't be there forever.

_**Author's Note: Ughhhhhhh two weeks since I updated. I'm sorry, that's why I'm updating on Sunday. I'm trying to make this year in my story go a bit faster than the last one so I'll be jumping around alot. Well, hope you liked it and thanks to all my reviewers! I hit 100 reviews!**_

_**Please R&R!  
**_


	22. Tears of a Rose

A sound like a trumpet sounded and a glob of snot flew into the tissue Matt was holding to his nose. He sniffed back snot that was threatening to drip as he pulled the tissue away and disposed of it into a half full trashcan.

Matt took a deep breath and rubbed at his eyes which were a puffy red. The gamer sniffed again before he turned the page in the third romantic novel he had read that day.

Stupid books were addicting!

"Oh!" Matt cried, more tears swimming out of his eyes "Her puppy died right after her father! That's terrible!"

The gamer blew his nose again, this time with a noise worthy of a tuba. He then folded up the new, now disgusting, tissue and dropped it on top of the other.

The dorm room door began to open causing Matt to jump a mile.

Matt gasped, he quickly slid the book under his bed into a shoe box he had stolen from Linda's room. He then covered the box with his old red hoodie that had holes in the elbows and a large purplish brownish stain where Matt had spilled grape juice before he straighten up and tried to look completely natural.

"Oh Mello! Hi!" The gamer greeted as the blonde stepped in, carrying a stack of books which he dumped onto his own bed.

"Hi- Whoa..." Mello blinked then stared.

"What?" Matt blinked.

"You okay?" Mello took a step forward and laid a hand on Matt's forehead "Your a mess. But you don't have a fever..."

Matt winced.

Right...

Face.

Crying.

Right.

"I'm fine...just got some dust in my eye." Matt waved the blonde off.

"That must have been a lot of dust." Mello raised an eyebrow but turned back to his books and began sorting them into piles.

"Ha ha, yeah." Matt chuckled nervously as he slid off the bed and fast-walked into the bathroom. He splashed a good amount of water onto his tear streaked face and smacked at his drippy nose. He pushed his goggles back on to hide their redness then wiped away any snot that had fallen on to his black and white patterned shirt.

He emerged from the bathroom to find Mello was flipping through a book on monkeys with a pencil between his lips.

"That for your science report?" Matt asked, reading over Mello's shoulder. The gamer pointedly ignored the smell of the blonde's hair and focused on the words in the book.

"Yeah." Mello replied, going back one page and putting a randomly ripped off piece of paper in it as a rough bookmark.

"Hmm," Matt pulled back and dropped onto his bed which had small dark spots from where his tears had fallen "I'm doing mine on coyotes. Although I still fail to see the point of the assignment."

Mello shrugged "Who knows. I bet there is some argument to why we need to research animals and study ecosystems."

Matt buzzed out a sigh while he watched Mello repacked his bag, adding his new books. Matt would have to go to the library at some point too but... that place was so big...

Matt would know.

He'd been in it a lot recently.

Finding the romance section had not been easy seeing as Matt had point blank refused to ask for help. In the end he ended up walking through half the library and had to avoid running into Near five times before he managed to find a romantic fantasy book.

The moment Mello left the room Matt ducked under his bed to receive his book.

…

What wasn't quite sure why he was here.

It's been month since he had even spared this girl a thought let alone a glance.

Matt raised and lowered his hand about ten times before he finally knocked on room seven's door. He fidgeted nervously, shifting his weight from foot to foot when he heard rustling from within the room. He sucked in a deep breath as the door slowly opened.

"Did you like me?" Matt piratically shouted, eyes squeezing shut.

Silence.

Matt cracked one eye open to see that's Lily's face was full of pure shock. Matt opened his other eye, color rising in his cheeks as he realized how loud his question had been. Lily blinked, her face morphing from shock to surprise then settled on confusion.

"Matt? What?" She asked, curling a hand around the door frame "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Matt ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Lily stepped back and Matt muttered a word of thanks as he stepped into the room Linda had obviously taken charge of. Paint, canvases, ink, and other art supplied covered every surface. The only part of the room that seemed to be Lily's was her bed where files were stacked in a pile along with a title less book.

"Sorry it's messy." Lily said, pulling all the files onto her lap as she sat down and gestured for Matt to sit with her. The ginger sat, his nose twitching at the smell of chalk and dried paint.

"So," Lily started, crossing her legs and supporting her head with her fist "What suddenly brings you here?"

"Well," Matt fingered a red leather book he had brought with him before he held it out with a wince. Lily curiously took it in her smaller hands and looked at the title.

"I've read this," She smiled, opening up to the title page "It's a love story isn't it?"

"Yeah," Matt flushed "It is..."

Lily handed it back to him and Matt opened it up to a memorized page "This is kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. Lily, did you um... like me? You know, before?"

Lily smiled softly "Before our disagreement?"

Matt coughed and nodded "Um, yeah."

God this was humiliating. Here was Matt, sitting on his old best friend's bed acting like a little kindergardener asking your ten month crush if they like-liked you.

"I guess I sorta did," Lily blushed, raising a hand to brush back her fair hair "But it's okay. I'm over it."

"I'm sorry Lily."

"It's fine, there's nothing to apologize for." Lily shook her head dismissively "I shouldn't have judged Mello. All he ever did was break my doll."

"Oh."

So that's what Mello had done.

For stealing Mello's chocolate Matt had expected worse...

He vanished the thoughts of Mello breaking the neck of a chocolate covered fingered Lily as the blonde began to speak again.

Besides, what does this book have to do with anything?" Lily asked pointing to the open book Matt still held.

The ginger face went scarlet again "W-well I've kinda, you know, changed my, um, reading interests... and so I was reading this earlier today and I read this part when Leah-"

Lily nodded "-The main character."

"Yeah, she got asked out by the boy she liked and her friend kept trying to tell her it would end badly and in the end you find out the friend liked Leah... like, loved her." Matt avoided Lily's gaze as he finished.

Lily patted his shoulder and Matt looked up to meet her smile.

"Don't worry Matt. Like I said, I'm over it. I'm fine. Just sad that I lost you. However..."

Lily winked.

"I've got a feeling if I did start dogging after you again. It wouldn't be without some competition."

Matt blinked.

Then he stared.

Then his face became hotter than a bucket of lava thrown into the sun.

"Good luck." Lily grinned.

…

Matt slipped around a corner, using the wall to propel himself forward as he ran full out across the hallway.

"You can't run forever!" He heard Lily's voice call out after him as he ducked around a student he just had time to register as June before He sailed past, through a door and out another.

He dared to look back and he almost tripped when he saw the Lily was right on his tail, her bare feet thudding loudly against the floor and her blonde hair blowing out behind her.

Matt fled past a startled Ms. Nero.

He heard a cry of surprise behind him and heard a loud crash like Lily had smashed into the english teacher.

Served her right.

That teacher was like the witch in Hansel and Gretel. First she gets you all comfortable with easy work and cookies then dumps about five different reading assignments and one million different projects into your lap. The monkey rash.

Matt ran down a flit of steps onto the main floor and past a window from which you could see the little snow that was left from winter.

Matt smiled.

April 11th.

Nine more days till one of his favorite holidays.

But his mind was wiped blank of the thoughts of spring when he saw Linda up ahead. A victorious smile on her face as she rushed toward him.

He changed direction down another hallway and found himself at a dead end.

"No!" He cried, clawing uselessly at the wall while Linda advanced on him from behind. A breathless Lily entered the scene behind her, clutching her chest but grinning triumphantly.

"Have mercy!" Matt cried as the two girls neared him "I'll do anything! Just spare me!"

"Oh no," Lily said, her voice light with lack of breath "We went through to much trouble to catch you. There is no escape."

Matt screamed.

…

"My life is over."

"Oh, man up." Linda said, rolling her eyes at the groaning Matt "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Matt cried "It's bad enough you did it in the first place, but to use this color!"

"I think it suits you." Lily giggled and Matt scowled at her.

The three had now moved to room seven. While... Matt had technically been forcibly dragged there but either way they were all there. Except half of Matt's pride had been left in that dead end hallway.

"Look at them," Matt stared in despair at his fingers which were a bright, glossy pink "I'm shamed for life!"

Lily laughed and held her hand out to examine her own, apple scented green nails. She blew on them lightly before she turned to Linda who's nails were still their regular light beige.

"Hmm...what color?" Lily asked and Linda shrugged "Surprise me."

"Okay." Lily smiled and began looking through the rows of nail polish she had set up.

"I'm leaving." Matt said, hanging his head as he made his way toward the door.

"Bye." Lily said without looking up.

Linda waved but didn't take her attention off her roommate.

"Yeah, I see how much you care." Matt muttered as he opened the door.

Matt closed the door just as he heard Linda yell "Not black!"

Matt let a small smile tug at his face as he walked back to room thirteen, a plan of an hour or so of reading in his mind. Maybe the new one he got? Or the one he was 201 pages into... He was almost finished that one...

But all his plans were shut down when he entered to find Mello waiting for him.

The blonde was perched on the edge of Matt's bed, one leg on top of the other and his fingers lightly tapping the orange sheets.

"Mello?" Matt asked nervously as he closed the door.

The blonde opened his mouth to speak, then paused, an eyebrow going up. He brought the finger that had been on the bed to his lips before he spoke "Pink nail polish?"

Matt glanced down at his fingers and curled them out of view before he answered "Girls think it's hot."

"You would know. Wouldn't you?" Mello asked, holding up a book that had been resting on Matt's bed.

"NO! NO! I DENY EVERYTHING! THAT'S RIDICULOUS!"

"Matt I'm not-"

"WE SHOULD GET YOU TO AN EYE DOCTOR OR SOMETHING-"

"Matt. Shut up," Mello whacked the ginger with his own pillow, effectively silencing the boy "You didn't let me finish."

Matt rubbed his nose lightly and looked down at the floor while Mello examined the white book that was patterned with roses from back to front.

One of Matt's books.

"_Last Rose?_" Mello read the golden title, his voice going a pitch higher to indicate a question.

"Yes," Matt mumbled.

"That makes no sense," Mello frowned, turning the book over to read the description "There is more than one rose on the cover..." Mello arched an eyebrow "Am I right in assuming this is a love story?"

"Yes," Matt repeated with a sigh.

Mello was silent as he flipped the book over and skimmed the first few pages. His lips turned up into a smirk and he looked over the book at Matt "Victor is certainly a smooth operator."

"Yeah ,well, I kinda think Lila doesn't deserve him." Matt muttered, a small blush on his cheeks.

"She won't get him."

"How do you know?" Matt asked his smirking roommate who raised another eyebrow and read directly from the text "Victor looked as handsome as ever. I watched enviously as he greeted my sister with a kiss on the cheek while I received only a hug. But I liked the feel of his dark, yet not quite black but dark, brown hair as my hands touched it lightly during an embrace to short for my liking. His purple clothes seemed to glow in the moonlight as he took his place to the right of my father and was handed a glass of champagne by my mother."

Mello stopped there and closed the book with a snap.

"So what?" Matt asked "He kissed the sister, so what? Later she confesses her love for Salamander."

"It's not how he acted around the sister that I am trying to point out." Mello shook his head with a small smile "Don't you get it? He's clearly going to turn against Lila."

"How do you know?" Matt repeated, feeling slightly stupid.

"Everyone knows," Mello contained, rolling his eyes at the ceiling "People that wear purple and have dark, BUT NOT BLACK just dark, brown hair are usually evil. And to top it off his name is Victor and everyone knows people in books that names start with V are usually evil. Think about it, Victor, Valentine, Vince..."

"Oh..." Matt blinked "I didn't know that..."

"Now you do." Mello replied, dropping the book onto Matt's bed.

"You don't think it's creepy?"

"What?"

"That I read um... well, love stories."

"Is that why you stuff them away every time I come in?" Mello asked with an eyebrow raised in an amused manner.

"Kinda..." Matt blushed, rubbing the back of his neck "Maybe...yes..."

"I don't care Matt." Mello replied, standing up and adjusting the sleeves of his net shirt "I myself enjoy a good romance now and then. The drama reminds me how good real life can be."

"Right," Matt answered, replacing the spot where Mello had been sitting with his own body and looked up at the ceiling.

"And Matt," Mello grinned "I saw the tissues."

"Shut up."

_**Author's Note: Gah! I'm sooooo sorry _. It's been like a month! And it's not an overly long chapter _. I'm really sorry! As you may have noticed I ran through winter pretty quickly. The next chapter will be more of a fun, messing around one where one of MY favorite holidays is celebrated. Anyway, thank you reviewers! I love you all!**_

_**Please R&R!**_

_**ZHANG HE!**_

_**Lu Xun likes to play with fire although Sima Yi's fingers are full of wire.**_


	23. The Sickly Pineapple

Pineapple.

Best fruit in the world.

Or so Matt thought. (although Linda argued mangoes were better)

So when the day of April 20th arrived.

Matt dedicated the whole day to pineapple worshiping.

But this year Matt found himself a bit to busy to celebrate one of his top favorite holidays.

He had a coughing, runny nosed, and irritable Mello to deal with.

"It's just two tea spoons, come on Mello." Matt smirked, trying not to laugh "Man up."

"Bring that anywhere near me," Mello threaten, glaring at Matt over his blankets "I will kill you. Then I will cremate your body. Then I will burn your ashes. _Then _finally I will forever curse your name."

"Aww, that's so much money and effort to spend on me!" Matt purred as he carefully edged toward Mello, a mini cup of cold syrup in his hand. Mello's eyes were like daggers as he kicked out with a leg hidden by sheets but Matt jumped back, sucking in his stomach as Mello's foot brushed it.

Matt sighed and turned away and Mello gave a grunt of satisfaction that turned into a snarl as Matt jumped on him, trying to use his knees to pin Mello's arms while trying to prevent the spilling of the supposedly cherry tasting medicine.

"Drink it!"

"Never!"

Matt let out a cry of victory as he managed to pin one of Mello's arms and catch the other in his free hand before he forcefully put the cup to Mello's lips and tilted it. Mello's mouth opened to stop the gooey mixture from dripping onto his face and he swallowed with a sound of disgust.

"Ah ha!" Matt cried "Victory for Matt!"

But his moment of victory was interrupted as he ran to get a glass of water as Mello started coughing violently and half choking on the medicine.

"Your such a baby." Matt snickered as he flopped onto his bed once Mello had finished coughing.

Mello glared at him but didn't answer, to busy massaging his now sore throat.

Matt groaned when a knock sounded at the door and he rolled to the edge of his bed, slapping at the just out of reach doorknob. He slowly swung his feet onto the ground and stood to pull the door open.

Song stood on the other side, holding a small brown and white bag that she held out to Matt with a "Here."

"What's this?" Matt asked warily, taking the bag.

It was a full, not even open, bag of chocolate flavored cough drops.

Which sounded rather disgusting to Matt.

"He doesn't like the syrup," Song blushed "So I brought him these."

Well she sure got over her's and Mello's little spat.

Matt glanced back at Mello who was doing a pretty good imitation of a corpse.

"Um, thanks...?" Matt tried to smile but it just wouldn't come. Song smirked and said her words slowly and, if Matt wasn't mistaken, rather superiorly "Your welcome. Matty."

Well that had "Slap me in the face" written all over it. But being the mature and completely in control kid that Matt was he merely slammed the door in her face with a smirk.

"Your psycho girlfriend dropped off some cough drops." Matt threw the pack of drops onto Mello's stomach who flinched slightly and groaned. Matt smirked "Your living up to your hair Mello."

"Next time I throw up I'm aiming it at you." Mello muttered as he opened the pack of cough drops and popped it into his mouth after a small drink of water. He rolled onto his stomach and let the bag drop onto the floor, spilling a few drops.

…

"He feeling any better?" Linda asked as she spat a piece of fat from her chicken onto her plate with a look of disgust. Matt nodded, swallowing his mash potatoes "Yeah, I hate to say it but Song's medicine helped a bit."

"Well at least it's not spreading." Linda muttered "Being sick sucks."

"Yeah, and it's really awkward just sitting in there." Matt sighed "Cause all he does is sleep."

"Just don't stare at him while he sleeps." Lily chirped in and Matt choked violently, spraying Pavel with water who was sitting across from him.

"I don't do that!" Matt coughed, pounding his chest while Linda slapped his back. Lily smirked, munching on a carrot. Matt recovered just in time to received a kick to the leg from Pavel who looked annoyed.

"Sorry." Matt rubbed his lower leg with a wince.

"He eating anything?" Linda asked.

"I tried to give him pineapple but he said it's the bane of his existence." Matt replied with a frown.

"You should have given him mangos." Linda smirked.

Matt rolled his eyes and scooped the rest of his food into his mouth and stood "I guess I'll get him something now. See if he'll eat."

"Have fun sleeping tonight." Lily smiled and Matt yawned, waving his thanks before he entered the kitchen. He just threw some soup into a bowl and put it in the microwave before bringing it back to his room with a spoon.

Mello was no where to be seen. However, he could be heard.

Throw up hitting the toilet is not a very pleasant sound in Matt's opinion...

In fact he felt almost like throwing up himself as he heard Mello's gags.

"Ugggggggh." Matt groaned before diving to the window, the soup dropping as Matt threw it open and chunks flew from his mouth. All the while he hoped their was no one below as he throughly emptied his stomach.

"Meeeeeeello, curse you." Matt groaned as he hung limply on the window sill. Mello yelled reply was interrupted by another mouthful of vomit "Yeah will-BLAAAAAH!"

The two spent the next five minutes hanging over their throw up deposit places till finally their stomachs stopped churning and they were able to withdraw from the window and bathroom.

Matt sat flat on his back in bed, groaning while Mello lay on his stomach, muttering swears.

"Way to go Mels." Matt groaned, holding his stomach that was making odd sounds.

"Not my fault your a weak man." Mello replied, his face slightly green as he clutched his stomach.

"Well this sucks."

"I know."

"What do you usually do when your sick." Matt asked, taking off his glasses and cleaning a chunk of food off it "Besides be crabby?"

"Bother Near and hopefully get him sick." Mello muttered into his pillow "But the freak's working on some case for L and Roger actually hunted me down to tell me. Old fart."

"Near gets cases from L?" Matt asked curiously and Mello nodded "Every now and then. Even I've gotten a couple when L's really busy."

"You ever solve any?" Matt asked, carefully shifting into a cross legged position. He managed to stop the wave of nausea that hit him thanks to the still lingering smell from the bathroom, himself, and Mello.

Mello snorted "All of them. They were easy. But with L concentrating on the Kira case he hasn't sent many in a while. Just this one for Near. Some rapist."

"What kinda has he sent you?" Matt asked, tilting his head while Mello took a drink of water before replying "I got a couple murder cases that interested L. Some crazy artist one that's crime scenes were certainly not pretty from the pictures. A big diamond thief, stole from one of the largest banks in France and the last one I did was a group of poachers."

"Coooooool," Matt smiled.

"L's done better. Ever heard of B?" Mello asked, rolling over and smiling at the ceiling. Matt shook his head before tilting it to the side again. Mello smirked "This use to be his room, he was Beyond Birthday. But in the end he left Wammys to show up L and ended up getting caught by some women named Naomi who L had called on."

Matt glanced around the room a little nervously. Mello snickered "Scared to know your in the same room a murder once slept in?"

"Shut up." Matt grumbled, curling up under his covers, hoping his stomach would feel better in the morning.

"Don't let him get yooooooooooou" Mello smirked and got a face full of pillow.

…

Matt was fine in the morning.

Mello was fine in a week or so of suffering.

Just in time for exams.

"Joy." Matt muttered as a test was set in front of him.

"Do your best!" The teacher told them, sitting down at their desk and picking up a magazine.

"Oh no," Matt thought sarcasticly as he flipped over his test "We're going to go out of our way to fail."

By the last test Matt was practically drooling on his desk, brain dead.

But he managed to get through the test with some effort involved before he threw open the window and jumped out, luckily being on the first floor as he began to roll on the ground with shouts of freedom.

"Your pathetic." Mello rolled his eyes, looking out the window with his cheek on his fist. Matt stick his tongue out only to roll over and get it coated with dirt. He spit out as much as he could while Mello laughed. The blonde then used his upper body strength to pull himself up and swung his feet out and the letting go, landing on perfectly and flicking his hair behind his shoulder.

" Mr. smootho over here." Matt rolled his eyes and Mello kicked him in the leg lightly. Matt laughed and rolled onto his feet, running as Mello chased him. Other students began to come out, tired and itching for some energy spending.

"SLOW DOWN!" Matt screamed at Mello as he sprinted away from the blonde who was red in the face and laughing as he gained on the gamer "Never!"

Matt zigzagged between two other students who stopped to watch Mello chase him around. Most cheered for Matt but Linda and Lily were screaming "GET HIM MELLO! GRIND HIM INTO THE DUST!"

"YOU TWO ARE SO CRUEL!" Matt gasped as he shot past them. Although the chase was pointless both boys refused to give in even the slightest. Soon they had entered the small woodland area and, not having the ability to stop in time, Matt tripped and Mello fumbled over the ginger's out kicked legs.

"Oww..." Matt groaned as he lay on the ground, twigs poking into his back and his head definitely on an acorn. But then he felt breath on his face and his eyes snapped open.

It was a good thing Matt's face was already as red as can be.

Because with the distance between him and Mello's face so minimal he would be exploding right now.

Mello's eyes had widened and a moment later he was off Matt, rolling over to lay next to him. The blonde's hands were slightly bloody and the knee part of his jeans was ripped but other than that he looked fine. Both of the boys' faces were a bright red.

"My hands hurt." Mello muttered after a moment.

"My back hurts." Matt replied, staring up at the canopy of leaves.

"I guess we should probably get up. But to be perfectly honest I'm comfortable." Mello sighed, one hand on his stomach over his gray spring jacket and the other by his side. Matt folded his hands, that unlike Mello's were fine, behind his head and sighed "Yeah, same here."

"Surprised they haven't looked for us yet." Matt muttered after a while of silence, squinting his eyes against the light. (no pun intended seeing as Light seems to have a bad habit of squinting his eyes when he's Kira. Another sign of evil.)

"Maybe they lost interest in our little game of tag." Mello smirked, shifting his head to look at Matt "You run like a slug you know. I could have easily caught you."

"Suuuuuuuure." Matt rolled his eyes "You are mister Speedo over here. Traversing the world with your fast feet of flaaaaaame."

"Stop extending your speech." Mello laughed. Matt stuck out his tongue "Noooooooooooooooooooo."

"If you don't," Mello smirked, rolling onto his side, facing Matt "I'll have to make you."

Matt froze, his face heating up again.

"Shut up!" A voice above hissed and both boys' heads snapped up.

"They'll hear us!"

"Shh! If you weren't so loud!"

"Your practicably shouting now, shush!"

"Say that to my face-"

"I AM, NOW SHUT UP! IT'S JUST GETTING GOOD!"

Mello and Matt looked at each other with smirks before Matt cried "OH MELLO LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!"

Mello stifled a laugh as he responded in a tense voice marred by a snicker "What is it...Matty?"

Matt covered his mouth as they heard the voices above quiet.

"Well... the truth Mello..." Matt looked away as if shy, tears of laughter starting to form in his puffing cheeks.

"The truth Matt?" Mello whispered, loud enough for their eavesdroppers to hear.

"I...I..." Matt pretended to stutter while Mello laughed silently "I... I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH!"

There were shouts of surprise and Lily and Linda tumbled out of the trees above, Mello and Matt rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being squashed. But they were to busy laughing to actually check if their friends were okay.

"OH GOD!" Matt laughed, his face red once more and tears in his eyes "YOU ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT!"

Mello's laughter was soundless as he clutched a tree, his mouth wide as he wheezed from time to time.

Linda and Lily's faces were like strawberries as they looked at the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" Matt choked out between laughs. Lily shoved him "YOU KNEW WE WERE THERE!"

"S-so?" Mello guffawed as he tried to use Matt's shoulder to push himself up but Matt was shaking so bad that he fell again, erupting both of them into new barrels of laughter.

"You two are like those stereotypical teenage girls giggling over boys." Lily scowled, brushing leaves off of her and rotating her shoulder to make sure it was okay. Linda did the same, looking disgruntled all the while.

Mello used a tree to pull himself up and wobbled slightly as he snickered but was finally able to stand as he tried to help Matt up.

"I'm curious as to what you thought Matt was going to say." Mello tilted his head at the girls who turned their noses up, clearly refusing to give an answer. Mello frowned but smiled again as Matt smacked his arm with a "don't dwell, they're strange and creepy" look.

"I'm going back inside." Linda scowled "My leg hurts and I want some ice."

"Ugh, same here." Lily groaned as she was forced to grab Matt's shoulder as she almost fell.

"Serves you right." Mello smirked and Linda waved him off "I know, I know, just shut up."

After a quick trip to the nurses office the two were announced to be fine but they would be a bit sore. They were let off with a warning to stop falling out of trees and a suggestion of ice which they forced Mello and Matt to get.

After that the two boys were booted out of the room.

"Vacation." Matt smiled.

"Indeed."

…

"Are you going to look?" Matt asked, watching Mello carefully as the chocoholic unwrapped another bar of chocolate.

"No point." Mello replied a tad bitterly "I know Near beat me. I can hear them all talking."

He bit into the chocolate with a little more force than necessary and just stared down at his book. But Matt could see his eyes weren't moving and weren't focused on the words.

The results were up and Matt knew Mello was right.

He had gone to check the list himself, amazingly he had made third again behind Mello and Near. Although third in this place wasn't really much to celebrate.

"You'll beat him one day." Matt smiled but Mello didn't look at him as he replied icily before taking another mouthful of chocolate "Will I?"

"I'm sure you will." Matt nodded and waited for Mello to agree with him and join in a rant about the stupidity of Near but the blonde didn't reply. Matt looked down at his fingers that were twisting and untwisting quietly before he continued in a whisper "I think you can do it."

"Well your probably the only one at this point." Mello muttered darkly, turning the page of his book without reading the full page.

Matt sighed, looking much like an upset dog as he continued to look down. The sharp sound of Mello breaking off chunk after chunk of chocolate was the only sound in the room and it seemed to echo, causing Matt wince slightly "It sure is quiet..."

"People are avoiding pissing me off." Mello muttered as he snapped off another piece, a little more furiously and causing Matt to flinch.

"I see." Matt replied after a moment. It nagged at his mind that Mello wasn't rampaging, or at least not yet. A good thing? Yes. But a good sign? The gamer frowned, not quite sure of the answer as he pulled his DS from his pocket and began thumbing away at it, making sure the volume was off.

Matt hadn't been playing five minuets with a sound of pages flapping and a thud made him jump. Mello had flung his book across the room and was now getting off his bed and striding toward the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Matt slid off his bed and picked up the book by it's spine and closed it. The book cover had been damaged near the top but was fine over all. Matt put it on the stack of books next to Mello's bed and sat back down with a sigh as he pushed up his goggles and rubbed his eyes.

The sound of the shower starting broke the silence and Matt glanced at the bathroom door before stretching out and rolling over, face in his pillow that smelled of nothing in particular, like him to himself.

After about an hour Matt was starting to worry Mello had or was trying to drown himself in the shower. He was debated wither or not to check on him when the sound of the shower stopped and a minute later Mello came out.

He was shirtless but he wore his normal black jeans and a towel was over his head. He collapsed, stomach down, on his bed without looking at Matt and shut his eyes. Matt opened his mouth to speak but closed it again as his eyes traveled along Mello's back. It was a raw red.

More like trying to melt himself then drown.

"...Are you okay?" Matt muttered quickly, not expecting Mello to answer him.

Mello didn't surprise him, the blonde stayed silent.

"I'm sorry." Matt whispered, crawling under his covers and reaching for the lamp.

"Shut up Matt." Mello replied, rolling over "What part of this is your fault? I don't want your sympathy."

Matt didn't reply as he clicked off the light.

...

Matt woke the next morning to a bar of chocolate on his bed and a messy haired Mello going into the bathroom.

The ginger smiled and unwrapped the bar.

Chocolate never tasted so good.

...

Matt frowned at the piece of light purple paper he was holding between his forefinger and thumb.

"It's not an alien." Mello muttered as he turned a page in his book, the top of his chocolate bar starting to melt due to it's lack of attention.

"How do you know?" Matt asked as he turned the paper to the side. Mello rolled his eyes and walked over, moving his bar of chocolate in a circle in front of the paper making robotic noises.

"If that's a alien than this is a scanner and the scanner detects no alien." Mello said, sitting back down and biting off the melting top and swallowing it almost whole. Matt snickered but when he replied his voice was serious "But if that's not an alien then that's not a scanner-"

"It was an alien but my approach scared it out of the paper's body." Mello replied, his tone as serious as Matt's.

"Well I've never picked my own schedule before!" Matt wined "Help me Mels!"

Mello gestured for him to come over and Matt jumped over, putting the paper in Mello's face. The blonde snatched it from his hand with an eye roll and scanned it.

"Basically your teachers feel you need to be challenged. So those are advanced classes. Your old enough to at least have an idea what you want to do so pick classes and leave me alone." Mello thrust it back at him.

"What? But I barely got my homework done before!"

"Was it challenging or hard in anyway?"

"...Not really..."

"Exactly."

Matt frowned and looked over the sheet again.

If offered different levels and choices of science, math, social studies/culture studies/ history, law, weaponry, languages, others, and... Matt grinned … technology teachings.

"Let's see." He said, his tongue peeking out between his lips as he checked marked three different technology courses, one Japanese language class, and lastly a weaponry class.

He showed it to Mello who scanned it "Japanese?"

"Well it's Japan where Kira supposedly is." Matt smiled "So I guess it makes sense to learn Japanese."

"I didn't know you planned in being involved in that," Mello muttered "Besides, only when L dies will we be needed. And ... it's going to be me or Near. That succeed him I mean... no offense."

"None taken." Matt grinned as he folded the paper in a half and rose, stuffing it into his pocket "Anyway, it won't hurt to learn a bit of it. Just the basics."

"I see." Mello replied, looking back at his book.

"Well I better go bring this to Roger." Matt smiled as he left the room "Be back soon."

He bumped right into Lily as she practically fell out of her room, a sheet of her own clutched in her hand.

"Linda!" She cried, regaining her balance as Matt staggered back. The blonde pounded on her room and jerked at the door knob but someone was holding it on the other side.

"GET ME SOME PAINT THEN I'LL LET YOU IN!" Linda's voice answered and Lily punched the door before glancing at Matt with a sour expression on her face.

"Don't look at me." Matt held up his hands and Lily sighed and looked down at her paper, now half ripped down the middle.

"You bringing that to Roger?" Matt asked, sliding his out. Lily nodded, eyeing it "Yeah, you too?"

"Yeah."

They walked in silence, Matt now holding Lily's schedule and the blonde holding his.

She has signed up for advanced English, several law classes, and a Spanish class. She also had put a check next to CPR training for an extra class.

"Lawyer?" Matt asked, handing the schedule back and receiving his own in return. Lily nodded "Yeah, I hope to do something with law. What do you plan to do after all those technology courses?"

Matt shrugged "Not really sure yet. I do it cause I like it."

Lily smiled "I guess that's what really matters hmm? Or so they say."

Matt laughed but didn't reply as Lily knocked on Roger's office door. A moment later it opened but it was Watari standing on the other side, hat in one hand and a file in the other. His face crinkled as he smiled down at them before saying over his shoulder "I must be getting back to L. Good luck."

The two students watched the old man leave before looking into the office to see a tired looking Roger at his desk, rubbing his temples.

"Here sir." Lily said, putting her paper down in front of him. Matt quickly put his on top of her's before stepping back. Roger opened his eyes to scan them briefly before he shooed the two teens.

"Ugh, I heard these classes are a lot harder than others." Lily groaned as she closed Roger's office door and began trudging down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked, noticing she was going the opposite way of the dorms.

"To get Linda's stupid paint."

_**Author's note: Uggggggggggh. So long since last update. Sorry, I just didn't write for a while. I actually wrote this in like two days after a month of nothing. SORRY! Well anyway my friends were destroying me for not updating so here you are. I'll try to actually update sooner next time. Again I'm sorry! And thank your reviewers! Love you! **_

_**Please R&R!**_


	24. Paint filled Classes

"Fire!"

Matt fired.

"Reload!"

Matt reload.

"Fire!"

Matt fired again.

"Everyone remove your earmuffs!" The recently new weaponry's teacher, Ms. Bigelow, shouted. The class pulled off their pink colored hear gear and rubbed their ears that had turned a light red. Matt shook out his hair and fluffed it lightly with his hands.

"Matt, put away your gun before you do that." Ms. Bigelow growled and Matt placed his bb gun on the counter in front of him before he stretched and checked the clock.

"Many of you need to slow down and actually aim." Ms. Bigelow barked as she paced in front of her students like a drill instructor "You should know that by now! And no more firing from the hip. That doesn't actually work at your poor skill level."

She stopped walking and turned to fully face the students that all stood in a line "Now, who's turn is it to make a stupid comment and earn a detention?"

Matt turned a snicker into a cough as he looked to see which person would raise their hand today. Since the second day after she had sent Percy to her office she asked it every day and everyday someone tried to push their luck. But it's been months. Everyone had tried their luck and most were to scared to try again after going to Ms. Bigelow's torture ha- '''detention'''.

"No one?" Ms. Bigelow smirked, looking around at them "Good. No homework tonight. Dismissed."

"She scares me." Matt muttered to Pavel who, despite being a science wiz, really sucked at shooting a gun. His hand shook to much to aim properly and he always winced when he pulled the trigger. He would probably drop out soon, Matt and Linda had made bets.

Pavel nodded, balancing his next class's books in his arms as he hurried away toward the lecture hall Matt had only recently discovered the orphanage had. Now he seemed to be spending half his time in the large room. Listening to professors drone endlessly while he ,Lily, and Linda ,when they were together, took turns taking notes and playing tic tack toe on the corner of their papers.

Matt checked the disposable watch each of the students had been given at the beginning of the semester. There was no bell for the advanced schedule that was completely different than the regular classes. He had ninety minutes before his technology course lecture started.

He sighed and walked back to room thirteen, dumping his gun handling booklet onto his bed and retrieving his laptop from it's charging station.

Although the school provided laptops Matt had flatly refused to use one. Roger had grudgingly agreed to let him use his own when Matt told him it was a gift from L.

The red head dropped onto his bed, flipped up the laptop lid, and hit the space bar. A box asking for a password popped up and Matt swiftly typed in: GUmMyb3er2.

The box disappeared and Matt's desktop became visible, his background picture of a large Mario mushroom bright against his eyes as he pushed up his goggles with a yawn. He clicked on a file called: 'Class' and the folder opened to reveal multiple documents. He selected the top one before opening a program called: 'Ewammy'

It was a special email set up by Watari himself that allowed emails to be sent to the students without them going through the internet or leaving a trace. Matt scrolled down the list of names before seeing his own that had a 1 in parentheses next to it. He clicked on his name, typing in a password and then clicked on the email.

It had the topic of the next lecture and the schedule for next week. Matt sighed and wrote down the times on a piece of paper that he stuffed into his back pocket before copying the topic and pasting it onto the empty document he had opened.

"Hey." Mello greeted as he came in, three different books dropping down onto his bed. Matt looked up from the bright screen and smiled "Yo, your back early."

"The professor had to pick his daughter up at the airport." The blonde replied as he dug in his bag before turning it over onto his bed. He smirked and pulled a bar of chocolate out of the depths of the school supplies and sat on Matt's bed, looking over his shoulder.

"That's rude you know." Matt scolded him as he saved the document, leaving it open as he closed the laptop lid. Mello smirked as he peeled the wrapper away from the delicious candy beyond "I just wanted to see your times."

"Going to make a schedule to avoid me?" Matt joked as he slid the laptop into the ratty case the school had provided.

"Course." Mello rolled his eyes "Cause that's my goal in life. Right above catching Kira and beating Near. Your case is butt ugly by the way. I hope you know that."

"I know," Matt replied, sticking his tongue out at the moldy yellow colored case. Mello ruffled his hair before standing "We'll get you a new one."

"We don't get to go out for another month Mels." Matt sighed, glaring at the barf bag case. Mello shrugged and smirked "Depending."

Matt raised an eyebrow but didn't reply as his stomach gave a growl worthy of a thunderstorm. He patted it and rose "I'm going to grab some grub. See you around six."

"Six? You have back to back lectures?" Mello asked, giving Matt a pitying look as the ginger nodded. The blonde patted him on the back before returning to his own bed "Sucks for you. Good luck."

"Gee, thanks." Matt replied, leaving the room with a snort.

Lily was already half eating lunch. And what is meant by half eating lunch was she was half eating her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and half eating her Spanish notes.

"Test?" Matt asked as he sat down next to her.

"Sí!" Lily snapped before quickly correcting herself "Yes!"

"I see." Matt snickered, amused as the blonde became flustered when jelly dripped onto her words. She had finally settled down and was about to actually eat when her watch began beeping and she sprinted out of the lunch hall, leaving her plate a mess.

Matt munched on his own sandwich, chuckling. He took a drink of orange juice as Linda took the seat on the other side of him.

"Every time I drink orange juice," Matt said as he lowered his glass "I feel like it's what the sun would taste like."

"I'm pretty sure it would taste hotter." Linda replied as she decrusted her sandwich. Matt rolled his eyes "You know what I meant. It's like when you eat carrots and it tastes like what you think the color orange would..."

"Yes, because I've tasted orange and said, hmm, this tastes like a carrot." Linda replied and Matt tried to kick her under the table. He ended up hitting a table leg and swore loudly, getting a smack to the head from a passing cook who scolded him.

"Sorry." Matt said, rubbing his head before speaking to Linda "I meant to hit you."

"That makes it even funner." Linda chuckled, taking a gulp of juice. Matt finished his sandwich before sluggishly making his way back toward the dorm. He had no homework, Mello was likely in the library, and there was at least another hour till his next class started.

He plopped down on his bed, setting his watch before just staring at the ceiling.

He didn't understand how people could count sheep. It took to much work to let you fall asleep. And what if one of the sheep smacked into the fence they were apparently jumping over? Or if one tripped and got it's neck snapped?

Matt fell asleep thinking of lamps face planting over fences, limbs crippled and bloody.

…

He smacked at the alarm clock on the bedside table as his watch went off. After bashing the crap out of the one ofnthe bedside table he finally realized it was his watch and he hit a small button on it. He rose and picked up his laptop in it's case before yawning and leaving the room. He jogged toward the lecture hall, whistling lightly before opening the large double doors and slipping into a seat next to a brunette he had completely forgotten the name of.

In Matt's opinion the lecture hall was unnecessarily big. There probably wasn't a single class every student took at the same time. Besides some where still in what most people called the 'lower classes'. More than half the seats in the hall were empty.

"Evening class." The professor said, stepping in.

"Morning sir." The class replied, opening their laptops in unison as he wrote down the topic on the board.

…

"Target is still within sight." Lily muttered "Do you copy?"

"Lily I'm sitting right next to you." Matt flicked her forehead "I can see exactly what you can see."

"Well you should be asleep!" Lily hissed "You have to stay up tonight to stop anything he sets up!"

"Don't worry. Don't worry," Matt flapped his hand at her "I'm like a bat! Besides. Fear is a hard thing to sleep with!"

"He got the jump on us last year though." Lily warned, sticking her finger in his face "So if you messed up." She drew her hand across his neck.

Matt chuckled and rolled his eyes.

For tomorrow was Halloween. At least the trick part anyway.

Matt, Lily, and Linda's all had dark circles under their eyes having all taken turn spying on Mello every moment they could.

Mello was currently leaned against a bookshelf, skimming through a book on myths with a pencil behind his ear. Matt and Lily were perched on the ground on the other side of the bookcase opposite him. They had pushed aside books so they could only see his feet which were covered with white socks. But that was enough.

"I'll drink some coffee or something." Matt muttered and Lily smacked his forehead "We can't have coffee!"

"Then I'll listen to classical music! I can't sleep with that crap on!"

"It's not crap and if it works do it!"

"I will. I will. Chillex."

"And what will you do if he tries anything?"

"Bite his ankle!"

"What are you two doing."

"Nothing!" Lily and Matt shouted at Mello, the last speaker, in unison. Their was a chorus of "Shh!" from the other kids in the library and Mello arched an eyebrow at the two.

"We were just looking at books." Matt said, pulling one at random "Hmm! Interesting!"

"I guess so. If you like," Mello bent over to read the cover "the way of the female body..."

"You know what!" Matt shoved the book back, cheeks flaming "I have homework to do!"

The other eyebrow joined the first as Mello began to slowly smirk. Matt was tempted to kick at his shin but he instead gathered the pride he had left and him and Lily made a very heroic retreat from the room.

"You two are back soon." Linda commented as they entered the art room. She was on the pottery wheel, kicking it to go faster as she sprinkled water onto the lump of clay in the middle of the rotating wheel.

"Yeah, he saw us." Matt said, dropping into a seat backwards so he could watch Linda begin to shape the clay, constantly putting more water on it and her hands.

"I never knew you read such interesting books Matt." Lily giggled, leaning against one of the the black top tables.

"Shut. Up." Matt glared at her, cheeks still a slight pink. Linda laughed, not taking her eyes off her spinning project "I can't wait to hear this one."

"NOTHING!" Matt insisted loudly, looked hard at Lily who smirked "No need to be ashamed of it Matt."

"You know I didn't mean to!" Matt grumbled and Lily reached over to ruffle his hair with her hand and laughed as he playfully bit at it. Linda shrugged as she took her hands off the clay to kick again "I'll just ask Mello later."

Matt sighed, putting his chin on the back of the chair "You two suck."

"That hurts my feelings." Linda said with a small smirked while Lily added "Yes, I think I might have to use my arm, which is part of the female body, to cover my tears."

…

Paranoid. Paranoid. Paranoid. Paranoid. Paranoid. Paranoid. Paranoid. Paranoid. Paranoid. Paranoid. Paranoid. Paranoid. Paranoid. Paranoid. Paranoid. Paranoid. Paranoid. Paranoid. Paranoid. Paranoid.

"ARE YOU GOING TO BED SOON!" Mello shouted, turning the page in his book. Matt's eyes widened "WHY? WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO SLEEP? HMM? HMMMMMMMM?"

"Because that god awful music your blasting is annoying." Mello replied, looking up from his work. Matt's laptop volume was as high as it would go and the song blasted as loud as if he wasn't wearing headphones. The small ear buds were like hammers slamming Matt's ear drums but they kept him awake, that's what mattered.

"WHAT?" Matt yelled and Mello scowled, marching over and closing Matt's laptop, cutting off the sound "I said because if you don't I will knock you out."

Mello slapped Matt's hand away as the ginger reached to open the laptop again before the chocaholic went back to his bed, picking up his pen.

"But I don't trust you." Matt narrowed his eyes "You could kill me in my sleep."

"I haven't done it yet but I'm getting closer to." Mello replied, tapping his pen against the book before turning another page and studying a complicated graph that Matt didn't have the slightest idea how to read.

The ginger took the earbuds out of his throbbing ears and rubbed them. He put his laptop back in it's charging system and clicked the charger into place before sitting on his bed, staring at Mello. The blonde gave him an irritated look but didn't comment as Matt contently checked the clock before resuming his staring.

Mello eventually closed his book and shoved it off his bed before clicking off the lamp and rolling over so his back was to Matt. Matt's eyes narrowed, not believing Mello's little act.

But the gamer's eyes were growing heavier and heavier as he fell back against his pillows that were soooo comfortable...

"Sorry Linda...sorry Lil-" But his speech was interrupted by a yawn as he rolled over, eyelids flickering. His last thought before he drifted to sleep was "one sheep... two sheep... three sheep...crippled sheep..."

…

"AAAAAAAAAAH! OH DEAR GOD!"

"GUN FIRE! CALL THE ARMY!" Matt screamed, jolting up at the sounds of screams and trying to claw his way out of his tangle of blankets. He ended up on the floor, wiggling violently till he was free. He panicked when he saw Mello's empty bed and lunged for the door. He threw it open and there was a clanging above him and three different colors of paint dropped onto his head.

Purple, yellow, and gray covered Matt from head to toe and the purple can was on top of his head. He threw it off, coughing at the paint scent in the air. He tried to walk but found himself slipping on a mix of ten different colored paints on the floor.

"Mello!" He screamed as he fell, joining the students already paint caked and struggling to get up. There was a laugh, almost like a cackle and Matt wiped as much paint off his goggles as he could to see Mello at the end of the hall, standing on paintless ground with fifteen empty buckets behind him.

Matt tried to rise but found himself barley able to move. As he raised his arm a layer of paint connected it to the floor.

"WHAT IS THIS?" He yelled as he began to flail. Mello held up a small bottle of glue, spinning it before tossing it at Matt. It bounced off his head and fell to the ground where it was consumed by the pool of paint.

"I must say, your staying up so late shortened my time of preparation." Mello grinned "But you should all be stuck long enough to erase that problem."

He disappeared out of Matt's view as the ginger yelled insults and swore as he tried to rise only to fall back with a curse.

Lily and Linda's door opened and Matt screamed at them to stop but the paint cans over their room spilled down on their heads and they slipped, sliding to the opposite side of the wall with screams.

"Matt what is this?" Lily panicked, trying to claw her way up the wall but falling back, landing on Linda who gasped as the air was knocked out of her.

"Glue and paint." Matt replied, having given up trying to stand for the moment. Lily began to slide toward the end of the hall, going fast enough so the glue won't have time to get her but slowly enough that she wouldn't lose control. Linda followed, jerking her head in the hall's direction as a way of telling Matt to hurray up. Matt butt scooted toward the hall and the rest of the students did the same, groaning about the ruining of their favorite pajamas or clothes.

"Eww." Matt looked at his clothes as he rose, now in a paint free zone. Well this would be fun to clean up. Stupid Mello.

"You fell asleep?" Lily asked as she looked in despair at the glue and paint in her hair. Matt nodded with a sigh as he looked at his paint soaked feet that were orange and black mostly.

"Don't worry about it." Linda muttered, sensing his guilt. He smiled "Thanks."

"Well then," Lily looked down the hall with a determined face "Time to hunt some Mello. Tally Ho!"

_**Author's note: I was going to skip writing Halloween this year... but I decided there was enough fun in writing it that it was worth writing. So my next chapter... I have the ending all written (it was going to be the ending to this one) but just have to do the rest. Well anyway... I hit 150 reviews! ^-^ So thank you all my reviewers! Love ya for it and I hope you keep reviewing, please and thank you! 3**_


	25. A Tricky Shot

"Don't spook him." Matt whispered as he tiptoed around a corner so he could see Mello's back. The blonde was currently walking down the hall toward where Linda hid, ready to strike.

Matt smirked as he watched Mello walk over the _X_ the red head was imagining. A bucket of water splashed down toward the blonde and Matt let out a whoop which turned into a groan as Mello pulled an umbrella from below his shirt and opened it.

Both bucket and water bounced off it as Mello turned to smirk and stick his tongue out at Matt who scowled back.

"Mission failed," He grumbled "Retreat."

Linda and Lily rolled from their hiding places and joined Matt. Not before Mello poured lemon juice on them as they passed, careful to avoid their eyes. The three retreated elegantly from their oh so elegant defeat and Linda and Lily sniffed at their now lemony fresh smelling paint soaked clothes.

"Who carries around an umbrella? Seriously." Matt grumbled as he sat down for breakfast, checking his food and having to pull out a few super powered shock tarts someone had put in his cereal. They were a bit obvious, seeing as they had turned the bright milk into a soupy rainbow.

"Mello apparently." Linda replied, checking her food and finding it safe. Matt grumbled before having to spit out a mouthful of cereal.

"Disgusting." He grumbled, the milk now tasting of watered down orange, watermelon, and cherry. Lily wasn't even daring to eat and neither was a few other kids who's friends were now throwing up in a toilet somewhere.

Linda munched on her cereal happily while Matt asked "Sooo, what's next on the-"

There was a scream as Linda licked her spoon only to find her tongue was a shocking yellow. She tried to rub it off with her napkin while Matt snorted into his own food.

Lily had to stop Linda from choking on her napkin and force her to relax. Linda couldn't stop flicking her tongue out to look at it however as Matt looked up at the ceiling "Bring it on."

…

The day continued on with it's usual manner with screaming students, shrieking teachers, a good amount of slime, LOTS of water, and even one hospitalization when a boy had a panic attack.

As always Mello was raining supreme and hadn't been seen since second period. People huddled close to their friends in tight knit circles so they could see in every direction. That was when friend turned on friend and dumped the largest tub of clay glaze on them before running from both the now pink soaked student and the furious Mr. Lee who screamed at them the price of glaze.

Matt had some things splashed on him that were so fowl smelling he passed out at one point. That was when Linda and Lily turned on him, scribbling all over his face with mustard and ketchup before running as he woke up in the middle of their artwork.

"Traitors." He muttered as he went into a boy's bathroom only to get sprayed in the face by the sink someone had put a rubber band on. This was to his advantage however and he kept the sink on till his face was clean on condiments. He then went Linda and Lily hunting.

"WELCOME TO THE ROCK!" Someone screamed as they came out of no where and punched him with one of those toy boxing gloves "AND WHEN I SAY THE ROCK I MEAN MY FIST!"

They then escaped while Matt was holding his now red and possibly bleeding lip. He blinked several times before he could see and immediately got hit in the face with a bucket of water.

There was the sound of laughter and high fives before the attackers ran off. Matt rubbed his eyes and stumbled around a bit before he slipped on the paint covered floor of the dorm hallway. He scooted across the floor to his dorm and reached up high.

He hit at the door knob a couple times before it opened and he rolled in, covering part of the carpet with an assortment of mixtures.

He stood to find himself face to face with Mello who was climbing in the window.

"Yo." The blonde greeted as he placed his feet on the floor.

"What were you-" Matt started but was cut off as an explosion went off from the grounds behind Mello and Matt heard screams.

"Nothing much." Mello replied with a smile as he walked over to his bed. Matt went toward the window but stopped when Mello called "It's better if you don't look."

Matt blinked.

"You didn't kill anyone did you?"

"...I don't think so."

"...think?"

"Yep."

"Alright, cool."

"Yeah."

Matt yawned and stretched before letting out a cry as the budnipper Mello held snapped closed inches away from his face. The blonde had a budnipper, a lighter, two sticks of an unknown substance, cherry flavored honey, and the most dangerous thing of all: rope.

"You know killing people is a criminal offense right?" Matt asked as he watched Mello go back to the window.

"I'll keep that in mind." Mello replied as he put one leg out the window before swinging the other one through.

"Stay on your toes Matty, your in for a treat... or should I say trick?" Mello smirked before a cackle sounded from the back of his throat and he dropped out of sight.

"YEAH WELL THAT WAS CHEESY AND YOU HAD BETTER WATCH OUT- wait." Matt blinked, stopping mid breath in his threat. He ran to the window, sticking his head out to watch as Mello crossed the lawn.

"HEY!" He yelled.

"WHAT?" Mello called back, stopping and turning his head to look back at Matt.

Matt smiled and cupped his hand around his mouth "WATCH OUT FOR FALLING PIANOS!"

Mello grinned and gave a small wave of acknowledgment. Matt pulled his head back and closed the window, leaving it unlocked as he turned to beam at the room.

Matty.

Matt had a miny spazz attack, flapping around like a platypus before doing the runner man. He half break danced for a moment before straightening up, half brushing off his shoulders before straightening his clothes.

There was a sound of a swear being shouted outside in the hallway as someone slipped and Matt recognized Linda's voice. Without waiting he dropped to look under Mello's bed for weapons.

"Perfect." He smiled, picking up a water gun he had a funny feeling wasn't full of water. He sniffed the spout of the gun and his nosed wrinkled. Whatever it was it was FOWL.

"COME GET SOOOOME!" Matt roared, kicking open the door and blasting a now screaming Linda in the face with the liquid that turned out to be purple.

"KILL THE TRAITOR!" Matt cackled as the gun grew lighter till it was empty. Linda was gagging, half choking and half throwing up. Her yellow tongue was soon covered in yellow milk as she vomited it up.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Lily cried, standing at the edge of the paint mess on the ground. Matt cackled, cocking the gun "I HAVE NO IDEA!"

That was how Linda ended up in the hospital due to an allergic reaction to what the nurse assumed was traces of bee wax in the mixture.

She had erupted in hives which Matt almost made a pun if not for the murderous "I dare you" look in the part of her eyes Matt could see through the puffiness in her face.

The nurse sat her down and injected a shot after looking at the artist's medical record. Lily and Matt waited by the door near where Song was trying to calm down a shaken up Pavel. Pavel had smoke and ash on his face and clothes but looked unharmed other than a sledgehammer to the nerves.

"H-he came out of no where!" Pavel was gasping to Song who was only half listening as she struggled to stop him from rattling the whole bed. Matt put a hand on Pavel's shoulder and his hand vibrated so much he felt a bit dizzy watching it.

"What happened?" Matt asked as he pulled his hand away, calming the shaking. Pavel swallowed and almost bit off his tongue as he replied "M-mello! He just! God, I don't even know."

The poor kid looked miserable as he looked down at his clothes "My favorite shirt..."

"Seems like he's having a joyful time." Lily muttered.

"Who?"

"Our little prankster."

"...He left with rope and a lighter..."

"..."

"..."

Matt and Lily looked at each other.

"...I should have probably tried to stop him huh?"

"Imbecile!" Lily turned and, with Matt right on her heels, ran out of the infirmary.

"He could be anywhere by now!" Matt shouted as he pushed people out of the way and was hit with buckets of water as he ran.

"Do you have any idea where he's going?" Lily called back, slipping and sliding across the soaked floor.

"Lily-OH CRAP IN A BUCKET!" Matt screamed as his day got just a taaaaaaaaaad worse.

It was not crap that was sloshed down on Lily and Matt. But smelled like it and sure looked like it. But fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, for them it was only four pounds of mud mixed with glue with some mocking gummy worms thrown in with the mix.

…

Matt didn't wake up till about an hour later.

Yes, he had fainted from the smell.

And who could blame him?

He groaned and tried to roll over but found himself competently stuck to the infirmary bed he was lying in. There was a chuckled and he opened his eyes to see a smirking blonde sitting next to his bed, peeling an apple skillfully with a knife.

"Yooooou." Matt tried to lift his arm but it was also stuck to the bed.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Mello smiled pleasantly as he finished peeling the apple and picked up a new, fully peeled, one. Matt truthfully was, but he didn't let it show on his face as he scowled "You suck."

"Yeah yeah, here." Mello tossed him a peeled apple from a large stack.

"Should I eat this?" Matt asked, not even able to smell the apple through all the crap that covered him. Mello laughed as he put down his knife and dropped the peels into a bucket "It's fine, it's not the apples I need."

Matt shifted his head so he could see inside the bucket. It was filled with different colored apple peels.

"I'm not going to even ask." Matt sighed before looking at Mello again "Help me up."

Mello looked at his nice clean hands before looking around. He smiled and pulled on a pair of nurse gloves, making Matt want to punch him.

The blonde grasped Matt's wrists and pulled. The ginger winced as his skin peeled away from his clothes before the clothes came away from the bed. The bed was all sorts of different colors and Matt smiled "A work of art!"

Mello snorted as he removed the gloves, dropping them into a wastebasket, and picked up the bucket of apple peels.

"Well, I have work to do. This was the safest place to prepare." Mello's smirk turned evil and he left Matt feeling like maybe he _should _stop him... naaaaaaaaah.

Matt looked around and saw Linda was asleep in one of the beds, her hives no longer red and slowly shrinking. There was no sign of Lily so Matt assumed, despite the smell, she had been fine.

"Dinner time! Please don't linger!" The nurse called to Matt as she came out of the back room with two sandwiches, one in which she put on Linda's bed side table.

Matt nodded, thanking her quickly before he ducked out of the room. He walked down a hallway or two before he was near enough to the cafeteria to hear talking students. He stopped there, sliding down the wall. He wasn't suicidal.

He checked his watch.

Half an hour.

That's how long Mello had and Matt could go without eating if it meant avoiding whatever Mello had in store for those poor orphans.

When the whole room went silent Matt knew the time of doom had come.

His chuckle echoed around the hall before screams split the air and the sound of something heavy exploding hit his ears full force.

Matt pushed himself up, laughing, and ran to look into the cafeteria. But there was to much yellow and black mist in the air for him to see.

"What did you drop on them?" Matt yelled at Mello who was whistling as he came around the corner.

"Some sand, pepper, apple peels, and a pinch of garlic powder." Mello grinned "I see you didn't fall for it. Maybe I should have prepared somewhere else."

"Uh..." Matt looked back at the lunch room door, he could still hear screaming.

That couldn't be good

…

It turned out that last little prank of Mello's hadn't really gone as planned. Both Percy and Lily were blinded by the powder and the nurse had to throughly wash and bandaged their eyes while Roger shouted at Mello for a good long hour.

Lily and Percy would be able to see again soon but the both the nurse and Roger were furious. Matt waited outside the old man's office, hearing every word of Mello's shouted lecture.

Then the blonde came out the door that was slammed violently behind him by Roger. But Mello, although scowling, didn't look overly ashamed of himself.

"So how are you being punished?" Matt asked, skipping after the blonde who was walking back toward the dorms.

"I have to clean up the whole orphanage. By myself." Mello scowled. Matt patted his shoulder "That sucks but you had it coming. They could've be-"

"Blinded, I know." Mello sighed before looking down at the edge of the paint soaked floor.

"Should we go through the window?" Matt asked but Mello just shook his head and, like an ice skater, slid smoothly over the paint that was starting to dry and was almost flat with all the people that had butt scooted across it.

Matt followed a little less gracefully but still on his feet. Matt over took the blonde as he slipped but got back up, arms out to keep his balance.

"You might as well stay down your already covered." Mello pointed out, his own clothes still spotless.

"Yeah well, I have to disable the trap I set for you and I need to be standing." Matt sighed. Mello's responding chuckle was turned into a small gasp as Matt slipped again, hitting a piece of string on the wall. The blonde slid forward, kicking Matt out of the way of a falling flour bag.

Matt hit Near's door which stayed stubbornly shut as it had all day. Mello was now sliding, out of control, and had to grabbed onto room thirteen's door. But it opened without him even turning the door handle and a bucket of water splashed down onto his head , his hands rising in time to stop the bucket from hitting him. Out of the bucket also fell a tennis ball with the word 'Piano' written on it.

He threw the bucket onto the floor and used his free hands to part his soaked hair out of his face so he could see Matt who was staring at him from the ground.

"I got you..." Matt blinked before his stunned expression turned victorious "I GOT YOU! I HIT YOU! I PRANKED YOU! TAKE THAT! HA! HA! HA!"

Mello arched an eyebrow, waiting as Matt celebrated, spinning around on the floor, whooping. The blonde tapped his foot, trying to get him to stop so he could speak but Matt wasn't stopping any time soon.

"I'm going to lock you out." Mello said, walking into the room. Matt slid in before he could close the door and he rose from the ground.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL MELS?" Matt asked, grinning for ear to ear.

"Wet." Mello replied as he began looking through his dresser after disabling a mouse trap to find dry clothes.

"Hee hee hee." Matt smirked.

"It's true you got me Matt. But do keep in mind it was only because I didn't want flour all over our room." Mello reminded him as he went into the bathroom.

Matt didn't have an answer to that. So instead he just shrugged and closed the dorm room door, locking it.

True Roger had stopped the pranks after Mello's nasty catastrophe.

But Matt wasn't going to sleep till he was sure he was safe.

He first went around, trying to find any traps set up before the banning of tricks. He found a pile of worms in his bed that he threw out the window before turning the sheet inside out to sleep on. Other than that all he found was an alarm clock that he saw was set for three in the morning... what kinda evil person would do that?

Matt threw that out the window too before almost collapsing on his bed, saving himself at the last moment. He was still covered in countless colorful mixtures. He grabbed his pajamas and took his turn in the bathroom when Mello got out.

It took him almost fifteen minutes just to get his sticky clothes off so when he finally got in the shower he was out of warm water before he had a chance to get the crap off his legs. He pushed through with cold water before coming out, rubbed raw, but clean.

Mello was already asleep in his bed, clearly wiped out.

Matt was about ready to punch him to wake up, feeling he had no right to sleep. But Matt didn't have the energy. He threw his body at the light switch till he hit it right to turn it off before belly flopping into his bed, kicking away one last worm.

…

A month passed.

Then two weeks.

Two weeks of nose grinding and finger crippling studying.

Exams were in two weeks.

Then the freedom of winter vacation.

Lily, Linda, Matt, and Mello were all working furiously in room thirteen. Taking turns shouting out words in Japanese, French, and Spanish so another could translate them into English.

"What does this even mean? I can't even pronounce it!" Matt frowned as he looked over the technically practice exam paper before looking up the ridiculously long word in the laptop dictionary.

"Arigatou gozaimasu?" Mello barked at Matt as he turned the pages in his weaponry book, pacing around the room with a chocolate bar in his mouth.

"Thank you very much." Matt replied, tossing his hair away from his goggles as he typed furiously on his computer.

"Can't believe your still on the basics." Mello grumbled as he threw the book away to pick up another.

"What do they even test you on in technology?" Lily asked as she did flash cards lightning quick with Linda who was half studying a book of famous statuses.

"They give us a firewall and we have to get through it within the time limit." Matt replied.

"You have to knock down a Chinese wall?" Linda asked, frowning as she took a break to stare at him. He snorted "Yes Linda. Of course, that makes perfect sense."

"Well you should be more specific." Linda replied with a huff, all the learning going to her head, as she looked at a picture of the Mona Lisa then looking back at a similar picture in her practice test before making a mark of what was different.

The first one to start having a breakdown was Lily.

When she couldn't find the past law case she needed... and burst into tears.

"Whoa!" Matt hurried off the bed and put as arm around her. Linda paused in her flash card flipping and Mello looked up from his book.

"I-I can't find the BB case!" Lily sobbed, knees pulled to her chest and burying her face into her arms. Matt rubbed her back lightly while Linda pushed herself up and went into the bathroom, returning with a glass of water.

"Come on Lily, you'll feel better after this." Linda said, holding the glass out. Lily drained it before hiccuping and wiping her eyes "I-I'm sorry. I know it's not really something to cry about-"

"We're all stressed." Mello said, moving to stand next to Matt.

Lily took a shuddering breath before rubbing her forehead "Sorry guys. I guess we should just go back to..."

But the sound of Mello undoing the latch on the window made her falter. He then moved to his bed and pulled a jacket out from under it. Matt arched an eyebrow before he grinned and pulled his jacket from under his bed and began pulling it on.

"Well?" Matt asked the two girls who looked at each other before snorting and stealing two of Matt's old jackets.

"Ladies first." Mello gestured to the window and Lily hopped right out, Linda close behind. Matt went next while Mello turned off the lights and locked the door before following them out.

"I do believe this is my first sneak out." Matt grinned, trembling from both excitement and cold. Mello ruffled his hair "That's why we're going to make it great."

One by one everyone stepped on Mello's clasped hands and were lifted up onto the orphanage wall. When there were all up they grasped Mello's now slightly muddy hands and hoisted him up. The male blonde then hopped down on the other side and caught the smaller people as they jumped.

Matt took one last glance back at the orphanage before he jumped. Mello steadied him before Matt rolled behind a bush.

"What are you doing?" Mello put his hands on his hips. Matt blushed, straightening up "I thought we had to stay out of sight... the spy in me just kinda kicked in."

Mello rolled his eyes before nodding at Linda who took the lead. They got off the free land that existed around the orphanage and walked along the sidewalk toward the lite up town.

"We need to be back by five." Mello said as they made a small huddle "My first lecture starts at six, besides by then people will be starting to wake up. But that gives us plenty of time."

Matt patted his pocket which held a roll of cash he had grabbed. He was ready for a full time shopping spree of awesomeness.

"Alright, so are we all going as a group?" Mello asked, him, Lily, and Linda setting their watches as he spoke and after a moment they replied "Yeah, I think for now that would be a good idea. Matt, don't yell at homeless people or kick puppies."

"I wasn't going to do anything!" Matt put up his hands. Mello laughed before he began to lead the way into the city "Matt, in this small a town I doubt there are many homeless people."

Lily snickered while Matt rolled his eyes and kicked out at the heel of Mello's shoe.

…

The only thing the four avoided as they walked was the bar near the edge of town where they could hear a party being held. They kept to the lamp lite streets, no alleys or anything like that.

Matt's grin was as big as it could get as he walked. He disregarded Mello's comment of how idiotic he looked and ignored it when Linda tried to poke his cheek, saying "Those are going to be sore..."

They went into almost every shop. Even random craft ones or mattress stores just to look around and bounce on the mattresses till they were thrown out.

Matt could barely even feel the cold anymore as they sipped hot chocolate Mello had run into a cafe to get. But when Lily commented his finger looked a bit to pale for her liking they took refuge in the clothing store Mello and Matt had once seen Arty and her crew harassing the manager of.

The teen there looked bored out of their skull as they leaned on the counter, almost drooling. Matt picked up a pair of gloves and slipped them on, leaving them attached like most pairs of clothing was, before he began to walk around a bit.

"You look like an idiot and where do you want to go after this?" Mello asked him as he lazily let his finger skim over a row of hangers.

"Game store." Matt grinned as he looked at a bubble gum pink studded belt, wrinkling his nose slightly.

"Don't like pink?" Mello snickered and Matt slid the gloves off his toasty hands as he replied "Just not that shade."

"Go find the other two." Mello told him, draining the last of his hot chocolate before disposing of the cup and going to roam in another section.

"Lily, Linda, where do you want to go next?" Matt called, finding them in the skirts section. He silently thanked God that they weren't in the underwear section as he reached them.

Lily and Linda both clamped a hand down on each of Matt's shoulders, grinning.

"W-what?" Matt asked, slightly alarmed.

"We want to go to the saloon." Lily grinned "Therefore we are abandoning you and Mello."

She nudged him in the ribs with a wink. Matt blinked, their meaning not making it through his density "What if we want to go too?"

"To bad." Lily grinned as Mello approached, a bag in his arms. They released Matt and pointed at Mello in unison "Don't get lost. We'll meet you back home!"

"Um..." Mello blinked as they blew by him, patting him on the back as they passed. He looked over his shoulder as they disappeared out the door before looking back at Matt blankly.

"Apparently we are splitting up." Matt shrugged before glancing at the bag "What's in there?"

"Nothing. It's empty." Mello replied "Now are you ready to go?"

Matt nodded, knowing both of them knew that Mello's lie was hilariously terrible. But he didn't ask again as they left the store.

"So, game store then candy store? We have about an hour left." Mello said, checking his watch. Matt grinned, taking Mello's arm and pulling him toward the game store "Then we haven't got a moment to lose! Tally ho!"

After a half an hour of Mello prying Matt off games he didn't have the system to they left with the purchase of a larger memory drive, a lime green laptop case with an over the shoulder strap, and a game called Dynasty Warriors 6. (**Disclaimer, game belongs to Koei. BUT IT IS TOTALLY AWESOME! xD)**

"Now that you wasted about half my life we have about fifteen minutes to spend at the candy store before we have to get going." Mello muttered, looking at his watch again while Matt rolled his eyes.

The blonde dragged the gammer toward the store where he began scanning the rows and rows of chocolates. Matt taste tested a few different taffies and gummies before joining Mello looking at the chocolate. The ginger tasted one with almonds before one with fruit bites before going to bounce on a cookie and cream kind. He had tried about twenty different kinds before Mello looked at his watch "Come on Matty. Seventeen minutes to five."

"Alright." Matt said, grabbing a free lollipop on his way out. But the bar in town had just closed and Mello and Matt had to wait another seven minutes, using common sense, till all the drinkers were out of sight.

"Let's go." Mello grabbed Matt's hand and they started running. Careful not to slip on the sidewalks wet from recent rain.

Up ahead they could see the lights in the bar going out and the last customers of the night leaving. Mello pulled Matt through an alleyway.

"Wait Mello-" Matt protested but Mello cut him off as he spoke quickly "It's faster and possibly safer this way."

Matt nodded, his breath visible in the air as he looked at the wet walls on either side of him. Mello's strides grew faster as the other side of the alley came into sight. They passed a doorway where a man was curled up into a blanket, a bottle in his hand. Matt stared but Mello jerked him on "Don't look at them Matt."

Mello stopped however when an argument up ahead could he heard and shadows were visible on the ground at the exit of the alley.

"Turn back Matt." Mello's voice was tense now as he turned and ruffly turned Matt around, steering him back. Matt stumbled but didn't fall, to frightened to speak.

Mello pulled Matt into a doorway, trying to squeeze out of sight as the shouting grew louder. He put a hand over Matt's mouth and listened hard. But after a moment it stopped all together and after a minute or two of nothing Mello released him.

"This isn't good." Mello whispered as he looked left and right before stepping out of the door way, grabbing Matt's wrist. He kept to the shadows as much as he could as he and Matt inched toward the other side of the alley, no longer concerned with time.

A man staggered into their path, stumbling through the alley.

"Back up." Mello whispered and Matt slowly began backing up. Mello following him, trying not to step on his toes as he kept his eyes glued to the man. There was a flash of silver and from the man's pocket a gun was drawn.

"M-mello." Matt whispered and Mello's grip tightened on his wrist.

"It's okay." Mello whispered.

"Who's there?" The man called, his voice slurred.

"He's intoxicated." Mello muttered, his voice a dead calm. Matt stumbled and Mello jerked him straight, pushing him to go faster.

"Just no sudden sounds or movements." Mello whispered "Just maintain an even rhythm."

They were only a few feet away from the alley entrance when their doom came.

Mello's watch started beeping.

A shot rang out.

Matt's lollipop fell and cracked on the ground, shattering into fragments of gleaming red crystal.

**_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long... I was avoiding editing this by writing other stories. Anyway I can't predict when I'll next update but I'll do it as soon as I can. Love all my reviewers and hope you all keep reading! Please R&R! ^-^_**


	26. Indescribably Nameless Chapter

**-Matt's P.O.V-**

Mello.

That was my first thought as I started to see light beneath my eyelids. It seemed too cold to be sunlight and to white to be a lamp.

Holy crap! Was I dead?

I couldn't really feel anything...

Yep. Definitely dead.

Hey! I can even hear an angel! This means I was a good boy! Yeah, I'm awesome, woot woot!

Wait.

Death is starting to feel painful.

Am I going to hell?

No, that cant be.

I can still hear the angel... they're calling me.

Matt.

Matt.

Matt.

"MATT!"

**-End of Matt's P.O.V, back to 3****rd**** person-**

Matt's eyes snapped open and he let out a gasp that hitched in his throat painfully. He felt like he had just been drowning and he was covered in sweat.

Hands appeared on his shoulders to keep him from trashing as the desperate need for both knowledge and water tore at him.

Then he let out another gasp as a searing pain in his shoulder made him tense.

It was like being on fire!

"Matt, calm down, your fine... just calm down." A high voice told him. He knew the voice yet he didn't. It was to high to be anyone he knew as close as it was to Mello's voice-

Mello!  
"Mello? Where is he?" Matt choked out, trying to beat back the ever growing pain in his shoulder.

"I'm right here Matt." The voice replied, high with fright.

"Mello?" Matt looked desperately around for him but could barely see anything.

"Put him out! He'll reopen it!" A voice shouted.

No!

Matt thrashed but let out a shuddering breath and shook a few times as a needle was stuck into his arm. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell against the soft cushions as blackness filled his brain once more.

…

Drip... drip...drip.

The dripping sound of an I.V was the loudest noise in the room when Matt's eyelids fluttered before his eyes opened all the way.

The room was clear.

Not orange.

He wasn't wearing his goggles.

He let out a groan and raised his hand to rub his eyes but it stopped as soon as it lifted.

It had brushed something soft and Matt turned his head to see that it had touched the corn colored hair of Mello who was fast asleep, sitting in a chair with his head on his folded arms next to Matt's blanketed legs.

"Mello?" Matt whispered trying to sit up bit more but let out a hiss of pain as the pain in his shoulder rekindled.

"Ow." He groaned after a few sharp intakes through his clenched teeth.

Mello let out a small groan before he slowly lifted his head from his arms, yawning like a lion. He blinked open his tired looking blue eyes before slowly turning his head to look at Matt who was grinning goofily at him, pain forgotten.

Mello stared at him, expression not changing as if his brain was to asleep to process this information.

"...Matty?" He asked, looking a bit confused.

Matt grinned and slowly Mello's eyes widened before slowly his whole face seemed to tremble before he broke down with a jagged sob.

"Mello?" Matt almost screamed, trying to sit up but again the pain in his shoulder forcing him back.

He had no choice but to watch helplessly as Mello cried into his folded arms, his sobs muffled but still audible.

"Mello what's wrong?" Matt cried.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Mello cried at him, lifting his face as tears streamed down his cheeks "ARE YOU REALLY ASKING ME THAT?"

Matt blinked "Um... I got a new haircut?"

"YOUR SO STUPID!" Mello almost laughed as he tried to wipe at his tears that refused to stop.

Matt laughed at Mello's words, unable to help himself.

"I thought you were going freaking die Matt!" Mello said as he manged to calm down a bit "Die! And here you are, making me laugh at your denseness! Your so stupid! So stupid! Your so-"

But Mello was unable to continue as he leaned over to pull Matt into a hug. Matt hug him back tightly as Mello's tears soaked his shoulder.

Then Matt took in what Mello had said.

Die?

Matt blinked.

When Mello pulled back the red head looked down at and around himself.

He was in the orphanage infirmary, the full moon the only source of light at this hour of night. Moonlight was falling over his bed, thankfully letting him see both himself and Mello.

Matt could see that he was shirtless but half his upper body was wrapped in bandages and there was a small red spot slowly growing bigger by his right shoulder. The wet spot Mello's tears had left were soaking into the bandages.

"Am I bleeding?" He asked, a really stupid question now that he thought about it.

"Your worried about blood? Three days ago you were in a emergency room having a bullet ripped out of your shoulder!" Mello stared at him and Matt blinked "...What?"

"You don't remember anything?" Mello asked, hiccuping and wiping his eyes.

"No... Mello why am I bleeding?" Matt asked as his heart rate began to grow as a sorrowful expression spread across Mello's face.

"...I'm sorry Matt." Mello whispered after a long choking moment, his voice hitching and two tears slowly traced down his face.

"Mello-"

"I'm sorry."

"Mels-"

"I'm so sorry."

"Mello tell me-"

"It was my fault." Mello said, voice low and watery "It was my fault. I wanted to sneak out. I'm sorry Matt... it's my fault your hurt."

"...Sneak out?" Matt asked quietly.

Then they hit him with the force of a whale holding a popsicle.

Memories.

Studying. Ninja roll. Bar. Laughter. Mattresses. Hot chocolate. Lily. Linda. Pink belt. Saloon. Bag. Mello. Dynasty Warriors. Gummies. Chocolate. Lollipop. Alley. Mello... gun... shot...

"Oh." Matt whispered.

"What was I thinking Matt?" Mello questioned then his eyes narrowed "And what were _you_ thinking? Throwing yourself in front of me was the stupidest think I've ever-"

"I...couldn't let it hit you." Matt interrupted, meeting Mello's eyes like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Matt this isn't a movie! People actually get hurt! You could have been killed." Mello said, grasping Matt's upper arms "You shouldn't have taken the bullet."

"But... it would have hit you." Matt replied, blinking.

"I know that." Mello gritted his teeth.

"You could have died..."

"You almost did!"

Matt didn't reply for a long moment as he stared into Mello's fear filled blue eyes.

"...It's not your fault." The red head whispered.

"Yes it is." Mello let go of Matt "All of it is."

"I don't blame you-"

"You should!" Mello snapped at him, looking frightened as he wrapped his arms around himself "I suggested sneaking out and I was the bullet's target! What part of this _isn't _my fault?"

Matt didn't get a chance to respond as the sound pounding of footsteps approaching the infirmary sounded. Mello jumped and looked at the door.

"Roger." He whispered, eyes widening before he looked around "I'm not suppose to be here!"

Matt pointed under his bed without a thought and Mello slid under it quickly just as the door to the infirmary opened.

"Matt?" A gruff voice asked and after a moment Roger walked into the moonlight, looking older than usual in the pale light.

"I'm awake sir." Matt replied.

"Who were you talking to?" Roger asked, eagle eyes traveling around the room, zooming in on shadowy corners "Or shall we just pretend Mr. Mello wasn't just here?"

"I'd like to go with the latter...sir" Matt replied and Roger narrowed his eyes at Matt before he pulled up a seat next to the red head's bed.

"How do you feel?" Roger asked, lacing his fingers together in front of him.

"Fine sir." Matt replied.

"Lier, you just woke up for the second time after being shot. I'll ask again. How do you feel?" Roger scowled and Matt thought about it this time.

That was when he actually registered the sandpaper dry feel of his throat and a slight headache. He winced as he took in these factors and Roger gave a grunt.

"I'm kinda thirsty." Matt replied.

A complete understatement.

Matt gulped down the glass of water Roger brought him and two more after that. It helped both his head and throat and it made his empty hole of a stomach growl.

"You won't be able to eat till tomorrow." Roger said, more disapproving then anything.

"Okay." Matt nodded, knowing Roger was saving the hurricane for when Matt was in better health.

Matt felt the bed jerk slightly and assumed, from the low swears to soft for Roger's ears, Mello had smacked his head.

Roger bid him good night with a sniff of irritation and drew the blinds before striding out into the lite hallway.

Matt waited till the light streaming in from the cracks in the door were extinguished before he whispered "He's gone Mello."

After a moment Matt heard Mello roll out from under the bed and saw his silhouette disrupt the darkness as he rose.

"Do you want me to stay or go?" Mello asked, his hair swishing against his face as he looked in the direction of Matt who he could barely see.

"Stay." Matt replied almost reflexively and he scooted over, making plenty of room for the chocoholic.

Mello hesitated before he carefully and slowly walked around the bed and sat down next to the injured gamer. He swung his legs up and leaned his back against his half of the feathered pillow.

"I'll fine a way to make it up to you Matt," The blonde whispered "Even if it means buying you all the games and game systems in the world."

Matt smiled "You could start by admitting it wasn't your fault."

Mello didn't reply, just tilted his head onto Matt's shoulder and closed his eyes.

…

The damage could have been a lot worse.

That little note was what was concentrated on for half of Matt's two hour doctor speech. He was half asleep by the time they finally moved on to his recovery time and limits.

Nothing to hard core and things like wrestling and upper body demanding sports were out of the question. They told him that part would last at least a month if not more but Matt just gave a shrug at hearing this news.

It wasn't till they got to his favorite subject did he snap to attention.

For every hour of computer or video game playing there had to be an hour break.

Mello, who had stuck with Matt throughout this boring lecture, had had to keep Matt from both trying to strangle the doctors and crying.

"It's only for a month." The blonde reassured him, hands on Matt's shoulders to keep him from acting upon the increasingly violent death threats in his head.

Then it was Roger's turn.

And Matt left that with more than a wounded shoulder. In fact he, despite Mello's eye rolls, insistent he was going deaf in one ear now.

Then he was finally given food and a shower with some help from a male nurse sent from the local hospital, where Matt had gone before being moved back to the orphanage.

But the worse was yet to come.

For Matt still had the deadliest threat of all to face.

Lily.

And Linda.

Mello was one thing, bringing him ice and food all the time and fussing over him which Matt found absolutely adorable.

But the two females were in a whole new category.

"ARE YOU SURE YOUR OKAY? YOUR LOOKING PALE, YOU SHOULD REST." Lily was badgering him as he took his first step outside since he had the bullet wrenched out of his shoulder.

"That's because it's almost winter." Matt replied, eye twitching.

He was starting to wish he had just gone with Mello.

"EXCUSES! COME ON, SIT DOWN!" Linda roared at him.

Mello sent Matt a small smile, arm hovering behind him slightly in case Matt wobbled.

Matt had to roll his eyes at that, he had been shot in the shoulder, not the leg.

Or maybe Mello was waiting for him to go into shock and keel over?

Matt blinked.

Huh... here he was, a hole in his shoulder and no sign that his body was about to be hit with shock.

Matt honestly didn't feel anything.

In fact, he was able to spend more time out of class now. He was even excused from exams! He was actually rather happy with his situation.

Only bad part was Matt was on the edge of going stir crazy, the reason for their walk.

Roger had forbidden him from walking around alone and with exams finding people to take him places wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

Mello had tried to insist he could disregard studying for an hour every now and then but Matt down right rejected him.

"You've got an albino to beat." Matt had grinned, bopping his roommate on the head.

But now Mello's exams were over and Matt had three days till his birthday.

...At least he could still play soccer.

…

Although cloudy Matt was pleasantly surprised with a somewhat warm birthday.

It's like the changing of the seasons had put it's self on hold to allow him a day outside in which to destroy anyone in a five yard radius at soccer.

Aah soccer, the game of feet.

"Geeeeeet up!" Matt said, still shaking Linda who just rolled over while Lily was using a shiny paint can to do her hair.

"fvfdvfbgd." Was Linda's only reply.

"Coooome on!" Matt pulled off all her blankets and her knees were to her chest in an instant as she shivered and peeked one eye open.

Matt smiled and waved, only a slight pain in his shoulder reminding him not to get rough.

"Your lucky it's your birthday." Linda grumbled after a moment and Matt's smile widened as the artist stood, brushing off her nightgown and shooing him out so she could get dressed.

Mello was already out in the hall, trying to bounce a soccer ball around on his head.

Matt continued his set list while Mello did this and began knocking on other doors. Most of the students didn't think twice about wanting to spend the day outside with the snow already unusually late.

Mello insisted it was global warming but Matt refused to believe anything other than it was luck.

When their group of players had assembled Matt led the way at a half skip toward the doors, pulling on a light jacket as he walked.

Mello, who was much more use to the cold than Matt, only needed a long sleeved black shirt and pants. Matt pouted as he noticed most of his fellow students had just long sleeves and pants, having grown up in cold places before coming to Wammy's.

Matt glanced back in time to see Linda looking into one of the spare rooms and call out "Near you should play outside sometime."

"I'm fine." A low voice that Matt barely caught replied and Lily just hit Linda's arm as she was about to argue and the blonde said "Leave him alone Linda."

Matt chuckled, looking forward and just managed to open the front door he had been about to smack into.

Mello smirked, noticing and Matt kicked at his shin before he skipped down the stairs and ran to get nets.

After drawing straws Matt found himself making 'come at me bro' motions at Mello who had ended up on the opposite team.

"COME AT ME!" He roared, pounding his chest before wincing a bit.

Mello reached out a hand but Matt waved him off "I'm fine, just hit a bit to hard."

Mello frowned but his smile was back in place as he ran to take the goalie spot.

…

The match went smoothly, only getting a bit physical when Mello kicked the ball into Pavel's face and couldn't hold back a laugh, provoking the little russian to chase him around the court, throwing the ball at him.

Matt found it a bit unfair that Mello was goalie seeing as the blonde was very good and very practiced in performing death glares that scared away people that started to get near.

Matt went a bit slower after almost slipping twice and getting an eye lecture from Mello.

The red head only scored one goal but it was one out of three.

Matt sighed with a small chuckle as drops began to drip down on them as the unavoidable rain began to pour from the sky.

The score was three to nine in Mello's favor.

An official creaming.

They hurried into the orphanage, Pavel still chasing Mello a bit.

Mello smacked lightly at Pavel's head till a wrinkled hand pulled it away and Roger detached the blonde from the crowd.

"Mello," He said and called into the spare room "and Near come with me please."

"Hm?" Both Matt and Mello questioned while Near gave an emotionless "Okay."

"Move on Matt." Roger told him as he led both Mello and Near into his office.

Matt only had time to catch the grim look on Roger's face before the door closed and Matt was shepherded away by the crowd hungry for lunch.

After filling himself with mac and cheese Matt collapsed one the bed, smiling brightly at the ceiling.

He felt warm from his head to the tip of his toe despite the fact he was wet with cold rain.

Birthday's really could be the best.

His musing was cut short about five minutes later when the door banged opened and a black and yellow blur entered, going around the room like a tornado as several different objects were thrown onto Mello's bed.

"Mello?" Matt sat up quickly, eyes wide.

The blonde didn't answer as he began stuffing stuff into his backpack.

"What happened?" Matt demanded as he rose.

"L is dead." Mello hissed as he went around for more objects, throwing it onto the half full pack.

"What-" Matt started but Mello cut him off, knowing what he was going to say "I said L's dead! You heard me! Kira killed him."

"But that's..." Matt blinked, stunned "But that can't be!"

"Can't it?" Mello snarled as he began forcing the zipper of the bag closed "Roger just told me!"

"He could be wrong! L could be-" Matt started.

"Stop it Matt!" Mello shouted at the red-head who took a step back. Mello swung the backpack onto his shoulder and continued, voice low and dangerous "Stop looking on the bright side! Get it through your thick skull! There is no bright side to this!"  
"Mello..." Matt whispered as Mello stalked toward the hall "Mello where are you going?"  
"I'm getting away from this hell hole!" The blonde snapped and Matt ran after him as Mello sped down the hall, his steps heavy and full of undisguised anger.  
"B-but, you can't just leave!" Matt had to run to keep up as Mello shoved his shoes on. They had reached the entrance hall. The sound of rain was loud now, thundering against the roof and trying to drown out the screams of Matt's mind.  
"Watch me!" Mello snarled.  
He tore the door open and a gale of wind swooped in, almost knocking both boys off their feet.  
"Wait Mello!" Matt cried as the blonde made to step out into the rain.  
Time seemed to slow as if in slow motion as Matt ran forward and grabbed Mello's shoulder. He used all his strength to turn the blonde around to face him. Matt could feel tears on his face and in his eyes and couldn't stop the sob that rose in his throat. Matt only saw Mello's eyes widened as the gamer grasped the blonde's face and crush his lips to his own.  
The roar of the wind and rain seemed to dull the moment the boy's lips touched.  
Matt threw every unspoken word into the kiss. His love for the blonde, his devotion, his need. Mello couldn't just leave him, not when Matt felt this way. The bitter passion that had drove him to stop that bullet from hitting Mello swelled within him and he pressed himself harder against the chocoholic. Because Matt wanted Mello with every fiber of his body, to have him here or there, to have him anywhere, just have him. Matt let out a small sigh.  
Then the warmth that was Mello disappeared. Matt eyes opened as he felt the hands of his angel shove him back, away from him.  
Mello was breathing heavily and Matt could see tears in the blonde's eyes. He saw a wave of emotions cross through those blue orbs before Mello clenched his fists and screamed at Matt.  
The words that destroyed the very essence of Matt's being. The words that made him want to curl up and die. The words that broke his small, fragile heart.  
"I hate you!"  
Such words once would have bounced off of Matt. Would have made him laugh and tease Mello. He had always known Mello didn't mean them. But not this time.  
Not this time.  
Mello repeated the words, pouring lemon juice into Matt's already deep wound.  
The blonde's tears trailed down his face, mixing with strands of straw colored hair that Matt knew smelled of rosemary.  
"Mello." Matt whispered but the blonde shook his head, water flying from his face "No! Shut up Matt! Shut up! I hate you! I-"  
But Mello's voice was cracking, he took a step backward, shaking his head.  
"Mello!" Matt gasped "No!  
But Mello had already turned on his heel and ran into the storm.  
"Mello!" Matt screamed after him. He could hear footsteps, people were coming. Matt ran toward the still open door, his tears blinding him. Hands, cold hands closed around his mid section and dragged him back. He could hear Roger's voice and Near's. Could see a small flash of white as the small albino fought to close the door against the wind and rain.  
Matt screamed and thrashed in Roger's arms.  
He screamed to be free.  
He screamed to die.  
Pretty ironic huh?

To want to die on your birthday.

_**Author's Note: I've had that ending for about... three months maybe? Some of you were very cruel to Matt in your reviews. I know you wanted Mello to baby him but you all wanted Matt to get shot. xD**_

_**My friend, Niarhaanin, keeps telling me I'm terrible for writing this ending cause I gush about my fan fictions to her all the time. So apparently I am a terrible person ;-;**_

_**Anyway thanks as aways for your reviews I hit 175 and love you all for it! ^-^**_

_**Please R&R!**_


	27. The Deadly White

**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warrior character names and places will be appearing in future chapters including this one; these belong to KOEI and not me.**

**Also I noticed half my reviewers were under the impression when I said ending in my last note they thought I meant the end of the story. It was just the ending of that chapter. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Enjoy.**

Matt's world had turned white.  
One might think it would turn black.  
But no.  
When in black you have that little hope that maybe... you aren't alone, you just can't see the people around you.  
But when in white. You know when you're completely and utterly alone.

Seconds passed…  
Seconds turned into minutes…  
Minutes turned into hours…  
Hours turned into days…  
Days turned into weeks…  
Weeks turned into months…  
Months turned into years...

Click...  
Click...  
Click...

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.

Matt didn't even smile as he was able to pause in his controller button mashing as *Dong Zhou's fat form fell on the T.V screen and the words: "Allied Forces Victorious!" came up on a purple bar, bright in the dark room.

He clicked through the level up options robotically, not even blinking at the sound of the door opening and closing.  
The room was suddenly flushed with color as the blinds were drawn and sunlight sucked up the shadows and these caused Matt to blink, dazed.  
"You didn't eat all it." Lily, the person who had entered, scolded him as she leaned down beside him and picked up the half eaten plate of food sitting next to the red head's foot.  
"Wasn't hungry." Matt replied as his half blistered and half scabbed thumb beat at the 'x' button to move on to *Xiapi.  
Lily didn't respond as she scrapped the rest of the meal into a trashcan that she then tied closed and put by the door to take out. She returned to Matt, dropping down next to him and reaching over to pat down his messy hair "You should take a bath today." She muttered.  
"Kay." Matt mumbled.  
"Want me to run the water?" Lily asked before flinching as on the screen an arrow sliced into *Xiahou Dun's eye. She looked away as he pulled out the arrow along with his eye and swallowed the ball whole.  
"Eww." She muttered and Matt's lips twitched but went lifeless again in a second.  
"Yes please." Matt told her in response to the water and Lily left the room and the sound of water running started a moment later.  
Matt killed *Diao Chan, lowering his eyes as *Lu Bu shouted with fury at her death and became enraged.  
Xiahou Dun's sword sliced through the large warrior and the ending speeches were delivered before the level ended with the classic music and: "Wei Victorious!" came up on a dark blue bar.  
But then the screen went black and Matt looked around to see a smiling Lily holding the remote. She pointed at the bathroom and he put down his controller with a mumble of thanks.  
He lay in the water, mouth under but nose above as he made a few small bubbles. He didn't actually clean himself till his skin was already all pruney and when he came out his skin was a little red but he dried roughly and pulled on clothes Lily had put in the bathroom for him.  
Without a word he continued his game while Lily sat cross-legged on his bed, looking through case files and writing down notes on her computer.  
Matt was done Xiahou Dun's legend within the hour and looked through the remaining ones. All were completed except for *Sun Shang Xiang's, *Yue Ying, and Diao Chan, all three in which were love stories and Matt wasn't quite ready for, even after three years.  
At that thought Matt felt his chest tighten slightly and he quickly had to start *Zhou Yu's legend to ease the feeling.  
As he chopped away at enemies Lily began giving him his monthly update of what was going on outside his room.  
Sure he went to classes.  
But honestly he no longer listened.  
"And Percy moved out a few days ago." She was telling him as she switched files "Although now that he's out and no longer has a chance of taking over for Near he's decided to return to being Percival. He and June are getting married soon."  
"Are they?" Matt asked without looking up.  
"Yes, she's also returned to her real name: Jupiter." Lily smiled "Pretty name huh?"  
"It's very interesting." Was Matt's only reply before he rapidly clicked the square button as he got in a dead lock.  
"Has Pavel returned from Africa yet?" Matt asked after striking down an enemy base.  
"No. He's fallen in love with a university there. I don't think he'll be returning." Lily answered as she scratched down some notes.  
"But he's still inline to succeed Near." Matt frowned, a bit distressed at hearing so many people were leaving Wammy's.  
"Your ahead of him." Lily pointed out.  
Matt might not listen.  
But he hadn't lost his touch.  
"I don't plan on taking over for Near." Matt muttered as he finished his level and looked at Lily "And what about you? When are you leaving?"  
Lily hesitated before she put on an overly bright smile "There's no rush, I've still got a few weeks of law school left."  
She had finished three months ago.  
"Will you go back to your name then?" Matt asked, not having any desire at all to ever return to _his _former name.  
"Maybe." Lily smiled as she shuffled the cases together, some in which she had gone through five times.  
"Linda will be fifteen soon too... do you think she'll leave?" Matt asked.  
Linda had turned fifteen four days ago.  
"Matt she's already fifteen." Lily said gently, putting her hand on his head.  
"Oh," Matt blinked before looking down at his controller "I forgot."  
"I don't think she'll be leaving for a bit." Lily reassured him "She's in the middle of a big project."  
Matt nodded as he moved on, skipping the video that showed and starting the battle without checking horse or weapons.  
Lily smiled.  
He was getting better.  
She could tell.  
He didn't cry anymore... not in front of her anyway and he had stopped clinging to Mello's pillow now that the chocoholic's scent had faded from it.  
He was healing.  
Slowly but surely.

Out of all of Matt's new quirks the one that Lily absolutely couldn't stand was his habit of smoking.  
He had taken it up at first because of the lingering pain in his shoulder but upon finding it dulled the edge of pain Mello's departure had caused he had turned it into a habit.  
He at least agreed to do it by the window but it still made Lily both sad and disgusted to see him go through half a pack before he went back to his games, reflexes slowed.  
Roger didn't know.  
Lily had thought about telling him countless times.  
But she was worried Roger wouldn't just make him stop, he would ask Matt to leave.  
Matt was fifteen now and although his hacking skills were amazing he wasn't exactly doing any good with them. He just mopped around like a ghost that had forgotten it had died.

"Hey!" Lily smacked his head with her rolled up news paper, something she was now having delivered daily "Not around your games! Window! Window!"  
Matt sighed, standing groggily and walking over to the window, pushing it open and leaning on it as he lite the cigarette now balanced between his lips.  
Lily sighed, unrolling the newspaper and scanning it.  
The front cover was, as always, covered with Kira's victims and updates on reporters thoughts. Everyday there seemed to be less and less criticism and more and more support for the mass murder.  
Disgusting was the only word Lily thought described it fully.  
Although she never mentioned it to Matt the real reason Lily wanted the newspaper was so she could keep an eye out for Mello's and Near's names.  
Still nothing though.  
She sighed again, crumpling up the newspaper and throwing it into the trash.  
Matt was back in his gaming position and Lily smiled warmly at the back of his head before she stood and ruffled his ruby hair "I'll be back Matt."  
He nodded but didn't look up, even at the sound of the door closing.  
He kept his eyes forward, his goggles hiding his slightly dead eyes.

"No... Roger... that could really hurt him." Lily whispered, one hand holding the opposite arm as she stared at Roger who she was about the same height of now.  
"I have no choice Lily. It's been three years and I have no other place to put this boy." Roger said, throwing down the file in his hand onto the desk "Matt will have to deal."  
"Can't you give him a little more time?" Lilly pleaded.  
"No."  
Was Roger's cold and inarguable answer.  
"I see." Lily said, ducking her head as she retreated from the room.  
"Nay Lily?" A happy voice called and Lily turned to see one of the newest orphans trotting toward her. The girl had dark purple hair that cut off at just below her jaw line and matching purple eyes that were slightly unfocused, betraying her blindness.  
"It's me. Don't you have class now Ren?" Lily asked instead of answering, hands now on hips "Your going to be in trouble again."  
"I'll pass, I always do." Ren smiled happily, flipping her purple hair behind her shoulder "Soooo, is it true?"  
"You'll have to be more specific." The blonde replied as she fell into step beside the short girl.  
"Is it true a new kid's coming?" Ren elaborated and Lily looked at the floor "Yeah..."  
"I wish he could be my roommate, mine's such a spazz." Ren sighed and Lilly had to giggle at that "They can't have coo-ed roommates!"  
Ren snorted "Why? Afraid of sexual affairs? What if I was homosexual!"  
Lily full out laughed now "God Ren! How and why do you come up with this stuff?"  
Ren sniffed "Well it's possible."  
"I know but still, I wasn't expecting you to yell it." Lily giggled and Ren joined in, both of them stopping as Ren smacked into the wall and fell down with a small gasp.  
"Sorry!" Lily gasped, "I should have warned you!"  
"It's fine." Ren said, standing up wobbly "What color is the wall?"  
"Yellow."  
"No wonder. It's an ugly wall." Ren scowled like that explained why she had smacked into it.  
Lily giggled before taking Ren's hand and pulling her out of the way of the wall. Ren rolled her eyes but didn't fight.  
"So I wonder what this new kid is going to be like." Ren grinned, "I wonder if I can get him as easily as I can Linda."  
"And you say your roommate is a spazz." Lily chuckled "And I'm sure he'll be fine but..."  
She sighed and hooked an arm around Ren's neck.  
"He's going to be Matt's new roommate."

**_Author's Note: Hurray for OC characters! I just thought of Ren on the spot where as I have had Matt's soon to be roommate planned out for a while. Thank you all reviewers! I hit 200!_**

**_All the names and places with a star next to them were places or characters in the game dynasty warriors and I figured there are to many I stared and I'm to lazy to explain them so… if you want to know about them the power of Google will be your savior. _**  
**_Okay._**  
**_I have finally faced my fears and made the decision that will cut away about half my pride._**  
**_I need a beta reader._**  
**_Cause really._**  
**_My editing sucks worse than having to hear about the Ipad. _**  
**_So if anyone wants to offer their Beta reading skills. I would greatly appreciate it._**  
**_I know about the whole Beta Reader searching bar thing but I'd prefer to recruit someone that likes my story enough to have read this much._**  
**_If you'd like to apply just leave a review so I can search for you in the ranks of Beta Readers. _**  
**_AND NIARHAANIN YOUR NOT ALLOW TO APPLY CAUSE YOU DUMPED ME FOR MY SPORK'S MOTHER AND ARE HAVING THAT FLAGPOLE'S BABY! AND I LIKE TEASING YOU WITH LITTLE PARTS AND THEN STOPPING IN THE MIDDLE TO SEE HOW MAD I CAN GET YOU! AND SPELL CHECK DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE WORD SPORK'S? WELL TO BAD!_**  
**_SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! SPORK'S! _**  
**_I should probably go to bed now or go harass Tooth with Godric and the fact I could kill her character Raven easily or maybe just the fact I have a Sebastian doll. x.x_**  
**_Please R&R!_**


	28. Victor the Pen Spinner

**Author's Note: In my last chapter's reviews I had some people mentioning trouble with keeping track of my OC characters and seeing as this is my first update in a few months I thought it would be a good idea to provide a reminder of who everyone is. So if you remember everyone and everything then you can just skip to the start of the chapter and if not, this might be helpful to look over. Also I have included these characters' real names which me and my friend had a lot of fun thinking up (Real name is stated after fake one below. And in case any of you ever wondered why the OC's names are so boring it was because I felt they had to be simple like Mello and Near).**

**-Lily (Lilaca):** Matt's best female friend who's been with him throughout his days in the orphanage and who is now currently taking care of Matt in his Mello-less state.

**-Song (Sarah-Fei):** Nurse's apprentice who was introduced early in the story as the bitchy-want-to-be-love-interest of Mello's life.

**-Pavel (Paulester (Paul-e-ester)):** Outstanding Russian student who is no longer in the orphanage, despite being in the running to succeed Near, and is now a professor in Africa.

-June (Jupiter): Not a very notable female student who is no longer in the orphanage and has plans/has married Percy.

**-Percy (Percival):** One of the more notable member of Mich's gang who often smuggled banned objects into Wammy's such as cameras. He is no longer in the orphanage and has plans/has married June.

**-Mich (Melvin):** The classic bully who was constantly giving Matt a hard time, backed up by his small gang. He left before Mello did and was Near's former roommate.

**-Mike (Maximus):** Part of Mich's gang and no longer in the orphanage. No other notable deeds or features.

**-Fire (Phoenix):** Part of Mich's gang and no longer in the orphanage. No other notable deeds or features.

**-Ren (Raylenn):** A new addition to the orphanage. A blind girl who Lily has befriended.

...

"Come on Matt!" Lilly said, trying to keep her voice soft despite the obvious frustration on her face.

Matt just starred at her.

Lilly picked up the newcomer's bag, placing it on Mello's bed for the fiftieth time that hour. She let out a growl as once more, Matt shoved it clean off.

"Matt there's no other open rooms," Lilly pushed out through gritted teeth "Can you please just let him sleep here?"

"That's Mello's bed," Matt replied coldly.

"Is that all you remember how to say?" Lilly clicked her tongue, eyes flashing.

Matt, once again, just stared back at her, jaw set.

"Matt...," Lilly continued after a deep breath "You have to share the room. Please."

"I am. Half of it is Mello's."

"Matt."

"What?"

"In case you had forgotten," Lilly threw the bag down onto the bed "Mello is gone!"

"That's Mello's bed," the bag hit the floor again and Lilly used all her will power to turn away from the ginger without punching him.

She then jumped at the sound of a loud knock accompanied with a yell of: "HE'S HERE!"

"That must be Linda," the blond sighed, listening as Linda's loud footsteps faded "Let's go."

Matt didn't reply.

"Matt," Lilly turned to him, "come on."

After a long moment he nodded dully and shielded his eyes before stepping out into the brightly lit hallway.

The two found Linda in the hallway leading to the entrance room. She was crouched out of sight of Roger who was holding the door open, waving an unseen person in.

Linda's camera was clutched in her hands, flash off. She was positioning it carefully, using her hands to judge her shot before smirking and putting her finger on the button, ready to click.

"What are you doing?" Lilly hissed and Linda jumped, luckily not taking the picture before whipping her head around "SHH! I want to get a picture!"

"If Roger catches you you're dead," Lilly frowned, kneeling down beside her and looking round the corner too. Matt remained standing as he leaned forward, carefully balancing on one foot as he lean over the two to watch as a boy came into view.

Linda jabbed her finger down on the camera button, but the click it made had only just sounded when the reverberation of breaking metal and glass came. Something had shot right into the lens, going halfway into the camera and effectively destroying it.

Linda let out a scream, falling backwards into Lilly, making Matt jump back from the two girls to save himself. With shaking hands, Linda picked up the camera and turned it around to see what looked like the end of a pen sticking out of it.

"Miss Linda!" a voice barked and the camera was snatched away from her by an irritated looking Roger "What are you doing with this?"

But Linda didn't answer, her attention sidetracked as she watched a much smaller male hand pull the camera out of Roger's. She leaned forward, craning her neck, so she could see the holder.

The boy holding it was short, and wiry. He looked around thirteen with dark brown hair that fell just past his shoulders, and spiked downward, taking the feminine look out of it. On his face was a pair of square glasses that reflected the room's light, rendering his eyes unseen. But, as he tilted his head down to examine the camera, maroon irises was revealed, focused, and intelligent.

Linda wrinkled her nose in distaste. And that was even before the boy grasped the end of the pen, and with one black gloved hand, pulled it clean out of the camera with a sickening noise. A shiver when down Matt's spine, and he caught the camera as it was thrown back at Linda, right at her head.

"Linda, my office please," Roger cleared his throat, and the three, until recently hidden, students looked back at him. Linda scowled, taking her camera from Matt, and stalked off down the hall.

"As for you two," Roger gestured to the boy who was now spinning the pen around his fingers, "this is Victor, our newest student."

"Welcome to Wammy's," Lilly stepped forward, a cautious smile on her face as she extended her hand. Victor looked at it for a moment before he stopped his pen dead to place the end of it in her hand. Lilly blinked before she hesitantly shook the pen.

"Thank you," Victor replied. Lilly released the pen, and he began spinning it once again, his glasses reflecting the light as he tilted his head back to look at Matt.  
Matt didn't offer Victor a smile or anything. He just stared at Victor's glasses, hoping he was making eye contact. Victor gave a small grunt before he looked at Roger "Where am I sleeping?"

"Actually, you'll be bunking with Matt here," Roger replied, gesturing to the redhead who didn't respond.

"I see," Victor simply said, his pen spinning growing faster.

"Show him the way, Matt. I need to deal with Linda," Roger said gruffly. Pushing past Lilly, and Matt, he didn't wait for a reply.

Victor looked expectantly at Matt who didn't move. Lilly, deducing Matt didn't plan on moving anytime soon, beckoned to Victor who shifted his concealed eyes to her.

"Follow me," she said with a smile. Lacing her arm with Matt's so she could drag him, and lead Victor through the halls of Wammy's at the same time, they set out.

She sped up when she reached the dorm hall due to the stares of many curious orphans. Sooner than she expected, she was shoving Matt through room thirteen's door just to get him inside.

The blond gestured to Victor the room, and was beyond surprised when he closed the door behind him.

"..." Lilly blinked "Excuse me!"

No answer.

Lilly frowned, reaching for the handle, and opening it herself.

"Excuse me," she repeated "I was coming in."

"I hadn't noticed." Victor said, examining the space around him.

"Clearly."

"...Do you plan on apologizing?"

"No."

Lilly didn't speak as she watched the brunette locate his bag, which he then quite obviously made to put on the unoccupied bed. Lilly had to admit she was a tad impressed he managed to catch it when Matt sent it flying off the orange comforter.

"That's Mello's bed," Matt said, smoothing out the place the backpack had touched.

"...There are three of us?" Victor arched an eyebrow, and Lilly let out a giggle.

"That's Mello's bed," was Matt's only reply.

"Where should I sleep then?" Victor asked with a push of his glasses.

"Plenty of floor," Lilly offered, no longer feeling an ounce of anger towards Matt, and his stubbornness. But her watch began beeping not a minute later, and she sadly departed without hearing Victor's response to such a suggestion.

Victor looked at Matt, but Matt was on his bed by now, clicking away on his DS. The maroon eyed boy walked over, pulling the game out of Matt's hand easily, folding it closed, and clearing his throat.

Matt looked at his hands that were still positioned according to the body of his DS. He moved his thumb like he was hitting a button before looking up at Victor, eyes dull.

"...Yes?" Matt said after a long moment.

"I am not sleeping on the floor," Victor said, flipping the DS around in his hand "So I suggest you come up with a compromise if Mello's bed is so precious to you."

Matt looked at the orange sheeted bed that belonged to his old roommate.

His chest tightened, but he slowly rose, and moved over to it.

"Take my bed," he mumbled to Victor "I'll take Mello's."

...

That first night, Matt couldn't sleep.

Even though Mello wasn't there, it was Mello's bed.

He was in Mello's bed.

And how exactly was Matt supposed to sleep with that fact hanging over him?

The ginger rolled over for about the fiftieth time that night, and let out a long (and not to mention) loud sigh.

He then jumped. Victor had sneezed, and then muttered something, his old bed then giving a groan after such a sudden movement.

"You're awake?" Matt asked in a raspy voice.

There was no reply expect for a light sigh.

Matt blinked, sitting up before squinting toward the old bed, his goggles over his emerald irises.

After a moment he saw the lump that was Victor shift, rolling over, and muttering something else.

"...You awake?" Matt repeated, pushing back Mello's sheets, and rising. He slinked over to Victor's bed, squinting down to its level, eyes squinted again. He managed to make out Victor's face just a moment before he felt something stab into his nose, hear as ominous crack, and saw Victor sit up.

Matt's old lamp turned on a moment later, Victor leaning most of his body off of his bed so he could reach it. He held his pen in one hand that had a bit of blood on it, and he was holding the lamp switch with the other.

Bewildered, the maroon eyed boy watched as Matt clapped a hand to his nose that was spurting blood.

"What the hell? You sleep with that thing?" Matt demanded although it came out more sounding like: "Waa thaz-" he snorted, and choked at the same time "He-ll? Yoy sleeep wiz fat theng?"

"Well I now know I have a reason to! What were you doing?" Victor scowled, letting go of the lamp, and moving his body back onto the bed, snatching up his glasses to jam onto his face.

"I was seeing if you were awake!" Matt said, but what Victor heard was an accented: "I wazz singing iffff yoy wer awak."

"What?" the new boy blinked, and Matt repeated himself slowly before adding "Your babbling was keeping me up."

Victor snorted "My babbling? What about your creepering?"

"I wasn't creepering."

"Then I wasn't babbling."

"Maybe you weren't."

"Then why are you awake?"

Matt could have punched him, and in the morning when his nose was throbbing, and bigger than a doorknob he wished he had. But it was too late by then, and besides, Victor was out of the room by the time Matt woke up.

Cursing, Matt spent half an hour scrubbing blood from his face. He knew he should have taken care of last night when Victor's pen had broken it, but he had been too tired at the time.

When Lilly found him looking over his bloodstained pillow an hour later she had a two second heart attack, thinking he had gone suicidal. But, he dispatched this notion with an explanation which Victor's blood stained pen proved when the boy returned.

Despite Lilly's rage, Matt found that he had cooled off, and didn't much care anymore. He dismissed Lilly's thoughts of visiting the infirmary, and settled down to begin his daily routine of game playing.

For the rest of the day, Matt had little contact with his new roommate who came, and went regularly throughout Matt's time on the game consul.

When the day reached its end, and Victor came back for the night, he found Matt playing in the dark, six inches from the T.V. screen, and his back hunched.

"Do you realize how incredibly unhealthy that is?" the dark haired boy asked, closing the door with a snap and flicking on the light.

"Do you realize you're not a doctor?" Matt asked, lighting one of his cigarettes without looking at Victor.

The end was snuffed out a moment later, however when Victor's pen went whistling by the ginger's face, taking the tip of the cigarette clean off.

Matt's head snapped back reflexively before he glared at Victor who was moving to retrieve his pen.

"No smoking, do it again, and I'll tell Roger." Victor said, turning to face Matt with his pen spinning around his fingers.

Several responses to this tiptoed onto Matt's tongue, but he just bit them back, and looked back at his game. He paid Victor no more attention as the young boy began to empty his bag that was already filled with text books, and homework despite it being only his first school day.

He then went to collect clean pajamas from his dresser that he carried into the bathroom, the door shutting behind him. Moments later the sounds of the shower started.

Matt sighed before lighting a new cigarette from his pack, inhaling for a long moment before letting out a breath of smoke that he fanned away.

WOOSH!

Matt barely had time to spit his cigarette out of his mouth before he was flipped through the air, landing hard a moment later on the floor near the bathroom.

His sigh had covered the sound of the door opening that signaled Victor returning to the main room to scout out his soap. The wiry boy was soon on top of Matt, who had rolled over, and was getting him in a full body lock.

"Owwwww," Matt groaned as he felt his back crack, and his ribcage press against his chest skin.

"I said no smoking!" Victor snapped, rage filling his tone.

"The hell is with you?" Matt struggled, trying to slam the back of his head into Victor's.

"Smoking is for weaklings, and maggots!" Victor spat, his knees pressing painfully into Matt's back.

If not for Matt's size advantage on Victor, the younger boy may have kept him down, but the ginger was bigger, and taller.

Victor soon was pushed off Matt who got up, pulling his arms forward out of their previous awkward position. He only had a moment of relief before Victor was on him again though, driving his fist down into Matt's thigh with a "Hiya!"

"OW!" Matt fell to the ground, rubbing his leg that was screaming with pain. Out of rage he then kicked at Victor, knocking his feet out from under him, and causing the small boy to land on Matt's now weak leg.

They scuffled for about twenty more minutes 'til Lilly came in to find Victor sitting onto of Matt, both boy's panting with Matt's shirt tore, and Victor's bare chest scratched.

"Sup," they both raised a hand to greet Lilly who presided to chew them out 'til Victor pushed her out the door, locking it behind her. Both him, and Matt were all red but slowly cooled, and Victor soon stopped panting, Matt following suit after a few minutes.

"So, who's win was this?" Victor asked almost casually, sitting back down on Matt.

"Depends, you got any special training?"

"Nine years of karate, and five of judo, you?"

"Nope, just some freestyle fights with Mello. You currently studying anything?"

"Yeah, judo. And I keep hearing that name, who is Mello?"

Matt looked up at Victor, his goggles supplying him with a dark orange image of the boy. Victor's eyebrow arched, and he soon had to scramble for balance as Matt suddenly shoved him off.

Then, without answer, Matt sat back down with his games, and silently, Victor slid back into the bathroom with a bar of soap.

It wasn't until the dark of night covered the room with a soft blanket; when both Matt, and Victor were on the verge of sleep, did Matt actually answer Victor's question.

"Mello was my roommate."

"Hmm?" Victor mumbled.

"Mello, you wanted to know about him. Well he was my roommate."

"I figured that much out."

"Then what do you want to know?"

Victor didn't answer, and after a moment of squinting, and listening, Matt realized his new roommate was asleep, his mouth half open, and his pen clutched in his hand.

The ginger sighed, rolling over to lie against the wall.

...

Matt didn't remember falling asleep, but when he next opened his eyes to find orange tinged light flooding into the room, he figured he must have.

He sat up, surprised to find a bit of drool on his pillow. Sleeping like a dead man was uncommon for him these days, but considering how sore he felt, and how weak his leg was, it didn't seem impossible.

"Bye."

Matt jumped, noticing Victor just before they boy left the room with his bag swinging. That's when Matt checked Mello's old clock to see it was only seven in the morning.

"Weird," he mumbled, getting up, and heading for the bathroom where he took a hot shower, and shaved the slight stumble that was starting to appear on his face.

"Matt?" he heard Lilly call, and he popped his head out to see she was looking a bit spooked.

"You're up?" she blinked at him, and he shrugged, putting his hands into the gesture before replying: "Victor woke me."

"Oh, I see..." She nodded, leaving to get him breakfast so he could dress in peace.

Strangely enough, despite being in moderate pain, Matt felt just a bit better than he had in a while. This didn't mean he would go to class, or eat with the others, or unglue himself from the T.V. though.

But maybe, just maybe, he'd play a whole foot away from the television.

...

**Author's Note: Yeeeeeeep, died on you all for a while there... Yeah... sorry about that. I don't know how long it will be until I get the next chapter out but I AM determined to NOT abandon this story. Hope you were all well in my absence, and thanks for all the reviews, especially the ones asking me to keep writing. Actually I wanted to specially thank xAxelx because they recently sent me a private message that really inspired me to stop dying on all of you, and to write this chapter. So thanks! Sorry that some of you didn't like the last chapter, and I hope you liked this one better. Oh, and also I got a beta reader! So thank you to my first ever, and much needed Beta Reader: Teiden! (Who did an amazing job on this chapter.) But thank you also to the others that applied. :3**

**Victor (Vincent) : A small but strong boy who has a hate for smoking, and girls. Carries around a pen, and specializes in judo, karate, and some other martial arts. Matt's new roommate.**

**Hope your enjoyed the chapter, and pleeeeeease let me know what you think of Victor! I also really want to know if people want me to develop the years of Mello's absence or just kinda skip along, and cover that pretty fast. So please R&R!**


End file.
